And Then There Was You
by heyalove8713
Summary: FABERRY FUTURE FIC Ten Years after graduation Quinn is an accomplished Gallery owner in NYC, Rachel is rejoining broadway after a year off. They meet back up and start a friendship which will lead to MUCH more. San/Britt are involved but the storyline Faberry! M for Future Chapters. Hope you like :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **

**Soooo I decided not to continue Unexpectedly You. for a couple reasons. ONE I intended it being a one shot and when I sat to write more I felt like I had said everything I wanted to. TWO:I wanted to write Quinn and Rachel a bit older, newer fresher. Three:I hope you enjoy this I already have a couple more chapters up so If you are liking it and are interested let me know. **

**ALSO, if you don't love it it's okay not everything is for everyone, but seriously people harsh reviews aren't necessary I appreciate constructive criticism more than you think but sometimes people are just... too much. If you don't like it don't read it It's okay with me. **

**ALSO: I love you all seriously best readers in the world right here no joke. **

**NEW IWAY later today after work! yay. **

**Side note: I don't have a beta and i am not the best with spelling and grammar my wife does it for me but if she is working sometimes I just post after I re read, so I apologize for that, if YOU want to beta my stories, I am always up for the extra help :)**

**I own nothing glee or the characters, the story is all made up in my mind. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Quinn Fabray was thriving, at twenty-seven nearly twenty-eight years old she was one of the most successful art gallery owners in NYC. Her life was starting to click, and she remembered the day it did. She had just moved out of the apartment she had once shared with her girlfriend at the time Abbie. They were together for nearly two years, but split amicably and were still friendly... it wasn't that they didn't get a long that their relationship ended it was that they just wanted different things. Abbie was a few years younger than Quinn was and she still wanted to go out every night and be twenty-two at the time, and it just wasn't Quinn's thing anymore at twenty-five. Shortly after she ended up reconnecting with an old class mate out of the blue when she was at Santana Lopez's birthday party; her girlfriend Brittany had invited everyone from Glee Club and fate just sort of well... happened. Not everyone showed up but he did... Turns out Sam Evans was a seriously talented artist, both with a camera and his hands. They talked about art and history most the night, and now almost two years later; Sam Evans is Quinn Fabray's Number one best showing and selling artist at BETH, her Gallery in the East Village.  
She is now well-known in New York with the Art community, she had shows at her gallery nearly every week and always had a packed house. People were buying left and right, and she absolutely loved what she did. Her best friend still was Santana who was still desperately in love with Brittany who was teaching dance at Julliard and choreographing for new Broadway shows left and right.

"Hey" Brittany walking into her apartment, Quinn was over at San's hanging out before she had to go to work.

"Hey" Quinn said.

"Hi baby" San smiled, "How was work, do you think this new show is going to be amazing?"

Brittany had just contracted with a brand new Broadway show, and today was meet the cast day.

"It was... great" Brittany said, "Guess who the lead is...?"

"Oh god if you say..."

"Rachel Berry!" Brittany said excited.

"Yup... that's the one" Santana said. "How is man hand's anyhow?"

"You know San that is not very nice, we aren't in high school anymore don't you think it's time to start being well... nice?"

"Ha!" Santana laughed.

"She's nice to me, and you." Britt smiled.

"In very different ways mind you." Santana smirked as Brittany sat on her lap.

"How is she?" Quinn asked.

"Santana, oh she's great!" Britt smirked.

"NO, ew!' Quinn said.

"Ew?" Santana said, "I am sorry but you have had this, and If i recall your reaction afterwards was hardly anything but EW!"

"Okay lets not bring that up" Brittany said. "How is who Q?"

"Rachel?"

"Funny she asked the same thing about you!" Brittany said, "She is good. She just got off a tiny hiatus from the stage and now she's back."

"She asked about me?" Quinn asked slightly taken a back.

"yeah, she seems to have kept up with most everyone but you." Brittany shrugged, "She was super curious, she asked tons of questions about you."

"Weird" Quinn said under her breath. "Well i got to go, I have a shit ton to set up for Sam's show its in two days."

"Oh wait, she gave me her number to give to you, she said you should call or text or something." Brittany remembered pulling the piece of paper out of her bra.

Quinn looked at the paper funny and then shrugged, "Thanks, well I will call you guys later. You're coming to the show right?" She asked both girls.

"yeah" San said, "We'll be there we wouldn't miss another one of Trouty mouth's shows."

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "I gotta go. Love you both."

"Love you too" Brittany said.

As Quinn walked to the gallery she couldn't help but think about Rachel, which was weird Rachel was the last person Quinn would ever have thought about ten years ago... when she got into her office it was about six pm she shut the door and opened the folded up piece of paper.

_It would be lovely to catch up! Txt or call me... _

_Rach_

_109-555-3245_

Quinn starred at the paper, but then thought what the hell she was a different person now and there actually was a lot of things she needed to say to Rachel.  
She pulled out her phone and texted her number.

Quinn: Hey Rachel, it's Quinn.

She put her phone on her desk and headed into the gallery to look at the last wall she still needed to set.

When she heard her cell beep from her desk she walked in and grabbed it to see Rachel had texted her back.

Rachel: Ohmygosh! Hi! How are you?

She couldn't help but smile at the excitement behind the text.

Quinn: I am well, how are you?

She put her phone on vibrate and slipped into her back pocket and headed back into the gallery "You have work to do Quinn." She said aloud to herself, "Focus."

She had grabbed two very large pieces, one was an abstract painting and the other was a black and grey photograph she was tying to figure out which should be the focal piece of this show.

::Buzz:: She felt her phone.

"Ignore that until you choose" she said to herself again.

She stared at the pictures.

:Buzz::

She was staring at the pictures still but wasn't thinking about them in the slightest her attention was completely on the phone in her pocket. She finally conceded and pulled her phone out and sat on the floor by the locked door.

Rachel: I am well... when I saw Britt today I about flipped to find out you were here...

Rachel: How are you, how is life what are you doing now?

Quinn: Yeah I have been here about two years now. I own an art gallery and Sam (Evans) is actually my numero uno artist here. What about you, I hear that you are getting ready to star in a new show. Is it as good as your last one?

Rachel: Holy cow that is amazing! I had no idea and I am sorry for that. The last year I have kinda been in hiding I just felt like I needed it after the four-year run of Funny Girl.

Rachel: Wait did you see my last show?

Quinn: Twice actually, you were amazing.

Rachel: Quinn WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SEE ME AFTER!?

Quinn giggled, she should have figured the drama queen would over react to her lack of knowledge of her presence at her show... twice.

Quinn: I am sorry :/

Rachel: I can't believe you were there!

Quinn: I was, again you were amazing. What is this show about, or is that top-secret?

Rachel: Sorda top-secret but I will let you in on it if you promise not to tell...

Quinn: Promise.

/

Two hours later Quinn was still sitting on the floor of her gallery, but now she was talking to Rachel on the phone.

"So you mean to tell me you dated a... girl... for two years!" Rachel asked surprised.

"I did" Quinn smiled, "Nearly two years..."

"So are you a lesbian?" Rachel said totally nonchalantly.

"Well I like both men and women."

"Do you have a preference?"

"You are quite intrigued over there aren't you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes! You think I wouldn't be."

"Good point, um well yeah I guess I do have a preference..." She lingered a moment.

"WELL?" Rachel asked pressing for more.

"Right now I would say I am definitely partial to women." She smirked.

"What's your type?" Rachel asked. "Let me guess, tall, blue, eye'd blondes."

Quinn laughed, "Why would that be your assumption?"

"Well because that is who EVERYONE is attracted too..." She laughed.

"Well you're wrong... I am attracted to dark hair, dark eye'd girls, I don't have a height preference per say."

"Well well, Quinn Fabray you surprised me."

Quinn couldn't tell if Rachel was flirting with her or not, but her tone most definitely ensued as much.

"so tell me about your gallery" Rachel said her voice turning...serious.

"It's called Beth, and it's in the East village."

"You named your gallery after her." Rachel said in a whisper.

"Uh huh" She nodded as she said it.

"Wow, do you... see her?"

"A few times a year yeah... Do you ever talk to Shelby?'

"Rarely.." Rachel said.

Both girls were growing uncomfortable with the conversation so Quinn quickly changed the subject.

/

Nearly another two hours later they were still on the phone, Quinn was now in her office laying on the couch in there.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Crap... eleven!" Rachel giggled.

"It's not seriously eleven PM is it?"

"It is" Rachel said, "You didn't get any work done did you?'

"Not a thing" Quinn laughed, "I haven't been on the phone like this since highschool"

"Me either" Rachel said. "I will let you go, but it has been so nice talking to you Quinn."

"You too Rachel, I will text you tomorrow sometime."

"Yes please do!" Rachel said, "Hopefully you get some work done."

Quinn smirked, "If not it's your fault..."

"Hey!" Rachel said.

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Night Quinn."

* * *

"You talked to her for HOW long?' Santana asked.

Quinn and she were sitting at a little coffee shop in little Italy called Caffè Amore.

"Nearly five hours" Quinn said, "It was..."

"Weird!" Santana finished the sentence.

Quinn nodded, "At first yeah... but then it was so...comfortable."

"Oh my god you're not going to like be... _friends_ with her are you?" Santana asked.

"I probably will" Quinn nodded, "Yes would that be so bad?"

"YES!" Santana said, "Okay no, I actually kinda like the girl, I was even a bit pissed though when she just fell off the face of the planet there for a while.."

"She took a hideous for the world" Quinn said, "She really needed it after the four-year run of Funny girl."

"Oh god!" Santana said.

"What?"

"You actually like... talked talked!"

"Yeah" She giggled, "We talked for five hours we covered a lot actually."

Quinn's phone buzzed, she looked at the screen.

"Is that her?" San asked.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah."

Rachel: Hey, just wanted to say I really enjoyed catching up last night! Hope your day goes well.

"Seriously Quinn, I don't like new people entering my... space."

"Well Rachel isn't new Santana we have known her for like ever!"

She said to the Latina as she typed out her reply to Rachel.

Quinn: I enjoyed talking to you too Rach, and I hope your day is good as well!

"Maybe not new, but she is new to this phase of my life."

"San, your life is pretty much the same as it was then, the only differences are that you're nice, successful, and live in new York."

"I am not nicer!"

"You are too!' Quinn said.

"Okay fine maybe but if you ever tell anyone that I will go all Lima height's adjacent on your ass, I am still perfectly capable of it!"

Quinn laughed, "I know, I know!"

"And now I can get away with it cause i am a super freaking bomb lawyer!"

"That you are" Quinn smiled.

Her phone beeped again and she actually felt...excited.

Rachel: Get any work done?

Quinn: Nope, none. After we hung up the phone I locked up and went home to bed. I am on my way back there now after coffee with Santana.

"Speaking of being a successful lawyer I gots to go, client meeting in twenty. I call you later, maybe stop by for lunch?"

"Sounds good, have a good morning."

"You too Quinn, tell the little dwarf I said hello!"

"I will" Quinn smiled.

Rachel: Oh tell her hello for me.

Quinn: She just left, but she actually told me to tell you hi before she took off.

Rachel: :)

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock and Quinn had actually gotten a bit of work done, she had told Rachel she would text her later so she didn't have any distractions. She was now sitting in her office she decided to text Quinn.

Quinn: What are you doing this morning?

Rachel: Just studying script, why?

Quinn: I was wondering if you wanted to come see the gallery maybe?

Rachel: I would love too. When would you like me there?

Quinn: Whenever I am here now...

Rachel: Address?

About an hour later Quinn heard a knock on the locked gallery door, when she walked out of her office she could see the brunette through the large glass door, she was turned around so Quinn could only see her long dark hair that was in loose curls. When Quinn got closer to the door she turned around and the blonde was shocked at the girl standing before her. Rachel was wearing a pair of dark denim skinny jeans a long black trench like winter coat she looked the same, but so different.

"Hi" She said almost nervous when she opened the door.

Rachel hugged her instantly, and Quinn let her arms slide around her waist.

"HI! Oh my gosh you look amazing!" Rachel said excitedly.

"You too" Quinn said, "Come in out of the cold."

Rachel came in and she shut the door, she turned to see Rachel looking around in awe. "Is this all Sam's work?"

"Yeah it is, with his show in two day's it's all I have up at the moment."

"May I?" She asked wanting to walk around the large space.

"Please" Quinn nodded.

Rachel ooed and awed as she looked at each one, "Who knew."

"I know right." Quinn smiled, "I dated the boy for nearly six months and I never would have..."

"Oh yeah" Rachel said "That all seems like a whole different life."

Quinn nodded, "I couldn't agree more."

They walked around the space and took it all in, "It's incredible work."

"I know, he has such an eye, and it's not just one thing. He can paint and draw and photograph, it's all so... astounding."

"I love this" She pointed to a photograph that was one of the largest pieces, it was a picture of an empty swing set, the grass all dead around it, all rusted out one little kid sitting in the background.

"I think it's going to be my focal piece, its between that and this" Quinn said grabbing Rachel's arm gently and leading her to the other side of the room.

Rachel almost jumped at the contact.

"What do you think?"

It was an abstract painting, colors were bright and vibrant, really completely different then the photograph while still managing to be very complementary.

"Oh now I like this" Rachel said, "It's one of those pieces where everyone see's something different. Like I see a boy standing in a felid of vibrantly colored flowers..."

"Good eye." Quinn smiled.

"Seriously?"

Quinn nodded, "yeah."

"Well I like this piece I mean not that my opinion counts but... I would place this... there."

She pointed to where the black and white picture was.

"It does" She smiled. "Count for something."

Rachel nodded, 'Well okay then."

Turns out Rachel actually helped Quinn out a lot, she opened her eyes to a whole new view and got her placement finished, "Now all I have to do is get them up."

"Do you do that?" Rachel asked.

She shook her head. "No I have employees who do that."

She walked towards her office and nodded for Rachel to follow.

"This is all so... amazing Quinn, I never would have thought this is where you would end up."

"Me either" Quinn said, "But I really love it; and it turns out i am pretty okay at it."

"You are much better than okay, you are wonderful."

Quinn blushes as she opened the office door, Rachel's eye instantly went to the large picture above the blondes desk.

"Is that Beth?" Quinn nodded, "Of course it is, look at her she looks identical to you."

Quinn smiled, the picture was of Quinn and Beth, Quinn was sitting Indian style and Beth was in her lap her head leaned back on her shoulder, her eyes closed with a big smile on her little face.

"Where and when was that?" Rachel asked.

"It's at the duck pond in Lima, a little over two years ago it was during a visit for what would have been her seventh birthday."

"She really is your mini me, it doesn't look like she's got an ounce of Noah in there."

"Oh she does, believe me, she has his lips and chin and though her eyes are my color to the tee they are shaped more like his."

"Does he see her?"

She nodded, "Yeah we go every year for her birthday, around Christmas time, and she comes here around my birthday. Shelby loves the city so..."

"I know I was shocked when I found out she was still in Lima a few years back, that's when we started to email. Thought we really only talk about me, I haven't seen Beth."

"She is an amazing child, nothing but good in that kid I tell ya."

"And Shelby is... okay with you having contact..?"

"Yeah it was her who approached me at first. She was three and Shelby wrote me a letter saying that she wanted Beth to know where and whom she came from, and that if I wanted to be involved in her life that was what she wanted."

"And Beth knows who you are to her."

Quinn nodded, "Yup, she calls me Mama."

"No!" Rachel smiled, "That is too sweet."

"I was uncomfortable with it at first, not because of Beth, but because of Shelby. She, Beth started it all on her own when she was about four but Shelby and I talked about it, and she was okay with it. She assured me Beth knew Shelby was her mom, the person who would raise her, but she also wanted Beth to know her Mother, the woman who carried her for nine months and loved her very much but she just couldn't give her everything she needed. Now when asked Beth says she has two mom's and then Shelby has to explain the situation or people end up thinking she is a lesbian."

Rachel giggled a little, "Does she know you are... or well kinda are?"

The blonde laughed, "yeah, I am completely honest with Shelby; I don't ever want to give her a reason to not trust me and risk losing what i do get of Beth."

"And she is good with it all."

Quinn nodded, "Yup, she really is amazing and a great mom."

Rachel looked down at the floor. "I am sorry Rach, I just meant..."

Rachel shook her head, "It's ok we are past that... in a good place now."

Quinn just nodded, "Anyway's, tell me about your life, dating anyone?'

Rachel scoffed a little, "Nope."

"Newly ended."

"A year ago" Rachel said, "I am just still.. bitter."

"Uh oh what happened?"

"Never date an actor, they cheat and lie and are good at it because they are an actor!"

Quinn smiled, "Noted."

"How long were you and this 'actor' together?"

"A year" She said, "And he cheated for half of it I found out."

"Well he's an ass then and doesn't know what he had... You're Rachel Berry, you're a star!"

Rachel smiled "Thanks Quinn"

"No need to thank me I am just telling the truth." The blonde smirked.

"I am amazed at how different you are..." Rachel said.

"Oh you mean how I am not a bitch anymore?"

"Well i wasn't going to say that, but since you did then... yes."

"Why not that's what I was... Anyway's; I am really sorry about how I acted to you ninety-nine percent of the time in highschool I was a confused, scared mean little girl."

"Water under the bridge, honest." Rachel said.

She checked her phone and noticed the time, "Shit! I gotta get to the stage for a fitting."

"Did Rachel Berry just swear?" Quinn asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Maybe" Rachel said with coy smirk. "Um, I don't know what you have planned but, I just have to go to the stage for a quick fitting do you wanna by chance come with me and then we can grab a bite?"

Quinn thought about it for a minute.

"Unless you have to do stuff here, i already distracted you enough last night I would hate to be the reason you don't get something done again today." Rachel ginned.

"Um no" Quinn said, "I can totally go, I will have my assistant hang these up later and all I have left is setting the titles, but I have to get those from Sam fist so there is not much left actually. and you more than made up for distracting me last night by helping me today."

Rachel smiled, "Well good, and I am glad you'll be coming with me to the stage, I got to see where you work now you can see where I work."

"I am actually pretty excited to see it all, ya know the Broadway." Quinn used jazz hands when she spoke.

"Did you just imitate April Rhodes?' Rachel giggled.

"Maybe" Quinn smiled.

Quinn and Rachel walked out of the gallery and the blonde locked the door behind her. When she turned around she saw Rachel had already hailed a cab.

"My lady" She smiled gesturing the blonde in.

Quinn smirked and nodded her head getting in.

"1681 Broadway" Rachel told the driver.

* * *

Rachel was standing on the stage with a seamstress, the Director of the play and some other cast members.

Quinn was sitting about three rows back center just watching her, when someone sat down next to her. She looked up to see Brittany.

"Hi" She smiled.

"Hi" Brittany said, "what are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with Rach."

"Oh it's Rach now huh?" Brittany smirked.

Quinn nodded, "Why is everyone making such a big deal about me and Rachel being friends..."

"I am not making it a big deal" Britt shrugged, "But I don't think you and her are going to end up being just friends..."

"Huh?" Quinn asked, normally it was Brittany who was confused, but seriously Quinn had no idea where that came from.

"You look at her like San looks at me... and just so you know; I am not as dumb as everyone thinks..."

"Britt I don't think you are dumb."

"I know" Brittany smiled as Rachel walked over and sat down in the row in front of the girls turning to face them.

"Hey Brittany" Rachel smiled.

"Hey Rach" She smirked at Quinn. "Are you excited to start choreography next week."

"Yes" Rachel said, "But I know you're going to kick my butt so I am a little nervous."

"Don't be, I am sure you are still an amazing dancer."

"Brittany" The director called, "Can I see you a second."

"Gotta go guys, Quinn are you coming for dinner tonight?" Brittany asked.

"More than likely I dono though I guess that depends on what Rach and I do."

"Oh come too Rachel!" Brittany said, "It's Italian night, so we're having tacos!"

Rachel just giggled as Britt ran up the stage.

"She hasn't changed a bit" Rachel smiled. "I am glad."

"Yeah Brittany is definitely still Brittany, quarky as ever."

"That's why we love her!" The brunette smiled.

"Yup!" Quinn nodded, "We don't have to go if you don't want too."

"It's up to you really, I'd love to though to be honest, I actually kinda miss Santana."

"Realllllllly?" She smirked.

"Uh huh, we were actually quite good friends there for a while; and especially after... Finn."

There it was, the elephant that both girls had avoided.

"Yeah" Quinn said, "She said the same, don't tell her I told you though cause she threatened to go all..."

"Lima heights?" Rachel smiled.

"Exactly" She nodded, "Well we can go if you want too. We do dinner three times a week though, and they will be at the show tomorrow, so we can see them some other time if we don't."

"_WE _can, can _we_?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes, _We _can." Quinn nodded. "Now where are we going to go grab a bite at?"

"You'll see" The brunette smiled.

"Okay" Quinn nodded.

* * *

They got out of the cab and Quinn looked around, "Um, Rach where are we?"

"My apartment" Rachel said.

"I thought we were getting food."

"We are, I make a mean tortilla soup." Rachel beamed.

"Are you not Vegan anymore?' Quinn asked.

"Of course I am, I would NEVER give up my vegan-ism, it's a vegan tortilla soup. But don't worry it really is awesome."

"I am not worried." She said.

"You look a little concerned" Rachel giggled, "Come on."

The brunette held out her hand and Quinn took it as their fingers interlaced she felt her breath hitch. _Shit, shit shit. _She thought to herself.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"I am fine" Quinn said taking a deep breath.

Rachel nodded and pressed the 'P' button on the elevator.

"Do you live in the penthouse?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" the shorter girl nodded.

"Well look at you Ms. Broadway star, a true diva you are huh?"

"I guess you could say that..." She smirked.

"I guess I could... I would!" The elevator door opened to a sliding wood pull door; Rachel keyed in a code on the keypad near the door, and it slide open. "not what I was expecting." Quinn smiled.

"I know it's awesome isn't it. Come on."

Quinn walked into the house which was nothing what she figured the inside of Rachel Berry's house would be. It was eclectic but classic all at the same time. It was an open loft style floor plan, with a nook area in the corner that looked like a makeshift office. Her scripts were on the window seat open with a high lighter and a pen.

"I like this place, it's very home-y"

"Thanks I think so" Rachel said.

Walking into the kitchen area, "I am going to start cooking, you can wander around if you want, or hang out in here with me, make yourself at home."

"I am going to wander a moment, but then I will be in there." Quinn smiled.

"Sounds good." Rachel said.

"Anything off limits?" The blonde asked.

"Nope, I have no skeletons in my closet that I know of, but if I do, you can find them I don't mind."

Quinn giggled and walked over to the staircase and up the stairs into Rachel's space. There were pictures on the wall, Quinn was surprised how many she had from highschool. "Hey that's me." She said noticing a picture of Rachel, her and Brittany in their shirts they wore the day they preformed Born this Way.

"Yes, that's you." Rachel said up to her. "You are my friend, you deserve to be on my friends wall."

"RACH!" Quinn said when she saw it on her shelf.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked unsure of what she found.

"YOU. WON. A. TONY?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Well sorda..."

"What do you mean sorda?"

"I mean, the show won not me impractical."

"But you got to bring it home" She smiled, "So it's pretty much yours."

"Yes ma'am I guess you could say that."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that!" Quinn said. "That is huge!"

"I am sorry I was just too captivated with your life I guess."

Quinn leaned over the rail and could see Rachel smiling. She came back down and looked at the empty counter space behind her, "May I?" She asked Rachel nodded before she pulled herself up onto it. "It already smells good."

"See and you were nervous."

"How long does it take?"

"Once I get it all together, which i am almost done with that part, it has to simmer for about forty minutes, then we can eat."

"What are we going to do while we wait?"

"Talk?" Rachel asked. "There is still so much I want to know about your life."

"We could do that." Quinn nodded.

Quinn's phone rang, Shelby's name popped up on the screen, "Shelby?" Rachel asked seeing the name.

"It means probably Beth, do you mind?" Quinn asked.

"Not at all"

"You're sure?"

"I am sure." The brunette smiled.

"Hello" Quinn answered.

Pause.

"Hey Beth how are you baby?"

Rachel looked and saw the smile on Quinn's face as she talked to her daughter.

"Well that is awesome... yeah I am excited to see you too."

Another pause.

"Alright put her on then. Yeah I love you too."

She put her hand over the speaker, "Sorry, shouldn't be long." she apologized.

"Don't be sorry" Rachel whispered.

"Hey Shelby... Ooh, okay I will check my schedule. i am sure it will be fine but I will get back to you. Yeah I am actually with Rachel now." Pause. "Yeah Rachel Berry." Pause. "Oh okay, sure. Uh huh I will call you tonight after I look at my schedule." Pause "You too Shelby, thanks. Bye."

"everything okay?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Yeah actually, Shelby wanted to know if Beth can stay up here for a week in April for her spring break, Shelby's spring beak is different, and since they don't have any family down there she offered to send Beth here if I wanted her..."

"Wow, Have you ever had Beth by yourself, without Shelby?"

"Never." Quinn shook her head, "But I would like too."

"Yeah that would be a pretty perfect week for you I would imagine."

Quinn just smiled, 'It would be the best. I think I would be terrified and excited at the same time."

"That makes sense."

"Okay I am sorry enough about me, we always end up talking about me; you your life." Quinn said flopping on the couch.

"What do you want to know?" Rachel asked.

"Let's start with your year break, what did you do, where did you go?

"I started out in Lima for a few weeks, hung around with my Dad's who were super happy to have me for the first week then I think... it was a little much." She giggled, "So I booked a flight to Bali and went from there, I spend almost two months there just flying by the seat of my pants, I swear that country tells YOU where you should be. Once I left there I just kinda moved around saw places I wanted to see, Lombok Island and Gilis all gorgeous. I ended up back in New York about nine months after I left and holed up here until I decided I was ready."

"And the main reason you left, was that..."

"Ryan?... Um yes and No." She sighed, "I think a lot of it was, but then I realized when I got away it wasn't at the same time. Ryan was a huge part of who I made myself be, I immersed myself with him and the stage and that was it, i wasn't me anymore so when we ended I wasn't sure how to function and I wasn't okay with that; not to mention I had paparazzi and press following me around 23 hours out of the day wanting to know about my cheating boyfriend and my heartache; So I took off."

"It seems to have helped, you seem so... grounded."

"I really truly believe that I am me for the first time... like ever."

Quinn turned on the couch and faced Rachel, "Funny me too; well I got there a few years before you but... yeah." She smiled.

"So this girl you dated, what was she like, why did it end?"

"Abbie, oh... she was pretty great, but she was young and still pretty into her party nights, and that is just not where I was at anymore in my life. We split pretty amicably and are still friendly."

"On a beneficial level?" The brunette asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not hardly" Quinn laughed, "In a strictly friendly way."

"Oh okay.. good. Well, I mean..." Rachel stopped talking.

Quinn just smirked. "So besides Ryan anyone serious?"

"Not really, I dated before him here and there but since Finn I he was the first serious relationship I had."

Quinn's face dropped at his name.

"I know." Rachel said with a small smile, "Still really hard for me to talk about too, but I have come to peace with it I guess."

Quinn nodded, "Me too I mean as much as one can, I just... ache for you still."

Rachel reached out and took the blondes hand, "I am really glad you're back in my life Quinn."

"Me too Rach, and this time I promise i will be strictly your friend and not a pompous bitch."

"I liked her sometimes..."

"Really?" The blonde asked intrigued.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah when her aggressions weren't being taken out on me..."

"Well that was the majority of the time unfortunately, at least the first half of high school. But don't worry that girl is pretty much gone now... though there are still moments where she makes appearances I must warn you."

"Any chance she does so in that cheer uniform?" Rachel smirked.

"Rachel Berry I can not believe you!"

"What?" the actress asked coyly.

"You are a flirt, when did that happen?"

"Somewhere between the stage and Indonesia I think."

"Well I am not complaining, grown up Rachel is pretty fun." She smiled.

"May I ask you a question?" Rachel hesitated.

"Of course" She said gently.

"How is your relationship with your parents?"

"With my mom, things are... okay. She says she is not a fan of the 'lifestyle' I choose to lead but she is trying to love me anyway's. We talk every couple of weeks and as long as I leave my love life out of the conversations we are normally... alright." She took a deep breath, "My father on the other hand, doesn't speak to me to this day."

"I am sorry." Rachel said.

"Don't be, I have San and Britt and Beth in my life; that is really all the family I need." She shrugged.

/

It was nearing six and the girls were still on the couch talking, Rachel had pulled out some old scrapbooks from after high school and Quinn went through them in awe of how successful she had actually become. They talked about just about everything they possibly could, the good the bad and the ugly from the last nearly eight years of each others lives they had missed.

"Do you want to go to dinner with the girls?" Rachel asked.

"That is completely up to you" Quinn nodded, "Like I said we can, but if you don't want to we do dinner every other night pretty much and they are coming tomorrow so you can see them then... I mean, if you are going to come by." She realized she shouldn't automatically assume Rachel was coming.

"I am" Rachel nodded.

"Good" she smiled.

"Well, I am up for whatever you want to do" the brunette said, "I like the thought of catching up with the girls, but I am completely content sitting on my couch and ordering in."

"I like the sound of that." Quinn said, Not wanting to share Rachel with the other girls yet.

"Well than let me grab my menus and you can decide what you want."

They ended up settling on a little Latin Bistro down the street from Rachel's place it was a perfect option because it had lot of options for both girls.

The night was winding down, it was nearing eleven when Quinn decided she should probably go.

"I better be going, I still have to stop by the gallery and be sure that the art got hung." She sighed not wanting to leave.

"I am sorry I kept you so long" Rachel said interpreting the sigh as something bad.

"No, no; I had a really good day. I only sighed cause I don't want to leave. I have been telling myself for the last three hours I needed to go... but here I am."

"Well I will ride with you if you'd like" Rachel suggested. "Just down to the gallery then we can go our separate ways from there?"

"I wouldn't want you to ride all the way down there just to turn around and come back." Quinn said.

"It's not that far." Rachel said.

"It's a twenty-minute cab drive." Quinn said, "I tell you what, if you want to go with me, pack a bag and come stay at my place tonight."

Rachel thought for a moment and then nodded, "Done!"

"Great" Quinn said thankful that she wouldn't have to spend a night with out the brunette.

* * *

**I HAVE more written, and I promise it wont take long before they are together and happy :) **

**Hopefully you liked, Let me know I will post the next chapter soon if you guys are interested. I really like this parring and by all the views of my oneshot I think you guys do too. This is still a new parring for me but I am enjoying it. :)**

**Thoughts, favorite parts, idea's?**

**love you all! Best readers in the world!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I say this a lot, but I seriously feel so lucky to have the BEST readers around; and I am seeing a lot of new names pop-up in alerts and I am thrilled over that! THank you! My phone has blown up with alerts since shortly after this was posted, I love that you guys love it... **

**I am enjoying the reviews and feedback and PM's, you guys are amazing. Really! **

**So without further ado here is chapter two. Chapter three to follow probably tomorrow it's written and I will get it too you soooon! **

**You guys are amazing. **

**I don't own Glee or these characters, Just the ideas in my head :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The arrived at Quinn's place after an hour of making sure the gallery was ready. Rachel looked around the apartment in awe of the photographs and art all squealed over the walls.

"Did you take these?" She asked looking at photos scattered of Beth, San and Britt, and just scenery.

"Uh huh." the blonde nodded.

"Wow, you're an artist too, do you ever feature any of your own stuff at the gallery?" She asked.

Quinn almost giggled, "No, I dabble in photography; for me it's a passion a hobby it is not a job."

"Well it could be" She said in awe of them all.

"hardly, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Come on" Quinn said, "I'll show you around."

"What too afraid to let me wander around on my own? Do you have skeletons in your closet you don't want me to know about?" She asked with an arched eye brow.

"Hardly" Quinn said, "Would you prefer to wander about yourself and I can get us a drink?"

Rachel shook her head, "No I'd rather you give me a tour I was just messing with you."

Quinn linked her arm with hers and turned to walk towards the hall. "Well we are in my living room, and to the left that's the kitchen."

"Is that what that is?" She said sarcastically, and noted the pictures on the fridge and made a mental note to take a closer look later.

"Yes smart ass that is what that is." Quinn laughed. "This" She turned on a light, "Is my office; I don't use it much I was convinced I needed a home office but I swear I live at the gallery so it's more just where a where I keep my shit room." She smirked.

"I think everyone needs a 'where I keep my shit' room." Rachel smiled.

"Agreed" Quinn kept walking down the hall, there was more art on the walls.

"Who is that?" She pointed at a painting.

"Um one of my professors painted that." She said.

"It's incredible."

Quinn nodded, "It really is, I won it at an art fair my junior year of college."

She stopped at the next room and turned on the light, "This is my guest room, or as Brit and San say, 'their room'."

She laughed, "Do they stay often?"

"Hardly" Quinn shook her head, "But heaven forbid they not have a room at my apartment. And finally, my room." The blonde opened the door to her room and she almost gasped at the beauty in the room. It was all white, the dark cherry hardwood flooring really made the white pop that much more. It was sleek and modern. A big four-post bed was almost in the middle of the room, on the dark wood dresser there were pictures of mostly Beth through the years.

Rachel just beamed as she looked at them.

"what?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing" She said, "I just love how much pride you take in her."

"She is the best thing I have ever done." Quinn said in almost a whisper. "She is perfect. I know that ninety-eight percent of that has to do with Shelby but..."

She shook her head, "Genetics make up a lot in a person, she has you in there."

"I hope not too much." Quinn almost giggled.

"Why would you say that?" She asked turning her head to look at her.

"Because, for so long I was not a good person. I hope that she doesn't inherit that part of me. It's my biggest fear actually."

"Quinn, your heart is the same as it has always been; you were just afraid of being who you truly were. You are an amazing person and have a great heart" Rachel smiled.

"You have only been back in my life for two days... how could you possibly know that?"

"Well for starters, I have always known that. And because I have spent the majority of the last forty-eight hours _really_ talking to you and I can see who you are."

Quinn just nodded.

"I like your house." Rachel said after a moment or so of silence.

"Good" Quinn said, "I hope you feel as comfortable here as I do at your house..."

"I do" She nodded. Though she didn't think it was the house she was comfortable with, it was Quinn.

"I am going to shower really quick, make yourself at home, you may wander about as you wish. If you find the skeletons just ignore them. " She smirked.

"Will do" Rachel said as Quinn walking into the bathroom a-joining to the bedroom.

She took this opportunity to grab her bag and pull out her pj's she brought with her to change. Once she was in her cut off sweat pants and white v-neck t-shirt once she was changed she walked out of the bedroom and down the hall taking in everything in as she got to Quinn's office. There were pictures everywhere in this house and they captivated her she loved that Quinn was so into creating and capturing memories. They were mostly of the little blonde who looked just like her but there were a lot of Britt, San and her some with Sam and faces she didn't know. From the looks of the photos she spent a lot of time with the blonde boy... who was she kidding he was clearly a man now. She felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of them spending so much time together. She shook it off and turned her focus to the photos on her desk, which she noticed were all photos from high school. When she saw the certain photo she almost lost her breath; it was the same photo as the one on she had on her wall with Britt, her and Quinn. She smiled knowing that she had liked it as much as she had.

She made her way back into the bedroom and walked around the bed picking up one of the photos from the nightstand it was Beth about three maybe four holding up a teddy bear with a big smile on her face which was covered in frosting. She sat down holding it in her hands.

"That was her fourth birthday" Quinn said causing her to jump a little. She turned and saw the blonde in a pair of cotton shorts and a black tank-top her blonde hair nearly brown from being wet. "I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright" She said as she sat next to her.

"Did you get yourself into any trouble while I was in the shower?" Quinn asked with an arched brow.

"Nope, none" She smiled.

"Do you want me to make up the guest bed or do you just want to crash in here with me?"

She thought about it for a second, "I am fine with either..."

"Well than your sleeping in here with me." Quinn said standing up and walking to the other side of the bed, pulling the sheets back.

Rachel nodded, "Okay." She turned and slipped herself under the covers.

It was silent for a while, but a comfortable silence "I have something to say... and it's going to sound weird." Rachel said. .

"Okay..." Quinn smiled, "Go for it."

"I feel like we have spent the last two days really talking, like I know most of the deep important stuff there is to know about you; but I don't feel like I know the surface stuff." She paused.

"Like?"

"Like, what's your favorite color, are you a morning person? Do you drink coffee or tea, what are your favorite types of movies, and tv shows. Your favorite ice cream flavor or candy..."

"Okay there speed racer" Quinn giggled.

"Sorry" She said.

"No don't be" Quinn said turning over onto her side facing Rachel now; she did the same. "Let's start at the beginning of those one-hundred questions... My favorite color is yellow." She looked to Rachel.

"Oh.. mine?" She asked.

Quinn nodded.

"Teal."

"That surprises me." Quinn almost giggled.

"You expected me to say Pink huh?"

Quinn nodded.

"I am not seventeen anymore." She laughed.

"I know, it shouldn't surprise me... I am sorry. Um i think the next question was am I a morning person... NO."

Rachel laughed. "I would imagine not with the schedule you seem to keep, or is it just because of me you have been at the gallery so late two night's in a row now?"

"Not just you, I pretty much live there, and I prefer to be there at night when no one else is. What about you are you a morning person?"

"Depends, when I am doing shows, no; because I normally don't get home until like one or two am. The last year though, yes."

"How is your body going to handle getting back on that schedule?" Quinn asked.

"You're helping." She smiled.

Which in turn made the blonde smile. "Okay.. lets see what's next.. color, morning person..."

"Coffee or tea?" She's said helping her out.

"Oh right, both. I have a cup of coffee every morning, and a few throughout the day. But i do really like tea preferably iced, or Chai." She shrugged. "You?"

"I like coffee but I do drink more tea than I do coffee." Rachel answered.

"Okay movies..." Quinn thought for a minute, "I still really like older movies, like what I watched in high school, I am a big fan of Tim Burton to this day, so like Nightmare before Christmas, Edward Scissor Hands, Beetlejuice, James and the Giant Peach, Sleepy Hollow, Sweeny Todd, god I could go on and on... but i am still a sucker for a good RomCom."

"Oh me too" Rachel smiled, "I don't know what girl isn't."

"Santana, she hates them."

"Seriously?" She asked intrigued.

"Uh huh, she prefers thrillers."

"of course she does..." She chuckled.

"What else?" Quinn asked.

"Ice cream flavor" Rachel reminded her of the next question.

"yes I know that, but I met movies for you..."

"Oh, Musicals obviously, Sound of Music, Grease, Singing in the Rain, West Side story, Wizard of OZ, My Fair Lady, Chicago, Phantom, Cabaret, and I could go on and on too." She giggled.

"Of course you can..." Quinn rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Okay enough teasing me, lets move on... ice cream flavor?"

"Hands down Butter Pecan... you don't eat ice cream do you?"

"I eat non-dairy ice cream..." Rachel nodded, "And my favorite is chocolate coconut."

"Sounds good, minus the non-dairy thing"

"You wait till you try it, you'll love it!" She smiled.

"I _may_ try it but I will never switch over to the dark side!"

"I never asked you too... I wouldn't ever ask you too, just to clarify." She said.

"I know... next was..." She thought "candy?"

Rachel nodded.

"I really like sour gummy candy, like sour patch watermelons, or gummy worms or bears. I don't love chocolate but me and peanut butter M&M's totally have a thing going on."

Rachel laughed, "A _thing?_"

"Yup, it's sorda a secret love affair," She giggled.

"Good to know.. well I love gummy candy, Swedish fish are my absolute favorite."

"Weird choice of candy!" Quinn laughed. "Their like the red-headed step child of candy!"

Rachel hit her arm playfully, "You're not nice."

The blonde rolled over so her head was laying on her shoulder now. "I am _very _nice!" She whispered in her ear.

Rachel's heart was racing, she was finding it very hard to calm her breathing, she couldn't stop thinking about Quinn's lips. _Come on Rachel focus. _That was the problem she was focusing, on the blondes mouth that was just pressed up against her ear, and the way that she was now laying on her shoulder. She let her hand trace tiny circles on the blondes back. As a calm silence washed over them. She felt her breathing start to even out and her weight sink into her own body. "Quinn?" She asked quietly, but after a few moments of silence her thoughts were confirmed, Quinn was a sleep in her arms and she wasn't complaining. "Good night Quinn." She smiled as she closed her own eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The blonde opened her eyes and noticed she was alone in her bed, she looked around to see if she saw Rachel, but there was no sign of her. The bathroom door was opened so she knew she wasn't in there, then she heard the faint sound of singing, and smelled something wonderful coming from her kitchen. She got up and walked down the long hall to see the brunette standing behind her counter cutting fruit, her hair messily tossed into a high ponytail on the top of her head.

"Morning" Rachel said sing-songly when she noticed Quinn standing there.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Nine thirty..."

"I thought you said you weren't a morning person."

"Quinn it's nearly ten!" She said with a laughed.

"Well we didn't go to sleep till well after two am... did you make bacon?" She asked looking at the plate.

"Heavens no, I ordered in. That is the plus of living in the city verses little tiny Lima, you can order in pretty much anything; including eggs and bacon" She smiled. "I wasn't sure how you like your eggs so I went with scrambled I figured it was pretty universal."

"You are amazing" Quinn smiled.

"Hardly I picked up the phone and made a call." She shrugged, "And had them drop off some fresh fruit, which I am almost done cutting up."

"And is that coffee I smell?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, just brewed a pot."

"See you _are _amazing!" Quinn walked over and wrapped her arms around her from behind hugging her.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing, just pour yourself a cup of coffee then sit and eat."

"You didn't have to do this..." Quinn said walking over to the cupboard, "Are you having a cup?"

"yes" She nodded, "I had them send some non-dairy creamers for me. At the bar or the table?" She asked.

"Bar?" Quinn suggested.

Rachel set the plates on the counter, Quinn's with bacon, eggs, half a bagel and fruit. Her's just fruit and a bagel. "Do you want cream cheese with for your bagel or butter?"

"Is it real cream cheese or non-dairy?" She asked her with an arched brow.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, "It's _real_ cream cheese."

"Yes please then. What do you eat on your bagel?" Quinn asked sitting down.

"Today, tomato, avocado and capers." Rachel said sitting down next to her.

"Sounds good actually."

"It's delicious, want a bite?"

"Sure" Quinn said taking half of the bagel. "mm that is good."

"Well yeah, what did you think that all vegan food is gross?"

"Well... Yeah." She giggled.

"Well I have proven you wrong twice now..."

"Maybe" Quinn said taking a bite of her bacon, "But I don't think I could ever give this up."

"No one is asking you too..."

"I know. Thank you for breakfast by the way." Quinn said.

"You're welcome. So what time do you have to go to work today?"

Quinn sighed, "I have to meet Sam at the gallery at one. What is your day like, you wanna come with me?"

"I don't have much today, nothing with the show really starts till next week but I don't want to intrude on business."

"Hardly, he just likes to see the set up before we show it." Quinn said, "I will have to stay and get some book work done, but you could come with me, see Sam and hang out or go home and get ready."

"Okay" She nodded, "I could do that, I will come with and stay a while then head home so I can get ready for tonight."

Quinn nodded, "I can come get you tonight if you want, and we can go to dinner before hand with Britt and San..."

"I could just meet you, I wouldn't want you to go all the way up there to turn around and come back..."

"I want too" Quinn said.

"Well okay then, and I think dinner sounds lovely."

"I will call" Her phone started to ring. "Someone's ears were burning that's San's ring tone." She got up and walked to get her phone off the coffee table. "Hello" She answered.

_"Hi" _San said, _"What are you doing?"_

"Eating breakfast with Rach..."

_"Jesus what are you two connected at the hip now?" _

She ignored the comment, "We were just talking about doing an early dinner tonight before the show with you and B, what do you think?"

_"Sounds good to me, what time?" _Santana asked.

"Like... five? I need to be at the gallery by six thirty show starts at 7:15 and I need to make sure everything is... well perfect."

"_Sounds good text me where later, tell the hob-I mean Rachel I said hi." _

Quinn smiled, "Will do, bye S."

"_Later Q." _

"Okay so we're on for dinner." Quinn said.

"Perfect" Rachel smiled.

* * *

"Hey girls" Sam said walking into the gallery. Rachel was shocked at how different he looked, he still had the same face but his hair was short and not as blonde as it was in highschool, more dirty blonde or light brown even. He looked like he had grown a few more inches if possible too.

"Hi Sam" Rachel smiled.

"How are you Rach?" He asked giving her a hug.

"Great, I have admired your work for days now; truly amazing, you are so talented."

"Thanks" He shrugged, "It's nothing though."

"He's super humble about how amazing he is" Quinn said, "But his work speaks for itself, that and how much it sells for."

Rachel smiled, "I am loving this piece" She pointed to the painting that was now the focal point of the show.

"Thank you" He nodded, "I am glad Quinn decided to make it the focus of this show, It really is sorta special to me..."

"Well you can thank this one for that" Quinn said nudging Rachel, "I was going to go with 'An Empty place'. But Rachel showed me that this one was a better choice."

"Well thanks Rach" Sam said.

She just smiled.

"You two have spent a bit of time together than huh?" He asked as if there was more behind his question.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded, "We reconnected and haven't spent much time apart since."

"It's sorta a weird thing for me to see" Sam said, "I never would have put you two together as friends..."

"Well we are not the same girls you knew in highschool" Quinn said.

He just nodded.

"Well, I am going to head home." Rachel said, "I will see you tonight though" She told Sam.

"Awesome you're coming?"

"Yes, I will be here." She smiled.

"I will come over around four-ish?" Quinn said hugging Rachel.

"You don't have to come..." She started to say but then Quinn interrupted her.

"I told you I want too."

"Okay, well than whenever is good... I will be home just text me when you are on your way?"

"Yes" Quinn said.

"Okay, see you both later." Rachel said before heading out the door.

Sam just gave Quinn a look.

"What is that face for?" The blonde asked.

"Are you crushing on her?" He asked with a grin.

"No!" She protested.

"Are you sure, cause I dated you remember and I know your flirting eyes..."

"Flirting eyes?" She laughed.

"Yeah and you look at her with them." He nodded.

"I do not!"

"You do too!" He said, "And you're picking her up tonight? That sounds like a date."

"Hardly we are going to dinner with Britt and San."

"And are you picking them up too?" He asked.

"No, we're meeting them there."

"Oh so it's a double date." He grinned.

"SAMUEL PETER EVANS!" She said, "Hardly a date, okay so stop looking at me with those green eyes like that, please?"

"If you say so.." He smiled, "But for what it's worth, I think you two would be pretty awesome together."

"I can't like her Sam..." She said almost defeated walking into her office sitting at her desk.

"Why?" He asked sitting on the desk.

"Because, for one; she's straight. and for two; she's Rachel Berry she would never date _ME_, the girl who tortured her and made her life a living hell for nearly three years..."

"Okay, one... she looks at you with eyes that do not read complexly straight, and two if she can be your friend she has obviously forgiven you for high school and moved on... so you should too. Stop beating yourself up for the person you were then. Which by the way; wasn't a bad person Quinn, I would know I dated you."

"I know you have reminded me of that already and I was pretty awful to her..."

"That was then Quinn, this is now." He smiled.

"And what do you mean the way she looks at me? You we're around her for two seconds..."

"That was all it took to see it." He shrugged.

"You're crazy!" She sighed.

"I have an eye for seeing things people don't. I am pretty sure you told me that!"

"Oh great throw my own words back at me, wonderful." She giggled.

"I am just saying, if you like her; I say go for it."

"I am just supposed to what, kiss her? Or just tell her I think she is, gorgeous, talented, sweet, kind, funny and slightly annoying but in a wonderful way?"

"Yes" He nodded.

"Yes to what?" She asked.

"Both of those things..."

"You r_eally are_ crazy Sam!"

"I am a hopeless romantic, and I know you are too deep down in there somewhere."

"Go, I have work to do."

He stood up, "I will go if you promise to think about it."

"Think about what?' She asked.

"The possibility of it all..." he smiled.

"Fine, I will _think _about it."

"Bye Quinn I will see you at Six thirty?"

"Sounds good Sam" She smiled.

* * *

Rachel walked into her apartment when her phone rang, she looked at the screen to see it was Kurt. The two had stayed the best of friends, Kurt had gotten a starring role in the Hit musical Jersey Boys playing Nick Massi. He did that for nearly four years now he was taking some time off from the stage himself.

"Hi!" She said answering the phone.

"_Hey, where have you been? We haven't spoken is nearly three days, and we normally talk three times a day!" _

She set her keys down and "I know I am sorry... Really. Weird story but I have hung out with Quinn the last few days.. in fact I just walked in the door from hanging out with her."

"_Um excuse me, Quinn Fabray?" _He asked taken a back.

"That's the one" She said sitting on the couch.

"_How, why?" _

"Ya know the new show I am doing? Well Britt is choreographing it... that's how. And why, well because she is actually really... great."

"_You're kidding me right? _" He asked, _"You know this IS the blonde cheerleader who made you cry almost daily in high school don't you?" _

"She is totally different" Rachel said, "That was a long time ago Kurt, hell I am not the same girl."

"_You're pretty close to it." _

"Okay maybe fine, but she isn't. And she has apologized like twenty times for the way things were then. She owns an art gallery now; and Sam Evans is one of her featured artists. In fact he is having a show tonight, you should come!"

_"You're going?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, Quinn's picking me up and we're going to dinner first. Britt and San will be there, you should come, bring Blaine, I am sure everyone would be thrilled to see you both."

_"Where is this place?"_ He asked.

"In East Village, I'll send you the address, will you come?"

_"Yeah... I will come."_

"yay!"

Her phone beeped, "Hold on" She said looking to see who was calling though. "Hey it's her, I will call you back?'

_"Oh my gosh didn't you say you just got home?" _

"Yeah but she's calling, I will call you back okay?"

_"Okay" He said. _

She clicked the 'switch calls' button on her phone.

"Hi" She answered.

_"Hey you, did you get home okay?" _

"Did you call just to see if I got home okay?" She blushed a little.

_"Um no I actually wanted to see... uh... okay yeah you got me." She laughed. _

"You're cute" She said, the tensed as she realized it had come out of her mouth without thinking.

"T_hanks" _Quinn said.

"Uh huh." Rachel said.

"_Well, I better get something done today... But I will see you at four?" _

She looked at the clock, it was already almost two. "Sounds good."

"_Glad you made it home safe, I will see you soon." _

"Yes you will" She smiled. _Jesus this girl. _She thought to herself.

_"Bye Rach." _

"Bye Quinn; Oh wait hey.."

"_Yeah?" _

"I invited Kurt and Blaine tonight, that's okay right?"

"Of course, are they coming to dinner as well or just the show?"

"I didn't know if I should invite them to dinner, it's not really my thing."

"You're right it's out thing, and they are more than welcome to come" Quinn said, "I am sure the girls would love to see them."

"Okay I will tell Kurt and see what he says."

"Sounds good, bye Rach."

"Bye Quinn." She said again and hung up the phone then texted Kurt.

**Rachel: Have to get ready she is going to be here in a few hours but do you boys wanna join us for dinner?**

She got up and wandered up to her 'bedroom' and slid her closet door open to figure out what to wear.

Her phone beeped and though she figured it was Kurt she hoped it was a certain blonde. No such luck.

**Kurt: Sure, where are we going?**

**Rachel: Not sure yet I will text you at four when Quinn get's here. I am sure somewhere close to the gallery, and at five.**

**Kurt: Okay just let me know, see you tonight.**

**Rachel: I am glad you are coming I miss you!**

**Kurt: :)**

* * *

Quinn could no longer focus on work, she decided she was going to run home and change then head to Rachel's sure it was only two forty-five but she couldn't take it any longer; she felt a need to be around her. She had gotten home to find Santana in her apartment.

"Remind me why I gave you a key?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because my office is right up the street and my house is all the way across town and you love me!" She was sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting in twenty minutes but my last one ended early so i didn't have time to go home, I came here." She shrugged. "What are you doing here?'

"Um last time I checked this was my home" She smirked. "I am going to get changed and go get Rachel"

"You are going to _get _Rachel?" She asked with a typical Santana face, "Okay sit, it's time to talk about this..."

"Talk about what?" Quinn asked sitting down.

"Um the fact that you are totally crushing out on Rachel Berry!"

"WHY does everyone keep saying that?" She asked.

"Um who else said it?"

"Brittany, Sam, YOU!"

"Well because darling, we know you... it's okay ya know."

"What is?"

"Liking her..."

"I don't..." San just gave her a look. "Okay fine, I do... a lot, but I can't!"

"Why not?" Santana asked.

"Because, for one she's straight!"

"So it Britt... or was I guess." She shrugged. "it didn't stop me."

"You and Brittany are different."

"Why?"

"Because you are perfect for each other."

"How do you know you and Berry aren't?"

"I don't..."

"She seems to makes you happy Q, and I haven't seen that in a long time." Santana said.

"We have only been friends for two days, I don't want to freak her out."

"I am not telling you to ask her to marry you... I am just saying, It's ok to like her, to let that wall you put up down just a little."

"You're one to talk about walls San!" Quinn scoffed.

"Well at least I let mine come down for B..."

"Fine" Quinn said, "Plus I already told Sam I would consider thinking about it..."

"Why in the hell would you listen to Trouty Mouth over me?" Quinn just gave her a 'not now please' look. "Okay sorry, now go get ready.. I can tell you are all itchy to get to her. I have to go anyway's, where are we meeting you tonight for dinner?"

"It's called Blossom It's on 7th near the gallery."

"Have we been there?" San asked.

"No but it has a lot of vegan options so I figured it was worth a try."

"Oh yeah I forgot that Berry is a vegan."

"Yup" Quinn said getting up off the couch, I made a reservation for six at 5:20"

"Six?"

"Yeah Kurt and Blaine are coming."

"Oh. My. God."

"I can't tell if that's good or bad..."

"Good, very good, I haven't seen Lady Lips on far too long!" San said. "Okay I really have to go now but I will see you and Rachel there. Oh and for the love of god wear something hot, and get your flirt on would ya?"

Quinn just smiled, "Bye San!"

"Bye bitch, love you!" She said leaving.

Quinn just shook her head as she headed down the hall to her room, she stood in front of her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She settled on a pair of navy skinny jeans and a sleeveless white shirt that had a deep v-neck that made her breasts look amazing if she did say so herself. Since it was freezing outside she grabbed a blazer and looked in the mirror. She straightened her long blonde hair, which was nearly as long as it was her sophomore year of high school.

She grabbed her purse and coat and headed out the door texting Rachel.

* * *

Rachel was in the bathroom curling her hair into loose waves when her phone beeped indicating a text message.

She smiled when she saw Quinn's name.

**Quinn: On my way, hope it's not too early, couldn't wait any longer...**

_Seriously!? _She thought to herself, "She's too cute" She said aloud.

**Rachel: Good, neither can I... just come in when you get here, key code is 0415 :)**

**Quinn: Sounds good be there in twenty.**

Rachel looked at her hair it sat right at her shoulders when it was wavy like it was now. "I gotta pick out what I'm wearing" she said aloud, heading to her closet.

She settled on a beige and black wide striped dress, it was sleeveless had a sweetheart bodice that had black mesh back with a back keyhole cutout and clasp in the back. It was fun and twirl-able, flirty with a Flared skirt. When she was done looking in the mirror to be sure she was satisfied with the outfit she sat at her vanity to do her makeup.

She heard her door slide open, "Hey I am here."

"Up here." She looked over the rail, she could see the blonde. _Holy shit she looks amazing. _

Quinn came up the stairs and smiled, "You look great."

Quinn took off her blazer since it was warm in Rachel's house and when Rachel saw her without the cover up on her eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Thanks, you too." She said.

"Thank you." Quinn blushed sitting on her bed.

"Sorry I am almost ready." She said.

"No worries its only three, we don't need to leave for a while yet. I just... wanted to be here." Quinn shrugged, "I like being here."

"Well good, cause I like you here." She smiled. "A lot."

"Well good, cause I would be here regardless, and now that I know your Key code I will be here all the time, just like San is with my house."

"Perfectly fine with me."

"You're going to eat your words Rachel Berry."

"I don't think so Quinn Fabray!" She smirked.

She finished her make up and crawled next to Quinn who was now laying on her bed.

"You look comfy."

"Too comfy I don't wanna go now."

"Well I am pretty sure we have too, since it's your gallery and all." She smiled.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked.

"Three-thirty" Rachel said.

"Can we lay here till we have to go?"

"Sure can" She nodded.

Quinn cuddled into her laying her head on her shoulder just as she had the previous night.

"I like it here."

"I know you've said that" She smiled.

"No here, where I am laying, I fit nicely here."

Rachel got butterflies instantly. "Yes you do."

They laid there until it was time to leave, not much being said between the two of them, just a comfortable silence with some words being exchanged here and there.

"We gotta get up for real this time." Rachel said sitting up.

"Nooo" Quinn said.

"Quinn, come on please it's going to be fun. I for one can't wait to see Brittany and Santana and I know Kurt and Blaine are just as excited to see you as well."

"We could just skip dinner and lay here another hour until we need to leave for the gallery..."

"Why do you not want to go to this dinner so badly?" Rachel asked.

"I do, it's not that... it's just..." She stopped, "I am sorry come on."

She didn't want to tell her why she really didn't want to go.

"It's just what?" Rachel pressed gently.

"Nothing" Quinn shook her head.

"Please?" Rachel asked.

"No, really it's nothing."

"It's something I can tell..."

Quinn got up and walked towards the staircase.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn turned around wide-eyed. "What did you just call me?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"I called you by your God-given name... Lucy Quinn Fabray... because I want you to talk to me a second... please?"

"Fine" She sighed, "I am not ready to share you yet..."

"Share me?" She asked a little taken aback.

"Yeah with Santana and Brittany and my friends at the gallery. I have enjoyed having all this time just the two of us... I just... I don't know it's stupid."

Rachel shook her head, "It's not." Quinn gave her a look that said 'thanks for trying but it is.' "Really Quinn it's not. I actually get it, it's been really... nice just the two of us."

Quinn nodded, "I am afraid once we start hanging out with everyone, you're going to see me as that 16-year-old bitch and realize you don't want me... as a friend."

"You're crazy do you know that..." Rachel smiled.

Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"You're crazy to think that I am going to go back to that place... we are _both _very different people and I am glad for that. I love being around you, talking to you, laying in my bed with you. You make me happy, and I do want you and hanging out with our friends is not going to change that... okay?"

Quinn nodded. "I am sorry."

"I am not sure why you keep apologizing..."

"Because I am crazy" She smirked.

"Oh stop that..." Rachel said.

Her cell phone beeped, and seconds later so did Quinn's.

"We're late" Quinn said.

"Yeah we are, now are you ready to go?" Rachel smiled.

"I am" She nodded.

* * *

"It's about damn time" Santana hollered when they got inside. They were all there, even Sam who Quinn figured she better invite as well, so she called earlier and asked before adding one to their reservation.

"Hi" Rachel said hugging Santana and Brittany.

"Hey, good to see you Berry" Santana said genuinely.

"You too Santana." She smiled.

"Oh my gosh Hi!" Quinn said hugging Blaine and Kurt..

"Hi" Kurt said, "You look incredible."

"So do you of course" She smiled.

"How are you Quinn you look stunning!" Blaine asked.

"Well thank you! I have Been good" Quinn smiled, "You guys?" She asked taking a seat.

"We have been good" Blaine said, "I've been busy as ever with work but good."

"What are you doing now a days?" She asked.

"I have my own clothing line." Blaine told her.

"NO WAY!" Quinn smiled "That is seriously awesome."

"Thanks, it is pretty fun" Blaine said.

"And so you own a gallery?" Kurt said.

"I do" Quinn nodded, "I would tell you to come see it sometime but we're heading that way after this so..."

"I am excited" Kurt said, "I can't wait to see this ones work." He elbowed the blonde guy on his other side.

"Thanks" Sam said. "But it's all in the way that this one here sets it up that makes it look incredible." He looked to Quinn.

"No" Quinn scoffed, "All I do is put them on walls, you create."

"Santana how is work at the firm?" Rachel asked.

"It is wonderful" She smiled "I get to be a bitch all day long and they pay me for it."

"Well you found the perfect job for you." Blaine said.

"Oh for sure." San said.

"Yeah she gets all worked up at work and then comes home and I de-stress her." Brittany smiled.

"Yes she does." Santana smirked. "all night long."

"Oookay" Quinn said enough of that.

"So" Kurt looked to Quinn. "You still talk to Puck?"

"I do" Quinn nodded, "But not in the way I am sure you are meaning..."

"Romantically?" Kurt confirmed.

"Yeah no." She smiled.

"Quinn is half a lesbian now" Santana said.

"Thank you San" Quinn smiled.

"You're welcome" San smirked.

"Oh realllllllly?" Blaine asked.

"yeah I guess you could say that" Quinn said. "I am more partial to women right now though so I guess I am more like three-fourths' lesbian then."

Rachel watched as Kurt's eyes shifted back and forth between Rachel and Quinn. "Ohhh okay" he nodded.

They got drinks from the bar and ordered food "I am going to grab another" Kurt held his empty glass up, "Come with me Rach?"

Rachel nodded and looked to Quinn "I will be right back."

Quinn nodded, but looked a little sad that she was going to be without the brunette.

"Oh my god... you like her!" Kurt said as soon as they got far enough away from the table.

Rachel just nodded.

"Seriously?" He asked "You don't even have anything to say?"

"Yes" Rachel continued to nod, "I like her..."

"As more than a friend?"

"Uh huh" Rachel said.

"Wow" Kurt said taken a back.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I can't believe you... like a girl... and Quinn Fabray at that!"

"I am not sure why you are so surprised, I have two dad's ya know it's not like I am against the possibility, I am very opened minded when it comes to gender. I am however unsure of how she feels... I mean I get a sense that it's the same, but she keeps shying away from me..."

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it, she's on her way over here now." He said.

"Hi" Quinn smiled as she got up to the pair.

"Hey" She grinned.

"Oh you two are sickening... it's been two minutes." He sighed.

"What?" She asked "I just wanted another."

"Oh okay sure" Kurt said walking back to the table leaving the two girls to themselves.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked.

"You know you don't have to ask me that every time you want to ask me something right?" Rachel giggled.

"Sorry" Quinn said.

"Don't be, ask away." She smiled.

"When we were in your room, you said you wanted me, but you just left it... opened... I was just wondering..."

Rachel giggled.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"You're just now realizing this...?"

Quinn nodded, "I just was wondering if..."

Rachel leaned in close to Quinn, "I want _you_" She whispered in her ear.

Chills ran down Quinn's spine and Rachel pushed past her and back to the table rejoining their friends she watched as she walked away... _"Shit"_ she whispered to herself. "This girl is going to be the death of me."

* * *

An hour later they were all at Quinn's gallery. Rachel was overwhelmed by the amount of people Quinn was introducing her too, but more so with the current placement of Quinn's hand, it was on the small on her back as they were talking to a young man names James. James was another one of Quinn's gallery's artists.

"And how long have you been together?" He asked the girls.

"Oh no" Quinn shook her head, "Rachel is a great friend from high school, she went to school with Sam, San, Britt and I. And those two guys over there did too; that's Kurt and Blaine."

"Oh I am sorry I just assumed, with your... touching and all." He smiled.

"No need to apologize" Rachel smiled.

Kurt and Blaine were standing talking with Britt, Santana and Sam.

"Okay seriously you guys see this too right?" Kurt asked.

"What Berry and Q?" San asked.

"Yeah.. they are totally..."

"Smitten with each other, yes we all know." Santana said.

"And we are okay with this?" Kurt said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know... I just think its... weird."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"because... it's Quinn..." He shook his head.

"And what the hell does that mean Lady Lips?" Santana asked getting defensive.

"Okay" Blaine said stepping in before things got ugly, "I think you're just too stuck in the past Kurt, I mean look at them. Quinn can't take her eyes, or hands off her. She is not that girl anymore and we knew that senior year. And now she is grown, they both are..."

"Yeah" Sam said, "I actually think that they would be good for each other."

Kurt shrugged, "I just don't want Rachel to get-"

"Oh don't even finish that sentence just because you were Teen Gay doesn't mean everyone else accepted themselves that early in life. It took Quinn a long time to get to be the person she is, but let me tell you... she is the best person I know. And Rachel is pretty awesome herself, if you ever tell her I said that I will shank you but I love both of them and I think they would actually do each other some good."

Kurt looked over to Rachel and Quinn an older woman had just walked up, probably in her mid-fifties or so. "Oh Rach this is my aunt Margaret"

"Oh nice to meet you" Rachel held out her hand but the blonde hugged her.

"If you will both excuse me for a moment I will be right back, I have to go speak to someone really fast." Quinn said before she walked away.

"So you are Rachel, how are you sweetheart."

"I am well, how are you?" Rachel asked a little taken aback that the women seemed to know who she was already.

"Great, it is nice to meet you, I talked to my niece yesterday briefly and you were all she could talk about."

"Well it is nice to meet you too, I am sorry because I didn't even know Quinn had an aunt, but we weren't the closest of friends back then."

"You wouldn't have known about me then anyhow, my brother and I do not speak. Something my Niece and I now have in common, one of _MANY _things."

"Well I hope I get to know you better." Rachel smiled as Quinn came back.

"Hey Rach, can I steal you for a minute?" Quinn asked.

"Of course" Rachel said, "I will catch up with you later?" She said to Margaret.

"Absolutely." Margaret smiled.

Quinn reached down and took Rachel's hand leading her down the hall down to her office.

"What do you think is happening there?" San asked Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh you know" Kurt said.

"Yeah I am pretty sure we all know" Blaine said.

"Uhh huh" Brittany smiled.

"What's up" Rachel asked as Quinn shut the door behind them.

Quinn sat down on the chair beside her desk. "Nothing I just needed you to myself for a moment."

"Still not used to sharing me huh?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

She shook her head, "No and I am not sure that I like it."

"I am sorry, you will get used to it."

"Do I have to?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yes I am sorry. But i promise to give you as much alone time as possible."

"I want you too ya know" Quinn said reaching for her hand and pulling her into her lap.

"As a friend right?" Rachel smirked clearly teasing her with her own words from earlier.

"No, well yes, but not _just _a friend." Quinn said softly, letting her lips linger on Rachel's bare shoulder before she placed a small kiss there.

"Well,then we want the same thing." Rachel hummed.

Quinn nodded and kissed her shoulder again before she took her hand and placed it under Rachel's chin and pressed her lips to hers gently. Rachel almost whimpered at the light contact of the Quinn's lips on hers. Quinn pulled away and they locked eyes for a long moment before returning their lips to one another's. Rachel let out a small moan as Quinn let her tongue part her lips and enter her mouth. She felt her nibble at her bottom lip a moment and it was enough to drive her wild. Chills down Quinn's body and she instantly wanted more, but knew with a room full of clients, friends and family in the next room she couldn't move any further than this here, she would have to settle for where they were at now. She had slightly deepened their kiss when there was a knock on the door, "Shit" Quinn breathed as she pulled her lips from Rachel's.

"Wow" Rachel said catching her breath.

"Yeah" Quinn smiled pressing her forehead to hers then turning her attention to the door which was now being pounded on. "Yes?" She asked to whom ever it was at the door, who she hated right now.

"I think you may want to come out here" Santana said with somewhat of an urgent tone.

"What is it San?" She asked annoyed.

"Someone is here to see you..." Santana said more gently this time.

"Okay... who?" Quinn asked.

"Can you just open the door... please?"

"What the actual fuck San who is it?" Quinn said moving, Rachel got up off her lap only causing her to become more annoyed at the loss of contact, she opened the door, her eyes widened at who was standing in front of her. "Oh... my god!"

* * *

**What?! A Clifhanger?! I haddddd to I am sorry :)**

**who do YOU think is at the door? Let me know your thoughts!**

**Let me know what you thought... please? **

**Follow/Favorite if you so feel inclined it means the world to me honest. **

**You're all the best, and I love you all.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohhh my gosh! My phone blew up last night! You are incerdible do you know that?  
There were a loooot of guesses to whom was at the door, and A few of you guessed right! **

**So with our further a-do... here we go!**

**I don't own glee or the characters. **

**Just the thoughts in my mind.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What the actual fuck San who is it?" Quinn said moving, Rachel got up off her lap only causing her to become more annoyed at the loss of contact, she opened the door, her eyes widened at who was standing in front of her. "Oh... my god!"

* * *

"Hi Mama" Beth said standing in front of her.

"What" She pulled her daughter into her arms, "What are you doing here?" She asked her.

"We had to go to Fairfield to see Grandma" She said pressed up against her Mother still, holding her tight.

Quinn leaned her head down and rested it on top of the little blondes head, she was definitely taller than when she saw her last which was just a little over five months ago when Beth turned eleven.

"Where is your mom?" Quinn said looking up, Santana shook her head. Quinn instantly felt her stomach knot. "Beth Abigail Corcoran where is your mom?" She asked again this time with a stern voice.

Rachel was standing back watching both the girl's every move, and was surprised at how mom-like her blonde had just sounded.

"She is in Fairfield still..." Beth said in a quiet voice.

Santana just nodded with wide-eyes. "Unfortunately this one does have bit of Puckerman in her after all..."

"Beth did you run away?" Quinn asked still with a stern voice.

The little blonde just nodded.

"WHAT WHY?" Her voice raised "How did you even get here?"

"The train" Beth said. "Mama, please don't be mad at me." She looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Beth Abigail I am very mad..." Quinn said not dropping the 'Mom voice.'

"I am sorry, don't hate me..." Tears streamed down Beth's face.

Instantly Quinn pulled her back in for another hug, "I am upset with you Beth, but I love you regardless, first things first I need to call your mom and let her know your safe."

"NO!" Beth sad, "I don't want to go back!"

"Beth this is not up for debate okay, I am going to call your mom. Stay in here with your Auntie San."

Beth just nodded, "I am sorry mama, don't hate me." She said again.

"I could never ever hate you Beth, what you did was incredibly dangerous though, do you understand me? You could have gotten taken by someone; or lost... Your mom is probably worried sick." She kissed her head and then looked to Rachel and nodded for her to come with her. She stood up and walked out of the room with Quinn.

Quinn walked out of the gallery and leaned against the door, it was freezing outside and she had forgotten to grab her coat. She looked down and saw she had three missed calls from Shelby, "Shoot, she called me. I am sure she is freaking out...I can not believe this" she breathed selecting Shelby's name, "I will just be a minute, will you stay with me?"

"Of course" Rachel nodded, grabbing her hand and holding it.

"_Hello" _Shelby answered frantically, _"She is there right, she is with you, please tell me she is with you!" _

"Yeah, she showed up at my gallery... I am having a show so I didn't have my cell on me, I am sorry..." She said nervous that Shelby would somehow blame her, "I am SO sorry Shelby."

_"Oh thank god" _Shelby said taking a deep breath to calm herself down a little now that she knew her daughter was safe. _"Quinn you don't have anything to be sorry for, you didn't do anything. This is my fault, she wanted to come visit, but I told her that we were going to see you in just a few weeks for Christmas and we couldn't this trip; she got furious with me. The next thing I knew she was gone." _

"I just feel like this is my fault or something, I mean she got on a train all by herself and came to me, what if something had happened and she was on her way to me?" Quinn had tears in her eyes from the thought of something horrible happening to her child.

"_It isn't your fault you didn't even know we were here dear. I know what you are saying though Quinn, I get the fear you are thinking about believe me..., but you didn't even know we were here. And thank the lord nothing did happen and she is okay, she is safe, she is with you.." _She took another deep breath.

"I know, I just..."

_"I was terrified when I couldn't find her, I went through all the scenarios in my head too. But we have to focus on the fact that she IS safe and nothing DID happen to her."_ Quinn felt awful that Shelby was the one trying to calm _her _down, she throughout it should be the to her way around.

"So are you coming here now then?" Quinn asked.

_"I am not, I can be I wanted to know that's where she had gone too for sure first, but maybe she could stay with you a day or so... I mean after all she did get all the way to you.." _

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked. "I mean I don't want..."

_"Can I speak to her?" Shelby asked. _

"yeah let me go back inside, she is in my office." Quinn said opening the door and walking though the crowd of people.

When she got back into her office Beth was bawling in Santana's arms. "Beth your mom wants to talk to you." She handed the young girl her phone.

"Hi" Beth whispered.

_"BETH Abigail!"_ Shelby said. _"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" _

"I wanted to see her!" She said firmly.

_"Well this wasn't the way to do it young lady!" Shelby said. _

"Well you wouldn't let me!" Tears were still running down her face, "She is my mom too!"

_"I am aware of that, but there are rules in place for a reason, and your safety being the first one." _Shelby said calming down a little.

"I am sorry Mommy." Beth sighed.

_"I know you are, you are a smart girl Beth and I know you understand that this was NOT okay. You need to expect to be punished BIG TIME when I pick you up in a few days, got it young lady?" _

"A few days!" She asked wiping tears from her cheeks "I can stay!"

_"That is up to Quinn, I still need to discuss the details with her, but since your grandma is set to have surgery tomorrow, it would probably be for the best, but DO NOT for any reason this that this is okay, or that you are going to get away with this young lady!" _

"Yes mommy, I am sorry; I will take my punishment whatever it is without any fits, I promise." She smiled.

"_Yes, you will!" She said still firmly. _"_Okay put your mother on the phone. I love you." _

"I love you too Mommy." She said looking up to Quinn... "Mom wants to talk to you."

"Hello" Quinn said.

_"So, my mom is having surgery in the morning, so if you are okay with it Beth can stay with you until the day after tomorrow and then we can make arrangements for pick up..."_

"That would be fine with me, you're her mom it's your call. I could always drive her back up tonight." Quinn said looking at Beth firmly.

"_No, I am okay with it. She obviously needs this because this is VERY out of character for her, and you know that." _

"I know she is usually perfect..." She said shaking her head.

_"Right, I don't get it! I really hope she isn't starting to inherent her father's antics now." _Shelby sighed.

Quinn laughed a little, "Oh lord I hope not too."

_"I will call you in the morning to check on things." _Shelby said.

"Um yeah.. you're sure you are okay with this? I mean I have never..."

"_Quinn you are her mother too, In a different sense sure but still. I know I am her mom and I know I will always be. I have no problem with this, the circumstances that lead to this absolutely." _Shelby said, _"Maybe nothing special tonight, but after that, you are free to do what you would like with her, she can wait to be punished until she gets home... I trust you completely, otherwise I would have been in the car already." _

"Thanks Shelby."

"_No thank you, Have a good night, and I am sorry for the fiasco." _

"Not your fault" Quinn said, "I will talk to you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone and looked to her friends, "May I have a minute alone with Beth please?" Santana and Rachel got up and walked out of the room.

Beth just looked at her with those big Hazel eyes, "I am sorry Mama."

"I know you are, but Beth you have to understand that this was NOT okay!"

Beth nodded, "I do, I know. I just wanted to see you but Mom said no cause Grandma had to have an operation and we would be seeing you in just a few weeks and that's not very long, but it was long to me!"

"Come here' Quinn said, Beth walked over and sat on her lap. "I know that you don't like that you don't see me all the time, I don't like it either to be honest... But we have to do things on your mom's terms okay? She is your mom, not me..."

"You are!" She protested.

"I am your mother, but she is your mom, your parent. She makes the decisions regarding you, you know this." She said gently. "You really scared your mom and me, you can never ever do anything like this ever again, okay?"

Beth nodded, "I promise." She held out her pinky finger.

Quinn linked her pinky with hers "Okay good" She smiled and they both kissed their thumbs, they had been pinky promising like this for as long as Quinn remembered, but normally it was about seeing each other again, or loving each other always, not promising not to run away again.

"Are you taking me home?"

"No, you may stay. Mom is going to pick you up on Saturday sometime."

"So I get to stay two night?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you get to stay two nights."

"Hey mama?" Beth asked.

"Yes Beth?"

"Was that.. Rachel.. in with you in here?" She asked.

"Yes, that was Rachel." Quinn nodded.

"Mom's birth daughter, right?" Beth asked.

"Yep" Quinn smiled.

"Can I meet her?" She asked intruded.

"Of course" Quinn said. "Wanna go find her?"

Beth nodded, "Uh huh, what is going on out there? A party?"

"Kinda, Sam is showing his paintings."

"Who is Sam?" She asked.

"A friend of mine, I went to high school with, actually there are a couple of them out there you haven't met yet."

"Is Aunt Brittany here?" She asked.

"Yeah she's out there" Quinn smiled, "Come on."

Beth took her hand and followed her out, she saw Rachel from a distance, she found her immediately in the large crowd of people, she waved for her to come over there and of course she did.

"Hi" Rachel whispered, "all okay?"

"Yup, it is now" Quinn said, "Beth wanted to meet you... she is aware of who you are..." She whispered in her ear.

"You mean... the Shelby thing, or the other?"

"Shelby" Quinn nodded with a smile.

"Okay" Rachel said. Looking down at the blonde, Quinn took Rachel's hand and they walked back down the hall where it wasn't so busy.

"Hi Beth, I am Rachel" The brunette said with a smile.

Beth wrapped her arms around her middle and hugged her tight. "Hi" She smiled. "You look like mom" She whispered. Rachel didn't know what to say to that exactly, but she didn't have to say anything because Beth continued, "It's nice to meet you finally, I have seen sooo many pictures of you."

"You have?" Rachel asked... "How?"

"Mom has tons of them" She said, "Old one, and new ones and ones out of the paper, or off the Internet, she puts them in a scarp book."

Rachel was completely taken a back hearing this, and from the looks of Quinn's face she was too. "Really?"

"Uh huh, she saw your show last time we were here. I didn't I was with Quinn." She said looking at Quinn. "But she said you were amazing, and that you have a talent like no other."

"I had no idea" Quinn whispered.

"So you went to high school with my mom?" Beth asked. Rachel was thankful for the subject change.

"Yup!" She smiled, "We were in Glee Club together."

"Were you best friends?"

Quinn giggled a little, "No" Rachel said. "We weren't always the best of friends, we liked the same boy so it wasn't until Senior year we were really friends..."

"Which boy, my father?"

"No Finn" Quinn said.

"Though there was that time I did like your dad, when your mom was dating Finn..."

"This is all very confusing." she laughed.

"It is" Rachel said.

"So you knew Mama when she was pregnant with me?"

"I did" She smiled.

"Cool!" The little mini Quinn smiled.

"It was" Quinn smiled.

/

It was nearing midnight, everyone but Rachel, Santana and Brittany had gone home. Beth was crashed out on the couch in Quinn's office she had a long night between her train ride, and meeting just about everyone in the gallery she fell a sleep sitting on Brittany's lap around eleven.

"I can't believe she is here." Santana smiled. "I don't like how it happened but I love that she is here."

Quinn nodded, "I can't help but love it a little too."

"She is the best" Brittany's said.

"She is such a mature eleven year old." Rachel said.

"Eleven in a _half_ next month she as she told me." San giggled. "She's something"

Yeah she's something that's for sure" Quinn smiled'

"Well we better go San you have an early meeting" Britt reminded her.

"Oh yea" Santana said "Do you need anything Q, help getting her home or anything?"

"Nope" Quinn shook her head, "Go, I will call you tomorrow we can do something with Beth when you get off work."

"Perfect" Santana said. "Love you."

"Love you both, thanks for everything tonight."

"Absolutely" Britt said. "Enjoy her."

"Oh I plan too" Quinn waved seeing them out, locking the Gallery door behind her.

"Wow" Rachel said.

"Um yeah" Quinn said, "What a night!"

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"I am" She nodded, "You, I know tonight was a lot to take in..."

"I am okay" She nodded.

Quinn reached for her hand pulling her into her and kissed her. Rachel's breath hitched at the initial contact. Quinn let her hands trail up and down her sides, deepening their kiss, pulling Rachel impossibly closer.

Rachel broke the contact and nearly gasped for air trying to regain her breath. "And then there was that..."

"Yeah" Quinn said, "That kinda got pushed to the back burner tonight, I am sorry."

"I think your daughter showing up takes prescience over our kiss." Rachel said.

"Most girls would have run for the hills as soon as they saw her at the door, you stayed and were great with her none the less."

"I am not going to run away, I knew long before we kissed that Beth was apart of the equation with you, though I didn't expect it to come up _so _soon it doesn't change a thing on my end..." She leaned into Quinn "and for the record I am _Not_ _most girls!"_ She whispered in her ear.

"No you're not" Quinn smiled pressing her lips back to Rachel's.

"I better get Beth home and into bed." Quinn said, "I am a horrible mother I let her sleep on the couch at my work all night while I sit here and make out with you."

"You are anything but a horrible mother" Rachel said "I was so impressed with you tonight when she showed up, you were the perfect blend of stern and understanding."

"You think, I think I caved... I think that little girl has me wrapped around her little finger."

Rachel laughed, "Well there is NO doubt about that, but when you used her middle name, her eyes widen and she realized what she had done."

"You're great do you know that, I don't know what I would have done without you here tonight."

"I am glad I was here" Rachel smiled. "You should get that little girl home."

Quinn nodded, "I would ask you to come with me, but I think for tonight it's best if..."

"Totally" Rachel agreed. "You need to be just the two of you tonight."

"Will you meet us for lunch tomorrow?" Quinn asked, "Maybe a stroll through the park or the zoo or something?"

"If that's what you want" Rachel nodded, "But i don't want to intrude on the short amount of time you will get with her."

"It's what I want..." Quinn said.

"Well then I would love too" She smiled.

Quinn pressed her lips back to Rachel's "I could do that all the time." She smiled.

"You may do that whenever you want!" Rachel said.

Quinn almost blushed a little, "I am going to hold you to that statement Rachel Berry."

"Good!" She smiled.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel had shared a cab, Rachel helped Quinn get Beth upstairs, and kissed her goodnight. "I will see you tomorrow. 'Quinn smiled.

"Only if you feel so inclined remember."Rachel said.

"I will i am sure of it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel smiled and walked away.

Quinn went to the couch where Beth was already back a sleep. "Hey sleepy head... Come on let's get you into bed." Quinn said kissing her forehead to get her to open her eyes.

The little blonde stirred and opened them smiling when she saw her mother.

"There she is" Quinn said, "Come on let's get you to bed."

"Can I sleep with you?" Beth asked.

"yeah" Quinn smiled, "Come on I will get you a t-shirt to sleep in; looks like we are going to have to go shopping for a few things while you are here."

"Oh that would be fun" Beth smiled.

"Yeah you think?" Quinn couldn't help but smile at Beth's reaction.

"Uh huh I have always wanted to do things like that with you."

"Thins like what?" She asked, "We have been shopping together before."

"Yeah with Mom... everything is always with Mom, I meant like just you and I, like mom and I do but with you instead."

Quinn got just what the little girl was saying. "Well we can have that the next couple of days okay. Tomorrow night we can have a sleepover, rent movies and do each other's hair and makeup..."

"REALLY?" Beth asked excited.

"Yes really." Quinn love the look on her daughters face right then.

"Hey Mama?"

"Yes baby..."

"Do you ever wish you kept me?"

There it was the question she had dreaded since the very first time she held the little girl in her arms. She took a deep breath, "Everyday." She shook her head, "But I wouldn't have been able to give you everything you needed as a baby, I wouldn't have been able to give you the things your mom could and does to this day. She was the perfect fit for us and I am thankful for her everyday."

Beth nodded, "I know and I understand, but sometimes I get sad because you aren't my mom."

"I will always be your mother Beth, and we are lucky that your mom lets us have the relationship that we have. I am your Mama, and I love you very much I will always be in your life baby."

They both had tears in their eyes, "My mom said that if you say it's something that you want too as I get older I can spend school breaks here, like winter break and summers even."

"Well your mom and I can talk about that, but I am always open to having you here with me Beth, it makes me feel... complete."

"Mama."

"yes baby."

"I am really sorry that I ran away, but I am happy I get to spend time with just you."

"Me too Beth, though I am still not happy about how you got here."

"I know" She nodded, "And I am sure that mom is going to take away ballet class and everything fun for a long time, but it was worth it" She said crawling into Quinn's big bed.

Quinn walked into her closet and came out a moment later in Pj's. "I really do look like you." Beth whispered.

"You do" Quinn nodded.

"It's weird cause i don't think I look like my father at all." Beth said, "But you... wow."

"I will show you some pictures of your dad tomorrow, you will be shocked at how much you really do look like him." She said.

"Which parts"

"Well your eyes for one."

"But his are brown and yours are hazel like mine."

"Yes but yours are shaped just like his. And you have his lips and chin."

Beth yawned. "Close your eyes baby, let's sleep it's very late." Quinn said pulling her in close to her.

"Goodnight Mama, I love you."

"I love you too" Quinn smiled kissing her daughter's head. "so much."

* * *

Quinn slept the best she had slept in a very long time, there was just something about having her daughter sleeping beside her, she hadn't slept with her since she was carrying her inside her belly.

The little blonde was still passed out, sprawled out on more than half of the California king bed, Quinn grabbed her cell phone that could snap a picture of her. She noticed she had a text from Rachel, but before she read it she opened the camera and took a picture of Beth. Her blonde hair spread messily over the pillow, wearing Quinn's old WMHS athletics shirt she used to wear to cheer practice.

After she stared at her daughter for a bit longer she returned her attention to her phone and read the text from Rachel.

Rachel: I hope that you slept well, I miss you. Call me or txt me if you want when your up.

**Quinn couldn't help but smile.**

**Quinn: I miss you too... look at how sweet.  
**She attached the picture of Beth and sent it to her.

**Rachel: Oh my gosh she sleeps JUST like you :)**

**Quinn: I dont sleep all sprawled out like that, she takes up over half of my bed and she's tiny!**

**Rachel: Yeah... just like YOU!**

**Quinn: What are your plans for today?**

**Rachel: Nothing really studying script.. what about you girls?**

**Quinn: well we are going to grab some breakfast and then I am going to take her shopping since she has no clothes... we had quite the conversation last night it almost broke me Rach... I am going to talk to her at breakfast and see if she wants to do something with you today at breakfast and see if she is comfortable heading to the Zoo... I will text you as soon as we have a plan.**

**Rachel: Please don't feel like you have to include me, I understand if you would rather just hang out with her one on one.**

**Quinn: I want to :)**

Beth started to stir, and she rolled over and opened her eyes, smiling as soon as she saw Quinn. "Morning."

"Morning Beth, how did you sleep?"

"Good" she yawned, her tummy growled and she giggled.

"Are you hungry?" She laughed.

"Uh huh" the little girl nodded.

"Well why don't you put on your clothes from yesterday and I will get ready and do your hair and then we can go out to breakfast, before we head to the store to get you some new clothes, sound good?"

"sounds good."

/

Beth was sitting in front of the mirror and Quinn was brushing her hair.

"How do you want it?" Quinn asked.

"Can you put a braid down like you used to wear your hair in all of those pictures I have of you from when you were younger?"

Quinn smiled at the request. "Of course" She said.

Once they were dressed and ready to go Quinn reached for Beth's hand and they headed out the door, "Taxi or subway?" She asked.

"Umm, Taxi" Beth told her. "Where are we going?"

"To my favorite place to have breakfast." Quinn said. "It's called Puderzucker."

"What?" Beth giggled.

"Pud-er-zuck-er" She said it hypothetically. "It means Powdered sugar in German."

"Powdered sugar?" Beth's eyes got wide'

"Yup, They have the BEST french toast there, and they put tons of powdered sugar on top. I like mine with blueberries." She smiled knowing Beth loved blueberries as well.

"YUMMY!" Beth smiled.

"Super yummy."

They got to the restaurant and got seated when an older woman walked up, "Hey-a Quinn, who is this little thing?"

"Hey Rita, this-" She felt weird saying daughter, but birth-daughter felt even stranger.

"I am her daughter" Beth smiled proudly, "Beth."

"Daughter, I didn't know you had a daughter Quinn."

"She had me when she was in high school, I was adopted, but I still get to see my Mama like three to four times a year."

"Well miss Beth, that is totally awesome I am Rita and you look just like your mother."

"I know" She beamed.

"What are we drinking today darlings?" The older lady smiled.

"Coffee for me please... Beth what would you like?"

"May I have hot chocolate?" She looked to Quinn.

"Yes" She nodded.

"Whip Cream?' Rita asked.

"Please" Beth smiled.

"You got it, Do you know what you want pumpkin?"

"Do you want to split blueberry french toast?" Quinn asked Beth who nodded.

"Can we get bacon too?"

Quinn giggled a little. "Oh she's definitely your kid" Rita smiled, "So the regular, just double order of bacon?"

"Please" Quinn smiled. "And thank you."

"yes thank you" The little blonde smiled.

"So i wanted to talk to you about something." Quinn said.

"Okay" Beth said.

"I was wondering how you felt about spending a little time with Rachel today? I was thinking we could go to the Zoo, or maybe the park."

"I thought we were going to go shopping..."

"We are, I met after..."

"Well why doesn't Rachel come to the mall with us... I think that would be fun."

"You would be okay with that?" Quinn said, "I know you sorda wanted to do 'mother daughter' things."

"I do, but Rachel can come with us and it's still mother daughter things. I just wanted to do things like that with you without mom. Not that I don't loooove my mom... i do. I just wanted sometime with you without her is all. "

Quinn nodded.

"Now can I ask you something?" Beth smiled.

"Anything... well maybe anything." She smiled.

"Okay so you know how you had Abbie right, and she was your girlfriend."

"Yea" she nodded.

"Well what about Rachel... is she your girlfriend?"

"Um.. no."

"That didn't sound like the truth." Beth smirked.

"It was I promise... I just... I like Rachel, but right now we are just friends..."

"Just friends who kiss?" Beth smirked.

"What you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Last night when she dropped us off I saw her kiss you."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Before that... you stood at the door for a looong time."

"Well..." Quinn thought about how to phrase this, "We are just, seeing where things go right now."

"Okay" Beth nodded wide-eyed as the food came to the table, "That looks SO good."

"Wait till you try it, you are going to love it." Quinn said relieved that that conversation was so easy, kids really are resilient, and thank god for Shelby being so open with Beth it really made things much easier for the blonde.

/

"When is she coming?" Beth asked anxious.

"She should be here any minute." Quinn said.

**Rachel: Almost there, so she like knows about us.**

"IS that who you're texting?" Beth asked.

"Yeah she told me she is almost here."

"Yay" Beth said.

**Quinn: Yup she flat-out asked me if you were my girl friend.**

**Rachel: And what did you say?!**

**Quinn: I told her the truth, that we were just seeing where things went right now. And then she said so you're just friends who kiss.**

"Mama, are you sure these jeans look okay?" Beth asked Quinn for what seemed like the 100th time. They had stopped to pick up just one outfit at target because Beth didn't want to shop in the same thing she had been in for the last day in a half Quinn found this funny completely like herself. It really was uncanny how much the little girl was like her.

**Rachel: She saw me kiss you!?**

**Quinn: YUP...**

**Rachel: Great, so now I am the adopted sister/ birth mom's friend who makes out with her. Lovely.**

**Quinn: Well when you put it like that...**

**She laughed out loud.**

**Rachel: I don't want to be the person who corrupts her little life and makes her feel like she needs to be a guest on Jerry Springer...**

"What is so funny?" Beth asked.

"Rachel is just a paranoid drama queen." Quinn smiled.

"So she is my mom essentially?"

"Um yes, essentially, but don't ever repeat that to either of them got it?"

"Duh I am not stupid, I don't want to get my head bit off by crazy." Beth laughed.

"And with that statement there you are your mother essentially." She laughed.

"I like that i am like you" Beth smiled. "I don't feel like I am like mom, I don't have the flair for the dramatics like she does... or the love for musicals, I can only sit through so many of them before it just becomes too much. I mean how do they all know the words to these songs, and how do they all know the same dances, and how do the other people in the halls or whatever not think that it weird that there are just people singing and dancing around them" She put her hands on her hips, "I mean really."

"You're preaching to the choir kid. Even in high school when Rachel would just want to sing random songs in glee, i wasn't into it, let alone movie nights at her house with the glee club; my gosh if I have to see the sound of music one more time."

"I know right whose favorite thing is rain drops on roses?"

Quinn cracked up, her kid was funny.

"Mom alwayyyys put it on, she says it's a classic. I always suggest Edward Scissor hands, that's a classic too but one I actually love!"

"Shut up!" Quinn said "That's my FAVORITE movie."

"My life makes so much more sense now." Beth giggled. "I always wondered where I got all these cool traits from..."

There was a knock on the door then it opened, "You're amazing kid."

"Yeah I know cause of you." She said.

"No that, cockiness comes from your father actually" Rachel said coming in with a smile.

"She is right" Quinn nodded.

"Hi Rachel!" Beth said running to her hugging her.

"Hi Beth how has your morning been?"

"Good, we went to breakfast, and to target and I talked to mom."

"Well sounds like you have had a productive morning so far."

"Uh huh" Quinn nodded. walking over to the brunette hugging her. "I missed you" She whispered in her ear.

Beth just smiled at the pair.

"I missed you too" Rachel said.

"Okay are we ready?" Quinn asked.

"Yes" Beth said.

"Oh Beth will you run into my office and grab my camera off the desk in there please."

"Mama" Beth whined, "You aren't going to take pictures alllll day are you?"

"You better believe it" Quinn smiled, "I only get you one more day and I am going to document, you're getting too big on me in between visits."

"Taking my picture isn't going to stop my growth mom."

"Beth Abigail, please."

"Yes Mama." She said running down the hall.

"Quick kiss me" Quinn smiled.

Rachel walked over and placed her lips to the blonde quickly, but obviously not quickly enough.

"You didn't even want the camera did you?" Beth asked as Quinn pulled away quickly.

"Yes I did, thank you very much." She smirked taking the large camera from her daughter.

"I think you just wanted to kiss Rachel..." She said the same smirk on her face as her mother.

"I wanted my camera and I wanted to kiss Rachel, so I sent you to get my camera for me, so I could have both. Now are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Beth smiled.

"And you?" Quinn looked over to Beth.

"Yup" The brunette smiled.

* * *

"What do you think?" Beth asked coming out of the dressing room in a yellow sundress.

Quinn and Rachel were sitting on a bench outside the dressing room receiving a fashion show with each outfit.

"I would say it's early December in New York and that dress is sleeveless." Quinn said.

"But it's not cold inside Ma." Beth said.

"Maybe with a pair of leggings and a sweater?" Rachel added her two cents.

Quinn nodded, "Yes, you what pick out a pair of leggings and a sweater to wear with it and it's yours!"

"Yess!" The little Quinn said excited heading back into the dressing room.

"I am pretty positive you had that dress in high school" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah I think so too, in fact I think I have or had just about everything she has tried on so far."

"She has SO much you in her, I can't believe you didn't tell me that.

"To be honest I am kinda seeing a lot of this for the first time..."

"I thought you saw her a lot." Rachel asked.

"I do, but I feel like this time, with just us, I am learning so much more. It's like without Shelby here is... different."

"Okay I am coming out now..." Beth announced herself.

"Alright we're ready!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

Beth came out this time in a charcoal grey a-line skirt that had a thick belt that clasped high on her waist, with a mustard yellow three-quarter shirt tucked into it.

Rachel just stared.

"What?" Beth asked, "Not good?"

"Um great" Rachel said, "You need a pair of boots with that."

Beth just looked to Quinn as if to say 'can I'. "Yes shoes are next" Quinn nodded.

"You're the best!" Beth said running over hugging Quinn, "I need your guy's help picking two of the outfits."

"You can get them all" Quinn said.

"But I am only here for-"

"You go to school don't you, you need clothes for school and to hang out with your friends."

"I love you!" Beth said excited, "This is the most fun, best day ever!"

Quinn giggled at the little blondes enthusiasm.

"There is definitely some Shelby in there." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded, "Definitely."

* * *

Nearly three hours later, the girls were leaving the mall. "What are we going to do now?" Beth asked.

"Well I was thinking we could grab a bite, and then just see where the wind takes, us. I know your Auntie San and Britt want to see you."

"Oh can they come to our sleepover?" Beth asked excited.

"We can invite them sure." Quinn smiled hailing a cab.

"You're coming too right Rachel?" Beth asked as they slid into the cab.

"I- I don't know."

"Oh please...!" Beth asked sitting in the middle of Quinn and Rachel.

Rachel looked to Quinn, "You should come." She nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to do hair and makeup watch movies... but NOT musicals!"

"And what is wrong with musicals?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, I just think they're unrealistic sometimes..." Beth smiled looking to Quinn. "Will you come will you please please come?"

"Well how could I say no to that?" Rachel smiled, "Of course."

"Yay" Beth said.

Quinn's cell phone rang, "Who is it Beth asked.

"Aunt San" Quinn said answering her phone.

"Hey"

"_Hey, what are you up too?"_ Santana said.

"Beth, Rach and I are heading to get some lunch. What are you doing?"

_Calling to ask you something... now before you say no think about it okay?" _Santana spoke slowly.

"Okay" Quinn said bracing herself for something she wouldn't like based on Sans tone.

_"Can Britt and I take Beth for like an hour today?" _

"Um..." She looked down to Beth who was playing some sort of hang-clap game with Rachel. "Where and when?"

_"Britt want to take her shopping for dance clothes, we could pick her up whenever and have her back as soon as you want. You and Berry can come with us... we just wanted-"_

"It's fine" Quinn said not wanting to give up the time with Beth, but she knew that Beth would love it she had never done anything with just them before. "But I have to call Shelby just to be sure it's ok. I am sure it is but..."

_"I totally understand you don't want to do anything to jeopardize what you have going on..."_

The cab pulled up to Quinn's apartment, Rachel paid the cab driver and the girls got out, Quinn still on the phone.

"Exactly, I will text you as soon as I talk to her."

_"Okay" _Santana_ said, "Thanks."_

"Oh wait San while I have you on the phone. We are having a sleepover tonight, do you and Britt wanna come?"

Beth looked up at her with a smile happy she asked.

_"For sure, we'll be there!"_ Santana said.

"Okay I will text you soon, bye!"

_"Bye!_" San said and Quinn hung up the phone.

"Why do you need to call my mom?" Beth asked as they got into Quinn's apartment, Beth instantly pulled her shoes off and ran over to the couch.

"Aunt San and Britt wanna take you shopping for new dance clothes; and I don't want to let you go without me unless I ask your mom first."

"She won't care" Beth said.

"I just wanna run it by her first, I am sure you can go." Quinn said.

She sent Shelby a text message.

**Quinn: Hey San and Britt wanna take Beth shopping for dance clothes, I will go if you don't feel comfortable with me sending her alone, they just wanted to an hour or so with her...**

"Beth will you please go put your bags in your room?" Quinn asked. "Then we will go get food."

"My room?" Beth asked.

"Yes" Quinn shook her head, "When you're here that's your room."

Beth smiled, "I like having my own room here." She grabbed her bags and headed into her room.

"Not like she'll ever sleep in that bed" Quinn smiled.

"Oh like you would want her too" Rachel said.

"Well when she is here for break if she stays here she is going to have to if I have any say about it."

"And why is that?" Rachel asked.

"Cause you are going to be in my bed" Quinn smiled her phone beeped.

**Shelby: Quinn, you do not need to ask me for permission when she is with you. I told you I trust you and your judgement with her. Hope you are having fun, I will call you tomorrow about pick up and times.**

"Oh really?" Rachel smiled.

"Like I said if I have any to say in it...yes"

**Quinn: Okay, thanks Shelby that means a lot to me. Hope your mom is doing okay?**

**Shelby: She's in recovery but awake they are moving her to a room soon and she should be able to go home tomorrow.**

**Quinn: Great, keep us updated!**

"Okay well, as soon as I text Santana, Beth will be going with her and B, so looks like we can get a little alone time in." Quinn smiled.

"Do you hear me complaining about her being around?" Rachel asked.

"Nope, I was just saying..."

Rachel walked over to Quinn and kissed her, "I think she is amazing" She smiled, "And so much like you."

"I am glad." Quinn said kissing Rachel again.

"Rachel!" Beth called from her bedroom.

"Looks like I am wanted" Rachel said.

"By both of us." Quinn whispered into her ear and then let her lips find their way to the brunette's neck.

"Yes Beth" Rachel called trying to focus on the little girl in the other room.

"Can you come here?"

"Yes I will be right there." She turned her head and kissed the blonde, "I will be right back, your daughter needs me."

Quinn just nodded and smiled as Rachel ran off down the hall, She loved that the two of them had hit it off so famously. She decided to text Santana.

Quinn: You may take her... what time do you want to get her?

San: I am finishing up here now, I just need to stop and get B, so like... thirty minutes?

Quinn wandered down the hall and rested herself against the door frame watching Rachel and Beth go through Beth's new clothes.

"Hey little girl, Aunt San and B are going to be here in a half hour to get you."

"Okay, can Rachel come too?" Beth asked.

"No, Rachel is going to keep me company..." Quinn said, "Your aunt B and S wanna spend sometime with you as well."

"Okay" Beth nodded and then looked to Rachel, "You will still be here when I get back right?"

"Of course" Rachel said, "and when you get back we can go to the market on the corner and get candy!"

"Sweet!" Beth smiled and walked over to Quinn, "Keep her around" She whispered.

"I am going to try" Quinn leaned down and whispered.

* * *

"Bye, be good!" Quinn said as Beth walked out the door with Santana and Brittany's.

"I will, I love you!" She turned around to hug her mother one last time.

"I love you too Beth" Quinn said feeling very overwhelmed at the thought of Beth leaving all the sudden. She leaned down and kissed her blonde hair while her arms were still wrapped tightly around her middle.

Then she turned around and ran back to her Aunts.

Quinn shut the door behind her and turned around to see Rachel standing with her back leaning against the island in the kitchen.

"You're sad aren't you?" She asked.

"I know that's pathetic." Quinn said with a small laugh.

"Not at all you only get so much time with her, It was very nice of you to let her go with them." Rachel said.

"I just know she has to leave tomorrow and that makes me... sad."

"Of course it does, you two seem to have managed to get even closer this time around." Rachel said, "I mean I know I didn't see anything before this, but it just seems that way."

Quinn walked over to Rachel and she wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and pulled her close.

Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's this time for more than two seconds, she let her hands wander up to her hair running her fingers though it. Rachel pulled her what seemed impossibly closer and deepened their kiss, she let out a moan at the deeper contact. The blonde let her hands dance at the hem of Rachel's shirt her fingers dancing on the soft skin just below it. She waited for Rachel to grant her access before she let her hands go any further, "Yes" Rachel breathed without ever breaking their kiss. As soon as Quinn processed what she had said she let her hands run up Rachel's bare stomach, her fingertips barely touching the skin which now had goose bumps all over it.

"You're perfect" Quinn breathed, letting her hands find Rachel's breasts.

Rachel moaned underneath her touch, their kiss now only growing more heated, her hands are now at Quinn's hips.

"Bed?" Quinn said it was quiet and muffled between kisses but it still managed to stop Rachel in her tracks.

"I don't want our first time to be rushed." She shook her head breathless.

Quinn just looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh god, you didn't mean..." Rachel said embarrassed.

"I did' Quinn whispered pulling Rachel back into her arms, not liking the feeling of loss of contact, "But you're right, I got caught up in a moment," Quinn nodded.

"I want too" Rachel said pressing her forehead to Quinn's, "So bad; but I know they won't be gone long enough for what I want to do to you."

"Well then I guess we will just have to settle for more of this..." Quinn said kissing Rachel again.

"Maybe we could move to the couch..." Rachel said.

"That sounds good" Quinn nodded.

Rachel took her hand and lead her over to the couch, stopping in front of it kissing her,pulling apart when she sat down she didn't return to her right away. "Can I... ask you something."

"If I recall you were the one who said I didn't have to say that every time I wanted to ask you something, and you don't either." Quinn smiled.

"Okay, well... What is this, what are we?" Rachel asked.

"What do you want this to be, because I would like to give this a real shot, I want to be with you; if that's what you want of course."

"It is" Rachel smiled.

"Well then, I guess that makes you my girlfriend." Quinn smiled.

Rachel kissed her, Quinn leaned her back and positioned herself on top of her, deepening the kiss, she played with the hem of her shirt again, "I think that better stay on" Rachel said her lips still on Quinn's, who made a pout face, "Put that lip away..." She said kissing it, "Babe, if it comes off then I can't guarantee that I can stop myself from taking yours off and if that happens there really will be no stopping me." Rachel told her.

"Fine" Quinn sighed kissing her again.

"Soon." Rachel smiled, "I promise, soon."

* * *

**Ahhh there getting longer... :)**

**I hope you were all okay with it being Beth..  
I really like the dynamic between Quinn/Shelby and Quinn/Beth. **

**This is a Faberry story but I think side story lines are always fun to write.  
I like Quinn as a Mother, but will always make Shelby her mom. I know there may be someone you who don't dig this storyline and I am sorry. **

**There were a lot of Judy and Russel guesses, but I am not sure I am going to write them into this too much though they were making an appearance.**

**And some guessed the ex... I don't think I am going to go that route either; I am all for a little drama don't get me wrong but currently I want to see where the Quinn/Rachel relationship goes and focus on that mainly. **

**New chapter SOON already almost done writing it.  
Beth will be heading home, and the holidays will be coming up... how are Rachel's dad's going to handle this relationship?  
WE shall see :)**

**Thoughts? Favorite parts? Please Share!  
Follow/favorite if you so please, it means a lot!**

**Love you all**

**Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay it's a short chapter and I am sorry, but Let me say WOW!**

**You guys! Your response is amazing to this story and I thank you for that!  
I hope that you enjoy this chapter even though it is shorter than the rest.  
I didn't get to where I wanted too but this was fun to write and i wanted to get this up and I will get more up tomorrow for you.  
It's a fun girly chapter there sleepover.**

**Shelby is next... and then their families.**

**And I know a lot of you are dying for sexy times... I PROMISE it's coming!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**I don't own Glee or these characters. **

**Only whats in my mind.**

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Hellllo, Party is here" Santana said walking into Quinn's apartment with Brittany and Beth in tow.

It was nearing five-thirty and Quinn and Rachel were on the couch both their feet up on the coffee table, Quinn was snuggled into Rachel.

"Hiii Mama!" Beth's face light up as soon as she saw Quinn.

"Hey baby, how was shopping!" Quinn asked as the little blonde jumped on to the couch next to her hugging her tight.

"Awesome, Aunt B helped me pick out new Jazz, tap and ballet shoes! And I got three new Leo's and dance pants, and shots oh oh and look" She said holding up a new dance duffel, that had her name embroidered on it.

"That is super awesome!I hope you said thank you for everything." Quinn said squeezing her daughter who was snuggled into her.

"Of course!" Beth nodded. "And then we went to Auntie Britt and Sans house so they could get stuff for the sleepover! What did you and Rachel do?"

"Oh ya know, just hung out on the couch." Quinn smiled.

Santana smirked at Quinn and Rachel blushed a little.

"I am going to go put my stuff in my room, wanna come see what I got Rach?" Beth looked to Rachel.

Quinn couldn't help but smile that Beth wanted just Rachel to come, and that she had just called her Rach.

"Of course!" Rachel said kissing Quinn's forehead as she stood up and followed Beth down the hall.

"Thanks guys, she obviously had a blast, and got spoiled out of her mind." Quinn smiled to Britt and San who were now sitting on the love seat."

"She was so much fun" Brittany said, "and it was nice getting to dance-clothes shop with someone."

"Yeah and you can't blame us for spoiling her, we hardly ever get the opportunity too" Santana said.

"No I know" Quinn nodded.

"She does not want to leave" Santana said, "She said that I don't know how many times."

"I don't want to her go" She shrugged, "but I just have to remember that I am lucky that I get these times at all; a lot of birth Mom's don't get this kind of time with their child."

Santana nodded.

"And she'll be back in just a few weeks for Christmas, and I think Shelby might even let her stay a couple of days by herself again."

"That would be awesome" Brittany said, "I am really glad that you get to have her, though sometimes I am sad you didn't keep her, having her around all the time would be pretty awesome."

"So what's going on with you and Berry?" Santana asked.

"Well, as of today... she's my girlfriend." Quinn said.

"Oh yay!" Brittany clapped, "I am so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, it's still rather new... but, I really like her." She said.

"Mama!" Beth called, then came running out.

"Yeah baby love?"

"Can I go to the market on the corner with Rach to get candy?"

Rachel came down the hall, and smiled at Quinn.

"Of course you can" Quinn said.

"I can go" She smiled at Rachel who had obviously heard the conversation.

"Okay, just let me slip my shoes on and grab my wallet and we can go."

Beth just nodded and sat on the couch cuddling in next to Quinn a minute.

"Holy hell you two seriously are the same person." Santana laughed noticing that they were sitting exactly the same way, with their left leg tucked up under them and their right legs hanging off the couch. Even the way they had their arms draped was identical.

"I know isn't it awesome! And I don't even have to TRY and be like her, it just happens by itself!" She beamed.

Quinn looked down at her daughter who was staring up at her. "It _is _pretty awesome" Quinn smiled.

"Okay Beth I am ready!" Rachel said coming down the hall.

"Bye Mama I love you." Beth kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Beth, don't go overboard on candy okay?"

"Okay" Beth said.

Rachel walked over and kissed Quinn, "You're okay with me taking her right? We're just running to the market in the corner and will be right back..."

"Yes, of course." Quinn said.

"Alright, bye girls we'll be right back."

"Bye" Britt said.

"Okay the kid is gone, spill... have you fucked her yet?" Santana asked.

"San!" Quinn scoffed.

"What!?" Santana smirked. "Oh come on that was an appropriate question to ask my best friend."

"Maybe but the way you worded it was not at all."

"I waited till Beth was gone." San said defensively. "So have you?"

"No" Quinn said.

"You mean she has slept in your bed but nothing sexual happened?"

"That's exactly what I mean, she slept in my bed the first night we'd ever hung out. Then I had the gallery opening and my eleven year old daughter run away to me." She paused, "There is a sentence I never thought I'd say. So yeah no things have been a little busy."

"I will say" Brittany smiled she was now laying her head on Santana's shoulder almost laying on the small love seat.

"But you want too right?" San asked with an eye brow arched.

"Of course" Quinn smiled, "More than anything. But I also don't want her to think I am just trying to take her to bed. Because I am not, I want more than that with her. I want a relationship..."

"Who in the hell would have ever thought that Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry would end up in a relationship." San said.

"Most definitely not me" Quinn said, "Like seriously if you went back and told me then that I would be here now, I would have laughed in your face; right after I slushied Rachel's."

"You were pretty mean in highschool to people Q." Britt said.

"Especially Rachel Berry" Quinn nodded.

"So does the kid know?"

"Kind of, not that she is my girlfriend yet; because when Beth asked me that question this morning I told her no because at the time that wasn't our status. But I will tell her."

"I don't think she is going to have any issues with it" Brittany said, "She loves her."

"Yeah" San said, "As much as I hate to admit this, she talked about Man hands the whole day."

"San, really with the names, please. That's my girlfriend you're talking about now."

San shrugged, "I will try but that is a tall order to fill; I have called Rachel names for the last twelve years."

"Well try, please, especially around Beth."

"I don't say those things in front of her." San said, "She makes me better."

"She makes all of us better." Quinn smiled.

"Seriously, who would have thought that you and Puckerman could spawn such a perfect thing."

Quinn nodded, "I know right, that's what she is though, my perfect thing."

Ten minutes later Rachel and Beth came in with what looked like three big brown bags.

"Seriously, that better not be all candy!" Quinn said eyeballing her daughter.

"Nope" Beth shook her head, but one bag is... we got a lot cause there is a lot of us. And we got something special for everyone. Look." Beth sat on the floor and began pulling things out of the bag. "Skittles for Auntie San."

"Thanks princess" San smiled.

"You're welcome, gummy bears for Aunt B."

"Because you love me!" Brittany smiled.

"Well duh!" Beth laughed.

"And for Mama, Sour patch watermelons."

"Thank you darling." Quinn smiled.

"You're welcome, there is a lot more in here too for everyone but Rachel got something else special for you mama."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

Beth looked to Rachel who sat down next to her placing a king size peanut butter M&M's in her lap."

"You're wonderful" Quinn smiled.

"She is" Beth smiled, "I wasn't kidding when I said that you need to keep her around Ma."

"I know you weren't" Quinn said.

"Can I open this?" Beth asked holding up a lollipop.

"Yes, but just that one thing; you need to eat dinner before you fill your belly with sugar okay?"

"What are we having, Pizza?" She asked with a smile.

"Baby, Rachel is vegan she can't have pizza" Quinn reminded her.

"Order it" Rachel said, "I can always get a salad or something and most places even offer vegan options, get what you girls want I can always find something from anywhere honest."

"You sure, I was going to order in Thai from the restaurant up the street they have a whole Vegan option."

"Really whatever Beth wants is more than perfect" Rachel said.

"I think I want Thai." Beth said.

"It's okay Beth, Pizza is fine honest."

"I know, but I never get to eat Thai, mom doesn't like spicy."

"Oh bummer." Quinn said.

"Do you like spicy" Beth looked to Quinn.

"Yes" Quinn said, "And I ate a TON of it when I was pregnant with you."

"Really?" Beth asked.

"Oh yeah" Santana said, "She used to come over to my house everyday and my Mom would make different spicy foods for her.

"Yup I craved it." She shook her head.

"That must be why I like it so much huh?" Beth asked.

"Probably" Quinn said. "So Thai little lady?"

"Yes!" Beth said, "Can we get pizza for lunch tomorrow?"

"You know it." Quinn said.

"When is mom coming?"

"Not sure yet it sounds like sometime in the evening, she said she would call in the afternoon."

"Okay good." Beth said looking a little relieved it wasn't going to be first thing in the morning.

* * *

They placed their dinner order and Rachel was now painting Beth's nails.

"Can we play Truth?" Beth asked.

"Like truth or date?" Brittany asked.

"yeah" Quinn said, "But my friends and I just play Truth at sleepover's, because no one ever picks dare, and if they do it gets us in trouble with my mom cause they make a mess normally."

"I tell you what" Santana said, "Let's play truth now while we are waiting for dinner, and then after we eat we can play truth or dare, because you are with us and can't get in trouble for doing things here cause it's your mother's house and I said it's ok."

"Oh is that how it works?" Quinn smiled.

"Yesss it is." She smirked.

"Okay, that is fine with me... but please... guys remember we are playing this game with an eleven year old... and not just any eleven year old, MY eleven year old."

"Eleven in a half Mama!" Beth reminded her.

"Excuse me, Eleven in a half." Quinn said.

"Is everyone in?" Beth asked.

"Yes" Britt and San said in unison.

"I'll play" Rachel said, "Other hand."

"Mama?"

"Yes baby I will play."

"Okay can I start..." Beth asked.

"Yes" They all said.

"Okay... um... Mama, How old were you when you got your first kiss?"

"Okay! I don't like this game! " Quinn said.

"Mama Come on!"

Quinn eyeballed Santana, who had a very strange smile on her face.

"Alright, my first real kiss; I was, twelve." Quinn admitted.

"Who was it with?" Beth asked.

"Don't you only get one question per turn?"

"Mother!" Beth said glaring at her.

"That's your face Q!" Santana laughed.

"Ohhh totally" Rachel laughed.

"Wow that's scary!" Britt said.

"Okay, fine... Auntie Santana." Quinn said unable to look at her daughter.

Everyone looked to San, who smirked. "We were young, and just..."

"Don't kiss your friends" Quinn said. "I am a bad influence, remember the whole teen pregnancy thing."

"Don't worry Mama, I don't and I won't unless I really like one of them. And I am fifteen cause Mom says I have to be fifteen."

"I like that, I would prefer thirty but i know that is not plausible" She smiled.

Beth laughed, "Okay your turn to ask Mama."

"Um... Rachel" Rachel looked up from now painting Beth's toes to right in Quinn's eyes.

"Yesss Quinn..."

"How many times have you been in love?"

"Once" Rachel answered without any hesitation.

"With?" Quinn said.

"SEE you do it too!" Beth said.

"Finn."

All three girls got silent for a moment.

"Is Finn the boy who died?" Beth asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yes Finn passed away when we were nineteen."

"He is who wanted to name Drizzle huh?" Beth looked to Quinn who nodded. And they all giggled.

"That's the one" Quinn said.

"He's the boy you and Mama fought over?" She looked to Rachel.

"Yes, I ended up engaged to him and I loved him very much." Rachel said.

"He was an amazing guy" Brittany said.

"Extremely talented" Santana added.

It was silent for just a moment.

"Okay,I believe it is my turn to ask... Beth. Do you have a crush?" The brunette smiled.

The little blonde nodded.

"Ohhhh" Brittany cooed "Who who?"

"His name is Jackson" She said.

"How old is he?" San asked.

"My age, he will be twelve next month." She blushed.

"What does he look like?" Quinn asked.

"He is taller than me, and has brown hair, and green eyes." Beth couldn't look at any of them she just stared at her freshly painted toes.

"Sounds perfect" San said.

"Do you talk to him, are you friends?" Rachel asked.

"Yes" She nodded, "He sits next to me in class and he always talks to me."

"He better not distract you in school" Quinn said.

"Hey, put the Mom away and let Quinn come out and play for a while eh?" San said with an arched brow.

"Sorry" Quinn said.

"He doesn't Mama." Beth said, "And I like when you get... like that."

"Get like what?" Quinn asked.

"Mom-like." She smiled.

Quinn just smiled back.

"Okay MY turn to ask again" Beth smiled, "Aunt B and S... are you guys ever going to get married?"

"Yes" Brittany said first.

"Uh huh" San said, "We will one day."

"Can I be there?" She asked.

"Of corse" Santana said.

"You will not only be in it, you will be there." Brittany said.

Beth got a huge smile on her face, "REALLLY?"

"Duh" San said and winked at her.

"Okay, which one of us should ask cause that was sorta a duel question" San said looking to B."

"I will" Britt said. "Rachel, before Quinn had you ever kissed a girl?"

Rachel shook her head, "Nope."

"Why Mama then?" Beth asked.

"There is just something... special about her." She smiled at Beth.

There was a knock on the door, "Foods here!" Beth sang, "Can I get it?" She looked to Quinn.

"You may come with me to get it" Quinn said and the little blonde got up and followed her to the door.

"I will get plates" Rachel said.

"And I will get drinks" Santana said following Rachel into the kitchen.

"Hey" She said to Rach.

"Hi" Rachel said.

"So Q told us that you're dating now for reals."

"We are" Rachel smiled with a nod.

"I am happy for you both Rach, really I think you are wonderful and if you ever repeat that I will deny it till pigs and cows mate and have babies who fly, but... can you handle this...?"

"What dating Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, but that... She gestured to Beth and Quinn at the door. Quinn had worked so hard to get this relationship with her, and Beth is now a permeate fixture in her life; and if you become one too, are you sure you can do... _this" _She gestured towards them.

"Absolutely" Rachel nodded, "I love watching the two of them together, I know things are still super new for us and there is still a lot of details that need to be hashed out, but this is one of the reasons I want to be with her San... She is so freaking amazing, and she loves that little girl so much. I understand that if we get serious Beth is going to come first on the occasions when she is here or isn't and that is how it should be."

"Okay" San said, "I just wanted to be sure. Because she really likes you, they both do."

"I really like them too" Rachel said, "Honest."

"You better not hurt them Berry or I swear to God I will go all Lima Height's on your ass!"

"IF i ever hurt them, which I won't by the way, I would want you too Santana."

"Good" San said. "Okay what does everyone want to drink?" She asked.

"Can I have a soda Mama?" Beth asked Quinn.

"Yes, because it's a special night."

"Dr. Pepper please." Beth said.

"Oh same!" Britt said.

"Water" Quinn smiled.

"You Rachel?" Santana asked.

"Water, but I will go set these plates on the coffee table and come back and help you." Rachel said.

* * *

It was nearing nine now and the girls were all curled up watching a movie. San and B on the loveseat again with a blanket over them, and Rachel Quinn and Beth were on the couch, Beth in the middle of them.

"I am not sure I understand this movie..." Rachel said.

"I don't know what you don't understand" Beth said not taking her eyes off the screen. "It's about An uncommonly gentle young man, who happens to have scissors for hands, falls in love with a beautiful adolescent girl."

Rachel just laughed, "Thank you Beth, I got that much, but..."

"But what?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." Rachel said.

"No what?" Beth asked.

"I just think... you guys say Musicals are unrealistic, this boy has scissors for hands!" Rachel laughed.

"Well at least he isn't bursting out into song every ten seconds." Beth said.

"Random songs can be fun" Brittany said, "We used to burst out into song at school all the time, actually when I think about it, our high school lives kinda was a musical."

Santana laughed. "You got that right."

"I I think I have a perfect compromise for the next movie..." Quinn said.

"What?" Beth asked.

"Have you ever seen Sweeny Todd?" Quinn looked down at the little girl.

"Nope" Beth shook her head. "Is it a musical?"

"Yes" Quinn said and Beth rolled her eyes, "But it's sorda a dark musical, and the film is directed by Tim Burton."

"Ohhh" Beth said a little intrigued. "And you like it..."

"I do" She nodded "Very much so."

"Have you seen it Rach?"

"Nope" Rachel shook her head.

"SERIOUSLY?" Santana asked. "That's preposterous."

"It really is Rachel" Britt said. "It's amazing."

**"**_**There was a barber and his wife**__" _Santana sang.

_**"And he was beautiful**__"_ Brittany sang.

_**A proper artist with a knife**__" _Quinn sang.

_**"But they transported him for life, And he was beautiful.**_" They all sang and giggled a little.

"See that is NOT normal" Beth said.

"Oh with this group, that was VERY normal sweetheart" Rachel laughed.

"But Mama, I thought you said..."

"I did" Quinn nodded "But Sweeny Todd is amazing, and there are some that are great. Like Grease."

"I do love Grease" Beth nodded.

"And Hairspray?" Quinn said.

"I guess so" Beth said.

"See there not all awful!" Quinn said.

/

It was now almost one AM and Sweeny Todd had just ended, "Well?" Quinn asked Beth who was curled up in her lap.

"I loved it" she smiled.

"I told you" Quinn said. "What about you brown eyes?"

"I really did like it." Rachel said, "Which surprised me."

"Because?"

"You suggested it" Rachel teased.

Beth yawned, "Probably about bedtime?" Quinn ran her hands through Beth's blonde locks.

"Noooo, not yet please." Beth said.

"Well Your Aunt B is out" San said.

"She always is the first" Quinn said, "Ever since I can remember."

"Mama I don't wanna sleep" Beth said with sad eyes.

"Why not love?"

"Because I don't want it to be tomorrow..." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Please don't be sad Beth" Quinn said, "You are coming back in a just a few short weeks."

"But..." The tears now spilling over down her cheeks.

"I know" Quinn said, "But lets enjoy the rest of what we have okay?"

Beth just nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl, more than you will probably ever know." Quinn kissed her head. "Why don't you pick out another movie yeah?" Quinn asked knowing that once she got comfortable again she would more than likely pass out."

Beth nodded and got up and went to Quinn's DVD collection, she pulled one out and put it in without telling anyone what she had chosen.

"What did you pick out Beth?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see" She smiled pulling herself back underneath the blanket snuggling back into Rachel and Quinn.

The Menu for Grease came on the Tv. "Nice choice little one" Rachel smiled.

"I thought so too" Beth said as Quinn pressed play.

As Quinn had guessed Beth was a sleep before they had even sang Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee. "She's out" Rachel said.

Quinn looked over to San who was also passed out curled up into Britt.

"Looks like it's just you and I" Quinn whispered and reached for her hand and Rachel took it.

"I really enjoyed today" Rachel said in a hushed tone, "Thank you for including me in this."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way, and frankly I don't think that Beth would've ether."

Rachel got up so Beth could stretch out and went and sat on the other side of Quinn, she laid against the arm of the couch and the blonde snuggled into her.

"I am sorry this is how the first couple of nights of being together are going..." Quinn said.

"I am not, honest, I adore her." Rachel smiled.

"And the feeling is definitely mutual." Quinn said.

"I just think it was a lot to be thrown into all at once, and tomorrow with Shelby coming, I understand if you want to not be around."

"I am not going anywhere" Rachel said, "Unless you think it's best with us and Shelby..."

"I already told her you would more than likely be this morning when we talked to her after breakfast, I explained the situation and what i wanted out of it, I told you I am completely honest with her; I in no way shape or form want to jeopardize the relationship with her and Beth."

"And she was... okay with it all?" She asked Quinn.

"She was, she says that she hopes things work out because she thinks we are both wonderful women who deserve each other. She was more than okay with Beth being around us, she really is the best and she is raising Beth to be very open-minded about people and the world."

"That little girl is going to be the best woman that there ever was... after you of course." She kissed Quinn.

"Hardly, she is going to be so much better than I am, at least I can only hope."

"You are an amazing person Quinn, I hope you know I really think that."

"I do, though I am not sure how... after everything."

"Quinn, look at me" She looked in the brunette's eyes. "I need you to stop harping on that... I know you are sorry I know you feel awful, but seriously baby, its over it's in the past. If you keep rehashing it is just going to make you think that this isn't going to work, and then it won't and I really want it to."

"Me too" Quinn said.

"Well than I need you to forgive yourself for the way you treated me, because I have forgiven you and if we are going to move past this you need to as well, got it?"

Quinn nodded.

"Good now kiss me" Rachel said, Quinn kissed her and then rested her head back on her chest to watch the movie but before long she was out like a light, in her girlfriends arms.

* * *

"Mama!" Beth sang.

"She isn't going to budge" San laughed, "She is a rock when she sleeps."

"How do we wake her then?" Beth said leaping, turning, and chassing around the room.

"Seriously why thought it was a good idea to let her eat candy this morning is beyond me." Rachel asked.

"It's her last day here" San said, "Let her live a little huh?"

"She has great form" Britt said dancing along with her.

"Thankkkkk you!" Beth sang.

"Okay turbo maybe we should sit?" Rachel asked still trying to fully wake up.

"Tooooo hard after four bags of candy it is funnnn!" Beth said.

"Dear lord four bags?" Rachel looked to San.

"Uhhhhhh huh! Hakuna Matata Rachel!" Beth sang.

_**"What a wonderful Phrase!"**_ Brittany sang.

_**"hakuna matata"**_ Beth sang.

_**"Ain't no passing phraseeee!**_" San joined theme.

_**"It means no worries, for the rest of your days, it's out problem free, philosophy! hakuna matata!"**_ The three girls sang together.

"You are crazy!" Rachel smiled, "I thought you didn't like to burst into random song, I thought you said it was, 'not normal'?"

Beth laughed, "I guess it's all the sugar! I can't believe Mama is Stilllllll sleeping, even with how loud we are!"

"I told you" San said, "Shes a rock. There is one way to get her to wake up though..."

"How?" Beth asked.

"Kiss her!" Santana smiled.

"What?" Beth asked... "You have to kiss her!"

"I think Rachel should probably be the one to do that then..." Beth smiled still going like an energizer bunny, Britt still right beside her.

"Yeah, probably!" Brittany said.

"Come on Rachel... Kiss the girl!" San said.

"Shalalalala My oh my" Brittany sang. "Looks like the girl's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl!'

"Yes, you want her, Look at her, you know you do" Beth sang.

Santana Rachel and Britt instantly cracked up.

"It's possible she wants you too, there's one way to ask her" San and Britt sang.

"It don't take a word, not a single word, Go on and kiss the girl" Beth sang.

"You girls are crazy!" Rachel said leaning down kissing Quinn gently on her lips, and sure enough the blonde stirred and opened her eyes.

All the girls giggled, even Rachel.

/

After their morning dance party which lasted quite a while, they headed down the street to breakfast.

"I really don't want to go home" Beth said sitting in between her Aunts.

"Not much longer and you will be back" Rachel smiled.

"And you promise that you will be around?" Beth asked.

"Yes' Rachel said, "I promise."

Quinn smiled at the words.

"What are you having love?" She asked Beth.

"Ummmmm, can I have chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Maybe blueberry, or banana?" Quinn suggested, "You have had a lot of sugar today thanks to your Aunties."

"Okay" She nodded, "Banana."

"Good choice." Quinn smiled.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Can you call me more?" Beth asked.

"Yes baby, I will call you everyday okay?' Quinn said knowing she should be better at that then she had previously been. "But I am sure that for the first week or so you won't be able to do much."

"I would say so" Beth said, "But mom will probably let me talk to you... you're different than friends."

"Well whatever rules she sets you follow them got it?" Quinn said.

"Yes ma'am." Beth smiled.

"Aunt B, will you color with me?" She looked to the blonde.

"Of course, I love to color" Britt smiled.

"I know you do, me too" Beth smiled.

Rachel reached under the table and grabbed Quinn's hand, and in that moment right there Quinn was happier than she was in a long time. With her best friends, her girlfriend and her daughter.

* * *

**i just felt like that was a good stopping point cause the next chapter is LONG and I have a lot to cover. Soooo, I will post tomorrow if you guys want it :)**

**Thoughts/favorite parts?Let me know I LOVE to hear them!  
**

**Next chapter is a biggen a lot is going down. How do you think Shelby is going to react. Is Beth gunna flip when she has to leave. And MAJOR step for our girls ahh :)**

**Follow****/favorite if you wnt it means a ton!**

**Love you all, **

**until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**you people are seriously are the BEST!**

**I went from like 60ish favs/follows to almost 100 over night! I love you!**

**Reviews and thoughts have been awesome, keep em coming I love it!**

**With out further ado here we go. and it's back to being longer! yay. **

**I own nothing glee or characters just whats in my mind!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was 3:28 Shelby was set to arrive at 6:00 and with each passing minute Beth's little face grew more and more sad. Quinn was trying her best to keep her occupied but her mind was also focused on the clock like her daughters was. Thank goodness Rachel saw this and was keeping them both as occupied as she could. They were all three laying in Beth's room in silence.

"So" Rachel said, "Why don't we decorate your room a little Beth, that was when you're here next time it feels more like..."

"Yours" Quinn finished Rachel's sentence. "I think that's a wonderful idea." She smiled.

"Me too!" Beth smiled.

"There it is!" Rachel said. "Did you see it Quinn?"

"I did" Quinn nodded with a smile of her own.

"Ohh there yours is." Rachel smiled.

"What?" Beth asked.

"Your smiles, I missed them. You both wear your emotions all over your face."

"Something else I am like you with" Beth said proud.

Quinn just smiled and ran her hands through her daughter's hair.

"Hey Mama, how can we decorate?"

"Any way you want sweetheart, but we don't have too much time today; would you like to start with some photos?"

"Of what?"

"Whatever you want, I took a bunch this weekend we could print some out."

Beth nodded, "And can I put some of the ones up like you have in your room and work, of us from when I am little?"

"Sure can" Beth said.

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" Rachel said.

"Yeah and maybe we can pick a color and paint, maybe even a theme..." Quinn looked around the room there were endless possibilities."

"I want one yellow wall" Beth said simply.

"Yellow really?" Quinn asked.

"Yes Ma it's my favorite color."

"Yet another thing" Quinn said.

"Huh?" Beth asked.

"Yellow is my favorite color too"

"Seriously sometimes this is scary!" Beth laughed.

"Well come on we better pick out pictures and get them printed so we can get them up we don't have too long."

"can we do it here or do we have to leave?"

"We can do it here, I have a good printer in my office for work and picture paper. I think it may be on of the first times I have actually used it." Quinn laughed.

"Don't work from home much?" Rachel asked.

"No, I thought I would but I pretty much live at the gallery; and when I am home I am sleeping not working." She smiled.

* * *

5:11 PM

Beth had picked out around twenty photos she wanted on her wall, Quinn and Rachel helped her edit them on the computer before they printed them out. Most were in sepia with just a few in color. There were pictures of her with her Aunts, her and Rachel, tons of her and Quinn, a lot from when she as younger, and even a few of just Quinn and Rachel. They had run down to the gallery and gotten frames, one good thing about having a gallery Quinn thought when she remembered that she had a ton of frames there.

They were putting the photos in the frames.

"You're going to have to bring photos from home of you and your mom and friends to have here too" Quinn said.

"Yeah, I already know some I want" Beth smiled.

"Mom?" Beth said.

Quinn's heart jumped at the word, it wasn't that she was against being called 'mom' from Beth, she actually longed for it, but she knew that they had left 'Mom' for Shelby only. She decided not to say anything about it.

"Yes baby?"

"I love you." Was all Beth said, and simply.

"I love you too" Quinn smiled.

Rachel could see the tears welling up in Quinn's eyes.

"This one is my favorite" Beth said holding up a photo of she and Quinn when she was little. "How old am I here?"

"Five" Quinn said, "That was Christmas, you were dying to go to the park; it was 12 degrees. We bundled up and your mom and I braved the cold so you could swing."

Beth smiled listening to the story.

"It took us about thirty minutes to dress you alone, and about the same to bundle ourselves up, we got out the door and down to the park, and you lasted about... oh three minutes before you wanted to go back." Quinn giggled, "Your mom said that she had to get a photo of us because our noses looked exactly the same, all red and scrunched up from the cold."

"They do!" Beth laughed. "I am going to put this one on my bedside table."

"Sounds like a perfect place" Rachel said.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Beth"

"When I come back for Christmas, are you going to be in Lima?"

Rachel hadn't thought about that, "I may be, but I would most definitely be back before you left okay?"

Rachel noticed both blondes faces got sad at the thought, "Or maybe I will just have my I will just have my Dad's come here for Hanukkah this year."

"What day does Hanukkah start?" Quinn asked.

"The 19th" Rachel said.

"Do you celebrate both?" Beth asked.

"Both Christmas and Hanukkah?" Rachel asked.

"Yes"

"Yes I do." My dad is Jewish and my Daddy is Christian.

"I celebrate both too, Cause my Mom is Jewish and my Mama is Christian." Beth smiled.

"Well there is another for you guys." Quinn smiled.

"Is there a lot for us too?" Beth asked.

"Oh my gosh yes" Quinn smiled. "I see so much of Rachel in you sometimes."

"Because she's Mom's kid?" Beth asked.

"Yup, and you obviously have a lot of your mom's mannerisms too because you were raised by her."

Beth smiled, "So I am like the perfect blend of you both."

"Yup" Quinn smiled and looked to Rachel.

"Hey Rach?" Quinn asked

"Yes baby"

"You okay?" Quinn didn't have to ask any more, Rachel knew what she was talking about.

"yeah I am okay" She nodded.

"Are you nervous about seeing mom?" Beth asked.

"A little" Rachel said.

"I was nervous to see my Mama before I got here."

"What! Why?" Quinn asked.

Beth shrugged, "I don't know I always am before I see you again, all these things run through my mind like are you still going to like me, are you too busy for me, do you still want me to be apart of my life. But then I see you and you hug me and that all goes away."

"I always want to see you Beth, I will always make time for you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes" Beth nodded.

"I am sorry that i don't call as often as I should,I am going to work on that, honest; but you know you can always call me, whenever you want as long as your mom says it's okay."

Beth smiled. "Okay." She turned back to Rachel, "I am sure Mom is nervous about you too, a little."

"You think?" Rachel asked.

"Uh huh, I told you Mom keeps a scrapbook of you, and she keeps up with your life but I think she thinks like me, I think she doesn't know if you want her in your life, so she keeps her distance."

"You are a very very smart little girl, you know that?"

"I get it from her" She pointed to the blonde.

"You do" Rachel smiled.

"Mama what time is it?"

"Almost five-thirty" Quinn said, Beth's face fell. "Beth, it's going to be okay; I promise."

"Can we set a day that we talk like always?"

"Yes Quinn said, what days do you have dance after school?" Quinn asked.

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday" Beth said, "From four to seven."

"Well than we don't we talk on every Tuesday, Thursday and on Saturday mornings we can Skype. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Beth smiled.

"You can call me on Tuesday, and I will call you on Thursdays. And we will set a time too and I will always stop what I am doing to talk to you."

"I like that idea" Quinn said snuggling into her Mother.

"I like it too."

"Will I be able to talk to you too Rach?"

"Of course" Rachel said.

Beth took a deep breath, "Okay."

"And think of it like this, only nineteen more days until you are coming back!"

Beth nodded and Quinn's phone rang. "its your mom."

"Oh no" Beth said, "It's too early!"

"Breath" Quinn said and then answered her cell. "Hey Shelby."

"_Hey Quinn, my train got into the city early so I am in a cab on my way to your house, are you home?" _

"We are" Quinn nodded watching Beth curl up into Rachel, tears already forming in her eyes, Rachel just stroking her hair, to try to calm her.

_"I'm assuming our kid is freaking out?" _

It still sounded too good to be true when Shelby would refer to Beth as 'theirs' she really was truly blessed to have Shelby as Beth's mom and she knew it. "Your assumptions would be correct yes..."

"_Well maybe the four of us should go to dinner before we leave, maybe it would be a smoother transition for her..." _

"I think that sounds good" Quinn said.

_"Do you think Rachel would be comfortable with that?" Shelby asked as if she were afraid of the answer. _

"I think so" Quinn said.

_"Well I will let you talk it over with her, I should be there in no more than ten minutes, I am only about five blocks away but you know the city." _

Quinn laughed, "I do, okay well I will talk to the girls and we will see you soon. Doors opened come on in."

"_Will do, and thanks for having her Quinn, I know you didn't really have a choice at first with the whole runaway thing, but I am sure she really had a blast and I am glad she got to spend a few days with you girls." _

"Anytime, seriously." Quinn smiled and then hung up the phone. "She is almost here" She said and both girls winced a little. "But she thinks we should go out to dinner all together before the two of you get on the train, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds AWESOME!" Beth smiled though her tears.

"And you, what do you think?" She looked to Rachel who nodded.

"I think that sounds like a really good idea." She said "I would like to spend some time.."

Quinn nodded, "Great, so Beth I would like to do your hair really quick and get you dressed into something warmer."

"Can I wear that dress I got yesterday with my leggings and boots?"

"Yeah and sweater" Quinn said.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the living room on the couch reading over her script when the door opened.

"Hello" She heard Shelby's voice.

"In here" She said her voice barely projecting.

Shelby came front around the corner looking just as she had remembered. "Hi Rachel" She said gently.

"Hi, Beth and Quinn are in her room; Quinn's doing her hair since we're going out to dinner."

Shelby nodded and sat down on the chair that was next to the couch, "How was she?"

"Great!" Rachel smiled, "She is... wonderful."

Shelby nodded, "She really is, this weekend was so out of the ordinary for her, I let her stay cause I realized that she obviously really needed Quinn. She has never even been sent to her room, she seriously is the most well-behaved child."

"You have done an amazing job with her." Rachel nodded.

"Thank you" Shelby said, "Rachel I I'm sorry that we couldn't have what Beth and Quinn had, I was-"

"Look" Rachel said interrupting her taking a deep breath, "When i was fifteen all I wanted was a relationship with you, I wanted my mom around and when you said that that wasn't what you wanted, yeah it was devastating to me at the time; but I am twenty-seven years old now I am grown and don't need a mother. What I wouldn't mind is a friend though..."

"I would like that very much." Shelby nodded, "And it looks like you are going to be in my daughter's life now too, so.."

Rachel shook her head, "Is that... weird for you?"

"That you're with Quinn or that you're with a woman?" Shelby asked.

"Either, mainly Quinn."

"Neither one of them bug me. I am from the theater Rachel, I was raised in New York City, it doesn't phase me. I am Pro-love I don't care what you are, I believe you should love who you love and love yourself for whomever that may be. I love Quinn, she has become family and she is my daughter's mother. And believe it or not, I love you... So i think it's perfect."

"Thank you" was all Rachel could say, she was sorta taken aback by Shelby now.

"And I would very much like a relationship with you outside of Quinn, and even Beth... I know now that when I see Quinn and Beth i made a mistake back then when you reached out; I should have grabbed you and held on with everything I had. I have followed your career and I couldn't be more proud of you and who you have become. I know I am not your 'Mom' Rachel, and frankly that is my fault, but you are still apart of me, you are still mine, my blood and DNA runs though you, and I would very much like to know you."

Again Rachel was almost speechless, which for her was astonishing, "I would very much like that" She nodded.

"You look like me" Shelby said after a very long silence.

"I always have" She shrugged.

Just then Beth and Quinn came out, Beth's hair in Quinn's signature braided hairstyle from high school, wearing an outfit that Quinn would totally have worn back then. "Speaking of looking alike" Shelby smiled.

"Hi Mom!" Beth said running over and hugging Shelby.

"Hi baby, I missed you." She kissed her head holding her tight.

"I missed you too, but I had... Soooo much fun. Mom I am really sorry I ran away, I know I still am going to be punished and I should be, but I want you to know that I am really very sorry, it was wrong and unsafe and stupid and I will never ever do it again."

"Thank you for the apology little lady, and I forgive you Beth; yes you are still going to be punished but I am glad you got to spend time with your Quinn."

"Me too" Beth said, "And I am really sad to leave and don't want to go home; but I am really happy to see you too!"

"I know, and that's okay to be sad; but we are going to go eat dinner and then we can say our see you later, because we are going to be back in-"

"Nineteen day!" Beth and Rachel said in almost perfect unison.

"We counted" Rachel said with a giggle..

"Looks like you two are sorda a like too then huh?" Shelby said.

"oh you have noo idea" Quinn nodded.

"Mom before we go can I show you my room?"

"_Your room_? Huh?"

"Yup, Rachel Mama and I ever put up pictures today, its sooo cool!"

"Sure baby" She smiled.

"Beth do you think you should leave your new stuff here until after you come for Christmas that way you Mom doesn't have to worry about hauling it all back to Fairfield on the train?" Quinn asked.

"New stuff" Shelby asked.

"Oh yea" Quinn smiled, "Lots and lots, between Rach and I and then San and Britt..."

"Oh lovely, that might be the best idea as long as you don't mind it being here" Shelby said "Then I can just ship it home after Christmas with all the other Christmas stuff she gets."

"Okay" Beth said, "Can I show you my room now?"

/

They had just sat down to eat.

"So Rachel, you just got signed to a new show?' Shelby asked sipping her water.

"Yes" Rachel nodded, "It's brand new and I am very excited about it!"

"Lead?"

"Yes, with a pretty great cast, no one major but really I am pretty excited about it, the storylines are funny and dramatic and a little angsty."

"Nice mix of everything then huh?"

"yeah for sure, as soon as they let us out of our privacy agreements I will fill you in."

"Sounds good" Shelby smiled. "How was your hiatus, where did you go?"

"A little bit of everywhere with the main stay being in Bali" She said.

"Woah!" Beth said, "You didn't tell me that!"

"I am sorry!" Rachel giggled.

"was it awesome?" She asked intrigued.

"It was... incredible, no actually that word doesn't even describe it; it was life changing.

"So you have laid pretty low since you got back but do you think with this show starting back up, the press is going to start up again?"

"God I hope not the degree as it was; sometimes those people are just so invasive but yeah I think it will probably get going again. Lucky we won't actually start performances for almost a year so I have a little bit more down time."

"Press?" Quinn asked, "Like interviews and stuff."

"Yeah but that's not the hard part, paparazzi and the media is often what i dread."

"Oh great" Quinn said noting that she had that to look forward too.

"Get used to it now" Shelby said, "With this one by your side when she's performing eight shows a week."

Quinn just sighed.

"Yeah we haven't really had the so this is my job and I pretty much am married to it conversation yet." Rachel said to Shelby putting her hand on Quinn's.

"No?" Shelby asked surprised.

"We have only been together since like yesterday" Rachel smiled, "And with this little thing here..."

"Hey I am not a thing!" Beth said.

"And you said you didn't have a flare for the dramatics" Quinn laughed.

"Hey! I resent that!" She glared.

"Seriously" Rachel said to Shelby "When she makes that face.."

Shelby nodded, "It's uncanny huh?"

"So much so" Rachel said.

"I know, I see her everyday and I am still amazed how much like her she can be."

/

They were almost through with their meal when Beth looked at both her mom's with sad eyes.

"Beth Abigail, please!" Shelby said, "You're killing me here."

"I am sorry Mom, I just really don't..."

"I know" Shelby nodded, "But we will be back soon."

"Yeah and remeber we are going to talk every..."

"Tuesday and Thursday and on Saturday we skype." Beth smiled.

"Yes, as soon as your punishment is over or Mom says you can call me."

Shelby shook her head, "She will not be punished from you, I believe the lack of contact is what caused this in the first place."

"Thank you" Quinn mouthed over Beth's head and Shelby nodded.

"Mom?" Beth looked to Shelby.

"yes?"

"When we come back for Christmas will I be able to stay with Quinn at all?"

"That is up to Quinn baby; I am okay with it."

"I would love it" She said, "Whatever will work for your schedule."

"Well I was thinking maybe this year we could spend Christmas Eve day together, and then Beth and I will go to Fairfield and the next day she could come and stay with you a few days before we go home, if that works."

"It totally works" Quinn nodded jumping at the chance to have Beth again.

"YAY!" Beth said, "So I can come?" She looked to Quinn.

"Of course you can come, and since I know you will be here this time we can actually plan some fun things."

"Maybe" Rachel said to Shelby, "Maybe you and I" She was nervous and Shelby could tell. "Could go see a show while you are here and have dinner just the two of us."

"I would really enjoy that" Shelby smiled.

"I would too" Rachel nodded. "I will get us some tickets do you know what day would work best for you?"

"Well" Shelby said pulling out her phone, Rachel did the same and as they both opened their calendars they made the exact same 'thinking face.'

Beth looked to Quinn and smiled.

"Well, Christmas is on a Sunday, and I will bring Beth back that next day and she can stay... So what about the thirtieth? That Friday night?"

"Great!" Rachel said, "I will see what I can scoop up tickets to for that night."

"Perfect" Shelby said. "We are set to be in Connecticut for New Years Eve before we return home."

"May I ask why you are back in Lima?" Rachel asked, "Not that I don't think it's lovely, but I know your heart lies in the city, or does it not still?"

"It does" Shelby smiled, "But I got asked to come back and coach Vocal Adrenalin and with Beth being young at the time, I wasn't going to act anymore so I thought, it would be a nice place to raise her and I could at least do what I loved in someway."

Rachel nodded, "Makes sense."

"Do you ever go back?" Shelby asked.

"Of course, my dad's are still there. I go about three times a year." She nodded and they come here a few times as well."

"Well next time your there feel free to come by."

"YESS!" Beth said, "Hopefully you will be there together!"

"I would like that, thank you for the invitation."

"It's always open, really" Shelby nodded.

* * *

they paid the check, and headed out into the cold.

"Well kiddo I think it's time to head towards the train."

"Mom...!" Beth said tears in her eyes.

"Hey" Quinn said, "Look at me."

Beth looked at her both girls had tears in their eyes, "I know I have always been around but this was the best visit ever, and it has shown me I need to be around more okay? I will call you just as I said, and you get to come stay with us after Christmas which will be awesome. You are the best kid ever and I love you more than anything in this whole world okay? I am not going to say no tears, because well I am a mess too, but remember we are luckier than most, and it is all thanks to that amazing women right there." She pointed to Shelby. "Be good for her, no more stunts like this one; do good in school, do your homework and mind your mom, because if you don't you may not come stay with me."

"Mama!" Beth stamped her foot.

"Oh that was so Rachel, and your mom" Quinn giggled. "I will stick to that Beth, I back up your Mom because as your Mother I too only want what's best for you. But I know you are a wonderful kid so I am not the least bit worried. If you need to call me before those days you can, you can call me whenever you want as long as your mom says it's okay, alright?"

Beth nodded tears now spilling down her cheeks at rapid pace. "I love you Beth, You're my perfect thing. And I am so proud that you are my daughter."

"I am going to miss you sooooo much." Beth said.

"I am going to miss you to baby, but you just call me if you need me okay?"

"Okay" She wiped tears from her cheeks.

"I love you Beth."

"I love you too Mama."

Quinn wrapped her in her arms not wanting to let go of her, tears now spilling down her cheeks too, she opened her eyes a second to see Rachel and Shelby both crying too.

"Okay, enough tears... all of us" Quinn smiled. "This isn't goodbye, we don't say goodbye, right?" She looked to Beth.

"Nope, we say see ya later... alligator."

"After a while Crocodile" Quinn smiled.

"I love you forever Mama."

"Promise?" Quinn said holding out her pinky.

Beth linked hers with it and they kissed it. "Promise" Beth smiled.

"Good, Now go hug Rachel before she combusts." Quinn smiled.

Beth b-lined it for Rachel and Rach squatted down and Beth flew into her arms. "I love you Rachel" Beth whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Beth." Rachel said holding her close.

"I feel like I have known you forever, I guess that's because you are sort my sister." She said still whispering.

"I am" Rachel nodded.

"Will you call me too?" She pulled away and looked into the older brunette's eyes.

"Of course I will" Rachel smiled.

"Good, I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too Beth."

Rachel stood up and looked to Shelby.

"Well.. " Shelby said. "Quinn has my number, get it from her and use it whenever you'd like, I mean that."

"Thank you" Rachel said.

"We can stick to emailing if it is more comfortable for you though, whatever you want I will let you set the tone and pace for this."

"I will call you" Rachel said, "Soon."

"Good, I would like that" Shelby said. "You have grown into a gorgeous woman and I am very proud of you."

"Thank you" Rachel smiled, "That means a lot."

"Well it's true." Shelby said giving Rachel a hug.

"Okay well I guess that just leaves you." Shelby said looking to Quinn she walked closer to the blonde and hugged her. "Thank you" she whispered in her ear.

"For what?" Quinn whispered back.

"For everything, giving me the most amazing gift, being there for her, loving her."

"Thank you, for raising her."

"Thank you for giving me her to raise." Shelby said.

Both of them had tears in their eyes now. "You are an amazing Mother Quinn, and remember always that _we _are her mother's she is _ours._ I may have her the majority of the time, but you are very much hers as well."

"Thank you" Quinn said. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too, but not as much as she will." Shelby said.

Quinn felt Beth hug her from behind. "I love you little girl" She said putting her hand on her back.

"I love you Mama, and you too Mom" Beth smiled.

"Okay, we better go or we never will" Quinn said looking to Rachel.

"Us too" Shelby said.

"Talk soon?" Quinn said.

"Yes of course" Shelby said. Rachel hailed a cab and one pulled up right away. Quinn hugged Beth one more time and told her she loved her and then got into the cab with Rachel and watched them walking down the street until she couldn't see them any longer.

"You okay?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Yeah" Quinn wiped a tear from her face and took Rachel's hand. "You're still here so I am fine."

"I am not going anywhere" Rachel smiled.

"You'll stay over again tonight then?"

Rachel kissed her, "Of course i will. But we need to go to the market first, I must get some key things for your fridge, and I want to pick up stuff to actually _make _you make your breakfast this time.

"You don't have to make me breakfast" Quinn said.

"I know but I want too, but just so you know it's not going to be bacon and eggs..." She smirked.

"I didn't expect it if you were making it. And I am sure it will be awesome."

"So you're open to my vegan cooking?"

"Yes" Quinn said, "Very open to it, I will always try what you make baby, I just will never convert."

"That's more than I could ask for" Rachel kissed her again. "By the way I like when you call me baby."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were cuddled up in Quinn's bed, just laying together in a comfortable silence. Rachel could tell that Quinn was still pretty sad about Beth being gone so she completely content to cuddle when the blonde asked her too.

"Hey Rach..." Quinn asked.

"Yeah baby" Rachel smiled.

"Eight shows a week...?"

"Eight shows a week." She nodded. "And I will be honest with you, rehearsals leading up to shows are long, and just about everyday."

"Okay" Quinn said with a nod.

"We will more than likely rehearse Monday through Friday at first for the first six months, for anywhere between six and eight hours a day."

"Okay..."

"And the last few months will more than likely go to Sunday through Saturday, which are the days shows will run, and be as long as 8-10 hour days. But Quinn i will always have one day off and I will be sure it's ours and depending on what you want, I will be here or you can be at my apartment as many nights a week as you want. I know this is still extremely new to you, but _this_" She squeezed Quinn "is what I want, I want this relationship to work and grow and thrive."

"Me too" Quinn said.

"Well then we will make sure it does." Rachel said.

Quinn nodded.

"Can we discuss something else?" Rachel said adjusting her position a little, Quinn still in her arms.

"yes" Quinn said.

"As you know from our riveting game of Truth with the girls last night, I have never kissed a girl before. Which also means I have never... been with a women sexually. And I know we have already established that we both want that, a lot. I sorta wanted to... wait. Just a bit, I don't want to jump right into bed before we jump right into a relationship. I mean in all honesty i want nothing more than to rip your clothes off of you right now, but I... I want it to mean something more than that."

"You mean you want to wait until you love me." Quinn said making small circles on her back.

"Yes" Rachel said. "I mean I love you, but I want to be in love with you." She looked into the blondes eyes, "But just so you know... I don't see that taking very long. I am completely infatuated with you Quinn, the one night we spent apart was torturous for me."

"Me too, and I had Beth here... but I still wanted you here too."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Why does that surprise you..."

Rachel took a deep breath, "Okay I am going to be super vulnerable here for a moment okay?" She looked up into Quinn's eyes.

"Please." Quinn nodded, 'I got you, your safe here." She squeezed her.

"I may be grown up, and a lot more mature and less self involved then I was in high school. I mean I know I am; Bali did that it changed me. But I still have moments where I am that same sixteen year old overly emotional girl, and she can be a little, well clingy.. and needy."

Quinn laughed a little, Rachel looked at her almost embarrassed and then buried her head into her chest.

"Hey, I am sorry, look at me please." Quinn said.

Rachel looked up to her, "I am okay with clingy and needy, honest. Believe it or not it meshes nicely with possessive and jealous. Which is what the sixteen year old who still comes out in me sometimes tends to be. Look I have my moments too, where I slip back into bitch mode, and i don't love it but it happens. But to be honest with you Rachel, I liked who you were in highschool, so I am glad there is still some of that dramatic, emotional, clingy, talented, driven, smart, funny person, beautiful person that I knew then in there."

"Seriously, you liked me then?"

"Yes, I liked you then; and I know I was a horrible bitch most of the time..."

Rachel shook her head, "We were friends senior year... kinda. And we have some good friend moments when we would go back to Lima in college."

"I didn't mean I liked you as just a friend then Rach."

"What?" Rachel asked taken aback. "You mean you had feelings for me then?"

"I don't know if I would say feelings so much as attractions... but yeah." Quinn said.

"Wow, I had noooo idea." Rachel smirked.

"I was pretty good at hiding it with my bitchiness."

"That's for sure" Rachel giggled.

"Anyway's, as I was saying we all have flaws Rach along with things that make us tick, and I want to learn every one of yours. I want to know everything there is to know about you." Quinn smiled.

"Me too, but well about you." She nuzzled her face into the blondes chest and placed a kiss right at her sternum.

"So, no sex until we are in love... I think we need to set some, guidelines then." Quinn said.

"Okay..." Rachel said with a smirk. "Meaning."

"Well meaning, right now I would like to kiss you, and I when I kiss you I may want to let me hands wander and explore, and I just need to know my boundaries."

"This may be harder than i thought" Rachel smirked.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Well, when you say things like you want to let your hands explore my body... it does things to me Quinn."

"What soda things Rachel?" Quinn smirked.

"Like it makes me want to rip your clothes off..."

"All in due time my dear, now... boundaries."

"Right, boundaries. Well... I am fine with everything above the belt." Rachel said kissing Quinn's neck.

"Clothed or unclothed...?" Quinn said her concentrations failing her.

"Ummm" Rachel said now moving until she was sitting on top of Quinn startling her. Quinn sitting up against the headboard. "Well..." Rachel pulled her shirt off and discarded it.

Quinn's eyes almost fell out of her head, her hands hovered at her stomach, "May i?"

"Of course you may" Rachel smiled, Quinn's hands made contact with the bare skin as Rachel leaned down and replaced her moth back on the blondes neck.

Quinn was enamored by Rachel in this moment, she let her palms run up and down her perfect stomach. "What about this?" Quinn asked, "Can this come off?" She tugged on the back of her bra where it clasped.

"Well, that depends, if it comes off can you trust yourself to not rip my bottoms off?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded.

"You're sure?" Rachel smirked.

"Baby, please, I am dying to kiss them!" Quinn huffed.

"If mine comes off you need to level the playing field and get your shirt and bra off too then" Rachel said.

"Deal" Quinn said.

"AND!" Rachel said firmly, "We can play all you want but... above the belt only, yes?"

"Yes...yes anything you want." Quinn said anxious.

"okay" Rachel said sitting up and pulling the blonde up with her, so now both girls were on their knees in front of each other. She gripped the bottom of the blondes t-shirt, lifting it up over her head and throwing it onto the floor.

Once Quinn was in just her black lacy bra on top, she reached around and unhooked Rachel's and the brunette shimmied her shoulder a little to let it fall all the way off. Quinn just stared at what was in front of her for a moment. "You're perfect" She said biting her lower lip back.

"Thank you" Rachel said shyly but taking the compliment. "Your turn" she reached behind and unclasped Quinn's bra and removed it slowly. Her breath hitched when she saw her, "You're the perfect one."  
She kissed Quinn letting her hands run up into her hair, both girls still on their knees. Quinn let her hands head north and find Rachel's bare breasts, Rachel moaned at the contact. "Yes" She berthed out.

"You're going to be the death of me" Quinn smirked her lips still pressed to Rachel's.

"I could say the same for you" Rachel smiled laying them back onto the bed.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning first, Quinn was passed out on her back taking up over half the bed. She would have grabbed the camera right then and there so she could have a photo like the one Quinn had sent her of Beth, but since she was topless she decided against it. She kissed Quinn's forehead and slipped out of bed, she was only wearing a pair of sweat pants, she wandered over to Quinn's dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out an oversized v-neck t-shirt and headed to the kitchen grabbing her phone on the way.

She was pulling ingredients out of the fridge when her phone rang. She looked down at the screen to see it was her father. Of course it was it was Sunday morning they always called on Sundays, and she had almost forgotten.

"Hi" She answered the phone.

_"Hi"_ Leroy said.

"Hi Daddy!"

_"How are you baby girl!"_

"I am well" She said, "Just making breakfast."

_"Oh what are you making?"_ He asked.

"Blueberry French toast."

_"Oh Yum"_ He said.

"It's Quinn's favorite." As soon as it came out her mouth she knew...

_"What? Quinn who?"_

"Um... Fabray?" Leroy asked.

_"Oh you mean that blonde cheerleader who used to torment you? and then you pretended to be friends with for a while..." _He asked with a sigh,_ "Why would you care what her favorite is... Oh no is Quinn at your apartment?"_

"No, I am at hers. And we didn't pretend to be friends Daddy we were friends."

_"Then where was she when you debuted on Broadway, or won your Tony, or when you got your heartbroken by that stupid boy, huh?"_

"Daddy sometimes..."

_"What people change? You used to say that about Ryan too remember?"_

"Daddy, please stop. I really like Quinn."

_"Hold on your dad wants to talk."_ He handed the phone over and she expected to get an earful from her Dad as well _"Baby girl"_ Hiram said coming on the line, "_Don't listen to him he is just being an overprotective Papa bear right now."_

"I know Dad, hello by the way."

_"Hi baby, how are you?"_

"I am really good actually Dad."

_"Great!" He said "And Quinn huh, when did that friendship start back up again?"_

"Just a few days ago... Brittany Pierce is choreographing the musical and we reconnected through her."

_"Wonderfu_l" He said.

"Um dad?" Rachel said. "I think I should tell you something..."

_"Okay go right ahead Princess."_

"I am not ten anymore dad."

_"Well you will be my princess when you're fifty so just spill..."_

"Can you go in another room from daddy, I want to run this by your first..." She said leery of the way Leroy had reacted to Quinn, she wasn't worried about either of them she was in a relationship with a woman, it was just _the _woman it was that worried her as far as Leroy went.

_"Alright Rachel I am outside... Now what's up."_

"Well" She said, "Quinn and I are not _just_ friends... we're uh... seeing each other."

_"Like as in..."_

"Quinn is my girlfriend dad..."

_"Oh WOW... um okay!"_ He said.

Then it was silent for a moment.

"Dad?" She asked.

_"yeah baby..."_

"Are you uh... okay?" She asked.

_"Yes baby i am fine, I am just... it's just... big news. But I am thrilled for you, if you're happy then that is all that matters, and obviously it doesn't matter to Daddy or I who you are with as far as gender goes as long as you are happy we are happy. And I know people can change so I hold nothing against Quinn, but Daddy might be a tough sell..."_

"I know" She sighed. "Do you think... you could tell him?"

_"Rachel Bar bra Berry!'_

"Please, and then He and I can talk about it another time, when this isn't so new for me and I don't have to defend something brand new... right now it's still very, precious and I don't want to have to defend it yet I just want to bask in it."

_"Yes baby, I will tell him."_ Hiram said.

"Thanks Dad."

_"You're welcome baby, I love you very much."_

"I love you too, I better go or I am going to burn this french toast, tell Daddy I will call back later, and that I love him."

_"I will, talk soon." Hiram said and then hung up._

/

Rachel walked into Quinn's room with a tray of french set it down and leaned in and kissed her lips, Quinn stirred and opened her eyes. "Remind me to thank San on the how to wake you up tip." She smiled.

"Will do" Quinn said "But more kissing first."

Rachel kissed her again, "I made breakfast and brought it to you in bed..."

"Blueberry french toast.. but is it...?"

"Vegan yes."

"wait i can have maple syrup too?"

"Yeah, one hundred percent maple syrup is completely vegan." She smiled.

"This is not so bad. You're sharing this with me right?"

"Right" Rachel said.

"Can you grab me a shirt?" Quinn asked pulling the tray onto her lap.

"Of course" She said. She got Quinn a shirt and kissed each breast one 'last' time. "I am going to miss them." She smirked.

"You'll see them again I promise" Quinn smiled then kissed her before she took a bite. "Mmmm, Rachel, SOO good baby."

Rachel kissed Quinn again, "I am glad you like it. I told you vegan food was delish."

"I am sorry I ever doubted you." She fed Rach a bite.

"Sooo" Rachel said, "My dad's called me this morning."

"Oh yeah, how are they?"

"Good, I told Dad about us."

"And?" Quinn asked with an brow arched.

"He's happy for us. But daddy is going to be tougher sell..."

"You didn't tell him?" Quinn asked.

"Ummmmm, no Dad's going to do that... I told him I was here and he overreacted. He is suchhhh a drama queen."

Quinn looked at her as if to say 'oh yeah and you're not'

"Well, I get it I mean... he was the one who had to see the aftermath of Bitch Quinn so..."

"You're handling this better than I thought you would..." Rachel said.

"I already knew it was coming, I am surprised not from both of your father's. I knew I was going to have to prove myself to them, and I am fine with that. I can and I will."

Rachel kissed her. "I can see my self loving you Quinn, like really loving you."

"Well that's good" Quinn said taking another bite, "because I am not letting you outta my sight now that I know you can cook like this." She smiled and kissed Rachel. "I can see myself really loving you too Rach."

"Do you have to go to work today?" Rachel asked.

"Nope." Quinn smiled. "Do you have plans today?"

"No, just spending the whole day with you." Rachel said.

"Good, cause I have plans for us!"

"You do?" Rachel asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"And what that might be?"

"Well if I recall, we still haven't had a proper first date." Quinn smirked.

"You're right we haven't." Rachel nodded.

"Well I plan to fix that today, like I said I have plans..."

She kissed Rachel again, "Do I get to know what they entail?"

"Nope, it's a surprise" She smirked taking another bite.

* * *

**I hope you loved! I really enjoyed writing this and am pumping chapters out like no ones business wanna know why?! **

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND ARE LEAVING ME AWESOME REVIEWS AND PMS! **

**And it's really encouraging and i want to keep going. thanks you!**

**Thoughts****/favorite parts? Please share!?**

**New Chapter tomorrow if you want it!**

**Follow/favorite if you wish it means A TON!**

**Next chapter... first date :)**

**Until next time:  
****love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo it's not as long as the last, but it's a lot more Faberry focused. **

**YOU GUYS seriously are the best, the very best, buttt I will say fbedit got the award tonight ;) You are all awesome though over 100 follows and that makes me happy.  
So i hope this makes YOU happy. Because that is what I strive for. **

**I am going to go back and re-edit this, it is edited but I have been up since 3am so PLEASE forgive me for any grammar yes? I wanted you to have this tonight. cause I LOVE YOU!**

**With out further ado... **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

1:25 PM

* * *

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

Quinn picked up her cell, "one twenty-five." She pulled Rach back on top of her chest and kissed her head.

"I need to get up!"

"NO!" Quinn whined.

"Quinn, you said we had to be out of the house by five..."

"Yeah, and it's only two thirty, just lay here with me a little longer?"

"I have laid here with you since ten this morning. And I need to shower so I can get ready for our date."

"Okay" Quinn said kissing her. "Can I shower with you?" She smirked.

"NO!" Rachel said with out any pause.

"What why?" Quinn asked.

"Because being completely naked with you in the shower, your body dripping wet from the hot steamy water, that would definitely cause me to push the boundaries."

Quinn huffed and rolled over so she was no on top of Rachel, "FINE!" She kissed her lips. "I will start your shower for you baby!"

"Thank you" Rachel smiled kissing her again. "Your kisses are the best."

"No" Quinn shook her head, "You are!" She rolled off of her and made her way into the bathroom and started the shower. Retrieving Rachel a towel from the linen cupboard, "Do you shower with one towel or two?" She called.

"Two" Rachel said walking into the bathroom in all but her underwear.

"You are trying to kill me woman!" Quinn stopped what she was doing and stared at her.

"Hardly" Rachel pulled Quinn in and pressed her lips to hers. "Thanks for starting my shower, now I am about to get completely naked so if you wouldn't mind..." She pressed her lips to hers again, this time Quinn took the opportunity to pull her closer and deepen their kiss. She let her hands find Rachel's bare breasts and palm them in her hands, Rachel moaned and Quinn felt her nipples had peaked.

"Must. Get. In" Rachel said in between kisses.

"If that's what you want" Quinn said with a smirk.

"I want... you. But I like our plan. I want to establish this before..." She took a few deep breaths trying to calm her body down.

Quinn kissed her softly and nodded. "I know" She squeezed Rachel's hand. "Enjoy your shower."

"Thanks" Rachel nodded shutting the door behind her as Quinn left.

Quinn wandered down the hall into Beth's room for a moment, she just wanted to be around her stuff, she missed her desperately still, she loved that the room was starting to feel like "Beth's" and not just extra space. She liked that the room had a purpose now.

::Beep::Beep::

San: Hey bitch what are you and Rach doing?

Quinn: Wow! A name! :) We are getting ready to head out for the day... first date type day.

San: What are you going to do dig deep a pull out all the romance you got because that girl is... perfect for you and you want her to stick around...

Quinn: Santana Maria Lopez did you just say something nice?

**San: Sorda... how are you, missing your kid?**

**Quinn: Too much... sitting in her room now Rachel's in the shower.**

**San: WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU NOT IN THERE WITH HER..?!**

**Quinn laughed at all the exclamation's and question marks.**

**Quinn: Because we are not having sex yet, and If I get in that shower not only would I be breaking a boundaries I would not be able to stop myself from taking here right then and there. ;)**

**San: SOOOOOO many things I could say right now, but I won't. Well B and I are going out just wanted to check in since it's been a day. Lunch or something tomorrow, All 4 of us?**

**Quinn: Sounds good but I need to check with my girlfriend ;)**

**San: Whipped already.**

**Quinn: Have you seen how hot she is... of course ;)**

**San: Text laters loves you.**

**Quinn: Love you too.**

Just as she set her phone down on the bed it rang, she figured it was San and almost answered it with some smart ass remark. but good thing you didn't because it was her daughter.

"_Hi Mama!" _Beth said.

"Hi baby, how are you?" Quinn smiled.

"Good, I know it's Sunday and I just left you...but I miss you..."

"Like I said Beth you can call me anytime you want."

"Okay... how are you... what are you doing?"

"I am sitting in your room actually." Quinn said quietly.

"Why?" She could pretty much hear the smile in Beth's voice.

"Because I miss you."

"I miss you too, eighteen more days!" Beth said sounding super excited.

"Yes, eighteen; I am very excited for you to come back already, do you leave today to go home to Lima?"

"We're home we had a very early flight out, mom needed to work on her lesson for tomorrow."

"Well I am glad you made it home safe."

"Where is Rachel?" She asked "Is she there?"

"She is here, she is in the shower."

"can we... maybe Skype when she gets out?"

"I think we can arrange that, let me hang up and go see what she's doing and we'll call you back on Skype in like five or ten minutes. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I love you!"

"Love you too, I will call you back!'

"Okay" She hung up.

She got up and wandered back into her room, Rachel was out of the shower sitting on her bed wrapped in a towel, putting lotion on her bed ."Serioussssly?" Quinn groaned.

"What?" Rachel smirked.

"YOU! you're sitting on my bed all naked and sexy wrapped in a towel. You are making it very hard to not break a boundaries right now!"

Rachel let the towel fall reveling that she had a pair of boy short cut undies on. "No harm no foul, bottom half is covered.

"Well... as much as i hate to say this; you need to put some clothes on." Rachel just looked at her funny, "Beth just called she wants to skype, she wanted to see you too."

"Oh yes, let me put slip some clothes on and then we can call her."

Rachel stood up and kissed Quinn, "I had an amazing night last night."

"Me too" Quinn smiled.

"I'd very much like to do that again."

"I think we can work something out" Quinn said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

/

A half hour later they were still on Skype with Beth.

"Hey Rachel, Ma?"

"Yes?" Both girls said.

"Mom wants to say hi.."

"Well what is she waiting for?" Quinn smiled.

"MOM!" Beth called and with in moments Shelby appeared on the screen sitting next to Beth.

"Hi ladies."

"Hi Shelby" Quinn smiled.

"Hey" Rachel said.

"One day... she managed to go one day." Shelby smiled.

"It doesn't bother me, we miss her already." Quinn shrugged.

"We miss you both" Shelby said, "Both off today?"

"Yup we are going to head out for the afternoon/evening." Quinn smiled.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked.

"Yeah where _are we going _Quinn?" Rachel asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah, nice try Babe. It's a surprise for Rachel Beth, but I will call you later and tell you all about it."

"Okay" Beth nodded, 'If Rachel is ANYTHING like Mom, she is probably gong to drive you crazy until she knows what it is... NO PAIENTIES!" She laughed.

"Well she is definitely like your mom." Quinn laughed.

"Okay well we better let you go." Shelby said.

"Do we have too?" Beth looked up to Shelby.

"I will call you tomorrow how does that sound?" Quinn asked.

"But it's Monday..." Beth said.

"Okay well if you'd rather me not call then..."

"NO!" She jumped, "Call me, I love you! Both of you."

"We love you too Beth!" Rachel smiled.

Quinn blew a kiss to the screen and then shut the laptop setting it on the coffee table and pulling Rachel into her lap. "Sooo..."

"So?" Rachel asked.

"Do you think we can go back to your earlier look, ya know pre-skype?"

"Oh yea mean my naked look?" Rachel grinned.

"Yeah... that's the one." Quinn smiled.

"Um, no!"

"Baby!" Quinn pouted, "why?"

"Because we just skyped for nearly forty minutes, and I still have to get ready and you said we had to leave by four and it's nearly three."

Quinn nodded, "Fine can we _play _when we get home?

"You are such a thirteen year old boy!" Rachel giggled.

"Can you blame me, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Jesus I am going to have to _relieve myself _here pretty soon with all this tension building" She smirked.

Rachel didn't say anything she just made a face got a little read and looked down at her feet.

"Did you?" She asked after a moment with an arched brow clearly intrigued.

Rachel just nodded with a smile on her face.

"Oh. My. God!" Quinn said.

"I know.. I am sorry I just- you-me and then there were boobs and i just- couldn't-any longer." Rachel stammered over the words still not able to look Quinn in the eyes.

"I don't know why you are apologizing" Quinn smiled walking closer to Rachel, she wrapped her arms around her middle and pulled her close. "I think that maybe the hottest thing... like ever" She whispered in the brunettes ear and then kissed her neck.

"Please Quinn, my body is still... and I ..." Rachel said almost breathless.

"Fair enough" Quinn smiled kissing her. "Let's get ready yeah?"

"Yeah" Rachel said kissing her again.

"This is going to be hard" Quinn sighed.

"But so worth it I promise" Rachel Smiled. Heading into the bedroom.

* * *

They were at Rachel's house now, so she could get changed and finish getting ready.

"You're seriously not gong to tell me where we are going?" Rachel asked standing in her closet.

Quinn was enjoying the view from her bed, her girlfriend was in just a Navy bra and silky boy-short underwear.

"Nope" Quinn said, "But I will tell you, you need to dress warm, bring a good coat cause there is snow flurries outside. Boots, ya know whole New York City winter nine yards." She smiled.

"Yup that helped." Rachel laughed, she came out of the closet a few moments later wearing a stunning sea blue, (almost teal) Coach Tour Dress that had an ascot-style collar, and decorative black buttons it was sleeveless and the skirt aligned. She had on a pair of leggings and a pair of chocolate-hued slouchy vegan faux leather that had a knotted strap. Her hair was down with loose wavy curls with a brown slouchy crocheted beanie on her head.

Quinn's breath hitched a little, she was in awe that the beyond gorgeous brunette standing infront of her was her girlfriend.

"Is this okay?" Rachel asked.

"Um, yes! More than okay, you look amazing Rach!" Quinn kissed her. "But you need a coat."

"My trench is by the door... Well i am ready" She smiled.

"You mean you're anxious" Quinn giggled.

"Well YES! I am dying to know what we are doing."

"Well you will see soon my love." Quinn reached for her hand and the headed out.

/

"So we're going to Brooklyn?" Rachel smirked.

"Why would you say that?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"I know what train we are on, and where it goes to" Rachel smiled, "I have lived here for the past six years!" Rachel smirked. She was sitting sideways in her seat, her back against the side of the train and her legs draped over Quinn's lap.

"Well I am not telling." Quinn said.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel said, Quinn glared at her, "Okay fine I am going to ask you something okay..."

Quinn just laughed and nodded.

"Your ex..."

"Abbie" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, her... Abbie. Do you ever, see her?' Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded again, "Yes... not like a lot a lot, but enough, we still run in some of the same social circles. Is that a problem for you?"

Rachel shook her head, but Quinn could see something else was going through her head. "It's okay Rach, talk to me."

"I just- I don't want to be jealous of her, specially when I don't even know her. But i can't help but be when I think about it. I mean she had you for nearly two years, she never every part of you emotionally and physically." Rachel looked down at her hands for a moment and took a deep breath, "What if I am not as good as she was..."

"Do you mean in bed baby?" Quinn asked, "Or just in general?"

"In bed..." Rachel said. "I have never- and you- and I just-"

"Okay first, Yes I was with Abbie for a good while, and she knew every way there was to know me; and yes we are still friends but Rach... I am with you, wholeheartedly, and I am so happy about that. I know it has been like two days and this is the first official day without my daughter with us; but honey you are what i want, and I promise you I will never, ever compare you to anyone."

Rachel nodded.

"I think what I have planned for today is going to be perfect." Quinn smiled lacing her fingers with Rachel's.

"That still makes my stomach flip." Rachel said quietly.

"What when I hold you hand?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, and you call me, baby, and honey. And when you press your amazing lips to mine" She exhaled, "I am really happy that this.. us.. happened Quinn."

"I am still waiting to wake up from the dream" Quinn shrugged with a smile, "The last couple of days, you, Beth, us... I am waiting to wake up in my bed alone, no sight of you..."

"Not going to happen" Rachel smiled. "BUT if it did, you know I am in the city; you better call me and tell me you want me."

Quinn laughed, "You would think I was CRAZY, I could see that phone call now, 'uh hi Rach, baby it's me.'

'me who?' 'Quinn Fabray I want you, I need you, to be with you to hold you to watch you sleep to see you smile.' Pause pause pause. click" Quinn laughed.

"Well luckily that will never happen." Rachel leaned into Quinn resting her head on her shoulder, both of her hands holding Quinn's now, "I will always want you Quinn."

"I hope so" Quinn smiled. The train stopped, "This is our stop" She said standing up reaching for Rachel's hand.

Quinn took her hand, "Its not a far walk from here, but if you want we can take a taxi."

Rachel shook her head, "I am fine."

"So..." Quinn said "Last night you said something to me, and it really made me think..."

"What did I say?" Rachel asked.

"You said you were going to be vulnerable with me" Rachel nodded, "And it got me thinking, I am not the best at being open and vulnerable Rachel, I never have been. You know that, I would just cover up the emotion with Bitch-Quinn and terrorize everyone in sight." Rachel just squeezed her hand gently to let her know that it was okay. She took a deep breath, "But when you opened up to me last night, it just made me realize I want this relationship to be different than any other, I want to be open and vulnerable with you, I want to let you in Rach."

"I want that too" Rachel smiled.

"But I am telling you now, it's not always a pretty place, it's not always this sappy, mush you have turned me into the last few days. I can slip into Bitch mode, I try not to but I can. and I get moody and aggravated, and I dont want you to leave-"

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand, "Look at me" She stopped walking. "I am not planning on leaving okay? ""

Quinn interrupted her, "But how do you know, it's only been-"

Rachel put her finger over her lips, "No talking for a minute okay, I want you to hear me really hear me, okay?"

Quinn nodded.

"Remember, clingy, and needy yes? I know we are only a few days into this Quinn, but I feel like I have wanted this forever, without even knowing that I had. Does that make sense?"

Quinn nodded.

"Good" Rachel said, "And I am glad you want to let me in, I want to be let in. And I am glad that you are going to let me in all on your own otherwise I would be standing at the door banging on it until you finally did, and we both know I am a pretty stubborn person so I could have stood there forever, yes?"

Quinn nodded again.

"I know it's scary to be emotional vulnerable Quinn, but I can promise you this; Whatever you tell me, whatever you say, and whether it's pretty or not, I am not going to run away from it. I am going to embrace it and love you even more because of it."

Quinn didn't say anything. "You may speak now."

"Did you just say you would love me 'more' because of it, does that mean you love me now?" Quinn smirked.

"Really?" Rachel smiled, "I say all that and that's all you hear? Yes Quinn I love you, I told you this, I love you but I am working on falling in love with you."

Quinn smiled, "I know" She continued their walking, "And I got a lot more out of it then that" Quinn said.

"Well good" Rachel smiled.

They stopped infront of the Brooklyn Art Library. "This is stop number one of the get to know Quinn Fabray tour." Rachel smiled, "I used to come here when I first moved to New York, when I was trying to figure out what the hell it was I wanted to do with my life, like nearly everyday. Have you ever been inside?"

Rachel shook her head, "No I have heard about it but I have been here."

"It's seriously magical, or at least it is for me." She giggled, Rachel seriously loved that laugh. She took her hand and they walked inside "I would easily spend every afternoon here taking breaks to nibble on the free chocolate samples at Mast Brothers ." She pointed at the building next door through a window. "Then I would come back and flip through the books, they fascinate me, each on opens a little window into a stranger's inner life unfolding somewhere a world away. It's so easy to get lost in someone else's world. This place here, is where I decided I wanted to have my own gallery, this is where the spark of an idea started for Beth. Seeing other peoples work this way thinking about how everyone should see it, not just me."

Rachel smiled, "So this place made you become who you are."

"Essentially yes" She nodded.

"This is amazing, thank you for bringing me here."

Quinn pulled on her hand bring her back into her, "This is just stop one remember." She kissed her forehead. "Now come on you have to check this place out."

They spend a little over an hour there, it was nearing six o'clock and Quinn wanted to get to their next stop before the sun was down. "You ready baby?"

"Yeah" Rachel said, "Where to next?"

"You'll see, it's close though." Quinn said. "But we are going to jump in a cab so we get there faster."

Rachel nodded.

The cab pulled up to Brooklyn Bridge park and Quinn paid the driver. Rachel thanked him for the third time as she got out.

"Now I have been here" Rachel smiled.

"I love this place" Quinn said, taking her girlfriends hand and heading down the to path by the river.

"Holy cow the sunset is gorgeous tonight." Rach said.

"That's why I wanted to get here before dark." Quinn smiled.

"I used to sit right here." She held Rachel's hand as she sat on the bench and than sat herself, "And watch the sunset after i spend the day at the Library. I would think about what and who I wanted to be, I was still a bit of a bitch then, but it was seriously all a show. I wanted to be happy, I wanted a reason to want to get up in the morning. I was still very upset about Beth, and not having her as much as I wanted. I was distant towards her, even when I saw her I would keep myself closed off, because it would hurt too bad to leave her, or have her leave me." She took a breath, "I used to not call often, or only see her a few short hours a day when we had visits because i was still so devastated about not being her mom. She was my perfect thing, and at that time I was still mad that I couldn't get her back. I would watch the carousal" She pointed at the carousal turning in the distance, "And just think about her, how sad i was, how angry I was..."

"When did that change?" Rachel asked softly.

"Around the time I started coming here, to this bench" She smiled. "I thought about here a lot here, and in a sense I let go of her here. But I learned once I let go of her, I actually got more of her than I'd ever had before." Quinn smiled. "But that guard was always still up, because even though I had accepted the circumstances, and the anger was gone. I still had all that pain every time we said goodbye."

"Well that is only normal" Rachel said squeezing her hand.

Quinn nodded, "If I am being completely honest, it wasn't until this weekend that i fully let that guard down. I let her in in more ways than I'd ever had. And she felt so much like mine Rachel, she felt like my kid, my daughter, my perfect thing." She smiled.

"She is yours." Rachel said. "And I know she has Shelby, and she is amazing for her and with her, she is an incredible mom and is raising her right. But speaking from the view of an "adopted" kid, and I air quote that because I was not given up, I was created for the two men who raised me, but you know what I mean, Beth needs you, Shelby will always be her Mom, but she needs you around too. She is so happy when she sees things that you two have in common and all because of genetics. She told me when we were at the market that she used to wonder why she did things, and why she felt things, and that when she is with you they all make sense."

"She said that?" Quinn asked.

"yes" Rachel nodded.

"That little girl amazes me everyday." Quinn smiled. "This morning, when we were skyping with her, and you were sitting next to me, and seeing how excited she was to talk to you... it just made me so happy."

"This may seem silly, but... why?"

"Because You were both there again. I had you both, the two people I realized this weekend I want more than anything." Quinn smiled.

Rachel leaned in and kissed her. "You are pretty amazing you know that Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn shook her head, "Not as amazing as you Rachel Berry." She kissed her again.

"Do you wanna ride it?" Rachel asked.

"Huh?" Quinn asked.

"The carousel, do you wanna ride it?" Rachel smiled.

"Do you?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah... if you do." Rachel nodded.

"Sure" Quinn said, "Why not, let's do it!"

Rachel clapped excited, "You're so stinking cute" Quinn smiled.

/

"Um epic" Rachel said getting off the carousel.

"It was pretty amazing." Quinn said.

"No I mean this whole day... epic." Rachel said.

"Well it's not done yet!"

"There is more?"

"There is more" She nodded, "I would imagine you are getting hungry?"

Rachel nodded, "I am actually, yeah."

"Well good cause we have reservations." Quinn told her.

"I am not even going to ask cause I know you wont tell me. But I will ask this, does it involve the train or a cab?'

"Train" Quinn said.

"Train it is" Rachel kissed her. "And just so you know, I am having an amazing time thus far."

"Me too" Quinn said taking her hand as they headed back towards the train station.

* * *

It was about a twenty-five minute Ride give or take, and a short walk to the restaurant.

"No way!" Rachel said, "How did you know?" She smiled

"How did I know what?" Quinn asked clearly out of the loop.

"I have wanted to try this place since it opened..."

"You have never been here?" Quinn asked with a small smile.

"No but It's been on my must try list since before I left for Bali."

They were at a restaurant called Pasta Falso, Which translated to Fake Pasta. It was a five-star Vegan Italian restaurant. "Well tonight you can cross it off your must try list." Quinn smiled, "And I would like to hear more about what this list contains." She smiled.

They went inside and were seated, "Wine?" Quinn asked Rachel.

Rachel looked at the wine list and was surprised to see they carried a wide choice of Organic wines, she didn't normally worry too much about alcohol but she like that. "Yes please" She said.

"Which one love?" Quinn said gently.

"Hmm, how about the Lapostolle." She said.

"Sounds wonderful, glass or bottle?"

Rachel thought about it, "Let's go with bottle" Quinn said.

"Sounds good" Rachel nodded.

Their waiter came over and introduced himself, and took their drink order, minutes later he brought the bottle over and poured them both a glass, leaving them to look over their menus. "To us" Quinn said holding up her glass, Rachel did the same, "I hope this is the beginning of a long long beautiful, happy, and healthy relationship." Quinn smiled.

"It is" Rachel said clinking her glass to the blondes.

"What looks good babe?" Quinn asked after taking a sip of her wine.

Rachel stretched her arm across the table and Quinn gripped her fingers as they both scanned their menus. "Hmm I am thinking the broccoli walnut pesto pasta sounds delish, but I am torn because so does the Cauliflower fettuccine Alfredo." Rachel said.

"Well why don't you pick one, and I will get the other and then we can share?" Quinn suggested.

"You're sure?"

"Very, they both sound great." Quinn said.

/

"So" Quinn said as they ate. "You have a list of must try's? Is that just food?"

Rachel shook her head... "No."

"Care to share what else it entails?" Quinn asked.

"Of course" Rachel thought for a moment while she finished her bite, she sipped her wine and then said. "Well Bali was on it, but I have crossed that off. Another I am going to cross off is to open an Original Broadway show." She smiled. "Um some things that are still on it would be, to better my relationship with Shelby. Go to Israel, Really be in love again. Get married, have kids..." She shrugged, "Paissail. There is a lot on the list."

"Married and kids huh?" Quinn smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"How many kids are we talking?" Quinn asked with an arched brow.

"Four" Rachel said.

"So we would have five.." Quinn said.

"We?" Rachel smirked.

"Yeah... I am just thinking, like IF this turns into what we both clearly would want it to be, way in the future I am not saying anytime soon, I am not trying to rush this or anything."

"Its a logical thought" Rachel nodded. "But five?"

"Well unless you want to _have _three than yes, if we had four, then we would have _five _kids, cause Beth."

Rachel nodded understanding, "Yes, we would have five kids then."

"I could handle that..." Quinn smiled, "So... Israel huh?"

"Yeah" Rachel said, "Junior year I did a project on Israel, and though I had already knew a lot about it, because of my faith, I just feel in love with it. I want to go so badly"

"Why didn't you go there, on your hiatus?"

"It is going to sound silly..." Rachel shook her head.

"Try me" Quinn said, "Please?"

"Okay my logic for this is... Bali is a place of self discovery, self love. All about you kind of a thing. You go there alone and you come back anew." Rachel paused, "But Israel, in my eyes, is a place of love, a place or worship. It's holy and spiritual and I feel like it should be shared."

Quinn shook her head, "Not silly." She smiled.

* * *

They were back at Quinn's apartment, sitting on the couch having a glass of wine talking, "Will you tell me something about you?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, what?" Rachel asked her.

Quinn shook her head, "Anything, something no one else knows..."

Rachel thought for a second and set her wine glass of the coffee table and then snuggled into Quinn. "Okay" She said, "When I first moved to New York, before Kurt came and it was just me..." She took a deep breath, "I was miserable, I have never missed so many people in my life ever. All of you guys, even you, let me rephrase that, I even missed you from say... sophomore year. Things weren't clicking here and I was just...sad, all the time. Whenever people would call me I would play it off like It was amazing, no one knew no one. And then one night I went to this party with some quote un quote friends, and a bunch of people were taking these pills, and they offered them to me, and I was like... NO. But then as the night went on I didn't want to be sad anymore and they all seemed very happy, so I took a few."

"What were they?" Quinn asked.

"Molly" Rachel said. "It was so stupid, I woke up on someone's floor, lord knows who's in the building across the street with on shoe on and one shoe off, my hair was in pigtails, Which I assure you it did not start out like that, with no one I knew in sight."

"Oh my god Rach, did you- were you-"

"I was fine" She shook her head, "I felt like shit, and I regretted it for days, but I decided right then and there that I was done being sad, I didn't get all the way to where I was to fuck it up. So, I pulled it together called Kurt and told him I needed him, he was here the next day. He has no clue as to why I needed him here so badly, but he came cause he is Kurt and he loves me."

"He is pretty awesome" Quinn said.

"Simply the best, I really hope you too can establish a closer friendship now that we are together, I don't want him to feel neglected, though I am sure he already does, we normally talk everyday, and we haven't since Friday."

"You can talk to him still Rach, You can call him from here or do things with him still. I don't want you to lose your friendships because of me."

"I wont" Rachel said, "I just wanted a few days to hole up and be just us." She smiled. "No interruptions."

"Just Beth" Quinn laughed, "And Britt and San."

"Beth is yours therefore she is part of the deal. And Britt and San there was no way they were staying away from that little girl." Rachel laughed, "But it was fun, I really enjoyed hanging out with them."

"Me too" Quinn said, "I mean the four of us."

Rachel yawned.

"You sleepy baby?"

"A little yeah." She nodded.

"You'll stay again tonight right?" Quinn asked.

"You couldn't get me to leave if you wanted me too" Rachel smiled.

"Well good thing I don't want you too then huh? Come on lets go to bed." Rachel nodded, "I am just going to rinse these off really quick, go crawl in I will be right there." Quinn smiled.

Rachel nodded.

/

Quinn walked into the bedroom to see a topless Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. "I missed you." Rachel smiled.

"I missed you too" Quinn said.

"Come here?"

Quinn walked over to her, and Rachel opened her legs a little so Quinn could slide closer, "I think you may be too dressed" Rachel smiled, lifting her shirt over her head and placing a kiss on her stomach.

Once her shirt was off Rachel pulled her down on top of her, kissing her. Quinn had one leg on either side of the brunette and let her hands run up and down her sides. "I had the best night with you" Rachel breathed, "Thank you for opening up to me."

"Thank you for letting me." Quinn said kissing down to her neck. Rachel let out a moan. "You like that there?"

"Mmhmm" Rachel nodded.

Quinn let her mouth move down past her neck and linger at her breast bone. Her hand kneading one of her breasts. The noises that Rachel was making was driving Quinn wild. Both of their breath growing heavy and rapid. Quinn let her mouth make contact with Rachel's breast and the brunette's back arched up as she moaned.

"Oh. My. God baby!" She exhaled.

Quinn just looked up at her and smiled, her head thrown back, her back arched, her eyes were shut tight and she had her bottom lip bit back.

Quinn let her mouth head even further down placing small soft kisses down to her belly button and just above her underwear line. "Oh oh. No." Rachel said pulling Quinn back up.

"What I wasn't below the belt!" Quinn smirked.

"Pretty close..." Rachel said now almost completely breathless. She flipped them over so now Quinn was below her.

"Well well look who's taking charge huh?" Quinn smiled.

"Yup" Rachel said removing Quinn's bra and letting her mouth make contact immediately.

"Mmm" Quinn moaned.

"You have to stop making noises like that!" Quinn sang into her ear.

"Why?" the blonde smirked knowing damn well why.

"Because I am already fighting with my brain not to rip your pants off and take you right now." Rachel said.

"Wow" Quinn said pulling Rachel on to her. "Maybe we should cool it for a while..." She said running her fingertips up and down the brunette's back.

"Probably right" Rachel said breathless.

"Hey Quinn?" Rachel said sitting up kissing her lips softly.

"Yes baby?"

"I almost love you Quinn Fabray."

"I almost love you too, baby." Quinn kissed her, "Now close your eyes, and let's get some sleep."

"Sounds good, I can't wait to wake up in your arms!" Rachel said.

* * *

**thoughts/comments? **

**Let me know I love them!**

**Also follow/fave please!**

**You're the best and I love you. **

**New chap tomorrow... Maybe. Idk do you want it?**

**Until next time kids! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sooo sorry that I didn't post yesterday I know I was on an everyday roll  
BUT I was having trouble bringing this chapter to life. It just needed one more day.  
I realllllly hope you enjoy it, like really. It's long so that should make you happy :)**

**Seriously HUGE thanks to fbedit. You seriously helped me with this, maybe more than you know. Your advice and feedback is GREATLY appreciated and you are more than fulfilling your new role! :)**

**You are all amazing and seriously the best readers a girl could ask for, honest.**

**Without further ado, here we go. **

**Still don't own glee or these characters, all made up in my mind, yadda yadda.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel woke up the next day in Quinn's arms just like she had said that she wanted too. The blondes arm's were draped around her and she could tell she was a sleep based on the dead weight coming from her arms. She kissed her head, and then her lips, and the blonde stirred.

"Good morning" Rachel smiled.

Quinn opened her eyes, "it is because I get to wake up with you" She nodded.

"Cheese ball" Rachel giggled. "But I love it."

"You make me that way, what can I say." Quinn kissed Rachel again.

"So what time do you have to go to the Gallery today?"

"I don't think I am going to..." She said.

"At all?"

Quinn shook her head, "I don't think so, I am going to call and check in with Alissa just to be sure that there isn't anything on the books that I'm forgetting about. I may need to stop in to just check on things, but I am not going to work."

"Well in that case, will you spend the afternoon with me?"

Quinn crinkled her nose, "Do you think I would do something else?"

Rachel smiled, "Okay well it's my turn to take you somewhere then, alright?"

"Perfect." Quinn smiled.

"Can you be without your phone for the day?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"I can, sure. I just need to call work, then maybe stop in before we head out, and Sure. I can leave it off today."

"Perfect " Rachel said kissing her.

"I am not going to ask where we are going because unlike you I do not need to know, but I am going to ask if this is an outside or an inside event?"

"Outside mostly... Dress warm while still being able to remove a layer if need be."

Quinn nodded and kissed her forehead, "Got it. Oh baby, we have to call Beth after dance around seven-thirty." She remembered.

"I know, I remember we will make sure we call."

They were out the door in record time, mainly because Rachel had put a shirt on right away and wouldn't let Quinn take it off again. When they got to Rachel's house so she could change Quinn laid on her bed and made a call the Gallery.

_"Thanks for calling BETH this is Alissa." _

"Hey" She didn't even have to say who it was. Alissa was Quinn's assistant aka her right hand. She had been working with her for the last year but they had known each other since senior year at Yale. Besides San and Brittany Alissa was Quinn's best friend, they worked wonderfully together and Quinn knew she was lucky to have her.

_"Hey boss lady, you on your way in?" _

"Nope, I actually was calling to see if there was anything on the schedule and if there was if you could push it to tomorrow?"

_"There is, and I can, but I do really need your final approval and signatures on a few things so we can send these last Items of Leonora's to print.."_ Alissa said.

"Alright well I will stop in on our way out, probably in about thirty minutes or so."

_"Sounds good, all okay?" _Alissa asked.

"Perfect I am just spending the day with Rachel." Quinn smiled at the brunette who was still standing in her underwear staring at the clothes in her closet.

_"Okay see you later."_

"Bye Liss" Quinn said hanging up the phone, "I like watching you get ready."

"And why would that be? Rachel smirked.

"Um I don't know maybe because you stand around in your underwear for long periods of time." She smiled.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I figured out what I am wearing so I am going to put on pants on now."

Quinn pouted her bottom lip out.

"Stop with the lip." Rachel said, pulling the pair of black skinny jeans, and a long-sleeved white shirt. It was simple but she looked gorgeous. She wore a pair of black uggs and pulled on a beanie and scarf. "It's rather cold out, do you want one." Rachel said gesturing to her scarf.

"Sure" Quinn nodded. Rachel pulled out two scarf's from the dresser drawer, one was a tan color, and the other a deep blue. "That one" She pointed the tan one.

"Nice choice" Rachel said walking over and hooking it around her neck.

Quinn wrapped it around throwing it over her shoulder and inhaled, "Mmm it smells like you." She smiled and kissed her and then they headed out the door.

* * *

The walked into BETH around noon to find Alissa siting behind her desk.

"Hey Quinn" She smiled, "Hi Rachel nice to see you again."

Rachel had briefly met Alissa at Sam's show on Thursday but didn't speak much to her because Alissa was running around like a chicken with her head cut off.

"You too Alissa, how are you today?" Rachel smiled.

"Well thank you. Hey Quinn before I forget Brad's in the closet with the blonde of the week..."

"Crap I will handle it." Quinn said.

"Thanks." Alissa said.

"Leave me all the dirty work I swear Liss." Quinn kissed Rachel "I will be right back baby."

Rachel squeezed her hand and she walked away.

"Baby huh?" Alissa asked, "Congrats!"

Rachel beamed proud, "Thanks, it's just been a few days."

"No wonder Quinn wants the afternoon off, I bet you two have a lot-"

"ALISSA!" Quinn said walking back into the room, "Excuse Alissa honey sometimes she doesn't remember when to be the best friend and when to be my _employee." _

"Best friend?" Rachel asked this was new information to her.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded with pierced lips, "She is a little abrasive at first but she is a real peach once you get to know her."

"Oh so she is like your other best friend Santana" Rachel laughed.

"Precisely" Alissa said, "Sorry I didn't mean to overstep at work, but no ones here; well besides our photographer Brad who was just in the broom closet with some... more than likely skank." She laughed.

"Was she a skank baby?" Rachel smiled.

"She was pretty skanky yeah" Quinn nodded, "She went out the back."

"Can't even use the front door" Alissa shook her head. "Did Brad go with?"

"Of course, which reminds me if he's not back in fifteen dock an hour from his day. I am not paying him to have sex with skank's." She laughed.

"You're an amazing boss" Rachel said.

"He's family and unfortunately that means I can't fire him, and he's also one hell of a photographer."

"family?" Rachel asked, "Real family, or Britt and San family?"

"Real family... Aunt Margaret's only child." Quinn said.

"I got the impression she was..."

"Gay? She is" Quinn smiled, "One night stand twenty-four years ago and hello Brad."

"Got it" Rachel said, "You will have to introduce us when he isn't busy with one of his skank's..." She smiled.

"For sure love" Quinn smiled.

"Lissa do you have those prints that need to be approved?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah they are on your desk and so are the forms that need to go with it." Alissa told her. "And I called Sam and he is coming in tomorrow, he is who was on the calendar."

"Oh good" Quinn smiled. "Baby I am going to go get these approved, wanna join me?"

Rachel was just about to say yes, when Alissa spoke up. "Or you can sit on the couch with me in the break room, I promise I won't be crass honest." She smiled.

"I would like that" Rachel nodded, "Is that okay baby?"

"Sure love" Quinn said, "I should only be about twenty minutes than we can go?"

"Sounds good, take your time" Rachel smiled and kissed her.

Quinn walked into her office and Rachel and Alissa went down the hall to the break room.

"want anything to drink? Water, coke, tea?"

"Water would be great" Rachel said.

"Snack, Cheese, crackers, banana?"

"No thanks" Rachel said, "I am a vegan so the cheese would be off the table but Quinn and I had a late breakfast."

"Vegan huh? How is Quinn handling that?" She laughed. "She loves her bacon, and meant."

"She isn't handling anything, I would never tell her she can't eat something based on my own views." Rachel said, "But she has tried a lot of vegan things and likes them."

"Shocked." Alissa smiled.

"So you and Quinn went to college together?"

Alissa nodded, "Yeah but we didn't know each other until senior year, we were in a photography class together."

"She's amazing at it" Rachel sighed, "But she says it isn't a career."

Alissa nodded, "It's because she doesn't wait to taint what she loves."

"Makes sense I guess." Rachel nodded.

"So how were things with Beth?" Alissa asked.

"Oh my gosh, amazing" Rachel said, "That little girl is... wow."

"I have only seen pictures but she looks JUST like Quinn."

"So much so." Rachel said.

"Baby" Rachel heard Quinn's voice as if she were in the room, she wasn't.

"Intercom, just speak Boss Lady can hear you." Alissa said.

"Yes love?" Rachel spoke.

"Almost done, you okay?"

"I am fine" Rachel smiled at the fact that Quinn missed her after not even five minutes.

"Ten more minutes max" Quinn said, "Superwoman did most the work for me."

"You're welcome!" Alissa said with a grin.

"Love you Liss" Quinn said. Pause. "Hey Lissa can you keep a secret?" Quinn said in a very sly voice.

"Of course not, but tell me anyway's."

"That gorgeous brunette sitting with you, I kinda really like her."

"I bet you do" Alissa smiled.

"A lot Liss, so be nice okay?" Quinn said.

"You got it boss lady!" Alissa saluted the phone.

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean i don't know when you're being a smart ass Lissy."

"Yeah yeah" Alissa said.

"Be done soon baby, you know where I am if you need me."

"Same" Rachel smiled.

"Oh I need you" Quinn said, "But we both know..."

"Yep" Rachel smirked.

"What am I missing?" Alissa asked.

"Goodbye" Quinn said, "I am going to work now."

"Seriously what am i missing?" Alissa asked Rachel.

"Um..." Rachel looked at her hands.

"Oh come Rachel, , I know I may come off a little... crass but i promise i am not. Quinn's my best friend therefore you are sorta now too..."

Quinn nodded, "We aren't... sleeping together until we are in love."

"What?" Alissa asked, "You haven't slept together yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "Well you will be soon then, because she loves you, I can tell, she's just waiting on you."

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked.

"Well if that goofy grin on her face isn't from getting laid, it's because she's in love." Alissa shrugged.

Rachel didn't say anything.

"OH EM GE! You love her too, huh?" Alissa squealed.

"Shh" Rachel said, She looked to the intercom.

"You're good, red light would be on."

"Okay fine, yes!" Rachel said.

"Well then why haven't you told her..."

"Because I don't want her to think the reason I say it is because I want her."

"But you do right, want her..." Alissa asked.

"Well duh!" Rachel said, "So bad."

"Well then..."

"I don't know I guess I just don't want to say it too soon." Rachel said.

"I think you need to stop thinking about it and just let your heart do the talking. And I can not believe I just said that cheese ball line, but I did, and I mean it." Alissa giggled.

Rachel just nodded.

* * *

1:00PM

They were on the subway now, heading where Quinn didn't know, but she really didn't care to know, she was more than content to be with Rachel. The got off the train and walked into central park, they came up on the Shakespeare Gardens.

"So, yesterday you took me on the most interesting first date I had ever been on, letting me into your life even more and showing me places that helped you become you. So I figured it was only fair if today I did the same... This place, is sorda my... hiding place." She took Quinn's hand as they came up to the beautiful stone staircase. "During that time in my life I told you about yesterday, when I was going though all that sadness and all the what if's I would come here and just... be. It was here that I decided that I was going to stop with the bullshit and let go of the what if's and just be me. I knew after your day I needed to bring you here, because to be completely honest with you, I still runaway here, so if I'm ever in a funk or god forbid we are in a fight and I take off... I am more than likely here; I am here a lot actually, since I had been back from Bali I was coming most everyday until you."

"I can see why It's gorgeous, I have never been here."

"It's my favorite spot, It's where I want to be married, and No I am hinting at anything I promise." Rachel said.

Quinn just smiled, "I know baby."

"I just wanted to bring you to my secret spot, because no one knows this is where I run off to, to think, or to mope, or whatever. And I just feel like you should know, know where to find me if I ever... disappear. I want you to know where to find me, and I have never wanted anyone to be able to do that before, I have always wanted a secret space, but I honestly don't want any secrets from you or a space that you are not apart of frankly."

"Thank you" Quinn said pulling Rachel close kissing her. "It means a lot to me that you let me in like this babe, but I don't want you to feel like you ever need to disappear okay? I want you to know you can talk to me about anything, if you are angry or mopey or scared or whatever, I think we need to have an open line of communication if this is going to really work with us. Between your clingy-ness and my unconscious need to shut down at times, I think the best thing for us is going to be complete communication and vulnerability."

"Sometimes I think you're too good to be true, do you ever think this is all too good to be true?" Rachel said resting her head in Quinn's chest. "Like, we used to be... well not like this with each other, and now we are in the beginning stages of this epic romance."

"At times" Quinn answered honestly, "But then I think, why not us?"

"Huh?" Rachel asked looking up at her.

Quinn took her hand and lead them to a bench, they sat and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her in close. "Why not us. There are so many people in the world who get an epic romance... you asked if I ever thought this was too good to be true, and I do sometimes. I think...why me? Like why did you choose me? You could have anyone Rachel you seriously are the best person I know and if I over think it my head can go someplace, dark. So then I have to stop and think, why not us? I am so used to not being completely happy Rachel, but when I am with you, I am. For the first time in what feels like forever I can honestly say I AM happy. So I have decided to embrace it, and think why not us; we deserve an epic love."

Rachel just kissed Quinn, it was soft and tender, and full of so much emotion. "You make me the happiest girl in the world." She said resting her head back on her shoulder.

"Good." Quinn said, "Because that's all I ever want is to make you happy Rach."

"Well you are doing a pretty darn good job at it." Rachel smiled.

They had spent nearly two hours in the park, just being. Talking mostly about their past's they had missed and what they thought they wanted for the future.

"So, I know you are going to be performing eight shows a week, what else does this job entail I should know about." Quinn smiled.

"Well before shows a lot I will have interviews or press in the beginning to push reviews and get the buzz going about it." Rachel's legs were propped over Quinn's her back against the armrest of the bench. "And depending on how big the show get's they may tour us for a period of time..."

"Tour you where?" Quinn asked.

"Normally, Boston, Dallas, Los Angeles, Miami, San Francisco, Seattle. And if the show is super successful, like up for a Tony than Paris."

"Paris?" Quinn asked. "How long does this tour usually run?'

"Uh huh" Lea said, "But we don't even know that the show is going to take off yet, lets not worry about that yet, okay?"

"Rachel, we both know that with you as the lead and Brittany choreographing this show, it is going to be super successful. So, how long Rach?"

"Any where between three and six months." Rachel said, "But we are still a long way away from that Quinn, the show doesn't even preview for eleven months, lets not worry about things until they come."

"Oh I am not worried" Quinn said, "I am just trying to figure out how long I will need to be away from the gallery for." She smiled.

"You're amazing" Rachel said kissing her.

* * *

4:30PM

"Can i ask you something?" Rachel said, they were laying in Quinn's bed their top halves unclothed. They had gotten quite used to each other's bodies now but still very much enjoyed 'exploring' each other.

"Are you ever going to stop asking me if you can ask me something before you ask it?" Quinn smiled.

Rachel laughed, "There were a lot of 'asks' in that question."

"Because it's what I want you to do... _ASK _your question." Quinn kissed her head.

"It's about your family."

Quinn winced.

"I know I am sorry and we don't have to talk about it..." Rachel said. "I don't want you to shut down on me."

"No, open line of communication." Quinn said, "I won't shut down, I promise."

Rachel nodded, "Well I know you said things with your mom were... alright, and you talk every few weeks or so... I was just wondering. In what capacity do you talk to her? I mean, if I am going to be in your life, I just-" She stopped mid sentence.

"You want to know what capacity she is going to be in yours right?' Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, and I guess what to expect. Like when you talk to her, does it make you sad, or does she cause you to get angry..."

"A little of both" Quinn said running her fingertips all over the bare skin on Rachel's back.

"How did the relationship come about again?"

"You want the long version or the short?"

"The long one" Rachel said.

"Okay" Quinn kissed her before she spoke, "After I graduated from highschool I really disconnected from that life, even though things had gotten better with my mom, I just was still very hurt by it all. When I came to the east coast, I didn't speak to any of my family for a long while. Then one day my aunt showed up at my apartment. I hadn't seen her since I was maybe fifteen, right before Beth was born she showed up to try to talk some sense into my father, well Aunt Maggie and I got close and with in a few months she was urging me to make contact with my mother. She said she talked to her and she was desperate to talk to me, So I wrote her. Good old fashioned pen to paper, wrote her. I poured my heart out, telling her how angry I was that she didn't make dad leave instead of her pregnant daughter. How sad I was that I needed my mom and she just let me leave that night. How happy I was that she was there when Beth was born and that after she had really tried to love me even thought it was hard for her." Quinn took a deep breath and Rachel looked up and kissed her cheek. "I included my cell phone number and about two weeks later, I was sitting on that bench at Brooklyn Bridge park when my cell phone rang. Mom and I talked for nearly three hours, and really got things out there. I told her who I was and that there was not going to be anything she could do to change it, she could embrace me for me, or she didn't need to be in my life. Well She said that she didn't want to miss anymore of my life, so she would get used to it. We talk bi-weekly pretty regularly, and I know it's still hard for her. But she does try, and I know she really does love me."

"That was really big of you to reach out Quinn, I know that was probably very hard for you. Does she ever bring up your father?'

"No" Quinn said, "She did once and once only. But they are devoiced even though I know they still see each other."

"They do, romantically?"

"I have no idea, and I really don't want to." Quinn said. "I have and will not ever try to reach out to that man."

"Understandable, what would you do if he ever reached out to you?" Rachel asked gently.

"IF and that is a _big _IF, no it's a ginormous if, my Father ever reached out to me, I would probably hear him out, with my guard WAY up of course and to be honest I don't think whatever he had to say would mean anything. It's been twelve years since he has mumbled a word to me. Since I was fifteen and his perfect 'chastity ball princess' of a perfect daughter. He threw me out like I was trash that day, and has said some pretty nasty things about me since. Not to my face, but Lima is a very small town and people have told me what has been said. I just, don't think I could ever let that back into my life. He would have to be a completely different man, and to be honest with Russell Fabray I don't know that that can happen. But I also wouldn't rule him out immediately either I don't think... I mean look at who I was."

"Quinn don't you dare compare yourself to that man" Rachel said. "YOU were never that person, you acted like you were, but you weren't. You were always this person underneath the surface. He is not a good man, if he came around and wanted back into your life, I wouldn't tell you what to do, but you best believe that I would watch that man like a hawk, there is no way I am letting you get hurt like that again. Ever."

"And here I was thinking I was the possessive and protective one in this relationship." Quinn smiled.

"You are not the only one who can be possessive and protective in this relationship, I L-" She stammered, "I care about you more than anything in this world, so I won't let him waltz back in here and-"

"Rach, he isn't going to waltz back in I can assure you of that. Like I said, that was a big _if_ scenario; but honestly it's been over ten years, I don't think he's coming back into my life."

"I am sorry baby, I just-"

"I know sweetie and I love that you are protective of me, honest" Quinn kissed her.

"So are you going to tell your mom about us?" Rachel asked.

"Of course" Quinn said.

"Even though you don't talk about your love life with her...?"

"Yep" She nodded, "She is coming for Christmas so she needs to be told in advanced though... I mean well.. if you are going to be here for Christmas, or are you going to Lima?"

"I normally go to Lima, but I don't know with you here this year. What do you want?"

"That was a silly question, I want you to stay here and celebrate Christmas with me, and Beth. Britt and San always come over and this year mom is coming up because Franny is going to be in Seattle with Gavin's family. So we're doing like a whole family Christmas here."

"Well" Rachel said, "I could call my dad's and tell them that-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, no, you can't you are their only child and they will hate me if you call and tell them you aren't going to see them for the Holidays because you are staying here with me." Quinn said. "What day does Hanukkah start?"

"The nineteenth." Rachel said.

"Well than why don't you go down there for the start of Hanukkah and then we can invite them to New York for Christmas."

"You want them to come to Christmas at your house?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Yes" Quinn said. "If it's going to be a big family thing, then it only makes sense that they come."

Rachel nodded, "Well, what would you say to coming back to Lima with me for a few days for the start of Hanukkah? we can even make plans to see Beth while we are there, maybe even fly back to New York all together..." Rachel said.

"I'd say that sounds like a great idea." Quinn said.

"Really?" Rachel's sat up and looked at her with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes really." Quinn kissed her forehead, "I want to be around them, how else am I going to show them that I am for real about this relationship? I told you I needed to prove myself to them, and I want to. Not to mention that I genuinely want to get to know them. I will make sure Alissa clears my schedule, what's your work schedule like over the holiday?"

"I am off the eighteenth to January third." She said, "Then that's when the intensity starts" Rachel said.

"Okay" Quinn nodded, "I will take off the same dates, that way we can spend as much time together before your schedule get nuts."

"You can do that, take that much time away from the gallery?"

"Yeah, it's my gallery and we normally close the 23rd through the 1st anyhow since Beth comes, I will just lengthen the dates this year that way my staff can have an extended vacation too, they deserve it around the holidays. We could leave for Lima on the 19th and head back on the 22nd so we can get ready for company, how does that sound?"

"Perfect" Rachel smiled.

"I will look up flights tomorrow and get us tickets, and call Shelby and see if maybe she wants to come back together."

"I like all the 'we's' and 'us's' in these sentences." Rachel beamed.

"Me too" Quinn nodded.

* * *

6:00PM

"I am going to turn my cell on now, okay?" Quinn asked.

"Perfectly fine with me."

Quinn had 26 text messages, 24 of which were from Santana, one from Brittany for Santana and the other from Beth from Shelby's phone of course. She scrolled through San's messages.

**San: Hey**

**San:Where r you?**

**San: Why are you ignoring me?**

**San: :/**

**San: Okay your phones off wat the hell, that nvr happens!**

**San: Are you dead?**

**San: WHAT THE HELL, I have been calling you all day! Why did you go MIA? **

Then she read Brittany's.

**Britts: San thinks your mad at her, or dead... you okay?**

She read Beth's that instantly made her smile.

**Shelby: Hi Mama! On the way to dance. I will be home at 720 homework is done so you can call whenever if you still want. love you and miss you, Rachel too!**

"Beth texted!" Quinn smiled.

"Beth has a cell phone?" Rachel asked.

"No I wish, I would so text her all the time" Quinn said, "From Shelby's phone. She said she is going to be home at seven twenty and to call whenever cause her homework is all done. She said she loves and misses you."

"Me? Really?" Rachel smiled.

"Of course really" Quinn said. "I can't wait to call her."

She texted San back

**Quinn: Sorry I had a no phones day with Rach. OF course i am not mad, I miss you and love you! How are you? **

**San: WHAT THE HELL! **

**Quinn: I said I was sorry!**

**San: Well I thought you died. **

**Quinn: You did not!**

**San: I kinda did till I called BETH and Lissa told me you were out with Rach and ur phone was off. **

**Quinn: See so you knew, again I am sorry, forgiven?**

**San: I guess. How are you? **

**Quinn: Good Rach is cooking I am laying on the couch. Gunna call Beth soon... **

**San: I miss her.. **

**Quinn: Mee too :/**

**San: Cant wait till Christmas... is Berry going to be there? **

**Quinn: Yes :) we are inviting her Dad's up too. **

**San: That's serious... **

**Quinn: I am very serious about her San... **

**San: I can tell, do you love her? **

**Quinn: Yep. **

**San: Have you told her?**

**Quinn: Nope. **

**San: Y not? **

**Quinn: I don't want to freak her out?**

**San: Oh please your dating Rachel Berry... I don't think thats possible...**

**Quinn: don't make fun of her San!**

**San: I didn't... possessive much?**

**Quinn: Very. **

**San: Gotta go Britt is getting in the shower and I dont wanna miss an opportunity for sexy times... I will text you laters?**

**Quinn: Yes. **

**San: Love you bitch. **

**Quinn: Love you too.**

She got up off the couch and wandered into the kitchen, "It smells amazing in here, what are you making?" Quinn asked wrapping her arms around Rachel from behind.

"Spicy-creamy Kale Pasta" Rachel said.

"What's in it? Quinn asked peaking over the brunette's shoulder.

"kale, Pasta, cashews, onion, salsa, non-dairy milk, and spices like paprika, chili powder, pepper flakes, garlic salt."

"Sounds very good" Quinn smiled.

"It is" Rachel said.

"I am really liking all this stuff you cook, and I hardly miss meat and cheese at all." Quinn said.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel smirked. "Funny I hardly miss meat too."

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Quinn said, "I can not believe you!"

Rachel giggled, 'I am sorry, I had too you set it up too perfectly"

"There are visuals in my head now that I will never be able to get out!"

She saw Quinn's face and turned around in her arms, "Baby, I am sorry" She kissed her.

"You better be" Quinn said kissing her back.

"Totally am, I can show you how sorry after dinner..." She said with an arched brow.

"Oh you will most definitely be showing me how sorry you are after dinner" Quinn said, "Not question's about it."

"I am more than okay with that" Rachel smiled.

"How much longer is that going to take?" Quinn asked.

"Why are you hungry or horny?" Rachel giggled.

"Well I am perpetually horny Rach, we aren't having sex yet but are playing, which gives no release so..." She kissed Rachel's head, "but I am hungry"

"I will be plating dinner in ten minutes." She said adding the kale. Quinn could tell she was thinking about something, after a few moments pause she spoke "Baby... are you not, releasing yourself?' Rachel asked.

"No" Quinn shook her head.

"What, why not?" Rachel asked.

"I can't do that by myself..." Quinn shrugged.

"You can't or you don't like to?"

"I can't, like I can't get myself there."

"Seriously?" Rachel asked.

"Seriously" Quinn nodded.

"At all? You have tried?"

"Yes I have tried, I've never been able too. I remember one time when I was pregnant with Beth, my hormones were racing, so I tried cause seriously I just needed some relief and nothing at all. I resorted to eating lots and lots of ice cream."

"Have you tried lately, like after we _play_?" Quinn nodded, "And you thought of me?" Quinn nodded again. "And nothing?"

"Nothing, it's just weird and I don't know. I mean it feels good, but...it's like my mind knows that it's me, and so my body won't do anything."

"Oh baby, I am sorry, I would have never gotten you all worked up if I'd known." Rachel said.

Quinn kissed her, "It's okay, I like the building up part. It's fun playing with you" She leaned down and then kissed each of Rachel's breasts, "And my new best friends." She smirked.

"You're a nut" Rachel laughed.

"But I am your nut" Quinn said.

"Yes you are" Rachel said turning back to the stove.

"Do you release yourself after every time we play?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Seriously?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

"You don't really think I normally shower two times a day do you?" Rachel laughed.

"I just figured you were just as obsessive about showering as you were everything else."

"No, I am just super worked up and need relief." Rachel looked at Quinn who had the biggest grin on her face.

"And you think of me?" Quinn asked.

"Of course" Rachel smiled.

"Oh fuck that's hot" Quinn breathed.

Rachel just smiled, "What time is it?"

Quinn checked her phone, "six thirty."

"Well dinner is ready, let's eat and then we can call Beth." Rachel smiled.

"Sounds good, I'll get drinks, what do you want?"

"Want to have a glass of wine?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded, "What would go best with this, red or white?'

"White" Rachel said.

"Okay Sauvignon Blanc, or Pinot Grigio?"

"Pinot Grigio?" Rachel said.

"Yup I will open a new bottle, we finished the other one last night."

/

"Dinner was delicious" Quinn said taking Rachel's plate to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do them I can." Rachel said as Quinn started the dish water.

"Nonsense you cooked, I am going to do the dishes, but right now I am just going to get them soaking and then we are going to call Beth." Quinn said.

"Okay" Rachel said. "Or I could do them while you talk to her."

"Are you kidding, she is going to want to talk to you too, we're going to call her on speaker."

Rachel smiled. "Okay" Quinn said.

Quinn walked over to the couch a moment later and pulled out her phone and dialed Shelby.

_"Hi hi hi!" _Beth answered the phone super excited.

"Hey baby" Quinn said.

"Hi Beth!" Rachel said.

"_Yay you're both there!" _Beth said.

"We are both here" Quinn said. "How are you, how was dance?"

_"It was great! I got my triple turn in ballet Mama!"_ She said proud.

"Awesome Beth! I am so proud of you!'"

_"Thanks, and I had lyrical today, and we learned a new combination."_ She told them. _"How are you guys, what did you do today?"_

"We went to the park" Rachel said.

"Yup, it was a pretty fun day" Quinn smiled taking Rachel's hand.

_"It isn't snowing there today?"_ Beth asked.

"Nope" Quinn said.

"Is it snowing there?" Rachel asked.

_"Yes, kinda a lot too. We may not have school tomorrow."_ Beth said.

"Yeah my dad's said that it was supposed to snow this week there." Rachel said, "I think we will get some, but not as much as you will."

_"Do you think it will snow on Christmas?"_ Beth asked.

"I hope so" Rachel said.

_"Me too!"_ Beth said. _"can we make a snowman if it does?"_

"Sure can" Quinn said.

_"Awesome!"_ Beth said both girls could hear the smile in her voice. _"Hey ma?"_

"Yes Beth."

_"I miss you."_ She said in a softer tone.

"I miss you too, but not much longer!" Quinn said, "In fact Rachel and I are going to come down there on the 19th for Hanukkah."

_"SERIOUSLY!?"_ She squealed.

Rachel and Quinn both smiled at her reaction, "Yes!" Rachel said, "We are going to see my Dad's."

_"Do I get to see you?"_ She asked.

"Yeah I will talk to your mom and make plans okay?" Quinn said.

_"Yay! I love you Mama!"_

"I love you too Beth."

_"Hold on..."_ She was gone a second and they could hear Shelby. "_Mama, Rach, I got to go shower, I'll call you tomorrow at four pm okay?"_

"You got it Beth, I love you."

_"I love you too, You too Rachel!"_

"I love you Beth."

_"Talk to you later!"_ Beth said and hung up the phone.

"God I love her!" Quinn smiled.

* * *

Tuesday morning 8:30 AM

"What are your plans for today? I have to go into work today for a while and San blew up my cell all day yesterday so I should probably see if she wants to do coffee or something."

"That is probably a good idea, I was thinking I would call Kurt and see if he wanted to grab a bite or something this afternoon, and then heading home tonight-"

"What why?" Quinn asked interrupted her.

"Well... because I have been here for the last four nights and I should probably.."

Rachel watched Quinn's face, "Hey I thought I was the clingy and needy one in this relationship" Shes smiled, "Plus you interrupted me before I could say I was hoping you would come with me."

"Really?" Quinn asked

"Yes really" Rachel smiled, "I was thinking we could stay at my place tonight, I have to go to work tomorrow almost all day, and I thought we could meet in Manhattan after and do dinner since it's in the middle of both of our work, and then we could decide where we are going to stay that night from there."

Quinn leaned in and kissed her, "You know, I like that idea."

"I thought you may" She smiled.

"I need to shower" Quinn said. "Wanna join me?"

"Baby, you know I couldn't refrain if we were completely naked in the shower together, it's hard enough like this." She gestured over Quinn's bare upper half.

"We could wear bathing suit bottoms..." Quinn shrugged. "It could be fun to play in the shower."

"It could be..." Rachel smirked.

"Is that a yes?" Quinn asked wide eyed.

"Yes, BUT the boundaries are still in play."

"Of course." Quinn said sitting up.

Rachel sat up, "Okay, no touching below the belt."

"Given" Quinn nodded.

"Okay come on, grab two pairs of bathing suit bottoms and let's shower." Rachel got out of bed.

Quinn looked like a little kid who had just been told they were going to Disneyland as she chassed over to her dresser, pairing out two pairs of bathing suit bottoms throwing a pair to the brunette. "I'll put mine on in the bathroom, and start the shower and get in." Quinn said. "Just join me when you're changed.

Rachel nodded.

Quinn went into the bathroom and started the shower, then dropped her underwear to the floor stepping into a pair of tiny red bathing suit bottoms. She stepped in the shower when she heard the door open, moments later Rachel stepped in.

"Hi" Rachel smiled.

"Hey" Quinn said pulling her into her arms. The hot water ran over both girls bodies as Quinn let her lips make contact with Rachel's neck, her hands running up and down her sides until they found her breasts, which were slippery from the water.

Rachel's breath hitched, and then she let out a small moan. Her hands wandered all over Quinn's body, it almost felt new, in the shower. She kissed her with such intensity that her whole body tingled and she literally felt her knees weaken. She pulled away and just stared into her eyes for a moment. "I love you." She breathed after a moment.

Quinn just stared at her now, "I..."

"Look you don't have to say it back," She leaned her head on the blondes bare wet body, "I realize that with the circumstances of the situation that we are currently in it may seem as if I am just saying it so... But Quinn baby that has nothing to do with it. I found myself holding back the words yesterday because I didn't want to say it too soon, but Quinn I love you. I am in love with you, I look at you and wonder how I got so lucky to get the opportunity to be with you. Like i said you don't have to say it back really you don't I know I said it in an unbelievably short amount of time, and I know..." She took a deep breath and just looked up at Quinn with eyes that screamed, 'help me!'

"My turn?" Quinn asked after a moment to be sure Rachel wasn't going to continue.

Rachel nodded.

"Thank you... I love you too Rach, I am on love with you. So desperately madly in love with you, I don't think that it's too soon to know that because I knew that the moment I saw you with Beth. We have a different connection because we have a past, though that past may not be the most pleasant for the most part, but regardless it made it easier for us to connect on a deeper level quicker because we were comfortable with each other."

"True" Rachel smiled. "But Quinn-"

Quinn already knew what she was thinking... "I know Rach, and I agree."

"You do?" Rachel asked.

"Yes" She smiled, "I don't want the first time to be rushed on any level, I have to be at work in an hour and that is nowhere near enough time. We have gone this long, we can with stand another day or so..."

"Day or so?" Rachel asked.

"Whenever" Quinn kissed her.

"Do you not want too?" Rachel asked concerned.

Quinn put the back of her hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Checking to see if you have a fever because your acting delusional." Quinn smiled. "Of course I want to be with you baby, more than anything. But I don't want you to feel rushed."

"You are perfect you know that?" Rachel kissed her again.

"Hardly" Quinn said.

"Well you're perfect for me. I love you Quinn. God it feels so good to finally be able to say that!"

"I love you too Rachel." Quinn smiled kissing her.

* * *

**Thoughts**** from the p-nut gallery? **

**I always love to know your thoughts, they make me smile. **

**More to come possibly tomorrow, I am REALLY going to try. I am putting IWAY together right now, so new of that tomorrow for sure if you read it. **

**Next chapter may just be the BIGGEN! Ahhh :)**

**I love you all**

**Until next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey! Sorry about the few day wait for this...  
Life got a little crazy! But here we go! I am glad you guys are loving this still.  
We got Quinn and Rach back to their realities in this chap.**

Okay to my reader from Dubai, you review as 'guest'- YOU my friend make me smile with each review. I love that you love this and even wake up in the middle of the night if your email dings. You are adorable and so sweet thank you for your very kind words. I am glad this story makes your heart smile :)

**Mslspatz-always such nice things to say and I thank you for them. Your words make me want to write more and more. So thank you so much!**

**Harley Quinn Davidson- Thanks for loving my story, your kind words and reviews mean a lot!**

**w1cked-Thank you for being an ever faithful reader and reviewr! You are wonderful and you always have amazing things to say and point out. thanks!**

**My Fbedit- Yes I just claimed you as my own! LOL Thanks for being there to get me though the last few days, giving your opinions, thoughts, and notes and just being a great friend. YOU are wonderful and I am thankful you! **

**So without further ado. I own nothing glee, yadda yadda. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

10:20 AM

Quinn arrived at BETH a little late that afternoon, Sam was already in her office waiting for her.

"Hi I am so sorry I am late," She told him as she waked in.

"No worries" Sam smiled. "Can we have a friend conversation before we jump into work?" He asked.

"Sure..." She said leery.

"You and Rachel?" He smirked.

"Are together, yes" She nodded.

"I knew it! I haven't seen you since Beth's little stunt, but I just thought that something seemed different that night and was wondering... And then when Alissa called yesterday to tell me that she needed to push back our meeting cause you weren't working."

"Today is the first real day I have worked since your show." She smiled, "I needed a few days to just hide out with Rach and really figure things out. I have only been away from her for a half hour and I am going insane." Quinn admitted, "It's so not like me either, I was always able to go to work and function on my own in all my other relationships."

"It's new and you love her." He shrugged.

"How do you know I love her?

"Um cause I am not stupid, I knew you were going to be with her long before you did didn't I?" He laughed.

"Okay yeah, anyway's, how are you. How is Emily?" She asked checking her phone. Nothing.

"She is good, she is going to LA tomorrow for a week." He shrugged.

"Did she get that part?" Quinn asked.

"Yup, she is going to be a rape victim and then a dead body on SVU." He said.

"So she has to go all the way to LA to film a show that is set in New York?" Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, they are filming there for a few months so they don't have to deal with the snow, it's summer on the show I guess." He shrugged.

"Oh that makes sense" She said.

"Good for her" Quinn smiled. "And good for me that means you may create some masterpiece while she's gone."

Sam laughed.

"Speaking of masterpieces" She reached into her top desk drawer and pulled out a check and handed it to him.

"Seriously?, did you just hand me a check for sixty five-hundred dollars?" He asked.

"Yup" She nodded

"But you haven't taken your percentage out of this yet have you?" He asked.

"I have, here are our final numbers." She slid a piece of paper towards him.

"You sold eleven pieces?" He asked.

"No, you sold eleven pieces." She smiled, "Your art sells itself Sam all I do is decide where to put it on the walls and let people into to see it."

"I have... never sold this much, ever."

"I know" Quinn nodded. "This collection was, exquisite. Sam, I want to do another one as soon as possible, but we need at least five new pieces or the walls won't be full enough."

"I have a few at home, and I am working on two now."

"Perfect, I was hoping maybe early to mid January?" She asked.

"I could probably do that. Give me a few days to look at a few pieces and then I will bring them in and we can see if they go with what we have already?"

"Works for me" Quinn said, "I am leaving on the 19th for Lima and won't be back until the 22nd, then we have Christmas, so before that if possible for the brainstorm meeting?"

"Yeah, like Friday?" He asked.

"Perfect I will make sure I get it on my calendar and then have Alissa text you." Quinn said writing down a note on a post-it about it.

Then she scribbled a few things down on another post -it:

_Plane tix  
__call mom  
__call Shelby_

"Lima huh?" He asked.

"Lima" She nodded, "Rach and I are going to go to her dad's for the start of Hanukkah and inviting them back here for Christmas."

"Moving fast there blondie."

"Hey now, Mr. I am going to give you a promise ring after I've known you for four weeks." She said with a brow arched.

"Point taken" He laughed.

"Okay Sam, that is all I have business wise, but you are more than welcome to hang out, I am going to do paper work, so that's going to be boring but..."

"Is the studio empty?" Sam asked.

"Sure is" She nodded.

"can I work in there for a while, see if anything comes to me?"

"I would never deny that creative mind, it makes me a lot of money" She smiled.

"I am glad that's all I am to you anymore." He smirked.

"Totes" She laughed.

"You're lucky you're Sevin friend."

"Thank you Sam." She smiled.

"You got that?"

"I dated you for six months remember? I picked up some Na'vi along the way." She giggled.

"I should have married you when I had the chance." She joked.

"I told ya." She winked.

"Alright work, I am going to go try to create gold."

"Because you yawne me, right?" She beamed proud of herself for remembering the word for love.

"Absolutely" He said walking out the door.

"Say bye before you leave!" She called after him.

She pulled up some photos on her computer she needed to edit before she sent them off to print. "Focus Quinn." She pressed the intercom button.

"Yeah boss lady!" Alissa said with a chipper voice.

"Can you come in here please?" She asked.

"Yeah but can you tell me if I need to come in as Alissa strictly your assistant or Lissa your best friend."

"I need them both." Quinn said.

"Got it, on my way." She said. Moment later she walked in "Who do you need first?" She asked.

"Does it matter? She laughed.

"Yes, it's super important, if I am your professional assistant I will put my glasses on and take notes on my clipboard I have right here. IF I am your best friend, then I will take my shoes off and sit down Indian Style and get comfy."

"Okay well do that, but keep your clipboard out and take down these notes first."

"Glasses or no glasses." She asked with a straight face.

Quinn laughed, "Not necessary unless you need them to scribble down things I need you to do."

"Nope." Alissa said taking off her shoes and sitting on the couch cross-legged. "Ready when you are."

"I need you to look up flights out of JFK to Lima for the 19th."

"JFK to... lima... Lima?! How many tickets do you need?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Two, for Rachel and I, coming back in the twenty-second." She said.

"Your taking Rachel home?" Alissa asked.

"No, Rachel is taking me home to her dad's for Hanukkah." Quinn said checking her phone.

"Oh. My. God! Did you do it?" Alissa exclaimed. "Sorry am I still your assistant... that was inappropriate huh?"

Quinn laughed, "We didn't do it yet... but we said it."

"You said I love you?" Alissa asked.

"Thank God, who said it first?"

"She did" Quinn smirked, "While we were in the shower."

"YOU were in the shower together?"

Quinn nodded, glancing at her phone again.

"How in the hell do the two of you abstain from jumping each other, naked in the shower?"

"We wore bathing suit bottoms, are bottom half's are never un clothed." She said.

"Still, if I had either of you wet and naked in the shower, I would take you right there; and I am straight! But you're both gorgeous, you both have amazing will power."

"It's not easy, believe me." Quinn said, looking at her phone once more.

"Okay, are you having like withdrawals or something, because that is the fourth time in like a minute in a half that you have checked your phone."

Quinn nodded, "Seriously I am having serious separation anxiety..."

"Oh my gosh" Alissa said, "Text her."

"No..." Quinn said.

* * *

11:03 AM

"Hii" Rachel said walking into Kurt and Blaine's loft.

"Hi in here." Kurt called from Blaine's sewing room.

"What are you doing?" She asked, he was sitting a the sewing machine.

"Trying to get these pants hemmed. I have told Blaine for weeks now that I would do em, and the event he needs to wear them to is tomorrow night, seriously fiancée of the year." He shook his head.

She sat down on the couch and put her feet up.

"But anyway's, how are you. How are things with Quinn?" He asked.

"Great" She beamed.

"Oh my god did you finally do it?" He asked.

"no" She shook her head.

"Why the hell not, you love her she loves you, say it already and scratch that itch." He said.

"Yep because that is super romantic Kurt." She said, "But... I told her I loved her this morning."

"You did!"

"I did" She nodded.

"Wait, did she not say it back?" He asked, "I swear she is a moron."

"She said it back, and I appreciate it if you didn't call my girl friend a moron, thank you very much!"

"Well then what's the problem."

"There isn't one." Rachel said, "I just didn't want to say it and then jump into bed, it would have been forced and rushed, and that's not what I want for the first time I am with her." She took a breath, "I just, it's just..."

"What?" He urged her to continue.

"I am nervous..." Rachel admitted.

"Well of course you are, it's not just the first time you are going to be with this new person who you love, it's the first time you are ever going to be with a woman, and I am sure that's nerve-racking." He said gently.

She nodded, "And I just want it to be perfect, I mean she is so... gorgeous, and perfect, and the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I just don't want to be anything but amazing for her."

"You're worried about others she has been with? Being compared?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said, "Exactly, she was with this Abbie girl from nearly two years and I just- how do I compare to that?"

"You don't" He said, "You are your own person, she has a past sure, but so do you. You don't think that she is going to be worried about people you have been with?"

"I have only been with men that is completely different."

"you're right it maybe even worse.." He said.

"How so?"

"Seriously? You don't think she is going to wonder if she is enough for you, or if you prefer the male partner?"

"She shouldn't." Rachel said.

"And you shouldn't worry about being enough for her either." He said simply.

"Do you really think she is going to worry about stuff like that?"

"I think it will cross her mind, sure." Kurt said. "But I don't think she will dwell on it like you could though, I mean I maybe wrong but, it doesn't seem like Quinn. Just talk to her about it if you are that worried about it."

"I don't know" Rachel said.

"Okay, but then at least don't over think it okay?" He said.

She nodded, and checked her cell. Nothing.

"Text her, I don't mind." He said.

"I don't want to bug her at work..." Rachel said.

"I am sure a text message won't but her."

"No, I will wait for her to text me" She said, "I know she had a couple of meetings today and I don't want to interrupt them."

"Alright well I am finally done with these pants, wanna go grab food at Greens and Beans?" He asked.

"Um yes!" She smiled, "I miss our spot."

"You mean to tell me you haven't been there with Quinn yet?" He smirked.

"Nope" She shook her head.

"Well I just need to grab my coat and I am ready" He said.

Rachel looked down to her phone again. "Seriously Rach, either text her or put it away because you know you are going to obsessively check it..."

"You're right sorry, I am putting it in my purse." She said looking at the screen one last time just incase.

* * *

12:23 PM

"Hey, wanna grab lunch?" Alissa asked peeking her head into the office.

"Sounds great, I am starved, can we go to that little salad shop off second?"

"Lettuce feed you?" Alissa asked, Quinn nodded, "Sounds great."

"Grab money out of petty cash, is Sam still here?"

"Sure is, he is on some kinda on a roll in there, I know because he is talking in like six different languages all of them not real." Alissa laughed.

"Oh that is a good sign!" Quinn smiled. "Ask him if he wants us to bring him something back, yeah?" She said looking at her phone.

"Still nothing?"

"Nothing." She sighed.

They got Sam's order and headed down the block, there was only light snow flurries so they decided to just walk. When they got there they went to the counter to order, "I will have the southwest salad, no meat no cheese, please." Quinn ordered.

Lissa just gave her a funny look.

"What, she asked?" With a smirk.

"Are you turning on me?" Alissa asked.

They got their drink cups and filled them up. "What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Um I think you know, are you converting to the dark side?"

"Are you asking me if I am going to become a vegan?" She asked.

Alissa nodded.

"No, I am not I don't think I can become a vegan" Quinn said, "But I am going to am going to make a valiant effort to give up meat, and only eat organic dairy." Quinn said.

"Oh God, she did turn you."

"Nope she doesn't even know I am going to try..." Quinn said.

"Then why?" Alissa asked.

"Well, if I am going to be with someone who doesn't eat mean or dairy and has VERY strong views on it, I just figured I should probably at least try to respect those views, and even though she has not asked, in fact she has said flat-out she would never ask me to give anything up based on her views, but I feel like I know her views and I don't want to eat meat in front of her. It makes it seem as if I don't respect her, in my eyes at least."

"Well i think that is... actually sorda amazing." She said. I wish that I could find someone who cared about my thoughts and opinions that much."

"You will Liss, You will." She said and looked at her phone.

"Seriously Q, just text her!"

"You're right... I can't do this anymore." Quinn said typing out a simple text.

**Quinn: Hey baby.**

"Feel better now?" Alissa asked.

"Yeah" Quinn said setting her phone on the table. Before she could remove her hand from it completely it beeped.

"One hundred bucks says she has waited for your text too."

**Rachel: Hi babe, I miss you!**

Quinn thought her heart may have literally just skipped a beat when she read the words as simple as they were.

Quinn let out a big breath and Alissa giggled. "How long have you been holding that in?"

"All morning!" Quinn said honest.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel were sitting inside just talking now at Greens and Beans they had finished eating a while ago.

Rachel's phone beeped.

**Quinn: I miss you too sweetie, what are you up too? Still with Kurt?**

"You are seriously like a teenager again over there all smiles while you text your girlfriend. It's kinda adorable.

She blushed a little as she typed out a text.

Rachel: Yeah we are just talking now, what are you up to?

"Do you feel better now?" He asked her.

"I do" She nodded with a big smile. "So where were we, oh yeah you and Blaine. What's up there?"

"I don't know really. he is just so... distant."

"Like, physically or emotionally?" She asked.

"Both" He said. "It's been like a month since we have had sex, and he hardly opens up about anything. I know he has been stressed trying to get this line done before fashion week, but still..."

"What does he say when you ask him about it?"

"That he is just under a lot of pressure with work, but then that's it he doesn't elaborate."

Her phone beeped but she didn't pick it up she just stared at it a second and then continued.

"Well maybe you need to try again, send him a text start a dialogue that way sometimes it's easier." She shrugged.

"You can get that" he said knowing she was itching to check the message.

She picked it up.

**Quinn: Just finishing lunch with Liss then heading back to Gallery. I am thinking I am going to come home early tonight... **

"She is going to come home early tonight" Rachel said... "Do you think that means..."

Kurt nodded, "Even if it doesn't you can make it..."

"Yeah I could cook dinner, get a nice bottle of wine."

"Light some candles maybe get a little something sexy for underneath..." He suggested.

"Yeah" She smiled.

**Rachel: Sounds good... what time are you thinking?**

"I have to run some errands, wanna come with?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure" he nodded.

Her phone beeped.

**Quinn: I would say around... 5-5:20...**

**Rachel: Perfect see you then, I love you!**

**Quinn: I love you baby. **

* * *

2:15PM

"Seriously?" Kurt asked as they stopped in front of the store.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You're taking me into victoria secret?"

"Yes! I need that something sexy for underneath, and you need to help me pick."

"Oh your crazy!" He said. "I know nothing about women's underwear."

"No but you know a ton about what looks good and what does not... so... Come on pretend it's my bathing suit."

"Yeah, that's no better" He laughed.

"Kurt Hummel it is your duty as my very best friend to do this with me!"

Kurt scoffed, "Okaaaay fine."

Rachel linked arms with him and half drug him into the store. "There is so much.. much..."

"Underwear?" Rachel helped him

"Yes!

"Come on Kurt focus."

"That is so hard to do when I am surrounded by..."

"Underwear?"

"Yes!" He laughed.

"Please, I need to find something perfect for tonight I need it to be perfect Kurt."

"Okay yes, I am sorry; okay what are you thinking?" He asked trying his damnedest to focus for Rachel.

"Something that is going to make her jaw drop" Rachel smirked. "Something she is going to want to rip off me and throw it on the floor."

"Well I can safely guess she is going to want to do that with just about anything." Kurt said.

/

Quinn!" Alissa walked into her office, she was deep in thought, glasses on, nose in a book about curating. "Oh sorry"

"It's fine" She waved her hand for Alissa to come in, not taking her eyes off the page. "I am just trying to get this read; I have that meeting next month to try to... Sorry not important, What's up?"

"Um, plane tickets are booked, I emailed you the confirmation and your itinerary. Your mom called, needs you to call her back ASAP she said, and Sam told me to tell you HIghoS? Which completely means nothing to me."

"Thanks... it's Klingon..." She rolled her eyes.

"How in the hell did you date that boy?" Alissa laughed.

"He used to charm me with his geek speak... what can I say?" She smiled. "Anything else?"

"No more assistant business, but-"

"I have no idea" Quinn shook her head, "I am not going to push it, I am going to let her let me know when she is ready. Do I want her, yes. Would I be overjoyed, overwhelmed and thrilled if it happens tonight, yes. Am I going to push her, no."

"Got it" Alissa said.

Quinn stood up, "Where are you going?" Alissa asked.

"Well my Klingon is rusty at best, but I do believe what Sam said was 'come here'."

"I can not believe you just said the phrase 'my Klingon is rusty."

Quinn laughed, "I know, trust me."

She walked into the studio where Sam had a cloth down and was painting on canvas on the floor. "Hey nerd." Nothing. "Sam!" She noticed he had his headphones in. She walked over and tapped his shoulder. He took his ear buds out.  
_"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you!" _She sang.

Sam instantly laughed, "That was funny!"

"I thought so..." She smiled, "Now you said come here, and I am here."

"Seriously, why did I not marry you! Na'vi and Klingon! Perfect girl."

"Thanks, I try. Now what's up."

"Look" He said, gesturing to the piece on the ground. "Woah" She said stepping back. "Its... incredible."

"Thanks, Do you think it meshes with the rest of the collection?"

"Yes" She nodded, "Same color aspects as the two on the east wall."

"Which ones, Terrified and Liberalism?"

"Yeah" She nodded, she had no idea.

"I thought so too, now do you think its... good?"

"I think I said incredible not good." She told him.

"Okay, it's not done yet but I wanted you to look before I kept going to be sure the direction was right for this show."

"Perfect as always Samuel."

"Thanks Lucy!" He winked.

"Second person in three days to call me that!" She shook her head, "What's up with that."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, she full named me." She laughed.

Her phone beeped, she pulled it from her pocket, "It's my mom... I gotta take this, she already called the gallery."

Sam just nodded putting his ear buds back in.

"Hey Mom" She answered.

_"Quinnie, how are you?" _Judy said cheery.

"I am well mom, how are you?" She walked back into her office and sat at her desk.

"_Good, so... I was at the supermarket today and I ran into Hiram Berry..." _

Quinn took a deep breath. "Oh you did, huh?"

_"Yes, And he told me that you are Rachel are dating." _

Judy said it was such ease, there was almost excitement in her voice, which shocked the hell out of Quinn.

"Yes..." She said hesitantly.

_"Well that is great darling, how long have you been together?" _

Quinn actually pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen just to be sure this was indeed her mother's number.

"Not long, about five days."

_"Well I am happy for you dear, will she be at Christmas?" _Judy asked.

"Yes she will" Quinn was seriously in shock by this conversation. If She even mentioned Abbie's name before Judy would clam up and only be able to say 'uh huh' or 'that's nice dear'.

_"Wonderful I can't wait to see her." _

"Mom... are you... okay?" Quinn couldn't help it the words just poured out of her mouth.

_"I am fine, why do you ask that?" _Judy asked.

"Um, I don't know, we just... never talk about my relationships. When I would even mention Abb-"

_"I didn't like Abbie." Judy said. _

"Why not?" Quinn asked not that it mattered now.

_"She wasn't right for you." Judy said. _

"And you think Rach is?"

"_I think Rachel seems like a great fit for you. You have a past, good or bad still; you have known each other for a very long time and she knows you and vise versa. Hiram and I were discussing it today and both of us think that since you and Rachel have known each other at both your best and worst, that you already have a great foundation for a stable and long-lasting relationship." _

Quinn was beyond by this conversation. "Mom, I- I don't even know what to say. I mean, we have never really talked about any of this stuff and I always thought-"

_"That I was against you being in a healthy, happy relationship?" _

"No... I mean, well maybe with a woman."

_"Quinn, I came to terms with who you were Quite a while ago. I wasn't thrilled with your last choice of girlfriend. She was a little immature and you never seemed since you didn't ever bring up the relationship or your romantic life I wasn't going to push or pry. But sweetheart, I love you and want you to be nothing but happy, and I can tell just by talking to you that Rachel does that for you." _

Quinn nodded though her mother couldn't see her, "I am happy mom, she makes me incredibly happy. I know it's still early in the relationship but I love her..."

"_Well that is all that I want for you baby." _Her mom said.

"Hey Mom?"

"_Yeah?" _

"We are going to be in Lima on the 19th for the start of Hanukkah, we would love to see you."

"_Well of course"_ Judy said.

"I am not sure of our schedules right now, because we haven't talked to Rachel's Dad's yet; but I will let you know as soon as we do know we can come over there."

"_Okay, I will let you get back to your work I love you Quinnie." _

_"_Love you to Mom" She said hanging up the phone, nearly dumbfounded.

* * *

3:00PM

"Okay I am coming out." Rachel said.

"Again, this is like the 7th one."

She came out and laughed his hands were over his eyes and he was peeking thought his fingers.

"Kurt stop it, you are being overly dramatic and you know it." She said her hands on her bare hips. She was wearing a pair of black lacy low-rise boy shorts that sat just below her hip bones there was just about an inch of open skin before the black and navy lace corset started. "What do you think?' She asked.

"Um I think that its lucky number seven." He nodded.

"I thought so too" She smiled.

"Okay great, can we get out of this place now please?"

"Yeah" Rachel nodded. "What time is it?" She asked walking back into the dressing room.

"A little after three." He told her looking at his phone.

"Okay I still need to head to the store and get candles before I head home."

"Okay... are you nervous?" He asked.

She poked her head out the curtain, "Um, hello, yes!"

"Relax" He said, "It is going to be great, just remember not to over think, i know that is hard for Rachel Berry but.."

She came out dressed, "Okay let's hit it, too much to do still."

* * *

4:15 PM

"Hey Liss" She said walking out of her office.

"Yeah boss lady." Alissa smiled from behind her desk.

"I am thinking I am going to head out for the day, can you lock up?"

"Of course."

"Is Sam still here?" She asked.

"Yeah, yelling things in god knows what language as we speak, you can't hear that?"

"Nope" She smiled. "But it's always a good sign when he is taking in pretend languages, it means he is in the zone creating a masterpiece. Anyhow, just lock up when you leave or is Sam is still here when you are ready to leave just give him the key."

"Will do... Haaaave a good nighttt" Alissa sang.

"Thanks Lissa, love you."

"Love you too."

She walked by the studio and waved at Sam. "Hey" He said and she kept walking.

"Um hello, do you hear me I am talking to you!" He sang. "Across the room across my big cool painting!"

Quinn stopped in her tracks once she heard him singing and then cracked up turning around.

"Now that was awesome!" She smiled.

"I just wanted to say bye!"

"I waved." She said.

"Well I wanted to _say _goodbye."

"Bye Sam, will I see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"I think so if you don't mind me working here again."

"Mind, I enjoy it. Who else is going to speak Klingon and Na'vi and sing to me if not you?"

"I have no idea..." He smiled.

"Goodnight Sam." hugged him.

"Night Quinn."

She walked out the door and texted Rachel.

**Quinn: Leaving BETH now, have to make a stop first at my apartment. I will see you around 5ish. **

/

Quinn walked into her house as her phone rang, she looked down to see it was Beth. She had almost forgotten she was calling her today.

"Hey baby!" She smiled.

_Hi Mama, I can't talk long today because I am on my way to a friend's house." _

"You get to go to a friend's house, does that mean punishment is over already?" Quinn asked.

_I WISH! No, we have a project so Mom is dropping me off for a while so we can work on it." _

_"_Oh okay, well that is fun still kind of." Quinn walked into her bedroom and pulled out an oversized purse, throwing things in it she would need for the night and a few days worth of clothes, because she wasn't sure how many nights they would stay at Rachel's. "Did you have school today after all?"

"_Yeah it's not snowing too bad anymore... hey Mama?" _

"Yes Beth." She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her makeup and toothbrush.

_"When I stay after Christmas can we go ice skating, maybe?" _

"Of course we can."

_"Rachel too?" _

"Yes Rachel too, she will more than likely just stay here the whole time you stay here." Quinn told her.

_"Oh yay! Can we have another sleepover with Aunt San and Britt?" _

"I think we could probably arrange that." She turned the lights off and walked out the door locking it.

"_Yes! Okay we are almost to Jasmine's house... Can I call you tomorrow?" _

"You can call me whenever you'd like my love."

_"Okay, I will call after dance, around 7:30. Mom says she wants to talk to you any ways!" _

"Okay perfect, I love you." Quinn said hailing a cab.

_"I love you too Mama, tell Rachel hi and I love her, okay?" _

"Will do Beth, I will talk to you tomorrow."

_"Bye-bye Ma." _

* * *

Rachel was standing in the kitchen cooking, when the door opened. She nearly ran to Quinn she was so excited to see her.

"Baby!" She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her.

"Oh God, I missed you." Quinn said pulling away a second.

"I missed you so much. That was almost tortures." Rachel said kissing her again.

"I know, it was. The house smells amazing, what are you making?"

"Roasted Butternut Squash with Kale with an Almond Pecan Parmesan."

"Sounds awesome" Quinn kissed her again. "I missed doing that!"

"Me too. So how was your day, work good?" Rachel asked pulling out a bottle of wine from the cupboard and two glasses. "Sit."

Quinn sat a bar stool, "Um work was good, meeting with Sam, and then I prepped for a meeting I have after Christmas that's kinda a big deal. Alissa and I went to lunch, Sam worked in the studio he is creating this amazing piece babe; you have to see it." Rachel handed her a glass of wine, "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome."

"So how was your day, did you have fun with Kurt?'

"I did, we had a good day. We went to this little café we always go to called Green and Bean's and ate. Then ran some errands, I guess him and Blaine are having some issues."

"Really?" Quinn asked.

Rachel mixed in the Kale to the dish and then covered it with foil. "Yeah, I feel bad for Kurt it sounds like it's been going on for a while."

"Oh no, it's not serious, serious is it?"

Rachel shook her head, "I doubt it's a deal breaker, and it sounds like Blaine is just super stressed over work and it's effecting him at home."

"Well, that's understandable."

Rachel put the pan in the oven and walked around the counter and reached for Quinn's hand and headed to the couch. "Dinner has about forty-five minutes and then we can eat."

Quinn nodded, "Oh I talked to Beth today and she said to say hi and she loves you."

"How is she?"

"Great, there was school today after all and she was on her way to a classmates house to work on a project when she called. She and Shelby are going to call tomorrow so we can talk to Shelby about meeting up when we're in Lima."

"Okay perfect" Rach said, adjusting herself so her legs were draped over Quinn's.

"Oh speaking of, I got tickets booked for Lima today... well Alissa did, but it's done."

"Awesome, just let me know how much my ticket was and I'll get you the money." Rachel said.

Quinn almost laughed.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You're not giving me money for the tickets."

"Quinn!"

"Rach, I got it really."

"Okay" Rachel kissed her, "Thanks. I will call my Dad's tomorrow."

"Ohhh Oh my gosh! Speaking of... my mom called me today..."

"And..." Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Apparently my mom and your dad ran into each other at the grocery store, and your dad told her about us."

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!"

"Don't be" Quinn shook her head, "My mom is thrilled over it."

"She is?"

"She is, it was weird we talked and she said that she and your dad spoke and they actually think we are a great pair, and that because we knew each other at our worst's and bests that they think we are going to have a great relationship..."

"WOW" Rachel said.

"Um my response exactly, I had to actually check my phone to be sure I was talking to my mom." She laughed.

"Well... that is great news." Rachel smiled.

"Tell me about it" Quinn said. "She wants to see us while we are there."

"When I talk to my dad tomorrow I can see if she can come to Hanukkah dinner, what do you think, I mean I know she isn't-"

"I think that is an amazingly awesome gesture baby, it would be nice."

"I love you" Rachel smiled.

"I love you too" Quinn said kissing her.

Their kiss grew heated quick. Rachel's hands we're in the blonde's hair she moved her lips down to Quinn's neck kissing her in a spot she had learned drove her crazy. Quinn moaned at the contact.

"How long until dinner?" She asked.

"Half hour still yet." Rachel said still kissing at her neck.

Quinn pulled Rachel on top of her. Quinn was now flat on her back the brunette stretched out a top of her.

"I love you too" Rachel said, "So much."

"I want you" Quinn said. "So bad."

"Tonight" Rachel whispered into her ear.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah" She nodded.

Quinn pressed her lips back to her's and let her hands run up and down the outside of her thighs, an area she had never explored before. Rachel didn't pull away or tell her no so she let her hands stop at the bottom of the brunette's dress for a moment, and when she again wasn't told no or denied access she let her fingertips trailed up the smooth skin on the outside of her thighs. Their lips still on one another's, Rachel's breath growing more and more erratic. Quinn's hands not on the brunette's ass, she couldn't help but smile into their kiss.

"What?" Rachel asked with a smirk of her own.

"You're ass is perfect" Quinn kissed her.

"Thanks" She smiled. "I hate to do this, but have to make the Parm topping for the casserole."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah we should probably cool it until after dinner anyway's, because if we don't I will take you now and I want to actually eat the meal you made me before I have you."

Rachel kissed her again "You're perfect do you know that?"

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too Quinn."

* * *

**its coming its coming it's coming! WHAT YAY!**

**NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE! **

**Until then, thoughts, favorite parts? Please please share! **

**Love you all, **

**until next time :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: I know I know... I am sorry! If you read IWAY you saw that life really got in the way! I have been SICK and in and out of the ER and then work is kicking my ass and blah blah. ANYHOW I am SORRY! Really. **

**I hope you are ready for this. I hope I did you all proud! **

**I love you all, best readers ever!**

**Thanks Fbedit for reading, letting me know your thoughts, and being amazing, and you. You are simply the best, and I love you! PS text me! :)**

**Okay, I don't own glee, I don't own these characters... All made up! **

**Alright with out further ado... **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

They were sitting at the dining room table after dinner, soft classical music playing in the background. Quinn knew that Rachel had pulled out all the stops to make this night very special, and she appreciated that. It had been silent for a few minutes now, and she knew that Rachel was nervous.

"Rach, talk to me" Quinn said reaching for her hand across the small table.

The brunette took her hand and Quinn noticed her exhale deeply.

"You're nervous" She said gently.

Rachel just nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel asked "Quinn, this is a big deal?"

"You're right it is" She nodded, "But I love you Rachel so much, so talk to me, what are you nervous about, exactly?"

"What-" Rachel started shakily, "What if I am not- good enough?"

"What,Rach are you kidding me?"

"You have been with other women, and I don't know-What if I-I don't- compare?"

"Baby, I would _never ever _compare you to anyone." She said gently. "And you have been with other men."

"Hardly the same" She shook her head, "You are essentially my first, in this aspect- and I... I am so nervous that-"

"Rach, baby we don't have to-"

"No!" Rachel interrupted, "That is not where I am going with this. Quinn, I want you... So badly. I just hope that I am enough for you."

"You are going to be more than enough for me baby. Rachel I am so in love with you. Sure I have been with other people, but none of them were you... You say that you are worried because of not living up to other women, but I, what if I am not what you want. What if you realize that you would rather be with-"

Rachel stood up and walked over to Quinn and reached for her hand. The blonde stopped talking and let Rachel pull her up, instantly their lips were pressed together, Rachel's hands softly running up and down Quinn's sides. Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel's waist pulling her impossibly closer. "I love you" Rachel said through the kiss.

"I love you too" Quinn breathed breaking their kiss pressing her forehead to Rachel's "So much."

"Come on" Rachel said taking her hand leading her towards the bedroom.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"I have never been more sure of anything, ever." Rachel smiled softly. Quinn let her lead her up the stairs to her bedroom, She sat her back on the bed and leaned down kissing her softly one more time before breaking away from her and walking towards the desk in the corner. Quinn instantly felt a loss as she watched her walk away.

Rachel grabbed matches and started to light some candles that were strategically placed in the bedroom. "Well you really are pulling out all the romantic stops here huh?" Quinn said almost in a whisper tone.

Rachel nodded, "I want this to be... perfect." She said walking back over to Quinn.

"I am with you, so it already is." She pulled at her shirt to get her lips to come to hers.

"Patients" Rachel said. "I will be right back" She placed a small peck on Quinn's lips.

"Oh that is not fair" Quinn pouted as Rachel walked away again.

"I promise you will have more than enough time..." Rachel said heading into her a-joining bathroom.

Quinn stayed right where she was, looking around the bedroom taking in all the candles and the light scent in the air, that was Rachel, well her perfume, but what Quinn had come to know as Rachel.

Before she knew it the bathroom door was opening and she saw her silhouette. As she came closer she could make out her gorgeous girlfriend in a black and navy laced corset, that hugged her in all the right places and did amazing things for her chest; not to mention her ass in those black lacy low-rise boy shorts the way they sat just below her hip bones so there was just about an inch of open skin made Quinn literally lose her breath for a moment. Rachel walked right up to her letting herself stop between Quinn's open legs.

"You- look- ah-" Quinn couldn't even speak .

"You like?" Rachel asked clearly flirting with her.

Quinn just nodded letting her hands run up the back of the brunette's thighs. She gently kissed the exposed skin at her hips. "I love" She said in a deep thick voice. Which made her skin goose bump instantly. Quinn stood up and pulled her into her kissing her, hands exploring every inch. Their kiss was growing more intense, both girls almost breathless now, Quinn laid them back on to the bed, Rachel underneath her.

She smiled up at the blonde, she wanted her to take the lead, and Quinn had known this, they had talked about it before. She wanted to take her time with Rachel, really enjoy this moment but she was dying to get her clothes off of her. "Off" She whispered in her ear, tugging at the bottom of the corset.

Rachel shook her head.

"What, why?" She pulled away looking at her from just above her.

"Because I didn't spend nearly two hours picking out the perfect outfit for it to be on the floor in two seconds, enjoy it, enjoy me." Rachel smirked.

"I would enjoy you better naked." Quinn said with a brow arched, "But your wish is my command." Her lips returned to Rachel's neck just below her ear, she felt herself jump a little at the contact, and then heard a moan escape Quinn's mouth. She smiled at the noise. Quinn kissed down to her shoulder and then over to her breast bone. She squirmed as the blonde continued south stopping at that patch of bare skin right above her underwear. Quinn looked up at her and got the okay, as she nodded. Quinn moved down. Rachel gasped at the contact, even though Quinn hadn't even touched her yet. She felt small soft kisses on the bare skin on the inside of her thighs and was instantly even more wet than she already was. There was a throbbing for her now, that was becoming more and more overwhelming. She closed her eyes biting her lower lip bit back. Quinn had to close her eyes for a moment so she didn't rip Rachel's underwear off right then and there.

"Where did you go?" She asked at the loss of contact.

"I am here" Quinn whispered and returned her lips to the new soft skin.

"I love you" She said softly.

Quinn looked up at her with soft eyes, "I love you, so much Rachel." She crawled back up to her face and kissed her lips.

"But-I thought..." She looked at her with almost sad eyes at the loss of contact at her lower half. Quinn just kissed her again and let her hand explore the soft skin, and lacy undies. She felt goose bumps pop up on her skin. The soft contact at her core was almost too much to bare. "Oh" She smiled. Quinn kissed her neck and nodded into it. She closed her eyes as Quinn let her fingertips glide ever so lightly over her center but then suddenly the sensation stopped. She opened her eyes to see Quinn had removed her hand and was hovered over her now.

"You. are. evil." She said with a slight giggle.

"If I recall, I was told to take my time...!" Quinn said letting her hand trail up the lacy corset until she found her breasts again. She squeezed them causing her to let out a moan. she was now literally fidgeting with anticipation. Before she knew it, their lips were back on each others, Quinn rolled over so she was on top of her again. Their mouths now moving at almost an urgent pace. She could feel her body responding, her nipples was hardening, the familiar ache that could only be eased with fervent sucking and nibbling. Her core was certainly telling her that this was something she wanted, needed. She could feel the wetness.

Quinn stopped and looked up at her. "Baby, are you all right? Are you sure you want this?"

"Oh I'm sure." She grinned at her "I need you Quinn, so much." She couldn't believe how her core was throbbing, she had never felt so high on the idea of being with someone ever. There was absolutely no way she was going to stop this now. There was a want, no a need that, she needed to feel her, feel her love, feel her emotions.

Quinn looked up at her as her hand met the zipper on the side of the corset. She nodded, letting her know it was okay. As Quinn got the corset unzipped and off she felt her stomach flip. A little groan of desire escaped the blondes lips as she lent towards her and cupped each breast gently, her thumbs flicking over the nipples. She let her mouth meet Quinn's again in a frenzy of kissing, licking and biting as the need overwhelmed her.

Her hands were seeking their own delights as she pulled Quinn's dress up parting from their kiss for a moment to sit up and remove it, to her surprise Quinn wasn't wearing a bra, now just in a pair of lacy red boy-shorts. Her hands sought her breasts she recognized the need in her to have her mouth sucking and nibbling at them. The feeling of pleasure at the touch of Quinn's hands on her breasts and her mouth on hers was enough. She let go her responses became more frenzied, more passionate. Quinn reacted quickly to the change she felt. Quinn's lips met hers again then began to move down her body. Firstly she gently kissed the base of her throat. She had never had anyone do that in quite the same way before, but then again nothing was quite the same as it was with Quinn. Shivers ran down her spine. She flexed and raised herself to meet those lips as they skirted round her breast.

Her hands were tugging at Quinn's nipples as she squirmed with delight. Quinn's breath rasped as she flicked her tongue over her sensitive nipples. The feel of her breath, her teeth delicately nipping at her, the powerful reaction to Quinn's mouth. Her fingers worked their way over her body the feel of her skin, the soft smell that arose, the flick of her blond hair as her head moved over her breasts.

Quinn's fingers hooked around the top of her undies, She felt her body shudder with delight as slowly, teasingly Quinn began to draw them down. As she drew them down, her lips made their way down to her stomach, Rachel almost lost it, the kisses at her stomach were spectacular and orgasmic, designed to be provocative and arousing. A little wiggle of her hips signified that finally the undies were free; they fell to the floor, no longer were they a barrier to her pleasure.

Quinn's left hand touched and skimmed her core. Her hips bucked at the newness of her this touch.,

"You okay?" Quinn asked her looking up at her lovingly.

She nodded, "I am great" Her voice was thick, "I want you, so much."

"I love you" Quinn said as she let her fingertips continue to explore. Instinctively almost her legs opened for the blondes hand, which swept inwards and across her center. Slowly Quinn's hand rose up the inside of her leg, and her mouth moved towards the crevice where her stomach and thigh meet, a kiss was followed instantly by the first ever female touch of her moist warm sex, which caused a huge explosion of desire in her body. She murmured and sighed deeply, her breathing erratic, and lustful, her heart pounding, her eyes closed with desire, head lolled upwards and backwards as she savored the bliss. Each kiss, each caress caused a minor irruption within her, a new burst of desire. Her core throbbing to have to contact now.

"Please" She said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked looking up at her with a smirk. She knew damn well that Rachel was ready for her.

"Pllllease" She nodded, "I need you, I need to feel you."

Quinn nodded and kissed her inner thigh one last time before she felt the blonde remove her mouth , there was a moment of nothing and then she felt her fingers at her folds. Teasing her a little first. She fidgeted underneath her, needing more, needing her.

"Baby" She moaned.

Quinn then stroked and entered the moistness of her center, letting every movement that occurred cause wondrous sensations that burnt deep into her soul. She could barely contain the desire, the bliss and delight that now constantly surged throughout her.

"Quinn, yes!" She moaned.

Fingers pressing, sliding back and forth, lightly entering the silken domain of her sex. She was overwhelmed with the feeling, how amazing it was to have Quinn touch her like this. She let go and Soon she began swaying, rocking back and forth, her hands clasping, holding the wall as she began to ride. "Fuck" She moaned as her instincts took over, she knew what to do, how to enjoy this moment. Quinn languished one more kiss against her naval. She was in awe, encased by bliss, consumed by the revelation of desire and lust, she couldn't get enough of the sensations that were being provoked upon her. Moans now escaping her lips more and more.

"Yeah, is that good baby?" Quinn coaxed.

"So... so.." She couldn't form a sentence. "Fuck baby, So good." Louder and louder the noises grew, hips swaying, rocking with more force, the orgasm waiting, nearing and being ready to rush and consume all of her. "My God Quinn-yes!"

Quinn's fingers slipped onto her clit, feeling the swollen nub, she buckled slightly, knees giving way, wanting more. Breathing so erratic, her chest heaving, toes curling, as Quinn's fingers slid back and forth, circling at her clit. She loved it, being touched, loved but her. Having her stomach kissed, her body that ached with yearning and unspent desire, that they soon both knew would be realized. Rachel's body aching, yearning under a magnitude of delight, her eyes closed, unable to open as lustfulness gripped and teased her.

"Oh baby, I am close" She managed to say as the noises grew, echoed around them, which served only to fuel Quinn's desires, as the delights of hearing her reach that point of climax.

"Yes please baby" Quinn almost begged. "Come for me love."

More and more the desire crept up on her, stealing her body, crushing her composure, forcing her into a spiral of pleasure. Her body swayed now almost dramatically her chest heaved. Her sex vibrantly alive, tingling with the rampant pulses of gratification, muscles clenched, heart pounding, she couldn't control herself anymore as the orgasm came, a violent unequivocal shudder, a scream of utter delight as wave after wave of satisfaction consumed her.

"There you go baby" Quinn said with pride as she helped her ride her high.

"Oh. My. God!" She said as her body started to come down from it's high.

Quinn crawled back up to her kissing every inch she could along the way. "I love you" She said kissing her. Not able to remove the smile from her face.

"Wow" She said catching her breath. "I love you. That was... incredible. That doesn't even describe that awesomeness, that was... mind-blowing." She smiled.

Quinn kissed her, and she instinctually took charge now, getting on top of the blonde. "Your turn" She smirked and then kissed at the nape of her neck. She let her hand find Quinn's breast rolling her harden nipple between her finger and thumb. Quinn let out a moan and instantly she felt her core tingle at the sound.

"Rachel" Quinn moaned.

"I want " She whispered in her ear, " I want to touch you, taste you."

Quinn moaned.

"May I?" She asked, as if she had to.

"Of course" Quinn said her breath heavy.

"Yeah?" She smirked, nibbling at her neck again.

"Please" Quinn begged.

She kissed down her neck, lingering a moment at her collarbone as she continued to knead her breast in her hand.

"Rach" Quinn moaned.

Hearing her moan her name was almost more than she could take.

"Fuck baby" Quinn said as she headed down kneeled in front of her and kissed her belly, she wanted to stop at her chest and spend sometime, but she was too excited to get to her core, she wanted, no she needed to be down there. As she kissed down her body Quinn's hands gripped at her hair. Quinn gasped as she settled between her legs, not even touching her yet. She knew how much she wanted her by the way her body rhythmically arched.

"Yes Rach, please?"

With that her tongue lips kissed the insides of her thighs to Quinn's pained delight. As she lowered her head, until in slow motion, her mouth met her core. It was her first time face to face with her lovers sex, she was nervous but she seemed to know just what to do. She covered the outside with kisses first, simply teasing Quinn as she had her. Quinn moaned in approval, her hips started to sway. She then took her fingers and stroked the outside of her center before entering her wetness. She was immediately met with the scent of Quinn's arousal, and she loved it. She loved everything about this newness.

"Yes baby" Quinn moaned.

"You are so... wet" She smiled up to her. Quinn's eyes were open, she was propped up on her elbows watching Rachel explore her.

"Touching you, tasting you, does that to me." She smirked.

Rachel pressed her lips to her core once more, Quinn wiggling in anticipation. She took her tongue and ran it all across her clit, gently flicking it. Q gasped. Sensing she liked it, she swept her tongue back and forth, and in circles. Quinn moaned as her tongue danced at her center. Quinn was now shaking with pleasure below her and Rachel was pretty proud of herself.

"Rach, baby... Rachel..., mmmyy lord..." she moaned.

She continued to work her tongue letting two fingers slide in and out of her. Quinn squeezed her fingers tightly as she bucked against her face. She rolled my tongue over and over her swollen nub.

Quinn was shaking, "Yes! Yes!" until, she exploded. Her high pitched cries melted into sighs.

Rachel gave her one last kiss, then started back up. Kissing her stomach, her collarbone, her neck, then finally up to her mouth. They kissed for a long time.

"You're sure you have never done that before?" Quinn smiled to which Rachel just shook her head and collapsed onto the blonde's chest exhausted. "I love you." She said rubbing small circles on her back.

"I love you" Rachel breathed, her eyes growing heavy as she yawned. "so much."

"Close your eyes baby" Quinn kissed her head.

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes the next morning to a still passed out Rachel, her bare body covered by just a sheet, and her hair messily in her face and on her pillow. Quinn kissed her gently and slid out of bed, finding her undies that had been thrown haphazardly onto the floor and pulling on an over-sized sleep shirt she had brought with her.

When she got downstairs she checked her phone to see what time it was. Nine fifteen, "Jesus Quinn" She mumbled to herself, "You do have a life you know." She thought about the previous nights events and couldn't help but smile. Being with Rachel was, amazing, it was beyond amazing. To touch, her to be touched by her. _Wow! _She thought still in awe of how incredible the night was.

She looked at her phone and saw here were four text messages she opened them and read each one as she sat down on the couch.

**San: Hey! member me?! Seriously, ur MIA lately... Lets do lunch today maybe, or even a drink after work. Txt or call! **

**Lissa: Are you coming in today, if so what time? If not call BETH need to go over some stuff... k thanks!**

**Mom: Can you call me today trying to figure out Christmas need head count. Hope you have a wonderful day Quinny, I love you. **

**Shelby: Hi, hoping you are still coming into town for Hanukkah? Beth told me you were, and we would love to see you in Lima. I need to talk to you about a few things, can you call ASAP. I don't have class till after lunch, so anytime before is good.**

Everyone wanted a piece of her today, and all she really wanted to do was go curl back up with Rachel and sleep, and cuddle, and... other things, lots of other things."Focus" She said out loud and then opened her contacts and selected Shelby's name, heading into the kitchen, to figure out what to make her girlfriend for breakfast.

_"Hi" _Shelby answered as she opened the fridge.

"Hey, sorry I just got your text." Quinn said.

_"No problem, how are you?_" She asked.

"Good, how are you guys?"

_"Great, so Beth said you were coming into town on the 19th?" _

"Yes" She said pulling out some things from the fridge.

_"Well, we would love to see you both and I actually needed to see if you could do me a HUGE favor?' _

"Of course, I figure we would, I would hate to be in Lima and not see Beth; even though it will be merely days until you head to New York." She got out a knife and started to rough chop the kale and berries she had found in the fridge. "And shoot with that favor..."

"_I was wondering if you would think about bringing Beth back to New York with you from Lima? I know it's a lot to ask, but I have a job interview on the 23rd and it would be a lot easier if-" _

"Job interview where?" She stopped what she was doing to focus.

_"In... Connecticut."_ Shelby said in what sounded like almost a whisper. _"Nothing is for sure yet, but..." _

"Oh that is amazing" She smiled, she loved the idea of having Beth and Shelby just a few hours away.

"_Yeah"_ Shelby said, _"But I am not telling Beth until it's set. She begs nearly everyday to move back that way, and with my mom being sick and you being so close it would just... make sense. But if I have Beth with me it will be harder to..." _

"No need to explain, I would be more than happy to bring her back to New York. Rachel and I already have our tickets so I will get her one today and make a call to be sure it's next to us. How are we going to work out pick up and stuff?"

_"I was thinking she could just stay with you until I come on the 24th for Christmas Eve, and if you are okay with it we could just stay until Christmas afternoon. Then Beth and I will go to Fairfield, and you can have her back on the 27th"_

"Sounds perfect, and then you will come back when? Because I know Rachel would like to spend some time with you, and I would too of course."

_"I will come the 29th and Beth and I will head out on New Years Eve day. If that works." _

"It does" She nodded, excited about the prospect of getting so much time with her daughter. "Thank you Shelby."

_"No really Thank you Quinn, I know you benefit from this, because you will get extra time with Beth but it is really helping me out." _

"I told you Shelby I am here for whatever you need from me. I never want to step on your toes as her Mom, but I am more than willing to help however I can."

_"You mean so much to both of us Quinn, we can't wait to see you!'_ Shelby said.

Quinn smiled, "Us too."

_"Speaking of us, how are things going with her?" _She asked.

_"Great"_ She said, _"I love her." _

"Well that's big." Shelby said, "I am very happy for you guys."

"While we are on the topic of my relationship, I have a question for you..." She said hesitantly.

"_Okay_" Shelby said.

"Well, Rachel and I spend a lot of time together, and I just want to be sure you are okay with her staying at my apartment when I have Beth?"

_"Of course" _She said with no hesitation. "_I know you wouldn't do anything for her that isn't cohesive or appropriate, and to be honest I don't think Beth would let Rachel leave if she wanted too. She is pretty attached to her already too and she loves that you guys are together." _

"I just wanted to be sure." Quinn said.

_"Well I appreciate that you do, but like I said; I am happy for you both. And Beth ADORES Rachel!_"

"Thanks" Quinn said, She looked up and saw Rachel walking around up there.

_"Well I better get ready for Glee"_ Shelby said.

"of course, I will talk to you sometime this week, and call Beth tomorrow. Will you tell her I said hi and I love her?"

_"Absolutely, thanks for everything; we'll talk soon." _

They said their goodbyes as Quinn watched Rachel head down the stairs. She was wearing only those lacy boy shorts from the night before and a black tank top. She had thrown her hair up messily in a ponytail on top of her head. "Hi" Rachel said with a smile as she got closer to the blonde.

"Hey baby" She pulled her close and kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked still in her arms.

"Making you a smoothie and half a bagel with some avocado on it." She smiled proudly.

"Yum" Rachel smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome" She through the kale and berries into the blender and added a banana, almond milk and a handful of ice.

"How in the do you know what my favorite smoothie is?" Rachel asked with a grin.

"I have my ways Rachel Berry" She smirked.

"You're amazing" The toaster popped the bagel up and she walked over to the toaster.

"Ah I got it" Quinn said, "Sit."

Rachel did as she was told but not before stopping to kiss Quinn again. "Last night was... perfect" She smiled.

"It was" Quinn nodded.

"You were perfect" She said kissing her again.

"I love you" She said heading to the toaster.

"I love you, so much." Rachel smiled. "What are your plans for today?"

"I need to go into the gallery this afternoon to get some stuff done. Don't you start work today?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah we have dance and a read through at Eleven, I will more than likely be there until six or seven."

"Do you wanna meet in Manhattan for dinner still?" Quinn asked pouring her smoothie into a glass and setting it and her bagel down in front of her.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded. "Thank you" She picked up the bagel and took a bite, "I was thinking of this place called _Brut_, its off of 2nd street."

"Never heard of it, but where ever you want babe." She poured her own smoothie and sat at the bar stool next to her.

"_Brut _means _raw_ in French, it's an all raw restaurant, but it's incredible."

"Like I said baby, whatever you want."

Rachel nodded, "Who were you talking to this morning?"

"Shelby" Quinn said.

"Oh and?"

"We are going to bring Beth back with us from Lima, she can stay until Christmas and only have to leave for a few days before we can get her back until New Years."

"Well that's amazing, do you want me to stay at my place, I mean..."

Quinn shook her head, "I want you to stay with us, unless you would rather. I already talked to Shelby and she has no issues with it, besides she said Beth talks about you on a constant and probably wouldn't let you leave if you wanted too."

"Well I don't want to" Rachel smiled.

"Then don't" Quinn kissed her.

"I love you"

"I love you Rachel."

* * *

12:20PM

Rachel was sitting in her car getting ready to go into the dance studio, she had only been gone a little over an hour but she already missed Quinn so much. She pulled out her phone and texted her.

**Rachel: How do I miss you already? :(**

Within moments her phone beeped and she grinned from ear to ear as she read the text.

**Quinn: Because I put you in a sex-trance ;) **

**Quinn: I miss you too, SO much. What are you doing?**

She typed out a reply.

**Rachel: And I am okay with that! :) **

**Getting ready to have Brittany kick my ass in conditioning. Dreading this, I am so outta shape!**

**What are you doing?**

**Quinn: Um... I saw that body last night, and I have to tell you, you are hardly out of shape!**

**I am researching a new artist I want to feature at the gallery. **

She smiled when she read the first part, then checked the time. _Shit. _She had to go soon.

**Rachel: I love you, but your crazy! I need to start running again! I have to get back in stage-shape! **

**Quinn: I can get you back in shape! ;)**

**Rachel: How? **

**Quinn: Lots more of last night... LOTS more! ;) And i will run with you!**

**Rachel: Both options sound good! :D **  
**Gotta go baby :( I will text you at my lunch! Love you!**

**Quinn: Love you! **

/

1:15 PM

Quinn was sitting at her desk jamming on work, she had actually gotten a ton done, when there was a knock on her door.

"Hey" She smiled as she saw San.

"Hi" San said walking in, "I am early I am sorry."

"Don't be, I am glad you're here."

Santana sat on the couch and crossed her legs underneath her. "So B's at work with Rachel."

"I know did you get the picture?"

"I did" Santana smiled, "Their so... lame."

Rachel had sent a picture of Britt and her goofing off, it was pretty cute; both girls were making silly faces and the caption read: _**Pre ass kicking, while I still like her :)**_

"It was adorable" Quinn said.

"Fine.. it was." Santana nodded.

"So your hungry?" Quinn asked.

"Yes" San nodded. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care I can pretty much find something anywhere" Santana looked at Quinn funny, "I am trying not to eat meat or dairy... well as much."

"Oh gosh this is serious huh?" She smirked.

"Very" Quinn nodded.

"Great, next thing I know you're going to be singin' show tunes and prancing around like her huh?" San rolled her eyes.

"Could you not make fun of my girlfriend today?" She asked giving San a look.

"Okay, yes fine, if you promise to divulge about the sex. I know she has to be kinky in bed that little hob- I mean sorry."

"San!" Quinn gasped.

"Oh don't look SO shocked Q!" Santana giggled. "It's written all over your face that you fucked her!"

"I hate you!" Quinn said sharply.

"Aw that was sweet Q, you sound like your old self."

/

1:00 PM

Rachel had just finished getting her butt kicked by B in an hour-long conditioning class, and was now set to have a thirty minute lunch before they started their read through for the day.

"Hey Rach, you wanna grab lunch with me?"

"Sounds good Britt" Rachel said pulling a black v-neck t-shirt over her sports bra she had danced in.

"You looked good today" Brittany said.

"You're going to kill me huh Britt." Rachel laughed.

"Not intentionally" She shrugged.

"I know, where do you wanna eat?"

"How about that little sandwich shop on 7th, can you get something to eat there? I know you don't eat animals or dairy."

"I can" She nodded.

"Awesome, so can I ask you something?" Britt asked as they headed out the building door.

"Sure can..."

"Beth is coming back up for Christmas right?"

"She is, she is staying with us- well Quinn for almost a week."

"And you are okay with that?" Britt asked gently.

"Absolutely, I love that little girl." Rachel nodded.

"I just know that it's a lot... almost like an instant little family."

"You're right it is, and it's an adjustment to be in a new relationship and then have Beth too but... I love them both and it is more than worth it to have them both in my life."

"Okay, well good, because I know how important it is for Quinn to have Beth around, and I know that she also wants to have you around all the time too, so I was just... checking."

"I am glad you're looking out for them, B."

"And you Rach." She smiled.

"Well thank you." Rachel smiled.

"You re my friend too Rachel, I know I wasn't that nice to you in highschool, but..."

"You were never meant to me really B... and plus that is all behind us now."

"Yes it is" Brittany said.

"Come on let's go eat!' Rachel said linking her arm with Britt's and heading to the car.

/

1:15 PM

San and Quinn were sitting at the restaurant talking when Quinn's cell beeped they had just finished eating lunch.

**Rachel: I miss you how is you day going? B and I are at lunch. **

"Looks like are girlfriends are at lunch together." Quinn smiled holding her phone out for San to see the message.

"Oh god, Britt is going to get all...attached to Rachel now too." San fake rolled her eyes.

"San!" She sighed as she texted Rachel back.

**Quinn: I am at lunch with S now... I miss you so much. How was dance?**

"What, I was joking." Santana shrugged.

"She is SO different Santana, and so am I. We fit together perfectly."

_"Oh I am sure you do!"_ San shot back with an arched eyebrow.

"San we are out at a restaurant can we not talk about..." She whispered "My sex life here?"

"Suit yourself but we are going to talk about it!" San said..

"We will" she nodded.

"Can I at least ask one thing?"

"Yes, one" Quinn said.

"Better than Abbie?" She asked with a grin.

"Not even in the same ballpark so I can't, and won't compare!" Quinn smiled.

"That good huh?" San asked.

Quinn just nodded, "Incredible" She smirked.

Her cell beeped again.

**Rachel: Just got a text that I have an extra hour or so until table read... wanna meet somewhere? Oh and B wants San to meet her at home... ASAP!**

**Quinn: I am uptown and can be at your apartment in 10 mins?**

Before Quinn could even tell San about B she had her phone in her hand, "Um... I have to go!' She looked up at the blonde.

"I know... Rachel just told me to tell you!" She smirked.

**Rachel: Perfect! **

"She is always... ready to go after dance." Santana smiled, "I love it!"

"I am sure you do!" Quinn giggled. Though she was sorda hoping that Rachel maybe the same way.

They stood up to leave, "Are you going to the gallery?"

"No, I am going to meet Rach for a short while." She smiled.

"Where?" San asked.

"Her apartment."

"Ohhhhhhh!" San nodded, "Yeah, have fun!"

"You too" Quinn said as they walked in separate directions, "I will call you later!"

"You better!" San turned and called over her shoulder, "Bye Bitch!'

"Bye!" Quinn smirked.

/

She arrived at Rachel's apartment in record time, thank god the cab driver listened to her and took the back streets. Rach wasn't there yet, but she just used the code and went inside. She took off her shoes and sat on the couch and with in moments the door slid open.

"Hi baby" Rachel smiled as soon as she saw her.

"Hi" Quinn said.

Rachel walked over to the couch and crawled onto her lap, straddling her so they were face to face.

"I missed you" Quinn breathed letting her hands run up and down her sides.

"I missed you too." Rachel said and then kissed her. She wasted no time grabbing the bottom of Quinn's shirt and pulling it up over her head tossing it onto the floor. Then letting her lips make contact with her neck, kissing down to her collarbone.

"Fuck Rach!" Quinn moaned, knowing they didn't have much time.

"I need you!'

Quinn pulled Rachel's shirt of next, removing her sports bra as well all in one clean pull. She lowered her face to Rachel's breasts, biting and sucking hard on her left nipple.

Rachel clenched her thighs. "God, you're gonna make me come just by doing that!" She moaned.

"Mmm, you like that?" she said, words humming against Rachel's soft, sensitive flesh. She moved to her right breast, massaging and kneading the other with her hand. Her other hand snaked its way to her lower half sliding into her underwear.

"Baby, you're wet for me already?" Quinn smirked.

"Been like that all day!" She said her breathing growing more erratic.

To keep from coming there and then, Rachel tried to give her some attention, running her hands along her partly clothed-body. When she got close to her center she stopped her.

"Tsk, tsk. Not yet, baby. It's your turn." Quinn said as she ran a finger along Rachel's core, teasing her entrance.

Rachel sucked hard at her collarbone. She needed her body. "Please?" She begged.

She kissed her way down Rachel's neck, passed her chest, down to her flat stomach. She licked at the path that lead to her core.

"Please?" Rachel begged again.

She giggled against Rachel's soft skin, sending vibrations to my sex. She was clearly enjoying this.

"You want me baby?" Quinn teased.

"Yes," Rachel whimpered.

She laid Rachel down so her head was on the arm of the couch. Quinn above her so we were face to face again, their mouths just inches apart. Quinn let her lips ghost over Rachel's "You want my hands or mouth?"

"Yes. Yes, please, baby?" Rachel almost whined.

"Which one Rachel?" Quinn asked a little sternly.

"Mou- mouth please." She said breathless.

Quinn ran my tongue along the entire length of her. They both moaned. Her scent was heavenly almost better than the night before. Quinn could tell from her movements that she would come quickly. She started to buck her hips and sway underneath her almost as soon as she made contact. Quinn let two fingers deeply into her,

"Hunh, Hunh, Unh, Unh!" Rachel chanted as she bucked in rhythm to Quinn's fingers. "Ooooh Shiitt! I...am close...! She stuttered and then her body hit it's high.

/

They were now dressed but still cuddled up on the couch, "I gotta go" Rachel said in a sad voice.

"Yeah me too" Quinn kissed her head, "I have a client meeting in ten minutes."

"No way you can get back to BETH in ten..." Rachel said, "I am sorry I made you late."

"NEVER apologize for making me late after you come like that!" Quinn smirked.

Rachel nodded with a smile.

"You shocked me today Rachel Berry." Quinn smiled.

"Why?" Rach asked.

"You and your spontaneous afternoon sex... and the way you came... just... wow." Quinn smiled. "I never would have guessed."

"I am not that shy highschool girl anymore."

Quinn busted out in laughter.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"YOU WERE NEVER SHY!" She said almost hysterically laughing now.

"When it came to... sex I was." Rachel said hitting her playfully.

Quinn giggled even harder.

"What?" Rachel asked again.

"Do you remember..." Laughter "When we sang..." More laughter...

"Quinn what is soooo funny?" Rachel asked sitting up facing her.

Quinn took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. "Okay..." She breathed, "Sorry, do you remember when we sang, afternoon delight?" She giggled as soon as she finished her sentence.

"Oh. my. gosh YES! During 'Sexy' week" Rachel said with a chuckle.

Rachel laughed, "Yes! I can not BELIEVE NO ONE told me what that song was about!"

Quinn laughed harder again, "I can't believe you didn't know, you or Miss Pillsbury. Puck, Carl and I were trying everything we had to not lose it on that stage."

Rachel smirked, "You were evil then!"

"I was" Quinn nodded, "But I am making up for it now!" She kissed her.

"You are." Rachel nodded, "You know what else I remember about that week?"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"When Miss Holiday sang Do You Wanna Touch, and you were in that amazing tan dress with that black jacket..."

"Oh yeah?" Quinn smirked.

Rachel just nodded.

"I thought, you didn't notice me in highschool like that...?"

"I never said that..." Rachel leaned in and kissed her.

"Well if I recall that short little red skirt you had on was... amazing."

Rachel pressed her lips to hers, and Quinn grabbed the back of her head pulling her in closer.

"I gotta go" Rachel whispered.

"Me too" Quinn said as she laid her back onto the arm of the couch crawling ontop of her kissing her.

* * *

**THOUGHTS? FAVORITE PART? **

**Your comments mean everything to me! Let me know!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**UPDATE SOON! **

**Until next time! **

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Here we go people... new chapter! Just a fun filler type chapter for your reader pleasure. **  
**I love that you are loving this story! (Most of you. I feel like there are some who are reading, and I am not sure why, if you don't like it that's fine. Don't read it.!) **

**Love you all best readers ever! **

**I don't own glee or anything of the sorts. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Ps. Fbedit: I heart you plain and simple! :)**

* * *

"Hey Rachel, wait up,"Jenna said walking quickly towards her as she walked out to the door, she had just finished rehearsal for the evening.

Jenna, was starring in the play with her. She was cast as her step-sister who happened to be her very best friend. She was tall, 5'8. Gorgeous, a blonde with blue eyes and from what Rachel could tell very nice.

Rachel smiled, "Hey Jenna." She said stopping so her co-star could catch up.

"Hey, you did awesome today!" Jenna smiled.

"Thanks, so did you!" She said.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you. So, I was going to go grab a bite before I headed home, wanna join me?" She was clearly flirting, but Rachel was too wrapped up in thinking about getting home to Quinn that she didn't even notice.

"Thanks, but can I take a rain check maybe? My girlfriend Quinn is making dinner tonight, and I am already late." She stuck her hand in the air to hail a cab.

"Girlfriend?" Jenna asked almost surprised.

Rachel just nodded, "Yeah, so rain check maybe, after break? We leave in two days for Lima, and then come home for Christmas." A cab pulled up and she grabbed the handle.

"Sounds... great" The tall blonde said though gritted teeth.

"Perfect, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will," she smiled.

Rachel got in the cab and gave the man Quinn's address then pulled out her cell and dialed her.

"_You're late!" _Quinn said in a stern voice.

"I know I am so sorry, we had to run that stupid scene like fifteen extra times, because Jason..."

"_Relax babe, I was kidding it's okay. Dinner is warm in the oven waiting for you." _

She could hear the smile in Quinn's voice which in turn made her smile.

"Thank you," she said.

_"Of course love. How long?" _

"Twenty minutes, doesn't seem to be much congestion on the road." She said looking out the windshield.

"_Perfect, dinner will be on the table when you walk in the door. Red or White?" _

"White."

_"See you soon." _

"Love you." Rachel said and then hung up the phone.

God she missed her girlfriend, Quinn had left that morning at seven to be at the gallery, and Rachel had been stuck at rehearsal since eight that morning . It was now nine-thirty and she could not wait to get home to her. They had been alternating apartments, spending a few nights here, a few nights there. Whichever was more convenient for the evening, based off their schedules. Her schedule had gotten crazy with jamming in rehearsals before break; a much needed break, she was more than looking forward to. Lima with Quinn was going to be awesome. She was little worried about her Dad still, but he seemed to be coming around, when they talked on Sunday Quinn had said hello to both of them on the phone, and she was pleasantly surprised that she talked to Leroy for a while. Even a chuckle or two out of her.

When the cab pulled up to Quinn's apartment she paid the man giving him a generous tip and practically sprinted up to the door. When she opened it she smiled as the love of her life was standing behind the stove plating dinner, singing. She stopped at the door frame in the hallway and just watched her for a moment.

_**"You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.**_

_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you." **_

"I love your voice" she said walking in.

"You're biased" Quinn smiled as she saw her walking over to kiss her.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I love your voice." She leaned in and kissed her.

"Well I love you, and I missed you today!"

"You have NO idea" She sighed "Anything I can help with?"

"Nope, sit. I will bring you a glass of wine.

Rachel did what she was told, walking over to the table she sat down. Quinn followed a moment later and handed her a glass, setting her own down at her place setting. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're welcome, Rach." Quinn smiled then walked back to the kitchen. She grabbed the two plates she had just put dinner on.

"This looks amazing" She said as she saw the food Quinn had just sat in front of her.

"You sound surprised." Quinn smirked, "I have cooked nearly every night for the past week, has it not been good?"

Rachel laughed, "No, of course not. I was just commenting on how good this meal looks. Not saying anything about any of the others. And I am sorry you have had to do all the cooking this week..."

"Hush, I have enjoyed it." The blonde smiled as she placed her hand on hers.

"I know, I have just been getting home super late, eating dinner and then we go to bed. and-"

"Rachel, it's your job. I understand, and in two days we are off to Lima, where it's just us... no work."

"Right, us, and my dads', your mom, Shelby, Beth... Lord knows who else..."

"Hey."

She looked up and met Quinn's eyes.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Quinn asked gently.

"I just- miss you."

"I am right here baby." Quinn smiled.

"I know, but the time we have daily is limited now that I stared working. Before I could just come to the gallery and be with you while you worked. Or we could meet for lunch. Now I see you when you wake up and when I get home from work, which is usually late." She sighed.

"Love, I get it. I miss you too. But This is all part of our normal, healthy, adult relationship."

"I told you, Quinn, I am clingy." Rachel said quietly.

"Baby, I am more than okay with clingy." Quinn smiled. "But I know what you are saying, so Saturday why don't we stay in a hotel, have some us time before it gets crazy."

"Quinn, you were going to work Saturday..."

The blonde shrugged, "I will get everything done Friday, even if I have to stay late."

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded, "We can get a suite with a jacuzzi tub, be lazy all day, dinner date that night. Come back have some champagne. What do you say?"

"I say that sounds, wonderful."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" She said letting out a breath.

"Are you okay Rach?"

"Yeah" She nodded.

It was quiet for a moment and then she changed the subject.

"So I talked to my Dad today." Rachel said.

"How did that go?" Quinn asked.

"Great actually. He wanted to know where we were staying. Which by the way we haven't really finalized. What do you wanna do?"

"I would like to get a hotel" Quinn said, "Not because i don't want to stay with your dad's. But so we can have some alone time, and maybe that way Beth could stay with us one night..."

"I am okay with that" Rachel said.

"You are?"

"yeah, we don't have to stay with my dads. But don't think that if we do stay there that means we won't have sex, cause we would."

"Rachel Berry, when did you get so naughty?"

"You do these things to me Quinn!"

"I want to do things to you now love!" Quinn said with an arched brow.

"As soon as you are finished with your dinner!"

Quinn pushed her plate away, "done!"

Rachel giggled, "Okay baby, let's go to bed!'"

* * *

_Friday 4:00 PM_

Rachel was on a break, she was getting ready to call Quinn when her cell phone rang. She looked down and didn't recognize the number, but answered it because it was a Lima area code.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Rach!" _

She smiled when she heard Beth's little voice on the line.

"Hey darlin'' how are you?"

"Great, are you with Mama?" She asked.

"Nope" She said, "She is at the Gallery, did you need her?"

"No!" Beth said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay" She said, "What's up?"

"I was having a hard time figuring out what to get Mama for Christmas, but then I thought of the most perfect thing, and I need your help..."

"Of course, how can I help?" She asked her.

"You can't tell Mama..."

"Oh, absolutely not" She said.

"Okay, here is what I want to do..."

/

It was nearing seven thirty and Quinn was getting ready to go home.

"Hey Q" Alissa said walking into her office.

"Hey Liss, what's up?"

Alissa sat down on the couch, "Can I ask you something, as your best friend and not your employee?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Two seconds while I finish this email to Thomas."

"Thomas Hyde?" Lissa asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, he is going to be in New York in January, we have been corresponding for weeks now, I am trying to get him to show while he is here."

"That would be huge for BETH."

"Tell me about it, it's looking like a go. Also he is set to photograph Rachel for Playbill magazine."

"That is equally as huge!" Alissa said excited.

"Right?"

"Does he know you two are together?"

"Yeah, I told him in the email. He wants to do lunch with us when he gets here on the 8th." Quinn smiled.

"Does Rachel know you and Thomas were once together?" Alissa asked seriously.

"No, but I am not keeping it from her. I will tell her, I just didn't yet."

"Are you going to tell her you were engaged?"

"Liss, it's not a big deal. We aren't together anymore, I have no reason to hide any of this from Rachel. I will tell her. She will know. But it's the past, she was once engaged as well."

"She was?"

"Yes" She nodded, "To our friend Finn."

"Finn, you mean the boy you dated in high school that you convinced knocked you up in a hot tub without actually having sex with you? The same boy who wanted to name your baby Drizzle?"

"Yup, that very one." She smiled remembering all the goofy awesome times with Finn Hudson.

"Why didn't they get married?"

"He, um... died."

"Why do you not talk about this shit with me Q?" Alissa asked surprised. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wish i were though. But yes, he passed away. I don't talk about it much cause it was hard, and a bad time in my life personally. I went through things after Finn passed. Obviously nothing like Rach went through, but..."

"He was a big part of your life."

She nodded. "He was, he was a great person and I miss him everyday. I even feel kinda... guilty."

"Why?" Alissa asked.

"Because, I ended up with her. I got the girl. It's weird in high school, it was Rachel and I constantly battling over Finn. I wanted him because she had him, not because I wanted to be with him. And now, I am with her."

"Was there ever any inclination that you wanted... her?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes. I realized I had some sort of feelings for her our senior year. Right around the time I got into Yale."

"And you never perused it?"

"Um no. I ran from it."

"Well I think Finn would be happy for you both." She paused "So how long is Thomas going to be in town, should I start to organize a..."

"He will be here until the 29th, and I am hoping to do a pre-show on Thursday, a special event type thing. Then Friday full show. He seems very open to it."

"Seriously that is incredible!"

She nodded, "I also need to figure out if I can get Beth up here for a few days while he is in town."

"Why is that?" Alissa asked.

"He said he would take photos of us, and it would be nice to have new pictures for my wall" She nodded towards her wall that was covered in photos of Beth around the age of four and five." She giggled a little. "I am sorry I completely monopolized the conversation. You needed to talk to me, talk away."

"So... um. You can't freak out, or get mad okay?"

"Oh I love conversations that start like that." Quinn sighed.

"Well... you know Brad right?"

"My cousin yes, quite familiar with him." She nodded.

"Well... we have sorda... been seeing each other..." Alissa said gently.

"What, since when?"

"Just a few dates, but..."

"Okay..."

"Are you, alright with that?"

"Yeah, if you are happy and what not. You know how Brad can be though, don't get me wrong I love him he's my family. But I also know him."

"I am not going to get attached unless the situation presents itself too, I promise."

"Alright, well as your best friend, I accept this. As your boss, please when he is here as my employee as well, keep it PG...?" she smirked. "No broom closet situations."

"Yes Ma'am." Lissa smiled. "So are you excited to leave Sunday, and for tomorrow?"

"Yes! I can't wait to get away, and to spend a little one on one with Rachel tomorrow."

"Why the hotel? Just curious. You couldn't just be at one of your places?"

"I just wanted to do something special. She has been so busy lately and she just seems like she needs it. A nice little romantic getaway even though it's not really much of a get away."

"Well everything is set. A suite is booked at The Plaza, and dinner reservations at seven fifteen at Chop."

"You're the best, thank you for doing that. I totally would have if..."

"I wasn't so amazing at my job. I know."

Quinn laughed.

"Alright you were clearly on your way out when I came in, so I will let you leave." Alissa said.

"Wanna grab a drink or something?"

"You can do that?" Alissa laughed.

"Bitch, yes I can do that. Plus Rachel isn't going to be done until like ten tonight, and frankly I don't feel like going home to be alone for that long."

"You know I am game. Wanna go to Pacha?" Alissa smirked.

"Um, yes! I just need to go home obviously and change."

"Me too." Alissa said looking down at her work attire.

"Just come to my place, you fit all my clothes, that way we don't have to make two stops."

"Perfect! Do you have liquor at your place or do we need to stop and get a bottle for the getting-ready-to-party party?"

"I have liquor" she laughed.

/

They had been at Quinn's house for about twenty minutes and already almost had their first drinks downed. It wasn't often that Quinn drank like that anymore, but she was on vacation officially now and wanted to just have a good time with her best friend.

"So what do you think about this?" Alissa asked holding up a little black dress as she walked out of Quinn's closet.

"I love that dress, obviously it is mine." She laughed, "And I think it would look great on you. Try it on."

Her phone buzzed.

"The wife?" Alissa asked.

"She's not my wife." Quinn retorted.

"Yet!" Alissa smiled.

"Yes, it's Rachel" She said ignoring the comment.

**Rachel: Hey baby, I will actually be done at nine tonight. What are your plans for This evening?'**

"She is going to be by nine. Can I ask if she wants to meet us at Pacha later?"

"Yeah!" Alissa said sounding excited at the prospect of Rachel joining them. This made Quinn happy.

"Okay let me see if she is up for it, she had a long day." She said typing out a quick response.

**Quinn: Lissa and I are going to go out... wanna meet us at Pacha when you are off? Dance the night away with me? Or are you too tired? **

"Okay text sent, now come out here in that dress!"

Lissa walked out in a completely different dress than she had brought out the first time. She was wearing a long sleeved purple sequined dress, that had a deep v-back, it was short, and looked great on Alissa.

"YES!" She clapped. "With your hair slightly curly and loosely pulled up. So hot Liss!"

Her phone beeped and she read the message from Rachel.

**Rachel: I would love to dance the night away with you. Don't want to intrude on your friend time though... you sure you want me to come? **

Alissa went into the bathroom to start her hair, and she replied quickly.

**Quinn: Ofc! So does Liss, meet us there baby. Will be SO fun! **

They had never done anything like This before, gone out and danced, they had spend most nights in or at a quite dinner. She was excited at the prospect of letting her hair down so to speak and just being out with her.

**Rachel: okay then, I am in! Are you drinking already?**

How did she know?

**Quinn: A little yes... **

She walked into her closet to figure out what she was going to wear for the night.

**Rachel: Maybe eat something? Order in food while you are getting ready. You can have chinese real chinese. I know you miss meat!**

**Quinn: I DO NOT MISS MEAT Rachel! You on the other hand, I wonder sometimes... **

**Rachel: GROSS! **

**Quinn: Sorry, I went there ;)**

**Rachel: Please refrain from going there ever again.**

**Quinn: And if I don't? **

**Rachel: I will refrain from **_**going THERE!**_

**Quinn: RUDE! **

**Rachel: Gotta go, I will text when I leave. Eat something, please? Love you!**

**Quinn: Love you!**

She slipped on a teal strapless dress, that hugged her tight up top but flowed just a little from her waist down so she could dance. It was short and her legs looked awesome in it. She walked into the bathroom carrying her drink.

"Woza!" Alissa smiled, she was curling her hair.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked turning slowly.

"Yes, Rachel is going to shit herself when she sees you in that! She is coming right?"

"She is" She nodded.

"Great!"

"She also would like us to eat something since we are already drinking, I was going to order chinese, sound good?"

"A-ma-zing!'

Quinn laughed, alright I will call it in right now, what do you want?"

"Probably just... mushu and maybe an egg roll."

"Got it" Quinn said picking up her cell to order.

/

Thirty minutes later, both girls were sitting on the couch with big t shirts on over their dresses chowing down on food.

"So freaking good!" Quinn said taking another bite of her chicken.

"I can't believe you don't eat meat anymore."

"i do still... just rarely." She said between bites.

"And Rachel really didn't ask you to do that?"

"Oh no! I made the decision myself, I just thought... I could at least try." She shrugged.

"is it hard?"

"No" she shook her head. "I mean sometimes I get a mad craving for something like this, but when i do I eat it."

Alissa just nodded. "Your hair looks hot by the way!"

"Thank you" She said taking another huge bite. She had pulled the front of her long locks back her hair had a slight wave to it.

"Have you ever been out with Rach, I mean like this?"

"No" She shook her head. "We haven't even _really _drank together. I am a little... nervous."

"Why?"

"I don't know really."

"Well relax here" she poured some more vodka into Quinn's drink.

"Slow your roll there tiger." She laughed.

"Oh come on" Alissa said, "Where's my party animal of a bestie?"

Quinn knocked back her drink and smiled. "better?" She asked placing her empty cup on the table.

"Much!" Alissa grinned.

"What do you think about me texting San and B to come out?" She asked.

"Ummm, YES please! Britt at the club is SO much fun!"

"Kay cool!" Quinn said excited for This night.

* * *

They got out of the cab at Pacha it was nearly nine and it was starting to get busy. It was a Friday night after all. They found Santana and Britt waiting for them on the other side of the line.

"Hiiii" Quinn said excited.

"She's drunk already huh?" San looked to Liss.

"No, but she's definitely feeling good already!"

"Ohh This is going to be fun!" Brittany smiled.

"Yes, it is!" Quinn said.

"Where's Rach?" Santana asked.

"Coming, she should be just getting off, then she's going home to change."

San nodded.

"Come on" Quinn said walking to the side entrance.

"Where are we going?"

"You no better, Quinn Fabray does not stand in line." She said the HBIC starting to come out in her.

"There's my Q!" San said.

"Hey ladies" A young big guy at the door smiled.

"Hey Pedro, how are you?"

"Great Quinn, you?"

"Doing good" She smiled.

"Wait you know him?" Alissa asked.

"Yeah, we go way back." Pedro smiled.

"Her whore days" San whispered to Liss.

"Wait, her...and... him?"

"No" San smiled shaking her head, Quinn spent a lot of time out when she first moved here, she kinda... whored around."

"I DID NOT!" She said turning around.

"You kinda did" San nodded.

"Britt did I whore around?"

"Sorta babe" Britt nodded.

"Yeah you did" Pedro smiled.

"HEY!" She turned to him.

"Sorry Quinn, truth. Go on in... Vinny's at VIP tell him I sent you in."

"Thanks" She smiled.

"Have fun girls." He said.

Quinn, Britt and Alissa all rushed inside.

"Oh hey" Santana said to Pedro, "Obviously little blonde there is too eager to get inside so... there is going to be a short brunette, legs for days, which is kinda an oxymoron I know but that's Berry for you. Name's Rachel. Let her in would ya?"

"Will do" He smiled.

"Thank you" She walked inside and saw Britt and Q already on the dance floor tearing it up. Alissa was already on some guys lap. She giggled and went and sat down at their table, when a good looking, clearly gay man walked over.

"Can I get you something to drink doll?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need a vodka soda." She ordered for her, and then thought, "A-" She looked to Britt, "Sex on the beach. And a vodka with cran more cran then vodka, please" She said looking to Q.

"You got it" He smiled and turned around.

"Well hello there." A firmailr voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see Abbie, Quinn's ex.

"Abbie, Hi.." she said with a hesitant smile.

"How are you?" The tall brunette asked.

"Good, how are you?" San asked looked to Quinn and Britt.

"Great, looks like your girls are tearing it up." San noticed she couldn't take her eyes off Quinn as she sipped her drink.

"Um, yeah" She nodded.

"How is she?" Abbie asked.

"Good, happy." San said.

"With someone?"

"yup" She nodded.

"Anyone I know...?" Abbie was now starring at her.

"Not personally, maybe of. Our friend from high school Rachel Berry?"

"Seriously?" She took her eyes off of Quinn and looked at San. "Like Broadway star Rachel Berry?"

"Yep" San smirked. "That's the one. She is actually on her way here."

The song ended and both blondes started over towards them. Santana noticed Abbie smile seeing Quinn walk close.

"Ab.." Quinn said stopping when she saw her.

"Hi" Abbie smiled with a small wave.

"How are you?" Quinn asked sitting down.

The bartender had just come back with their drink, "Thanks S" Quinn said smiling noticing her drink was on the tray.

"You're welcome." San said.

Britt took hers then walked over and sat on San's lap.

"Just open a tab," San said handing him her card.

"You got it." He smiled at her, then walked away.

Quinn sat down with her drink, Abbie now standing right beside her.

"I am good, how are you? Santana was just telling me you are newly dating someone."

"It's more serious than dating" Santana glared at her sipping her drink.

Quinn looked at her as if to say 'down girl'. "Yeah Rachel, I think I told you about her."

"We went and saw her show all together." Santana said.

"baby" Britt kissed San's cheek "Relax" She whispered in her ear.

"Sorry B" San whispered back relaxing a little.

"'There's my San" Britt smiled.

"Oh yeah we did" Quinn smiled.

Just then Quinn's face light up, San turned around to see Rachel walking up.

"Thank god" Santana mumbled.

Rachel looked hot, she was wearing a short black dress that had a low cut v-neck, it haltered and was fitted to her body perfectly. Her hair was down and loosely curled.

"Baby!" Quinn got up and pulled her close, kissing her hard. "God I missed you."

"You taste like vodka" Rachel smiled, "And I missed you too babe."

Rachel greeted her friends, "don't worry" San said when she hugged her, "the drink I just ordered is mostly cran."

"Thank you" Rachel said quietly. "Who's that?"

"Her ex."

"Abbie?" She asked hushed.

"yep" San said.

"Hi" Rachel said turning to Abbie, "I don't believe I know you."

"Oh sorry!" Quinn said, "This is Abbie, Abbie This is my girlfriend-"

"Rachel Berry" Rachel cut her off holding her hand out to shake Abbies. She was ozzing with confidence.

"Nice to meet you" Abbie said with a fake smile.

"Wanna drink baby?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah" Rachel nodded, "Come with me to the bar?"

"Of course" Quinn said standing up taking her hand. "Good to see you Ab."

"You too" Abbie smiled, "call me let's do lunch sometime, catch up."

Quinn just nodded, and Santana glared at Abbie before she walked away.

Rachel pulled Quinn in close and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too" Quinn said, "Now lets get you that drink."

"What was that?" Britt asked as they walked away.

"I don't know" San shrugged, "But I felt completely protective of Berry there."

"Well that's sweet, but you know Quinn would never do anything." Britt smiled.

"I know" San said, "But that Abbie is a-"

"Hey we were friends with her." Britt said.

"Britt you should have seen the way she was looking at Quinn while you guys were dancing. Then she completely glared at Rach, I didn't like that. I felt Snix ready to bust out."

"I know, me too" the blonde said nuzzling into San. "Come on, dance with me?"

San nodded, "alright."

"Girls, were gunna dance!" Britt said as Quinn and Rach headed back to their table.

"Yeah we are!" Quinn smiled.

"I love This side of you!" Rachel said with a smirk.

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't dislike it."

"Why would I?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know, we just have never done This together."

"Well I love it, come on baby lets dance!"

"Alright" The DJ said. "We are going to kick it old school for a while..."

The intro to Sexy Love started.

"I fucking love This song!" Quinn smirked pulling Rachel impossibly closer. their hips swaying together, her hands at the small of her back, just above her butt.

"Mmm mee too" Rachel said, starting to sing the words into Quinn's ear.

_**"She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up**_

_**Just one touch. And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love**_

_**Baby girl you make me say"**_

Quinn felt like she was going to combust. Between Rachel's body pressed close to hers dancing and her singing that song. The song kept on Rachel kept dancing, pressing her lips to Quinn's kissing her.

_**And I just can't think, of anything else I'd rather do**_

_**Than to hear you sing, sing my name the way you do.**_

_**When we do our thing, when we do the things we do. **_

_**Baby girl you make me say, Oh oh oh.**_

_**Sexy love girl the things you do**_

_**Oh baby baby, Keep me sprung, keep running back to you**_

_**Oh I love making love to you**_

_**Baby girl you know you're my sexy love.**_

"You're my everything" Quinn said into her ear.

Rachel got chills at the words.

"You are amazing Quinn, I am so lucky I have you."

The song faded into something fast, still keeping up with the old school theme though. Rachel smiled as Quinn's eyes light up. Quinn looked to San and they both sang.

_**"Peace up, A-town down!"**_

Birtt was already in a dance trance. She was so in her element on the dance floor.

"I am going to get another drink" Rachel said to Quinn who nodded.

"Hurry back" Quinn said. Heading closer to S to dance.

The song blared as Rachel walked up to the bar.

_**Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!**_

_**Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!**_

_**She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",**_

_**So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go"**_

"What can I get for you?" The same young bartender asked. "WAIT, Oh. Em. Ge!" He started to fangirl, "You're Rachel freaking Berry!"

She smiled, "I am."

"Oh my god! I love you, me and my boyfriend saw you on Broadway a few years back and I just... fell in love with your voice!"

"Thank you!" She smiled, "What's your name?"

"Ethan" He said.

"Well nice to meet you Ethan."

"Oh my god!" He smiled. "Likewise, what can I get you?"

"Well, my girlfriend out there is flying high already, and I need to get on her level or at least close to it. What do you recommend that taste good as well?" She asked.

"Girlfriend?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Yes sir" She smirked.

"And that gorgeous blonde out there?"

"Yep, that's my Quinn." She beamed with pride.

"Go girl" He smiled. "Do you like orange juice?" She nodded, "Pineapple?"

"yes" She said.

"Okay surfer on acid coming right up..." He smiled.

"A what?"

"A surfer on acid, trust me. It's sweet and so yummy but it will sneak up on your so I am going to keep on an eye on your intake okay?"

"I appreciate you looking out Ethan" She smiled.

Abbie walked up and stood next to her, "Hey" She said with a bit of an attitude but pretending to be nice.

"Hi" Rachel said back.

"Why aren't you dancing with Q?"

Rachel wanted to punch her in the face all the sudden, and she wasn't sure why. "Just getting a drink."

"Okay" She smirked and then walked away.

"That was... weird." Ethan said.

"That's Quinn's ex of nearly two years." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry doll she ain't got nothing on you." he said.

"I am not worried about it actually" She smiled, "I am super secure in her, even though we have not been together long we have a history."

"I like your confidence Rachel freaking Berry!" He smirked.

"Always" She said, though she knew it wasn't true.

"Here you go" He slid her drink over, "I got This one."

"Its fine you can put it on my friend Santana's tab so I can settle it later." She said.

"Nope, I wanna buy Rachel Berry a drink."

"Well thank you Ethan, I am sure I will be back."

"You best be" He smiled.

/

It was nearing one AM and both girls were almost drunk now. They were pressed up against each other on the dance floor.

"I need you" Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear.

"Lets go home then yeah?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah" Rachel said with a smirk.

"Who's home?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head, "Doesn't matter they both feel like home."

Quinn took her hand and pulled her back to the table where there stuff was. Britt and san were sitting at the table.

"We are going to head home" Quinn said.

"Alright, us too soon" San said. "Britt wants to dance just a little more."

"Sounds good" the blonde said, "I will call you tomorrow before we leave."

"Perfect" San said.

They all hugged and said their goodbyes.

"Bye bitch!" San said before they left, "Love ya."

"You too San!" She said pulling Rachel out, eager to get her home.

They got in the cab, traffic was heavy which for the time of night was weird. Rachel felt Quinn's hand on thigh, sliding up under the hem of her dress. Quinn's breath hot in her ear.

She looked at the driver; "can he see what you are doing?" Quinn shook her head. Her fingers crept upward; her fingernails grazing Rachel's thighs. She couldn't resist spreading them. Quinn let her lips brush her's as her fingers found her slick center. "Quinn" She breathed quietly. And with that Quinn removed her hand all together, placing a kiss on her lips.

"As soon as we get home." The blonde smirked.

"Not. Nice!" Rachel said with a pout on her face.

"Patients" Quinn breathed.

/

They got into the house, and Rachel couldn't wait, she wanted her turn to tease her love. They went straight to Quinn's room. "Come here. Let me take care of you, baby," she said softly with a desire in her voice. Quinn walked to Rachel. She reached out grabbing for Rachel's breast. She fell into her almost pushing them both onto the bed. Rachel steadied them while Quinn pulled her dress over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra which and Quinn had her breast in her mouth in no time at all. Her left nipple being sucked on while Quinn palmed at the other.

"Get on on the bed baby, on your knees" Rachel coxed, her voice thick with desire for the blonde.

Quinn followed her directions getting on the bed and then onto her knees. Rachel crawled onto the bed and positioned herself so she was not sitting in front of Quinn. Her breasts were perfectly in her face, though she was still fully dressed. Rachel let her hand run up Quinn's thigh up to her hot core, only to find she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Fuck" Rachel smiled, "You are bad Quinn, thats a short little dress to not be wearing any panties with..."

"I just wanted you to have easy access." Quinn smirked.

"Naughty girl" Rachel said playfully.

She spread Quinn's legs a little and let her finger tips run a long her sex. Just enough to tease her though. She got up on her knees as well now and lifted the blondes dress over her head, in one clean swoop.

"You're so beautiful" She said breathless, though she had now seen the blonde naked nemous times, it hadn't ceased to take her breath away.

"I want to taste you" Quinn said almost inaudible.

"Patients" Rachel smiled.

Quinn shook her head, "Please baby, I need you."

Though Rachel wanted to prolong This, and tease the blonde as she had been in the cab she couldn't say no to that. She nodded and laid back onto Quinn's bed. Quinn kissed the outside of her core, then let her tongue slip between her lips and nibble her sensitive nub. Rachel moaned. "Fuck Quinn."

Her hips pushed up against Quinn's mouth pulling her impossibly closer. This made her buck her hips her hands finding her blonde hair tugging a little. Just enough to make Quinn moan. "Shit Rach"She said in between her kisses continuing to work at her core.

Between the dance floor and the cab ride, Rachel knew she wouldn't last long before she came.

Quinn slid two fingers inside her as she continued to nibbled at her clit. "Fuck Quinn, I am going to-" She couldn't hold it back, and just then her body hit her high and she started to spasm.

"Yes baby, come for me" Quinn said pleased Rachel was already there.

"So good" Rachel moaned.

"Yeah you like that?" Quinn asked.

Rachel couldn't speak anymore, her body was riding it's high, she just nodded, "So-So" She tried.

Quinn crawled up Rachel's body placing kisses all the way up. Goosebumps popping up where her lips touched until she got to her lips.

"You're amazing" Rachel smiled. "Give me a minute to come down, and then it's your turn!"

Quinn smiled, "Sounds good baby."

/

Then next morning, Quinn had to run to the Gallery for just a few short hours, and Rachel headed home to grab her stuff so they could leave as soon as Quinn was through there. On the cab ride home she called San.

"Hey" San answered.

"Hey, how are you?" Rachel asked.

Good, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me last night."

"I don't know what you are talking about Berry" Rachel could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Well thanks anyways, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome I guess." San said Rachel pictured with an eye roll.

"I have a bit of a favor to ask you too." Rachel said.

"Okay shoot." San said.

"It's for Quinn's Christmas present I need your help..."

* * *

**Thoughts, favorite part? **

**Reviews =love!**

**Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyy! I missed you guys! **

**I know I told some of you this would be up last night, I got it back from the AMAZING Fbedit, who now proofs it for me, and then CRASHED hard cause I have been severely under the weather! (SO SORRY!) **

**BUTTTTT, here we are! A few things first. **

**I know some of you said you didn't like the fact that I am introducing a guy Quinn was once engaged too into the story, I promise guys, NO drama with him! Wait till you meet him, its a good story line I think! AND let's all remember,she used to date guys before she admitted to herself who she was... okay? Okay. Thank you. **

**Fbedit, you not only are my best friend, you are simply the best. Thank god for Fanfiction or I never would have found you my love! You are the best, thank you for taking on yet another role in my life and editing this for me. I love you to the moon and back!**

**Okay without further ado, **

**(Remember I own nothing! Just my words!)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rachel left her apartment with her bags packed. She and Quinn were planning to meet at the hotel since Quinn had been held up at the gallery. She took her cell out of her pocked and dialed Quinn to see where she was.

"_Hello_" Quinn answered.

"Hey I am on my way over to the hotel now, how are you coming at the gallery?" She asked.

_"I am here already?" _

She could hear a smirk in Quinn's voice. "At the gallery or the hotel?"

_"The hotel." _Quinn said matter-o-factly.

"Really?" Rachel asked surprised she had beat her there.

_"Yes, Ma'am." _Quinn said.

"Okay I am about ten minutes away." Rachel said.

_"Perfect. Floor nine, room 916. Hurry up!" _Quinn said_, "I need you." _

Rachel got chills, "On my way, love you."

When she got there she went straight to the elevator and, when she got off she went to floor nine, and followed the signs to room 916. She knocked on the door, and it opened, though she didn't see Quinn. She walked in and the door shut behind her, revealing Quinn who was standing behind the door. She was only wearing a bathrobe, which hung open so Rachel could see her body.

"Well hello there" Rachel smiled as Quinn took her in her arms kissing her.

"Hi" Quinn smiled and kissed her.

"You look... amazing." Rachel said.

"I told you I needed you." Quinn said.

"I thought we were going to dinner."

"Later.." Quinn kissed her again. "I think you are overdressed, my love, let me help you." Quinn pulled her close and kissed her neck, nibbling along her collar bone. Quinn nibbled her earlobe and whispered an "I love you." Her warm breath tickled her as the blondes hand slid slowly up under her shirt and over her back. Quinn teased her, removing her clothes at a slow pace. She put her hands on her firm, smooth tummy and looked deep into her beautiful smiling eyes. Slowly she slid Rachel's tight T-shirt up her body, caressing the skin as she exposed it, until it was off. Q's breath caught at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend before her and dragged in a breath as her eyes caressed the brunette and her perfect body. Rachel was standing before Quinn in just a red lace and bra and a denim jeans now.

Unable to resist any longer, Quinn bent her head to place her mouth on her breasts, soaking her bra. Quinn then undid her bra and let it slide to the floor. Rachel moaned in anticipation of the blondes mouth on her bare skin.

"You're so beautiful." Quinn said pulling Rach against her, their breasts caressing each other's. As they moved their nipples hardened against each other's. Rachel slid her hands up the insides of Quinn's thighs and stopped a breath away from her perfect core. She moaned and Quinn almost lost control.

"Fuck Rae!" Quinn said.

Rachel smirked. "Oh yeah?"

To which Quinn just nodded. Gaining composure, she unbuttoned Rachel's jeans and pulled them down and bit her bottom lip back, allowing her hands to trail down Rachel's body as she knelt before her. She leaned forward and ran her tongue along her slit through her underwear. She looked up into her eyes and smiled against her tummy. Rachel hummed in encouragement for Quinn to continue. Quinn obliged and nibbled the line where her undies met her body before grabbing them in her teeth and sliding them off. Quinn kissed from her calf, up her legs, to the inside of her thigh. Rachel could hardly sit still at this point, wiggling and squirming. Quinn was enjoying her moans of pleasure as she kissed higher on the inside of her thighs, stopping right beside her sex, flicking her tongue over her sensitive skin. "Fuck Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn smirked and bit her thigh a little and spread her thighs slightly and slide her finger teasingly along the slit of her core. Rachel moaned and begged for more. Quinn conceded, sliding her fingers down Rachel's sex, through her wetness, sliding into her; first one finger, then two as her thumb caressed her clit.

Rachel's knees buckled as the excitement built in her as Quinn's thrusts grew faster and harder. "Yes, baby!" she moaned as her hips bucked, driving Quinn's fingers deeper into her warmth. Quinn rubbed her clit faster and could feel her tighten around her fingers.

"I am- so close!" Rachel said the words barley able to escape her.

"Yes love, come for me!" Quinn coaxed applying more pressure to her now overly sensitive nub.

Quinn stood and pulled her orgasm ravished body against her own. She held her close for a moment and moved them to the Jacuzzi tub. Rachel stepped in and pulled Quinn down onto her lap, the water was warm, and bubbles filled the tub. She moved her hands down and parted Quinn's thighs, letting her hands graze her very slick core.

"Some one is very wet" Rachel smirked.

"Touching you does that to me." Quinn said in almost a whisper.

Rachel stood and removed the detachable shower head and looked to Quinn with a devilish smirk. Quinn just nodded with a smirk of her own. Rach sat back down behind her and turned on the water and adjusted the setting on the nozzle to the jet setting. She placed it between the blondes legs so it streamed directly onto her already overly sensitive clit.

Quinn moaned out in ecstasy, "Yes Rach!"

Rachel smiled into Quinn's ear and kissed just below it at her jaw line. She let two fingers slipped inside Quinn's wetness and began massaging her, while still holding the showerhead close to her core. The pleasure grew so intense with the stream directly on her sensitive nub and Rachel's fingers deeply inside her she couldn't help but scream.

"YESSS!" Quinn said biting her lower lip back as she began to buck and sway on the brunette's fingers.

Rachel parted her legs a bit more and began thrusting herself deeper into her girlfriend. Quinn reached behind herself and found the wetness of Rachel's sex. Still extremely sensitive, Rachel groaned as Quinn began massaging her now as well. Quinn was rocking hard against Rachel's fingers, grinding herself down into them as hard as she could.

"Fuck" Quinn moaned, the stream of the water against her was almost to much to take now. Before she knew it she was there. Her body started to spasm as she hit her high.

"Yes baby!" Rachel said. "That's it Quinn, come for me."

Quinn whimpered and moaned loudly as the throbbing pleasure seized hold of her, making her tremble in complete ecstasy. "Rachel!" She chanted as she rode her high. "Yes, yes yes, baby! So good. So so good!"

Rachel dropped the showerhead and continued to rub her slowly as she came down from her high.

"Wow" Quinn said breathless.

"I know" Rachel nodded.

"You. Are. Amazing!" Quinn said.

"I love you" Rachel said kissing her shoulder from behind.

Quinn leaned back into her, "I love you too baby."

* * *

"I hate flying" Quinn said as they were sitting waiting to board.

"No you dont!" Rachel laughed, "Why do you say that?"

"I just don't like the process, not the actual flight. It's so... hurry up and wait. Hurry up to security, wait in line. Hurry up to your gate, wait to board. Hurry up onto the plane, wait to take off."

Rachel laughed, "Read your book."

"I don't want to" She shrugged. "Wanna run to the bathroom for a quickie?" She smirked.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! You are insatiable! We did it all last night, and this morning, then again before we left. And we most certainly are not going to have some trisk in the airport bathroom!" Rachel said appalled.

"What about on the plane? You could join the mile-high club!" She said with an eyebrow arched.

"QUINN!" Rachel gasped.

Quinn cracked up! "Oh there she is!"

"Who?" Rachel said looking around.

"Seventeen year old Rachel Berry!" Quinn giggled.

"What ever do you mean? Are you saying I am acting prude-ish?" Rachel asked.

"You said it, not me!" Quinn shrugged.

"Oh I will show you, I am anything prude!" Rachel said.

"Now?" She asked with a grin.

Rachel shook her head, "No, on the airplane."

"I don't believe you" Quinn said.

"Well, you'll see" Rachel said.

"Why in the hell did we decide to leave New York at 11:30 pm?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, YOU are the one who wanted to leave late. YOU said it would be better since it's just a short flight. That way WE could have all day before we left."

"Oh yea" Quinn smirked. "Sorry."

/

They got to Lima around 1:10 am.

"It smells like home!" Rachel smiled as they walked outside.

"Unfortunately I agree with you" Quinn sighed. "As much as I don't want to love this place... I do."

"Of course you do, we have a lot of amazing memories here!" Rachel was cheery, too cheery for Quinn at nearly one thirty am. "How are we getting to the hotel? Did we even make reservations anywhere?"

"Rach, honey. This is Lima. We don't need reservations. We will get a room I assure you. And we are getting there by..."

"HELLLLO!"

Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the familiar voice.

"DADDY!" She looked around, trying to spot where he was.

"There" Quinn pointed with a smile.

Leroy Berry was in the car parked across the little walkway.

"You called my Dad?" Rachel asked excited.

"Yes, Hiram is working the night shift at the ER tonight, but Leroy was happy to get us." Quinn smiled as she took her girlfriends hand and they walked across the crosswalk.

"Oh thank you!" Rachel said excited.

"And for tonight, we are staying there. I figured it was late, so we may as well."

Rachel kissed her when they got to the car, "You're the best!"

"I know, you showed me, on the airplane!" She smirked.

"I did" Rachel smiled. "I joined the mile-high club!" She whispered proudly.

"That you did!"

* * *

Quinn awoke to an empty bed. It took her a moment to asses her surroundings and realized where she was. She had slept so hard. She heard the familiar sound of Rachel's voice and then Rachel's dad's voice.

_Right._ She thought, _we stayed here last night. _They had gotten in late and it was just easer then getting a hotel room. She sat up and stretched then rubbed her eyes, looked down to see what she was wearing was acceptable to go out in, and headed down the hall. She was very unfamiliar with this house. She had only been a handful of times in high school and most times they were strictly in the basement. She walked leisurely to the stairs looking at the pictures of Rach throughout the years on the wall.

_Man she was a cute baby, at least I know our kids will be cute. Wait, what? Jesus Quinn._

She walked into the kitchen to see Rachel and Hiram sitting at the table. She looked beautiful, her hair effortlessly pulled on top of her head in a messy bun, fresh face, and in her pj's still.

"Hi baby" Rachel smiled when she saw her.

Quinn walked into the kitchen "Morning love, morning Hiram." She normally would have called him Mr. Berry, but he had told her umpteen times to call him Hiram. She hadn't seen Hiram yet, so she greeted him with a hug.

"Morning Quinn" He smiled, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock, that bed is..."

"Right!" He smiled, "Rachel refused to sleep on anything else in high school. She said it had the best firm to spring ratio for her vocal cords."

Quinn laughed, "Sounds about right for then."

"Then? You mean she doesn't give you diva drama now?" He asked, sounding sorta shocked.

"Nope" She shook her head, "Don't get me wrong, Rachel is still, well... Rachel. But she really doesn't have many moment, that I have seen yet at least."

Rachel stood up, "Coffee babe?"

"Please" Quinn said, her stomach then made a noise that made the room shake.

"Someone is hungry" Rachel smirked.

"There is bagels and smear, Rach. Also stuff for your smoothies."

"What would you like Quinn?" Rachel asked placing a mug of coffee infront of her.

"For you to sit down and talk to you father, while I make breakfast." She stood up.

"Nonsense you are a guest in our home. You will not make breakfast." Hiram said.

"I'd prefer not to be treated as a guest Hiram, and I don't mind really. I actually enjoy it."

Rachel leaned forward and kissed her, "She does dad, I have learned that she does."

"Well okay then" Hiram conceded.

Quinn walked over to the fridge, "You don't mind do you?"

"Nope, rifle though, make yourself at home. All of Rachel's vegan stuff is on the top shelves. Avoid the bottom ones, it's were the meat lies, and I would suggest bacon but since it's Hanukah and all..."

"No worries, I don't eat much meat anymore anyhow." Quinn shrugged pulling out veggies and a package of silken tofu. She had to admit she had gotten quite good at cooking vegan.

"Oh no, did she get to you?" He asked with a laugh.

"Hardly" Rachel said.

"No" Quinn shook her head, "She actually never even asked, I did it on my own. I figured I could at least try out of respect for her. I still eat meat, and dairy, just a lot less."

"She is amazing" Rachel said to her dad.

"Sounds like it" He smiled.

As Quinn was cooking her phone rang, "Babe will you see who that is, please?" Quinn asked.

Rachel got up and grabbed her phone off the counter, "It's Shelby's cell." Rachel said. "Want me to answer it?"

"Please" Quinn nodded.

"Hello" Rachel answered.

"Hey Rachel" Shelby said, "How are you guys, did you make it in okay?"

"We did yeah, and we're good. Quinn is making breakfast so her hands were full at the moment, if you give her a second she can-"

"No need Rachel, I can talk to you."

"Okay" She nodded.

"So, I have run into a little snag today. It seems Beth is a bit under the weather. The school called and I am in the middle of a conference. She is fine to stay at school as it's just a sore throat. I actually think it's just a case of 'Quinn and Rachel are in town.' So I figured if you wanted, or could...you could pick her up early."

"Of course, let me talk to Quinn about timing, and stuff and I will call you right back?"

"Perfect, again, you dont have to. She is fine at school."

"Understood, give me five minutes I will call you right back." Rachel said and then hung up the phone.

Quinn looked to her, "What's up?"

"Well the school called Shelby and apparently Beth is a bit under the weather. Shelby says it's no big deal. She actually thinks Beth just wants out of school for the day to see us. But she said if we could, or wanted to, we could get her from shcool."

"Of course" Quinn said, "I don't want her there if there is a chance she really doesn't feel good. She doesn't need to be getting sick before Christmas."

Rachel smiled at how quickly Quinn's 'mom' habit's kicked in.

"Okay, well I told her we would figure out when we could get her."

"This should be done in five minutes, then I will run down to the school really quick."

"Maybe you should eat first?" Rachel said.

"I can eat as soon as I am back" Quinn said, "You and your dad can eat in the mean time."

"I can go with you." Rachel said.

"Your breakfast will get cold" Quinn said, "I will be quick really."

"Okay" Rachel nodded.

/

Less than ten minutes later Quinn was in the car almost to Beth's school which was just a short five minute trip from the Berry house when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi!" Santana said. "What are you doing?"

"Driving to Lima Elementary to pick up Beth." Quinn said.

"Is she sick?" San asked.

"More or less. What are you doing?"

"Sitting in your apartment eating your food."

"You seriously are, huh?" Quinn laughed.

"Yes ma'am. You need more yogurt by the way you're out."

"I have been out for a week. I am not buying yogurt anymore."

"Okay, let me rephrase that, I need more yogurt." San said.

"Okay, add it to my shopping list on the fridge."

"Already did, right underneath, almond milk, and silken tofu. Gag!"

"You haven't even tried it!" Quinn said. "Now were you just calling to inform me I was out of yogurt or did you really need something, San?"

"I need Beth's sizes. Britt and I are going shopping after work and she has asked me more times then I can count to ask."

"Ten/twelve but her waist is tiny so you have to get the pants and shorts with that adjustable waist, or a belt. But you can't go down a size cause her legs are long."

"Thank you, shoe size?"

"Five" Quinn said, proud of herself for knowing this for sure since they had just taken her shopping.

"Okay I am pulling in. I'll call you later tonight."

"Please do I wanna talk to her!" San said.

"Okay, for sure. Talk to you later."

"Bye bitch!" San said before hanging up.

Quinn got out of the car and walked into the office.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Quinn recognized the short brunette immediately, even though she didn't her right away.

"Hi Mrs. Finkle, it's me..."

"Oh my of course it is, Quinn Fabray!"

Mina Finkle was a friend of Judy's since Quinn could remember. "How are you?" Quinn asked.

"Great, how are you? How can I help you?" She asked.

"I am actually here to pick up my daughter... Beth Corcoran ." She smiled.

"Of course, she is your little mini-me huh?" Mina smiled, "She is back in class let me just page for her."

"Thank you" Quinn said sitting down to wait.

Mere minutes later Beth came in the office door wearing the skirt and cardigan she had gotten when they went shopping. She smiled as soon as she saw Quinn. "You'll just need to sign her out" Mrs. Finkle said.

Quinn did just that and Beth ran over and hugged her. "Hey little girl, I missed you."

"I missed you too Mama." She said a little more mellow than normal.

"You feeling a little yucky today?" Quinn asked.

Beth nodded, "My throat hurts."

"Slight fever" Mina told Quinn, "Shelby wasn't too alarmed but..."

"We'll get 'cha fixed up!" Quinn reached for Beth's hand. "Rachel is back at her dad's house we are going to head there now. Sound good?"

Beth just nodded. Quinn could tell she really didn't feel well, she didn't say much the way back to the Berry house either.

"Are you excited to see Rach?" She asked.

"Uh huh" She said with a weak smile.

"She is excited to see you as well."

She typed out a quick text to Rachel.

**Quinn: Almost there, She really doesn't feel well. :(**

"Are we staying at Rachel's dad's house?" Beth asked.

"I thought maybe we could go back to your house, that way you could get comfy."

Beth nodded, "I think that sounds good."

Rachel came outside to greet the two as they pulled up. Beth got out of the car and smiled when she saw Rachel, but Rach could tell by those eyes that she really didn't feel good.

"Hi little one" She smiled.

"Hi Rach" Beth hugged her grabbing her tight.

"You feeling bad today?" She asked.

Beth nodded, "Mama said we could go to my house..."

"Sounds good to me" Rachel's aid.

"I am going to call Shelby really quick, and clean up breakfast." Quinn said.

"Already done. Dad and I did it, and I put it away. I figured we could swing through Oscar's and get you a breakfast burrito."

"Ooooh Oscars!" Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel nodded, "I thought maybe you would like that idea..."

Quinn pulled out her phone and dialed Shelby as Beth and Rachel went inside.

"Hey" Shelby answered.

"Hi, I just got her. I think it's a bit more than a case of 'Quinn and Rachel are in town' though. She really doesn't seem to feel well."

"Bummer!" Shelby said, "do you want me to come home?"

"No, no, I got her. I just wanted you to know. I was thinking we could go to your house though. I want her to be able to be able to be comfortable."

"That would be great. In my medicine cabinet in the bathroom, I have children's cold medicine, and some lozenges if she needs 'em."

"Okay, got it. I will make sure she eats something as well. Have a good day at work, and don't worry about her, I got it. I will call if anything changes."

"She probably just needs a good nap" Shelby said, "She hardly slept last night, she was so excited you were coming."

"I will make sure she gets rest" Quinn said.

"I know you will. Thank you Quinn."

"You're welcome. Thank you for letting me do this."

"Absolutely! I couldn't think of anyone better after myself, of course." She could hear the smile in Shelby's voice.

"Of course." She laughed.

"I will call during my lunch. Beth has a house key. Make yourself at home."

"Perfect" Quinn said, "Bye."

She hung up the phone and made her way into the house where Beth was snuggled into Rachel on the couch.

"I just talked to Mom, she says you have a key?" Quinn said to Beth who nodded. "Okay, well then lets get you home and into some pj's."

/

After a drive through Oscar's Quinn's favorite mexican food place in town, they were at Beth's house.

"Can we watch a movie?" Beth asked coming out of her room in her pajamas.

"Of course, do you have a sick movie?" Quinn asked.

"What's a sick movie?" Beth asked confused.

"Something you watch when you are home sick. When I was little I used to watch the Wizard of Oz" Rachel said.

"Mine was Now and Then" Quinn said.

"Ohh, good one" Rachel said.

"You like that movie?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Of course" Rach smiled.

"So do you have a sick movie?" Quinn asked her daughter.

Beth nodded.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Beauty and the Beast" Beth said with a small smile.

"Well, grab it and put it on." Rachel said.

"I love that my kid watches classic Disney movies." Quinn said as Beth walked up stairs to retrieve the movie.

"Mama!" Beth called.

"Yes baby!" Quinn said.

"Can we watch it in my bed?" She asked.

"Of course we can, we'll be right there." Quinn said, "You go up and get comfy with her and start the movie. I am going to get her medicine and make her some hot tea and honey."

Rachel kissed Quinn again, "You got it. You're such a good mom."

Quinn shrugged, "I just like that I get the opportunity to take care of her. I mean don't get me wrong, I hate that she is sick, but I have never been able to do this before."

"I get it" Rachel smiled.

"Mama! Rachel!" Beth called.

"I better go. Hurry up, you know she will get antsy without you."

"I will hurry I promise." Quinn smiled.

She went into he kitchen and grabbed the 'sick day' essentials, Beth's medicine, and made up some hot tea and honey for her. When she walked in to Beth's room she saw Rachel and the little blonde snuggled in close.

"Well isn't that just the cutest." She said, both girls smiled.

"Come Mama!" Beth said patting the empty side opposite side of her.

"I'm coming. Beth honey sit up, I need you to take some medicine and drink this tea okay?"

"Is it yucky?" Beth asked.

"The tea?" Quinn asked.

Beth nodded.

"Not at all. It's hot water, lemon, and honey. It's yummy and good for your throat." Quinn smiled handing her the cup. "And your medicine is caplets so you won't taste that. I also brought you a banana. You need to eat something with those meds, okay?"

"Yes Mama" Beth said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome darlin'." Quinn smiled.

Quinn settled in with her girls, Belle was just starting to sing _Little Town. _"I love this movie" Quinn said.

"You do?" Beth asked.

"Of course. Belle is my favorite princess. Always has been." She said.

"Mine too!" Beth smiled. "Who's yours Rachel?"

"Aurora" Rachel told her.

"Who?" Beth asked.

"Sleeping Beauty" Rachel clarified.

"Ohhhh, okay!" Beth said.

_**"Little town, It's a quiet village**_

_**Ev'ry day, Like the one before.**_

_**Little town, Full of little people**_

_**Waking up to say" **_

Quinn sang a long with the Disney princess.

"Mama?" Quinn asked.

"Yes baby?"

"Why don't you do something where you sing, like Rachel? Your voice is... beautiful."

"Thank you" Quinn smiled. "You also have an amazing voice."

"It's because you and my Dad both do." Beth said with a yawn, "Genetics."

"Why don't you close your eyes" Quinn said.

Beth laid her head on Quinn's chest and Quinn rubbed her head.

"I love you" Beth said.

With in ten minutes Beth was sound asleep on her chest, coughing as she slept.

"Doesn't sound good" she said quietly to Rach, "and she is very warm."

Rachel shook her head. "I will call my dad if when she wakes up from her nap, she's just as bad or worse. He can check her out, if Shelby's okay with it."

Quinn nodded, "Thank you."

"Of course" Rachel said.

"I'm happy." Quinn said, "I hate that she is sick, I hate it. But this..." She gestured to Beth sleeping in her. "And having you here with us... I love this."

"I know, me too." Rachel said, "I love her, I love being here with you both. I look forward to more moments ike this with you both, and I look forward to moments like this with our-" She stopped mid sentence. "I am sorry I got ahead of myself."

"No, finish your sentence." Quinn smiled.

"Our own kids one day... I am sorry I know that is a huge jump." Rachel sat up.

"Rach, it's not."

"Do you think about things like that?" Rachel asked.

"Of course" Quinn nodded.

"Even though it's only been like a month?"

"Yes" Quinn said.

"I love you" Rachel smiled.

"I love you too."

"Why don't you close your eyes, sleep with Beth a little."

Quinn nodded, with a yawn.

* * *

Quinn was awoken to Beth whining. She was still sleeping, but was almost crying in her sleep. Once Quinn completely came to she realized Beth was soaked through her pj's with sweat.

"Rach!" She called.

"Beth honey, can you wake up for Mama?" She rubbed her back.

Beth opened her eyes, now crying more. "Mama, I don't feel good."

"I know baby, lets get your shirt off okay. You are very warm." Quinn said.

Rachel came back into the room, "Hey, Oh my." Rachel said as she saw Beth who was obviously worse.

"I am going to call my dad."

"Okay, Shelby first please?" She asked.

"Of course" Rachel nodded.

"Hey Beth, I am going to have you get in a cool shower okay? I want to try and get your body cool."

"Okay" She said.

/

"Hey" Rachel said walking into the bathroom, Beth was in the shower and Quinn was sitting on the toliet. "How is she?"

"Seems to have calmed herself down" Quinn said.

"I feel gross" Beth said.

"I know love" Quinn said.

"My dad is on his way, so is Shelby. She said he could look at her, no worries."

"Okay, perfect."

"Have you taken her temp?" Rachel asked.

"No" Quinn shook her head.

"Okay, I will find the thermometer."

"I am ready to get out" Beth said.

"Okay, turn the shower off and I will hand you your towel" Quinn told her. She did just that.

Quinn had gotten Beth a big sleep shirt and a pair of underwear. Her goal was to have her in the least amount possible. Rachel came back in with the thermometer.

"Under your tongue" Rachel said.

A minute later it beeped, "103.1" Rach read.

"Oh wow" Quinn said, clearly starting to get nervous.

"Hey, it's okay" Rachel said. There was a knock on the door. "Hey Beth, that's my dad. He's a doctor and he's going to take a look at you okay?"

Beth nodded, "Okay"

They went down stairs. "Hi" Quinn said opening the door.

"Hello, hey Beth" He smiled, "You feeling pretty bad huh?"

Beth nodded.

"Okay, let's listen to your chest." He pulled out his stethoscope and listened to her chest. Then he took her temp, and lastly he looked at her throat. Beth was coughing up a storm.

"Has she been like this long?"

"Since I got her from school, but it worsened when she woke up from a nap about a half hour or so ago."

"Fever all day?" He asked pressing on the outside of her throat.

"Yes, slight at school around eight am."

"Okay... Beth take one more deep breath for me?"

She tried, but coughed.

"Good girl, thank you." He told her, then turned to Quinn and Rachel. "So" He said calmly. "We gotta go to the Emergency room, now."

"Wait, what? Quinn asked.

He nodded, " Like... right now."

* * *

**AhhH! Favorite parts, Thoughts? **

**I love you all! More to come soon. **

**PS Please dont freak out on me, nothing toooo bad will happen. **

**Promise****!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I am sorry it's been so longggg. And after what happened to Beth... Yes yes. But I myself have been Ill and super crazy here. I apologize again. Here you go there a new chapter. I hope you enjoy. I love you alll as always. Leave love. **

**Fbedit, thanks for editing I love you! Your the bestest! :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Where is she?" Shelby asked as she ran from the elevator to where Rachel and Quinn were sitting.

"The doctor is looking at her. hey asked me to step out for a minute. Shelby, I am so so-"

"Don't you apologize" Shelby hugged her. "She's sick. This is in no way shape or form your fault, understood? This would be happening with or without you here right now. And frankly, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too" Quinn sighed. She looked over and saw Hiram and a female doctor walk over. She was tall, probably mid to late forties, dark hair.

"Hi Shelby" Hiram greeted her.

Shelby and Quinn walked over to them. Rachel stayed where she was, giving them space.

"Hi Hiram. What's going on?" Shelby asked.

"Well, Beth needs to have her tonsils out right away. She has a very severe case of strepthroat and tonsillitis, with a pretty severe infection in her throat, which is causing her airway to become constricted." He spoke. "This is Dr. Gail Steele. She's going to be performing the surgery. She is the best around, I assure you. And this is a very routine procedure."

Shelby nodded as Dr. Steele reached out her hand and shook Shelby's.

Hello, nice to meet you."

"You as well" Shelby said.

"I am going to let Gail go over the procedure with you guys. Take good care of them Gail, they're family" Hiram said to her.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Thank You Dr." He said, making his way over to where his daughter was sitting.

"If you wanna come with me, we can go see Beth." Gail said to Shelby.

"Come on Quinn" Shelby reached for the speechless blonde's hand.

They walked through the doors down the long hall. "So" the doctor began. "I'm going to remove Beth's tonsils and adenoids. She's at risk for a blocked airway so it is an emergency situation. But she was brought in right away, so there will be no issues getting in there and getting them out safely before that happens. I just have a few questions regarding past medical history first."

"Of course" Shelby said, as they stopped in front of Beth's room.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of her. She looked so little in that big bed, and sick. Her eyes didn't smile like they normally did.

"Has she had any surgeries?" Gail asked.

"No" Shelby said.

"Any allergies to medicines, anesthesia?"

"None for medicines. I'm unaware of anesthesia, we have never had an experience with it." Shelby told her.

"Understandable. What about in the family, is there any history of reactions to anesthesia?" the doctor asked.

"Umm..." Shelby said. "Quinn?"

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah?"

"Do you know if you or anyone in your family has an allergy to anesthesia?" Shelby asked her.

Quinn shook her head, "I don't, and I don't think anyone else does. Immediately at least. Should I call my mom?"

"And who are you to Beth?" the doctor asked.

"I am her-"

"Quinn is Beth's biological Mother." Shelby said.

"Oh, okay" Dr. Steele nodded. "Do You have any allergies to meds Quinn?"

"No" she shook her head, staring at Beth.

"Why don't you go in there" Shelby said. "I'll finish up with the doctor and be right in."

"You're sure?" Quinn asked, wanting nothing more.

"Absolutely" Shelby smiled.

Quinn nodded and opened the door to her daughters room.

"Hi Mama" Beth said with a small smile on her face, though her eyes showed how she really felt.

"Hi baby. How are you doing?" Quinn asked, gently sitting next to her in the empty chair.

"Will you sit here?" Beth asked, patting the bed and scooting over.

Quinn didn't know if she was aloud, but nodded and scooted in next to Beth.

"Where is Mom?" She asked.

"Right out there talking to the doctor." Quinn told her.

"The girl doctor?" She asked. Quinn nodded, "She said I have to have surgery." Beth said sounding clearly nervous.

"Yep, you do" Quinn said, "But it's super easy love. You are going to go to sleep and then wake up and feel a ton better."

"What are they going to do to make me sleep?" Beth asked.

"They are going to put medicine in your IV."

"Will I feel the surgery?" she asked.

"Nope, not one bit. You know when you close you eyes in the car, and then the next thing you know, you're where you were going?" Quinn asked.

"Yes" Beth said.

"That's what this will be like."

"And will you be here when I wake up?" she asked.

"Of course" Quinn smiled.

Beth laid her head on Quinn's chest, "I love you."

"I love you sweet girl." The doctor and Shelby walked in, and Quinn went to move.

"Hi Mom" Beth smiled.

"You are fine just where you are" Shelby said to Quinn, walking over and kissing Beth's head and sitting on the other side of her in the empty chair by the bed. "Hi, my girl."

Quinn looked to the doctor to be sure she was okay where she was.

"Absolutely" She nodded. "So Beth, we're going to get you ready for surgery, okay?"

Beth nodded, Quinn rubbed her arm methodically, keeping both of them calm.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Steele asked.

"Am I going to be able to go to New York for Christmas?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes" the doctor smiled. "Once we get those tonsils out, you will start to feel better. But your throat is going to be very sore for a week or so. But by Christmas, you should be feeling much better."

"Okay" Beth nodded.

"Good news is, while your throat is sore, I am going to prescribe you to eat lots of popsicles and maybe even some ice cream, if your Mom here will let you." she smiled.

"Awesome" Beth smiled.

"Okay, I am going to go tell the nurse to start the IV" she looked to Shelby, "She should be in soon."

"Thank You" Shelby said.

"You're very welcome" the doctor said.

"Hey Mama."

"Yes Beth?" Quinn said gently.

"Where is Rachel?" Beth asked.

"In the waiting room with Hiram." Quinn told Beth.

"Can she come back here?"

Quinn looked to Shelby.

"Of course she can" Shelby answered.

"Can You get her Mama?" Beth smiled.

"Sure baby" Quinn said kissing her head, "I will be right back."

"Thank you, I love you" Beth said as she got up.

"I love you too, Beth." Quinn said walking out of the room and down the hall. She saw Rachel sitting next to her Dad, reading a magazine. She stood up when she saw Quinn.

"Hi. Did they take her back already?"

"Not yet, soon" she said, "She wants to see you."

"Is Shelby okay with that?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, come on." she held out her hand.

Rachel took it and Quinn lead her down the hall. "How is she?"

"She's okay. So brave." She smiled. "The doctor said she should feel better by Christmas, which is good."

"Yes, it's very good." Rachel smiled as they got to the door.

"Hiii Rach" Beth beamed when she saw her.

"Hi Beth!" Rachel smiled walking over. "How are You feeling?"

"Yucky, but the doctor says I should feel better by Christmas, and until then I get to eat popsicles and ice cream!"

"Yay!" Rachel smiled.

"I'm a little scared" Beth told her.

"Don't be, it's easy, I promise. I had my tonsils out when I was about your age."

"You did?" Beth asked.

"I did" Rachel nodded.

Quinn watched Rachel and Beth as they talked. She loved that Rachel loved her so much, and that Beth was pretty much obsessed with Rachel, though it looked like the feeling was mutual.

/

Beth had been in surgery for almost a half hour. Dr. Steele told them it would be no more than an hour and a half. Quinn was sitting in the middle of Rachel and Shelby, Rachel's hand in hers. They sat silent for a while, and then Shelby's phone rang.

"It's my mom. I am going to step out and take this, come get me if-"

"Of course" Quinn smiled.

"Thank You" Shelby said getting up.

"So" Rachel said.

"Yes"

"I was thinking, what if we stayed here for Christmas?"

"Beth is really counting on going to-"

"Hear me out" Rachel said. "What if we stayed here for Christmas, and then like the 26th or 27th we go back to New York. We'll take Beth with us of course, and Shelby can come too if she wants. My dad was saying that even though she can medically, she may not feel good enough to fly in two days. And if we stayed here, we could decorate a tree, and lay around and drink hot chocolate and watch movies, and just be lazy with Beth. Not to mention everyone is here besides San and Britt, and we could fly them down."

"Shelby's Mom" She added. "And Shelby's interview."

"She can still go, and just come back here afterwards, and we could fly her mom back down with her, too" Rachel said.

"You would do that for Shelby?" Quinn asked.

"We would do that for her, and for you, and for Beth. Yes, in an instant. I know that we don't have an amazing relationship, but Shelby is my Mom, and Beth is your daughter. I just want everyone to be healthy and happy for the Holidays."

Quinn smiled and kissed Rach, "You are amazing, do you know that?"

"Yes" Rachel smiled, then giggled.

"There she is." Quinn laughed. "I love you.'

"I love you, too" Rachel said. "So much."

Shelby walked back in and sat down. "Anything?"

"Not yet" Quinn said. "But Rachel had an idea, and I think it's a pretty good one."

"Okay" Shelby said.

"Why don't we stay here in Lima for Christmas?" Quinn said, "Hiram said Beth probably won't wanna fly right away. Then we can all head back to New York a few days after Christmas."

"That sounds Like a great idea" Shelby said. "Oh wait, my interview. I guess I should cancel."

"No, you go still" Rachel said, "We'll stay here and take care of Beth and get everything set for Christmas. Plus we figured we could fly your mom back with you for the holiday."

"That is a lovely idea, but I know that she can't fly with her health. Plus, she's Jewish, so I don't think she'll care either way. And Beth and I can see her when we go back to New York. We could all go" Shelby shrugged, "That way, you don't lose time with Beth. Plus, my mom adores you, Quinn and I am sure she'd want to meet you, Rachel."

Rachel was taken aback by the inclusion. It was like Shelby was saying, 'Hey come meet your grandmother.'

"I wouldn't want to impose" Rachel said.

"Your family Rachel, it's not imposing. Plus, my mother talks about wanting to meet you every time I see her." Shelby said.

"Okay, so it's settled" Quinn said, "Christmas here, it's what's best for Beth. And then we can all head back around the 26th."

"I actually will let you head back with Beth, and I will head to my moms. And then you girls can come up for new years?"

"Sounds great." Quinn said.

"And I can still come to the city on the 29th, for dinner and the show" She looked to Rachel.

"Perfect" Rachel said.

"I'll ask my mom if we can do Christmas at her house" Quinn said.

"No" Shelby said, "My house. It's big enough for everyone."

"You're sure?" Quinn asked.

"Yes" Shelby said.

"Okay, well Quinn and I will handle everything, from food to decorations." Rachel said.

"Perfect" Shelby said.

"I'm going to walk down to the cafeteria and get some coffee" Rachel said. "Anyone want anything?"

"I am fine" Shelby said. "Thank You."

"Baby?" Rachel asked.

"A water would be lovely. Do you want me to go with?" Quinn said.

"No, you stay here, in case the doc comes out." Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rach." Quinn said kissing her.

"Of course. I'll be right back" Rachel said.

"She really is something" Shelby said.

"You have no idea" She smiled. "She is amazing, and from what Beth tells us, has so much you in her."

"Believe me, I see it. She's a carbon copy of me at her age." Shelby sighed.

"You know, she really is open to getting to know you better, if that's what you want. But if it's not then please-"

"It is" Shelby said, "More than anything. I realize that I wasn't the best when she was younger, and that I said some things that came across hurtful. I've watched your relationship with Beth, especially this last month. Watching Beth and the way she wants you around, and wants to know you so badly, seeing you two together and watching you guy's relationship grow, I know I missed out with her. And I want to at least seize the time we have left, as long as she wants that."

"I think she does" she nodded.

"She's so good with Beth" Shelby said.

"Oh man, those two seriously are the best of friends. Rachel misses her immensely when she's gone."

"As does Beth" Shelby said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Quinn said.

"I know this is still new, and really none of my business, but...do you see this being long term?'

She nodded, "I do. I'm in love with her. I already don't like being apart, and we really aren't, besides in the day."

"Are you living together?" Shelby asked.

"No, well not technically..."

"What does that mean?"

"We haven't spent a night apart since the day after Beth came. We alternate apartments." she said.

"So you're basically living together." Shelby giggled.

"I guess" she smiled.

"So why don't you just..."

"Too soon" Quinn said. "I don't want to freak her out."

"So what your saying is you think it's too soon for her, but not for you?" Shelby asked.

"Y-" Quinn stopped as Rachel walked back over, a coffee and two water bottles in hand and a bag.

"Hi" Rachel smiled, "I figured you could use a water at some point Shelby."

"Thank You" Shelby smiled.

"Your welcome. Here baby" Rachel said, handing Quinn the water bottle, "And I got this for Beth, from us." She handed Quinn the bag.

She reached inside and pulled out a stuffed giraffe.

"Oh Rachel, it's perfect" Shelby said. "She loves giraffes."

Rachel nodded, "So does Quinn. They seriously are both almost...obsessed." she laughed.

"It's crazy how alike they are." Shelby said.

"Thanks Rachel, it's awesome. I almost want to keep it for myself." She giggled.

"Well it's a good thing I got two then." Rachel said pulling out the second one.

Quinn smiled and kissed her, "You're awesome."

Rachel shrugged, "I figured you guys could have matching ones."

Dr. Steele walked out and all three girls stood up.

"She did great" Gail said.

"Oh thank god" Quinn breathed.

"The infection was worse than I thought, once I got in there. I'm going to put her on a strong dosage of antibiotics. And we're going to keep her for a few hours and get that fever down. If it doesn't break, we'll keep her overnight." The doctor said.

"Okay, thank you." Shelby said. "Can we see her."

"Of course." Gail said. "All three of You may come back now."

"Thank you." Shelby said.

"Of course, head on back and I'll be there in a few minutes to go over post op with you." The doctor said before walking over to the nurses station.

"I can wait here" Rachel said.

"Nonsense" Shelby said, "Then Quinn will just have to come get you when Beth asks for you as soon as well walk in. Come on."

"Okay" Rachel nodded.

"Grab her giraffe baby?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, I got it." Rachel said, as they headed back.

When they got into the room, Beth was just waking up from the anesthesia.

"Hi Mommy, hi Mom." She said groggy, and raspy.

Quinn looked to Rachel at the word.

"Hi Rach" Beth said with a half smile.

"Hi Beth" Shelby kissed her head. "How are you feeling baby?"

"Scratchy, and my throat hurts!" she said with a sad face.

"It will for a few days, but we'll keep cold things around the house and that should help." Shelby said.

"Okay" Beth said, "I love You, Mommy."

"I love you too, Beth" Shelby grabbed her hand.

"Mom?" Beth looked to Quinn.

Quinn's eyes widened again at the word. "Y-yes Beth."

"Will you lay with me again?" the little girl asked.

Quinn looked to Shelby, she didn't know what to make of Beth asking for her and not Shelby. Shelby just nodded that she was fine, and Quinn slid into the bed next to Beth. Beth instantly laid her head on Quinn's chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you" Beth whispered.

"I love you too, Beth" Quinn said as kissed the top of her head.

Rachel sat down in the chair on the other side of her bed. Doctor Steele walked in, and smiled when she saw Beth, who was nearly a sleep now.

"She is going to be sleepy for a few hours." She said.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asked.

"Of course" The doctor nodded, "Everything went great in there. Tonsils and adenoids both removed. Like I said the infection was a lot more severe than I originally suspected, but a heavy dosage of antibiotics should clear that up within a week or so. But she should be feeling better in the next three to four days. Her throat is going to be very sore for the first couple of days. Soft, cold foods only, lots of liquids as well. We'll make sure you get a do's and don't's list on your way out. And obviously you have Dr. Berry for reference. She'll need to be back for a follow up in two weeks to be sure everything is healing properly. Other than that, any questions?"

"Is she going to be going home on an antibiotic?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, and I am going to prescribe liquid, since she won't be able to swallow pills for a few days." The doctor said. "And for the first couple of days, stay away from dairy. She can have popsicles, and non-dairy ice creams and sherbets."

"Thank you" Shelby said.

"Yes, thank you" Quinn said.

"Of course. I'll be back in to check on her for evening rounds. If her fever is down, I will send her home tonight."

"Great" Shelby said.

"Page if you need anything. Cammie will her nurse, and she should be in within the next fifteen minute to start the antibiotics IV and some pain meds." she said before heading out of the room.

Beth stirred on Quinn's chest.

"I'm going to go call my mom and give her an update." Shelby said. "Take care of her."

"Always" Quinn smiled.

Beth stirred some more.

"You awake or asleep, baby?" Quinn whispered.

"Wake" Beth mumbled.

"Rachel and I have something for you. Do you want it?" Quinn smiled.

"Please" Beth nodded.

Rachel reached in the bag and pulled out the Giraffe. "Thank you" Beth smiled.

"You're welcome" Quinn said. "Rachel picked it out."

"Thanks Rach" Beth whispered.

"Welcome sweet girl."

"Wanna know something super cool?" Quinn asked.

"Huh?" Beth asked.

"I have the same one..."

"Really?" Beth asked with a smile.

"Really" Quinn said.

Beth snuggled back into Quinn holding the giraffe tight, and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Mama. I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too" Quinn said.

"Me too" Rachel smiled.

Shelby walked back in a few minutes later and smiled at a sleeping Beth, clutching her Mama and giraffe.

"My mom is thrilled at the new plans" Shelby said.

"Good" Quinn whispered.

A nurse walked in, "Hi, I'm Cammie, I'm going to administer an Antibiotic into Beth's IV, as well as a slow drip pain medience. It's pretty much a tylenol with codeine" she looked to Quinn, just assuming she was her 'Mom' since they looked identical and all.

Quinn pointed to Shelby, "That's Beth's mom, Shelby."

"Oh I;m sorry" Cammie said.

"No worries" Shelby said.

"I just figured" she looked to Quinn.

"Her Birth Mom" Shelby said.

"It's uncanny how much they look alike." Cammie said.

Quinn smiled at this.

"Right?" Shelby said.

"And you're her mom for sure." Cammie pointed to Rachel.

"Birth Mom." Shelby nodded.

"And she's my girlfriend." Quinn smiled.

"Wow, crazy room here."

"Yes ma'am" Rachel giggled.

Cammie hooked up the IV and looked to Shelby. "She's all set. When she wakes up, we'll get her some jello and a popsicles, if she wants. We'll push fluids through the IV for now, since her little throat will be sore."

"Thank you" Shelby said.

"You are welcome. Just hit the call button if she needs anything."

"Perfect, we will. Thanks again." Shelby said.

"Of course" Cammie said as she walked out of the room.

Quinn yawned, "You should close your eyes too" Rachel said. "You hardly slept last night with the late flight and all."

"Yes, you should" Shelby said. "Nap with our daughter, Rachel would you like to go grab something to eat with me?"

"I would love too." Rachel nodded.

"Perfect" Shelby said kissing Beth's head. "Just be down in the cafeteria, if you need us."

"Okay" Quinn smiled.

Rachel kissed Quinn. "I love you. Sleep well and I'll bring you something to eat back up."

Quinn nodded, "I love you too." she said. Then the two women walked out of the room, and she closed her eyes snuggled into her daughter, completly content in that moment.

/

Rachel and Shelby were seated in the cafeteria, both eating a salad, and drinking water. Neither one of them noticed how incredibly similar they sat, and even ate.

"So" Shelby said. "I was talking to Quinn a little about really pursuing more of a relationship. I was just wondering if that's something you would... want?"

"Yes" Rachel nodded, "I'd love to know you better."

"I agree." Shelby nodded, "Do you want to go about this as strictly friends or..."

"Look" Rachel interrupted her. "I may be twenty-seven but that doesn't mean I don't want to know my Mother. I get that I don't really need a mom, as far as raising me goes. And I have two amazing dad's, but; I want to know you as my mother, maybe even one day as my mom."

"I would like that." Shelby said, "I'm sorry that I shut that door a long time ago... I was just naive to the situation at the time. But watching Quinn and Beth, and their relationship, I am sad, and sorry that we didn't have that. But I can't go back, I can only go forward."

"I understand the past, and like you said, we can't change it. So hopefully we move forward and have a chance at that sorta relationship in the future." Rachel nodded.

"You are a wonderful young women Rachel."

"I'm told that I have a lot of you." Rachel smirked.

"Beth?"

"Yes, and Quinn. But Beth says we have the same 'flare for the dramatics'." she giggled.

"I would imagine we do, yes." Shelby smiled. "I am very happy you are in her life, Rachel."

"Me too." Rachel nodded, "Thank you for allowing that."

"Of course. You are not just dating her mother, you are sorda her sister."

Rachel laughed.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"We are one very complicated family." she said laughing.

Shelby was laughing as well now, "Yes, yes we are."

"But I wouldn't change it for anything." Rachel smiled.

"Me either," Shelby said. "So, how is your new show coming?"

"Well, we've only been working for a week or so before we broke for break; but so far I love it." She beamed as she talked about her work.

"Can you spill any info on the storyline yet?" Shelby asked.

"Not yet, soon though. But the dance numbers, they are incredible. Britt is choreographing and the couple we've started are going to be amazing. It's should be quite the production."

"Well with you as the lead, I don't see how it couldn't be!" Shelby said, "You are truly amazing."

"Thanks" Rachel smiled. "That means so much coming from you. Ever since highschool, when I found you; I've aspired to be as amazing as you are. You're such a real raw talent. I am lucky I inherited it."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"No, thank you. Thank you for wanting to get to know me, it really means a lot." Rachel said.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel had just left the hospital, it was nearing six pm. Beth slept most of the afternoon, with Quinn right beside her. Now she was just waiting on Dr. Steele to make her rounds, and decide weather she could go home tonight or not. When Cammie had come in right before they left, she said it looked good, though she couldn't confirm. But Beth's fever was starting to come down. Shelby had managed to convince the girls they could leave for a few hours, go check into their hotel finally and get some food in their systems. They had just gotten into their room, and Quinn was lying on the bed while Rachel unpacked their stuff.

"Do you care what drawer your things go in?" Rachel asked.

Quinn kinda giggled, "No, Rach. But why don't you come lay with me and do that later?"

"I'm almost done" Rachel said. "I was thinking maybe we could shower, and then go get something to eat."

"Breadstix?" Quinn asked sitting up excited at the prospect of eating at her favorite place.

"Yes" Rachel nodded. "I don't see why everyone is soooo obsessed with breadstix, and acts as if it is the only restaurant in town." she laughed.

"Because it's the best!" Quinn smiled. "Plus, there is just so many memories there."

"True" Rachel said.

"Oh, I need to call mom and let her know what's going on, and about Christmas."

"Already done" Rachel said, "I called everyone while you and Beth napped. Lissa is getting flights for everyone; San and Britt, her and Brad, and Aunt Margaret."

"Thank You!" Quinn smiled, "I am glad you thought to invite them. Are you having her put everyone's flights on the Gallery credit card?"

"No" Rachel shook her head.

"Rachel...what did you do?" Quinn asked.

"I am handling it okay?" Rachel said.

"Rach, I can put it on the business and write it off, there is no sense in spending your money..."

"It's okay" Rachel said.

"That's very expensive, especially this time of year..." Quinn said.

"Quinn, it's okay. I got it, okay. Trust me."

Quinn just nodded. "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm done unpacking. Would you like to shower with me?" Rachel smirked.

"I'd love to" Quinn said, getting up and following Rachel into the bathroom.

Rachel removed her clothes and Quinn just stared. "What?" Rachel asked now standing infront of her in just her underwear.

"You. Are. Fucking. Gorgeous." Quinn breathed.

"You act like you haven't seen me naked a dozen times now." Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Quinn's hips, pulling her close.

"You act like it's ever going to get old..." Quinn kissed her. "And when you go around not wearing a bra..."

"We were in a hurry to get to the hospital, I just threw on something." Rachel smirked.

"You are so bad." Quinn nibbled at her neck.

"We need to shower." Rachel said pulling away starting the shower.

"Fine by me" Quinn bit her lower lip back, "We can do what I'm thinking about in there..."

"Quinn!"

"What?" Quinn asked removing her clothes.

"We're going to go eat." Rachel said stepping into he shower.

"That's exactly what I wanna do" Quinn smirked.

"You. Are. Bad!" Rachel said as Quinn got into the shower with her.

"Oh, I will show you bad" Quinn smirked as she got into the shower letting her hands head to Rachel's breasts to play, taking each nipple into her fingers rolling them around.

Rachel moaned letting her head fall back, "Lord Baby!"

Quinn felt Rachel's hands slowly move down her back and settle on her ass.

"I need to you" Rach moaned.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, please" Rachel nearly begged.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore she knew she had to taste her sex. She reluctantly took her mouth off Rachel's breasts, and knelt down in front of her.

"Yes…please" Rachel moaned again. Despite the water, Dianna could tell that her sex was wet and ready for her mouth. She slowly parted her lips and inhaled the smell of her, teasing with her tongue she slipped it into her sex. "Ung, yes!" Rachel moaned.

"You like that baby?" Quinn coaxed.

"Very much so" Rachel said.

Quinn slipped a finger inside her as she continued to nibble at her sensitive nub.

"Unng, god yes!" Rachel moaned. "I am already close!"

"Yeah?" Quinn said moaning underneath her.

"Yes!" Rachel could feel herself getting close.

"Yes, come for me Rach!" Quinn coxed as the brunette grew closer to her release.

Their shower lasted a little longer than either girl planned it to be. The first thing Quinn did was check her cell phone. There were two texts, one from Shelby and one from San.

**Shelby: Looks Like we are going home at seven thirty.**

She looked at the time, seven-ten. She sent a quick text back.

**Quinn: Can we meet you at the house**?

She read San's text next.

**Santana: How is my niece? Text me an update when you can. Miss you guys and her.**

A text from Shelby came threw.

**Shelby: Absolutely, would you like to just stay the night? I know you just got the hotel room, but Beth is asking for you...**

"Hey baby" Quinn said walking into the bathroom where Rachel was blow dying her hair.

"Yes?"

"Beth's going home in about twenty minutes. Shelby says she's asking for us... and wanted to know if we just wanted to stay at the house tonight?"

"It's more than fine with me." Rachel nodded.

"So I will pack jammies and clothes for tomorrow, and then we can pick up dinner and head there?"

"Yep" Rachel smiled. "Sounds great."

"Okay, I am going to text Shelby, thank you" she kissed Rach.

"No need to thank me love."

Quinn texted Shelby.

**Quinn: On our way about seven thirty. Going to pick up breadstix... what do you want? And I am going to grab strawberry and grape fruit bars for Beth. Anything else?**

"We need to stop and get Beth those fruit bars she likes." Rachel said coming out of the bathroom.

"I just texted Shelby and told her we would" Quinn smiled.

"Okay, and did you ask her what she wanted for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"I did" Quinn smiled.

"Okay, good" Rachel said.

"How was lunch with her?" Quinn asked.

"It was actually, really good. We got a lot out on the table, and established we both want a relationship, and would like to work towards a mother-daughter one."

"Great" Quinn smiled, "I am really happy for you."

"Thanks baby, if it wasn't for you, and us, I wouldn't have any of this." Rachel kissed her.

"It's funny how things work out that way" Quinn smiled.

"It really is" Rachel said.

"What made you reach out?" Quinn asked.

"After I ran into Britt at work, and learned we were going to be working together. She just kept talking about you and I just wanted to reconnect. I asked her what she thought you would think if I gave her my number for you, and she kept just saying, 'yes, do it.' Like she knew this would happen." Rachel said.

"It's weird, I think everyone takes Britt as a ditzy hot girl who can dance, but seriously that girl is amazingly intuitive. She always has."

"I agree completely." Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn.

* * *

They had eaten and Shelby and Quinn were in the kitchen cleaning up the remnants of dinner. Beth was curled up with Rachel on the love seat, watching Wizard of Oz. To everyone's surprise Beth picked it. Quinn had a feeling it was because Rachel's 'sick movie.' And they had already watched Beauty and the Beast that afternoon.

Shelby yawned, "Why don't you go up to bed. I will make sure Beth goes soon, and finish up in here."

"You're sure?" Shelby asked.

"Yes, you've had a long and exhausting day. Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"I need to, at least for Glee, it's our last day and..." Shelby said.

"Totally understandable."

"I just don't want to leave her."

"I promise I will take good care of her…we will." she looked to Rachel, "And I'll call you immediately if anything happens."

"Thank You" Shelby smiled. "I think I'll go up to bed."

She walked into the living room and kissed Beth and said good night to both her and Rachel. Quinn finished up in the kitchen and went into the living room to find both Rachel and Beth asleep on the couch. "Baby" she shook Rachel. "Rach."

Rachel opened her eyes, "Sorry" she smiled.

"No worries. Let's go to bed." Quinn said.

"Okay" Rachel said.

Quinn scooped up Beth to carry her up the stairs. "Do you want to wake her up to walk?" Rachel asked, "Is she too big for that?"

"No" Quinn said in a hushed voice. She was a little big but Quinn didn't care.

They got up the stairs and Beth opened her eyes, "Mama?"

"Yes love?" Quinn said gently.

"Can I sleep with you and Rachel?" She asked.

Quinn looked to Rachel who nodded, "Yes, baby" Quinn said as they headed into the guest room.

The snuggled in bed, Beth in the middle, who fell to sleep almost instantly.

"You awake?" Quinn whispered.

"Yes" Rachel whispered back.

"Thank you. You were amazing today."

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel smiled.

"I love you too, Rach, so much." Quinn said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Favorite parts? **

**Thoughts? **

**Leave me your thoughts, i love to hear!... you guys are the best!**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: Here we go favorites, another chapter of ATTWY! **

**I hope you love, let me know what you think. You are all the best readers ever!**

**Thanks FBedit for being amazing, my best, and editing this for me, I love you!**

**As always, I dont own these characters or Glee.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Quinn" Shelby whispered, shaking the sleeping blonde gently.

Quinn opened her eyes, stil wrapped up in both Rachel and Beth. "Hi" she whispered to Shelby, as she got her bearing on where she was.

"Hi, sorry to wake you. I'm heading to school in about ten minutes."

Quinn sat up, "What time is it?"

"Six fifty five" Shelby told her.

"Oh okay. Let me get up and come talk to you" she said with a yawn.

"It's okay" Shelby said. "Go back to sleep."

"No really, I want to." She got up and kissed Beth, pulling the blanket back over her, and followed Shelby back downstairs.

"Coffee?" Shelby asked when they got into the kitchen. She was making herself some to go.

"Please" Quinn nodded and sat down at the table.

"Okay, Beth needs to take her antibiotic when she wakes up. There's oatmeal in the cupboard. I only had enough time to run into the store really fast yesterday, so there is oatmeal and pudding and the popsicles you bought. She can have whatever she wants. I'll hit the store on the way home."

"Rachel or I will run to the store today" Quinn said.

"Thank you. I really apreciate you" Shelby said, setting coffee down infront of her.

"Thanks" she said sipping it. "And no need to thank me, family remember?"

"I don't know what I would do without you two right now. I'll be home by four. If you need me before that, just call. I'll call at breaks and lunch. I really feel bad for leaving her, but I know she's in wonderful hands."

"Of course. We'll call if anything comes up and to just check in a couple times today." she said. "So did you tell Beth about staying in Lima for Christmas?"

"Not yet" Shelby said.

"Do you want Rachel and I to do that today? Or would you ra-"

"No, I think that is a great idea..." Shelby said "Thank you." She began to gathering her stuff.

"Thank you for trusting me, well us, with her." Quinn smiled.

"Of course Quinn. You're her mother, I trust you with her. And Rachel is amazing with her, and my daughter."

Quinn laughed, "Did you see Nurse Cammie's face yesterday when I told her you were Beth's mom, and who I was, and who Rachel was."

Shelby giggled, "Yeah. We're quite the family huh?"

"You could say that. I'm glad it all worked out the way that it did though" Quinn said.

"I wouldn't trade our weird little family for the world" Shelby smiled and grabbed her briefcase and purse. "Thanks again."

"Absolutely, feel free to call whenever. We'll be here" She hugged Shelby. "Have a great day and try not to worry too much."

"I wont. I know she's in good hands."

Once Shelby had left, Quinn went back upstairs to check on Rachel and Beth. Both still fast a sleep, she decided she should get ready and hit the store early. That way she could get Rachel something's she'd actually be able to eat today, and Beth some more options.

She got dressed and ready, and before she left, she woke up Rachel.

"Hi" Rachel smiled.

She kissed her, "Hi. Go back to sleep. I just wanted you to know I'm running to the grocery store to stock the house with soft, cool foods for Beth, and to pick us up some options. I shouldn't be gone long, okay?"

"Of course, thank you." Rachel kissed her again. "Be safe, I love you."

"I love you." I have my phone if you need me." she said then walked around to Beth's side and gently kissed her head.

"I'll take good care of her" Rachel smiled.

"I don't doubt that for a second" She smiled, then headed down the stairs. She grabbed the car keys. Luckily, Hiram and Leon had an extra car they could drive while they were here. She decided she'd better make a few phone calls. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mom.

"Hi Quinnie" Judy said chipper, "How are you girls? How's Beth?"

"Beth is doing well. She's sleeping with Rachel currently. I'm running to the store to pick her up some things to eat."

"Did Shelby go to work?" Judy asked.

"Yep, just the three of us today. And I believe she's leaving tonight for Connecticut."

"And when is she coming back?"

"Early Christmas Eve." she told her mom.

"And what is Christmas plan exactly? Anything Christmas eve?"

"Yes" Quinn said, "We're going to make Christmas cookies at four-ish. You're more than welcome to come over then. Dinner will be at 6:30 followed by one gift each by the tree. Then we will have coffee and hot chocolate."

"Sounds wonderful. Count me in" Judy said.

"Perfect, And Christmas morning, will be similar. We're going to do presents at like 9:00am, so you can come over that AM or whenever."

"Would you want me to come for presents?" Judy asked.

"I would like it, yes." she said.

"Well, then I will be there."

"Are Alissa and Brad staying with you?"

"Yes" Judy answered. "Where are Britt and San staying, with the Pierce's or the Lopez's?"

"With us actually, at least the first couple of days."

"Oh, thats nice"

"Yeah, we're looking forward to it."

"Does Beth know we're staying here for Christmas?" Judy asked.

Quinn pulled into the grocery store parking lot, "Not yet, we're going to talk to her about that this afternoon."

"Okay, is there anything I can do, make or bring for Christmas Eve or Christmas morning?" Judy asked.

"Um, I'm not sure yet. I'll keep you posted, yes?" She asked.

"Absolutely, call soon, yes? I would like to come over and see Beth maybe?"

Judy had just recently started to have a great relationship with Beth. At first, she was still a little on the upset side that Quinn was in her life, but didn't have her. She really thought Quinn should have kept her. But over the last few years, she had gotten to know Beth herself, and saw her every few months. Even helped Shelby out now and then if she needed anything.

"Of course, maybe tomorrow. I'll keep you updated. I love you mom."

"Love you too Quinn, talk soon"

"Yes, we will." She hung up and got out of the car and headed into the store. She knew she needed to call San, but she figured she was at work, so she dialed Britt instead.

"Hey Q!" Britt answered.

"Hi Britt" she said as she started to wonder the store.

"How are you? How is Beth?"

"She's hanging in there, I'm sure she's going to be a little uncomfortable today. She's still asleep with Rachel. I'm at the store right now."

"Cool" Britt said, "We've been thinking about you guys."

"Yeah, us too. When are you guys flying in..."

"The 22nd, so two day." Britt said.

"Wonderful, have San email me the intermarry so I'll know when you guys are coming in, okay?

"Of course, How are you and Rachel?"

"Great" Quinn said, "Thanks to you" She smiled.

"Huh?" Britt asked confused.

"You sorda made this all happen B" Quinn smiled.

"I did, huh?" Brittany said, Quinn could hear Brittany's smile in her voice.

"You did. Beth can't wait to see you guys!"

"We can't wait to see her!" Britt said. "And you guys, I miss you."

"Hey does anyone know what Kurt and Blaine are doing, and if anyone invited them to Christmas in Lima?"

"I'm not sure, do you want me to call them?' Britt asked.

"No, I'll do it. I should probably call Kurt anyway's" she said, grabbing soups and stuff to make vegan mac and cheese.

"Okay" Britt said, "I gotta go. I'm going to run and then go to the dance studio."

"Okay B, see you soon. Please tell S everything, and that I love her and to call when she can."

"Will do Q. Peace, love, and chicken grease" Britt said.

Quinn laughed, "Bye B." She hung up the phone and finished up her shopping. She got a text from Rachel right before check out.

**Rachel: Hey, we are up. Beth would like to request mac and cheese for lunch.**

**Quinn: Already have all the stuff for it in the cart :) And yes it's for vegan mac and cheese baby. **

**Rachel: Cause you are amazing! **

**Quinn: Anyone want anything else cause I am getting ready to check out. **

* * *

"Rachel" Beth asked, her voice was quiet and super raspy.

They were laying downstairs on the couch, cuddled up in a blanket. They were watching Beauty and the Beast. Again.

"Uh-huh." Rachel said.

"When is Mama going to be home?"

"Soon love, soon."

"Your sure? I miss her. I dont like that she wasn't here when I woke up."

"Me too" Rachel said, "I dont like waking up without her. That was the first time I have in a long time."

"Really?"

"Yep" Rachel smiled.

"I don't like waking up without her, but I'm glad I got to wake up with you." Beth smiled.

"Me too" Rachel said.

"I wish I could live with you guys."

"Oh Beth, no you don't. You would miss your mom too much!" Rachel hugged her close.

"But, I miss you guys too much when you're away."

"I know, but we get to see you a lot, and we are going to make sure it stays that way okay?"

"Are you sure, cause normally I just used to see Mama at Christmas and my birthday, and once in the summer. But lately, I talk to her, and you all the time. I love it."

"Yes, I promise. Your mama hates going too long without seeing you."

"I hate it too. Do you hate it?" Beth asked with a smile that mirrored her Mama's. Rachel couldn't help but smile at how much she looked like Quinn.

"So much so. I love getting to see you Beth."

"I am too. I'm glad you're around now, Rachel. You make Mama really happy, and I love you so much. And I know my... our mom loves having you around" she paused. "It's so cool actually."

"What is?" Rachel asked.

Beth sat up and faced her. "That, we were both adopted by awesome parents, but know our birth moms. And that we're all kinda... connected to each other."

"Yeah, it is cool." Rachel nodded as Beth snuggled back into her and continued to watch the movie. "How are you feeling, love?"

"My throat is sore. Can I have a popsicle?" She looked up at Rachel with a smile.

"Yes, you may have a popsicle." Rachel said, kissing the top of Beth's head, "What flavor?"

"Grape" Beth said, "Please?"

"Of course. Scootch over and let me get up."

* * *

As Quinn rounded the corrner at the store she heard her name being called. She froze when she heard the all too familiar voice.

"Quinn!" He said.

She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to see him.

"Quinn, is that you?" He asked again.

"Fuck" She whispered to herself. "Yes" she said turning around seeing her father standing infront of her. The look on his face was ridden with shock.

"H-hi" He said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine" she said, trying to keep her words short.

"Yeah? How is life? What are you doing in town?"

"You don't really have the right to ask me that question ya know, how is life? You don't get to know me or anything about my life because YOU chose to walk out of my life when I was fifteen and needed you the most!" she said. She could feel herself getting heated.

"Quinn..."

"NO Russell, just.. NO! You don't get to do this! And if you must know.. I'm here with my girlfriend to spend Hanukkah with her father's and my daughter, though you don't even fucking deserve to know that! That's right _Daddy__,_your daughter who had a baby at fifteen is gay!"

"I am sor-"

"Dont even say it Russell, I don't care. I am a better person now because of it, and a way better person than you will EVER be. I was so broken when you abandoned me, but I'm over it, and I want NOTHING to do with you ever." She turned around and rushed away from him. She pulled out her phone and texted Rachel.

**Quinn: I JUST FUCKING RAN INTO MY GOD DAMN FATHER! **

**Rachel: WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Are you okay?!**

**Quinn: NOPE! BUT I WILL BE, HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO GET THE SATISFACTION OF BREAKING ME, HE HAD NOOO RIGHT. **

**Rachel: Are you almost done, hurry up and come home to us!**

**Quinn: Gunna check out now, then coming home. **

**Rachel: Good, I love you!**

**Quinn: I love you too. **

On her way home she called Judy.

"Hi baby" Judy said.

"MOM!" Quinn said with tears in her eyes. She was so angry she was this upset over this.

"What's wrong Quinn" Judy asked concerned. It was clear that something was wrong. "Is Beth okay?

"Beth is fine... I saw... I saw... MY FATHER!"

"Oh... where?" She asked.

"The grocery store, he wanted to... to... talk to me!" Quinn was so upset.

"Quinn..."

"NO MOM! NO YOU DONT TAKE HIS SIDE ON THIS ONE!"

"Quinn" Judy said again. "I was not going to take his side. I was going to say I was sorry. I'm sorry that you had to do that alone. Yes, I speak to your father and yes, I see him on occasion, but I know what he did to you. I still don't like it one bit, which is why him and I could never be again... I would have hit him in the face if I were you. I'm actually surprised you didn't' Judy said.

"I wanted to, believe me."

"I do" She laughed a little. "Are you okay?"

"I will be as soon as I get home to Rachel and Beth" she said.

"Okay darlin' call if you need anything, okay?" Judy said.

"Of course mom. Love you."

"Love you too" Judy said, as Quinn pulled into the driveway at Shelby's.

She grabbed a few bags from the car and headed into the house.

"Hey" Rachel said getting up off the couch when she heard her.

"Hi" Quinn said.

Rachel kissed her and then wrapped her into a huge hug. "You okay?"

"I am now" she relaxed into Rachel's arms.

Beth walked into the kitchen in her pj's, with her blonde hair everywhere. Quinn smiled as soon as she saw her. "Hi baby."

"Hi Mama" she said, super raspy.

"You feeling okay?" she asked her.

"My throat is very sore" Beth said. "But my body feels better than it did yesterday. Will you lay with me?"

"I need to get the rest of the groceries outta the car, then I will, of course."

"Why don't you go lay down with her, and I'll do the groceries." Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded, "I am, very sure. She missed you."

She kissed the burettes lips and hugged her close, "I missed both of you."

Rachel just held her close, "Was it awful?" she asked.

"Horrible." Quinn shook her head. "I never thought about the possibility of running into him. I just always assumed..."

"I know" Rachel said and kissed her, "Go lay with Beth. I'll be right in."

"Please hurry" Quinn said, pressing her lips to hers one more time before turning around and heading to the couch to snuggle in with Beth.

"I missed you Mama" Beth smiled, lifting up the blanket for her to slide in.

"I missed you. How did you sleep?" She asked her.

"Good, I woke up with Rachel, and we came downstairs and snuggled on the couch."

"She's a good snuggler huh?" She smiled.

"Yep" Beth yawned.

"Someone needs to eat and take their meds before they get too sleepy!" Rachel said standing behind the couch.

"What can I have?" Beth asked.

"Yogurt, or a smoothie..." Quinn suggested.

"A smoothie!" She looked to Rachel, "Please?"

"A smoothie it is, coming right up." Rachel smiled. "Want one Quinn?"

"Please. Want help?" she asked.

"I got it baby, lay with Beth. I'll be right back."

"Thank you" Quinn said.

"Of course" Rachel said walking into the kitchen.

"She's the best" Beth smiled.

"She is" Quinn said.

"Hey Mama?"

"Yes Beth."

"When are we leaving for New York, tomorrow?" The little blonde looked up to her with those big hazel eyes.

"Actually baby, we are going to stay here for Christmas..."

"But Ma-"

"Listen for a second, okay?" She looked at her.

Beth nodded.

"We are going to stay here in Lima until the day after Christmas. Mom is going to leave tomorrow to go to your grandma's for a few days, then come back for Christmas."

"So you, me and Rachel get to stay here, just us?"

"Yes, well... Your Auntie San and Brittany are coming in a few days."

"They are?!" she beamed, her voice still low.

"Yes, and the rest of the family will be here as well. My friend Alissa, and my cousin Brad, and his mom, my aunt Maggie."

"Wow, everyone is coming here?"

"Yep, we are going to bring Christmas to you. And then the day after Christmas, you, me and Rachel are going to go back to New York for a few days."

"Just us?" She asked with a smile. "No Mom?"

"Yep, just us" Rachel said coming back in with two smoothies in hand, handing one to each of them.

"Thank you" Quinn said.

"Yes, thank you." Beth said.

"Sit up and drink your breakfast baby."

"Mmmm, that's yummy. What's in it?" She asked.

"Oatmeal, almond milk, banana, and peanut butter." Rachel smiled.

"So, Mom will fly back to New Haven, and we will all head there for New Years Eve" Quinn told her.

"You guys are going to go to Grandma's?" Beth kept smiling. "This is just getting better and better."

Rachel and Quinn both laughed.

"Well good" Quinn said. "Tomorrow we are going to decorate for Christmas a little, if you feel good enough."

"Can we get a tree, and string lights?" Beth asked.

"As long as you feel up to it" Quinn nodded.

"And we can make frozen hot chocolates and light a fire and watch Christmas movies." Rachel said.

"Awesome, when is Auntie Brittany and Santana coming?"

"Day after tomorrow. We get a whole day of just us." Quinn said.

"Good. Hey mama, is Grammie Judy coming?"

"To Christmas?" Quinn asked. "You bet!"

"And what about your Dad's, Rachel?"

"Absolutely" Rachel smiled.

"This is going to be the BEST Christmas ever."

"I even think Kurt and Blaine are coming. Remember them from the Gallery?" Quinn asked.

"Uh huh" Beth smiled.

"They are coming?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I figured we should invite them. I still need to call though." Quinn said.

"Good idea" Rachel smiled. "Thanks."

"What about my father?" Beth asked.

"You know. That's a really good idea. I should call him."

Beth yawned again.

"I will get you your medicine baby. Then you can nap, okay?" Quinn said.

"Can we go upstairs to my bed?" Beth asked.

"Yes. Why don't you and Rachel go up and get comfy and I'll be there with your meds in a minute."

"Okay" She nodded.

Rachel kissed Quinn and she and Beth headed up the stairs. Quinn decided to call Puck really fast. She figured he should know what was going on, it only felt fair. Puck had moved to Fairborn, Ohio not too long ago. It's where the Air Force Base is located, just about an hour or so outside Lima.

"Hey baby Mama" he answered with his usual Puck charm.

"Hey Noah" she smiled knowing he would hate that.

"Hey hey hey now, what's with the Noah, _Lucy!" _he laughed.

"How are you?" she asked grabbing the medicine down.

"I'm good. How are you, Quinn?"

"Well, I am in Lima." she said simply.

"Are you with our kid?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"How is our little runaway?" he laughed.

She had talked to Puck after Beth had pulled her little stunt. They tried to keep in touch, especially when it came to her.

"She had to have emergency surgery yesterday, and-"

"Wait, what? Is she okay?" he asked instantly concerned.

"She is, tonsils and adenoids came out. They were very infected, and she's still fighting quite the infection. But feeling better."

"Where is Shelby?" he asked.

"Currently at work. She's going to be leaving for Connecticut tomorrow though, and Rachel and I are staying with Beth."

"How are things with her going anyhow?" he asked.

"Great" Quinn said. "Really good."

"I am happy for you Quinn." he said sincerely.

"Thank you" she smiled. "So the reason I was calling was to see if you wanted or could come down here for Christmas?"

"To Lima?" he asked.

"Yeah we are staying here since Beth just had surgery. Everyone is coming down; San, and Britt. Kurt and Blaine, Alissa, my cousin and Aunt... and Beth asked if you were coming..."

"Um yeah, I'll be there. I'm going to have to shuffle some things around."

"Well if you can't make it, it's-"

"No!" He said, "If Beth asked if I was coming, I'll be there. I don't see her enough."

"Okay well, we're doing Christmas Eve around 7:00pm, and then Christmas morning around 10am. You could come to either or both... whatever you can make work." she said.

"Can I call you tonight and let you know?" he asked.

"Sure" she smiled. "Call whenever. I'm sure Beth would love to talk to you."

"Alright, thanks for the invite" he said. "Means a lot."

"Of course, Puck" she said.

"Have a great time with Beth. I'll see you both soon."

"We're looking forward to it, bye for now." she said.

"Bye Mama" he said, then hung up the phone.

She grabbed Beth's meds and a water bottle for her and headed up the stairs. Rachel and Beth were already snuggled up in bed, watching The Corpse Bride.

"That's my girls" Quinn smiled when she saw what was on.

"I love this movie" Beth said.

"Me too" She smiled, "Sit up and take this please." Beth made a face. "I know it taste gross but, I brought you some water."

"I hate liquid medicine. Why can't I have pills?" Beth asked.

"Cause your throat isn't healed yet" She said.

"I talked to your Father just now" She told her and Beth swallowed her medicine down and then drank a big gulp of water.

"Is he going to come?" she asked.

"I believe so. He has to move some things around in his schedule, he's going to call us later."

"Can I talk to him when he calls?" Beth asked.

"Of course" Quinn said.

Beth handed her the medicine cup back and laid back onto Rachel's chest, "Will you lay with us Mama?" she asked.

"Absolutely" Quinn said.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Beth was fast a sleep, Quinn sat up and looked over to Rachel. "Wanna go eat something with me?"

"Yes, I'm starving" Rachel said.

They slipped outta bed quietly to not wake up Beth and headed downstairs into the kitchen. "What would you like me to make?" Quinn asked.

"I can cook" Rachel said.

"You have done everything all day. You sit, I got it." Quinn said, "Veggie sandwiches?"

"Sounds great" Rachel nodded, and sat at the bar while Quinn started to get things out of the fridge.

"So you are okay with Puck coming, right?" She asked.

"Um, of coruse. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know... I am just, making sure. I don't want it to be weird for you."

"It will hardly be weird. I'm actually looking forward to seeing him. I haven't seen him in forever." Rachel said.

"He's looking forward to seeing everyone too, it sounds like. He is supper supportive of us.."

"He knows about us?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I told you I talked to him after Beth went home a few weeks ago."

"Oh yeah" She nodded, "I spaced that, sorry. So anyhow, he wants to come?"

"Yeah. He said he doesn't see Beth enough. Which he doesn't, but it isn't cause he doesn't want to. It's just he's really busy in Fairborn with work."

"Whoever would have thought Noah Puckerman would end up so... together?"

"Right? Not me." Quinn giggled.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Rachel asked.

"Not that I know of..." she shook her head.

"What ever happened with you two. I mean the last I'd seen you, you were giving it a shot with him, officially."

"Yeah, it lasted a while. We were together for almost a year in a half."

"Why didn't it work?" Rachel asked.

"Because I didn't love him" She said simply. "I knew by then I was kidding myself, and that I wasn't happy. And he took the brunt of it, and it wasn't fair."

"But your guys remained friends?"

"Yes, Puck and I will always be very close because of the bond we share over Beth. I think he was a little devastated when I ended things. He legitimately wanted them to work, and I love him for that, and the way he loved me. But I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't let him think we were on the same page."

"But you cared for him?"

"Deeply" she nodded. "Still do to this day."

Quinn's phone started to ring, "Shit" she said looking at who was calling.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"Santana. I haven't called her back or texted her since Beth has been outta the hospital. I'm about to get my ass chewed."

"I thought you called when you were at the store."

"I called B. I figured she would be busy with work..."

"Ohh you are in trouble" Rachel giggled. "Good luck" she said as Quinn hit answer.

"Hey!" Quinn said cheerfully.

"Oh don't even give me that voice Q. What the fuck?!" Santana said.

"I'm sorry...things have been Crazy here!"

"I get that, but seriously at least text me back! How is she anyways?"

"She's good, sleeping right now." Quinn told her. "Still a slight fever, and she feels icky cause her throat hurts, but she feels better than yesterday."

"Well good" Santana said.

"Sorry I didn't call."

"It's okay. B told me you called earlier."

"I did." Quinn nodded.

"We are excited to come down there for Christmas."

"Yeah?" Quinn asked.

"Not really, but whatever we need to do for Beth."

Quinn laughed. She figured San wasn't too thrilled, she didn't love coming back to Lima.

"Such a good Auntie San!"

"Yeah well, what can I say, that little girl has me wrapped around her little finger."

"That little girl has _everyone_ wrapped around her little finger!" Quinn giggled. "So when are you guys flying in?"

"Day after tomorrow, we will be there at 8:00pm."

"Okay great, you are staying with us at Shelby's." Quinn said.

"Shelby is okay with that?"

"Yep. She isn't going to be back until Christmas Eve morning anyhow, and she's the one who suggested you two just stay here. Everyone else is staying at my Moms. We had checked into the hotel for like a few hours, but checked out this morning cause Beth wanted us here. And Shelby leaves tomorrow anyway's, so there wasn't really much point."

"Yeah, makes sense." San said. "Okay well, I just wanted to call and check in and give you shit. I will call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good, Love you."

"Love you, bitch" San said, "Kiss Beth for me."

"I will, bye for now."

She heard San hang up and smiled at Rachel as she set her sandwich down infront of her. "Not so bad?" she asked.

"No" Quinn said.

"Well good. So I was thinking maybe tonight we should go do some Christmas shopping." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah I think that's a great idea, since we will have Beth from tomorrow on."

"That's what I thought. And we can get some decorations and stuff for tomorrow."

"Sounds like great plan, baby" Quinn smiled. "We're still going to your dad's tonight, right?"

"If you want too. I wasn't sure what you'd want to do with Beth being sick."

"Absolutely. I talked to Hiram today and told him we were going to be there at five."

"Oh okay, perfect" Rachel leaning over and kissing her. "So Christmas shopping after?"

"Sounds good to me" Quinn smiled. "How is your sandwich?"

"Great, thank you baby."

"You're welcome." she said with a yawn.

"Why don't you and I nap on the couch when we're done with lunch?" Rachel said.

"Sounds like a great plan" Quinn smiled. "I'm tired."

"You've had a long few days."

"We both have" She said.

"Crazy couple of days" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, thank you for being here with me." she smiled.

"Like I would be anywhere else? I love you, Quinn." Rachel squeezed her hand.

"I love you too Rachel, so much."

* * *

**A/n: Favorite parts. **

**Thoughts?**

**Till next time... **

**Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you are ready for a looong chapter? **

**Thanks for all the love from the last one. Let me touch on a few things. **

**1. Beth is not going to lose what she has with Shelby I actually touch on that in this chapter. **

**2. Puck is going to be around, not a ton. I am not going to make him a main character, but hopefully you will stick with me threw it if you don't like him.**

**okay I think that's it. with out further ado here we go. **

**oh yeah, I love you fbedit for proofing. Thnakyou!**

**As always I don't own glee or the characters. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Rachel?" She heard the little voice calling her name. She opened her eyes to see Beth standing at the back of the couch. She had fallen a sleep with Quinn on the couch. She wasn't sure how long she had been out.

"Hey Beth" Rachel smiled, coming to.

"When is my Mom going to be home?" Beth asked.

Rachel picked up her phone: 10:00am. "Not for a while yet sweetie. You wanna call her?"

Beth nodded, "Please, I don't feel good and I miss her."

She sat up slowly to be sure not to wake up Quinn and headed upstairs with Beth. "Come on lets go up to your room so we don't wake up your Mama okay?"

Beth nodded. "You feel yucky?" she asked her.

"Yes, my throat hurts…so does my body."

Rachel put her hand on Beth's forehead. "You're a little warm. I'll get you some Tylenol before we call Mom, okay?"

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yes love."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me. It's not that I don't want you, I just wanna talk to my mom for a minute." Beth said with a small smile.

"I know Beth, I understand."

"I woke you up because I don't want Quinn to feel bad that I want my mom..."

"She wouldn't feel bad Beth. It's okay to miss and want your mom. It doesn't mean that you don't want Quinn too, okay?"

Beth nodded.

"I'm going to go get some medicine really fast, and then we're going to call her, alright?"

"Thanks" Beth smiled.

"Of course little love" she said, disappearing outta of Beth's room for just a moment.

When she came back in, Beth's eyes were closed. "Are you sleeping?"

Beth shook her head, "No, just resting." She sat up and took her medicine. "Thank you, Rach."

"You're welcome. Let's call your mom, yeah?" she said handing Beth her cell phone.

"Please" Beth said taking Rachel's phone from her, dialing the number.

_"Hello" _Shelby answered, it was on speaker, "_Is everything okay?" _

"Everything is fine" Rachel said. "Beth just wanted to call you."

"Hi Mommy" Beth said.

_"Hi my Beth. How are you feeling?" _Shelby asked.

"Yucky" Beth said, "Rachel just gave me medicine though."

_"That's good. Is she running a fever Rach?" _Shelby asked.

"She feels warm. We haven't taken her temp yet. But she just woke up, so I gave her some Tylenol."

_"Thank you" _Shelby said. _"Beth, I'm going to have to be here until about three. Are you going to be okay?" _

"Yes Mom, I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you."

"_I miss you too sweetheart. When I get home, we'll curl up in my bed and watch TV, okay?" _

Beth smiled, "Sounds good, Mom."

_"I got to go baby. I'll call at lunch, okay?" _

"Okay Mom, have a good day. I love you."

"_I love you too. I'll talk to you soon. Call if you need anything okay Rach?" _

_"_We will, thanks Shelby."

_"No thank you. Talk to you guys soon." _Shelby said, and then hung up the phone.

"Thank you" Beth said, handing the phone back to Rachel.

"Of course" Rachel smiled, "We don't ever want you to feel like you have to choose us over your mom, okay? That's never ever going to be the case."

Beth nodded, "I know, I just...love spending time with you and Mama so much. Sometimes I forget how much I need my Mom."

"You will ALWAYS have all of us, okay?"

"Even you?" Beth asked.

"Of course, even me." she nodded.

"What if you and Mama..." she stopped mid sentence.

"Even if, I'm always going to be in your life. I'm sorda your sister ya know." she smiled.

Beth light up at that statement. "I love you Rachel. I'm really glad I have you in my life. I hope that you and Mama are always together. Maybe even one day, get married."

"Maybe one day" Rachel smiled. "I would like that very much."

"Me too" Beth said.

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes to find herself alone on the couch. She sat up and grabbed her phone off the coffee table to see what time it was: 11:00am. She also had four text messages.

**Rachel: Upstairs with Beth. Join us when your up, we miss you :)**

**San: Can you call me please? **

**San: Hey I need to talk to you ASAP**

**Judy: Call me, please?**

"Weird" She said to herself.

**Quinn: Im up, I am going to call San she texted seems important... then ill be up. **

**Rach: Okay, sounds good love you. **

She scrolled down her contacts and selected San's name.

_"Seriously, it's about fucking time Quinn, Jesus!" _

"I'm sorry, I was napping. Things here have been crazy... What's up S?" she asked.

_"When in the hell were you going to tell me you ran into him?" _

She knew that San knew she had seen her father, though she had no idea how.

"Um... soon? Where did you hear that from? Did Rach call you or something?"

_"No, Rachel didn't call me. Your mom did... she said you probably needed to... talk. And I seriously had NO idea what she was talking about. Until she told me that you ran into that douche-face at the store. What the hell, why didn't you call me?!" _

"I got back here, and fed Beth, then laid with her until she fell a sleep and then I crashed myself." She said. "Taking care of Beth was more important at the moment. I'm sorry."

_"How are you?" _

"Honestly I haven't even really... processed it yet." she said.

_"Was it horrible? What did he say? What did you say? Did you yell?" _

"It was... shocking. He called my name and the second I heard his voice I felt like I was going to vomit. I didn't really let him say much. He asked how I was, how life was. And I told him that he didn't get to know that. He didn't get to ask me that question. I told him I was in town with my girlfriend. I'm sure he was outraged. He tried to say sorry, but I told him I didn't want to hear it and I wanted nothing to do with him."

_"Then what?"_ San asked.

"I walked away" she said simply.

_"Wow_" Santana said shocked.

"Yep, then I called my mom."

_"What did she say?" _San asked.

"She said she was sorry I had to go though that alone. That she talked to him but she didn't expect me to. And that she understood why I was so shook up by it. She said she was surprised I didn't hit him in the face. She said she would have."

_"Go Judy!" San laughed. "I would have, too, by the way." _

"I know" Quinn giggled.

"_So, that's that?" _San asked.

"Yes, I don't plan on seeing him or whatever ever again." she said.

"_Makes sense" San said. _

Her phone beeped, "Hey, that's my mom. I gotta take this."

_"Okay, call me later?" _San asked.

"Yes, of course. Thanks for calling San."

"_You act like I wouldn't" _San said. _"Bye, bitch. I love you!' _

"I love you too S." Quinn said and then clicked over to Judy.

"Hi Mom"

_"Hey Quinnie" _she sounded like something was wrong.

"What's wrong Mom?" she asked.

_"Umm... Well nothing really..." _

"Mom..."

_"Your father called." _

"Okay..." She said annoyed.

"_Like five times..." _Judy said. "_He wants to talk to you." _

"Not happening" Quinn said.

_"Okay.. I know. I just wanted you to know. He wanted to know how to get a hold of you or where you were staying." _

"Mom, please tell me you didn't!" She took a deep breath.

"_Of course not. I would never. I just wanted you to know..." _

_"_Okay, thank you. If he calls again, just tell him you talked to me and I'm completly un-interested in anything that he has to say. And that I said everything I needed to earlier, okay?'

"_Okay baby" _she said. "_How is everything? You okay? Beth alright?" _

"Everything is okay, I just woke up from a nap and am going to check on Beth now. I'll call you later. Maybe lunch tomorrow?"

_"Sounds good Quinn. I love you." _

I love you too, Mom." Quinn said, "Thanks for calling. I'll talk to you later."

_"Sounds good. Bye for now." _

Quinn hung up the phone and headed upstairs, trying to shake off this whole Russell thing. When she got to Beth's room, she saw Rachel and her snuggled up watching TV.

"There she is" Rachel smiled when she saw her.

"Hey" Quinn smiled.

"Hi Mama" Beth beamed when she saw her.

Quinn could tell she didn't feel good. Her eyes were darker than normal.

"Hey baby, you feeling yucky?" she asked.

Beth nodded, "Yeah, a little."

"I'm sorry" Quinn said sitting down on the other side of her on the bed.

"It's okay. Rachel got me medicine and I called Mom." Beth said.

"Good, how is she?" Quinn asked.

"Good, I just wanted to call cause I missed her."

"Of course you do" she kissed her head. "That's okay ya know, to miss and want your Mom."

"I know... Rachel and I talked about it. I just... didn't want you to feel like I didn't want you, cause I do."

"Hey, I know that" she said. "But that's your Mom and you don't feel good so it's only normal to want her."

Beth nodded. "Mama?"

"Yes love"

"I am really glad you're here."

"Me too" Quinn said, laying back as Beth snuggled into her.

"I love you"

"I love you too Beth, so much." Quinn said. "Tonight, Rachel and I are going to be gone and you can spend the night with just your Mom before she leaves."

"You're going to be gone all night?" Beth asked.

"Yep, just tonight. We'll be back early tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To my Dad's for Hanukkah dinner" Rachel said.

"And to do a little Christmas shopping..." Quinn smiled.

"Where are you going to stay?" Beth asked.

"Either Rachel's Dad's house or maybe the hotel for the night."

"Okay" Beth nodded. "Are we going to put up a tree tomorrow?"

"If you feel well enough, sure" Quinn said.

"A real tree or a fake one?"

"Which do you want?" Rachel asked.

"A real one!" Beth smiled.

"Okay, then a real one it is" Rachel nodded.

"Awesome!' Beth said excited."Hey Rachel..."

"Yep."

"Remember what we talked about the other day on the phone?" she looked up at her with big eyes just like Quinn would.

"Yes" Rachel smiled, knowing the little girl was talking about Quinn's Christmas present.

"Will we still be able to do that when we get back to New York?"

"Of course" Rachel said. "No problem."

"Thanks" Beth smiled.

"What are we talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Nothinnnnnngggg" Beth sang.

"Okay little monster. You're lucky you don't feel good or I would tickle it outta you." she smiled.

"It's a surprise mama" Beth said.

"Yes, a surprise." Rachel said.

"Okay fine" Quinn said. "What are we watching anyways?"

"The New Now" Beth said.

"What's this about?" Quinn asked.

"The main girl, Sammie and her best friend Ruth. It's just like about their lives."

"Disney?" Quinn asked.

"Yep. It's one of my favorite shows." she said.

"Well, let's watch then" Quinn said and smiled at Rachel. 'I love you' she mouthed.

'I love you too' Rachel mouthed back.

* * *

3:05PM

"Hellllo" Shelby said coming in the front door, "I'm home!"

Quinn came down the stairs, "Hi."

"Hey, how was your day?" Shelby asked.

"Great" she said. "Beth is still kinda yucky, but she did good. She's sleeping now."

"Good, she needs it."

"Yeah her meds seem to make her sleep." Quinn said, "She just took them about twenty-five minutes ago, so she'll probably be out awhile."

"Thank you for taking care of her."

"Of course. How was work?"

"Good, had a great last day before break." Shelby said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Great" Quinn said. "So tonight Rach and I are going to her Dads' for Hanukkah dinner, then Christmas shopping. I think we're just going to get a room at the hotel after."

"Okay" Shelby said.

"We'll be back here by eight. When are you leaving?" she asked.

"I need to be out the door by eight-fifteen-ish. My flight leaves at ten."

"Okay, just figured you could use a night with just you and Beth before you leave."

"You don't have to get a hotel" she said.

"I know, but we kinda wanted to anyhow."

"Having you guys here has been a Godsend." Shelby said.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else, really."

"Well, thank you." Shelby said.

"Of course, really."

"I think I'm going to go lay with Beth a while. I missed her today."

"You do that. Rachel and I are going to get ready to head out, I think. Will you make sure you tell her we love her when she wakes up?'

"Of course I will" Shelby said.

"Thanks." Quinn said. "For everything, I really appreciate you letting me be here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, really." the burette smiled.

* * *

3:40PM

Rachel and Quinn had checked back into the hotel for the night. Quinn wanted a night alone with Rachel, and she wanted to do things that didn't necessarily scream parents house.

Rachel was in the shower and Quinn was standing in the bathroom straightening her hair.

"So..." she said not sure how to start this conversation.

"Yes" Rachel said peaking her head out from behind the curtain.

"My fa- Russell called my mom and wants to get in touch with me." she said gently.

"What, WHY?" Rach said, sounding dumbfounded.

"I don't know. I guess he wanted to say his peace." she shrugged.

"Well your not gunna, are you?'

"Hell no, I just wanted you to know what was going on." she told her.

"Okay..." Rachel said turning off the shower. "Are you okay?"

"I am...I just don't know why all the sudden he wants to talk to me."

Rachel wrapped herself in her towel and stepped outta the shower, "Beats me, but I don't think it's a great idea..."

"Don't worry baby, I have zero intentions of talking to him."

"I just know you said that if he ever reached out, you would hear him out..."

"Yeah well, then I saw him today, and I just got so...angry all over again. And I didn't like that feeling one bit. I felt that old, angry girl start to rise up in me, and I have done so much to heal her. I don't want that person back."

"You aren't her anymore baby."

"I know, but..he stirs that up in me. That fifteen year old girl, who he hurt all those years ago. And then that angry seventeen year old who lost her daughter and her father..."

"You have Beth, you have me, you have your mom and your gallery. You aren't her anymore. You worked passed all that."

"Have I, or did I just suppress it?" Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know. Did you?" Rachel asked.

"Sometimes I think maybe I did..."

"Well-"

Quinn cut her off, "But then other times, I know I didn't. I mean I really truly am a different person now. I've changed."

"You have" Rachel nodded.

"I don't want to see him... I don't want to dredge that all back up." Quinn said.

"Then don't. you don't have to do anything Quinn." Rachel pulled her in close and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too baby, so much."

* * *

They arrived at the Berry's about Five fifteen.

"Hello!" Hiram said, hugging his daughter and then Quinn. "So nice to see you. How is Beth feeling?"

"A little yucky today" Quinn said. "But she seems to be getting better."

"Great to hear." He smiled.

"Wine" Quinn handed him the bottle of red they had picked up.

"Thank you" he said.

"Where is Daddy?" Rachel asked.

"Kitchen" he gestured.

"I am going to go see if he needs help" Rachel said, kissing Quinn's cheek.

"Lets get this opened up, yeah?" Hiram asked.

"Sounds good to me" Quinn smiled.

"Hello" Rachel said walking into the kitchen.

"There is my girl" Leroy hugged her. "I feel like I haven't even seen you."

"You haven't really, and I apologize, but with Beth... it's just been a whirlwind."

"I know, and that's okay. How is she doing?"

"Better" Rachel said.

"How is that? Sorda like... insta-mom or what?" He smiled.

"Its weird, like I am not sure exactly what I am to her, but I know I love that little girl so much." she said.

"Well I'm sure she adores you too. How are things going with Shelby?"

Rachel grabbed a spoon and opened up a pot and began to stir. "Um, okay. We are working on a... relationship."

"Similarities?"

"Oh my gosh, yes. I am essentially her."

Leroy laughed, "Don't I know it. Her and your father."

"Yep" Rachel said. "It's weird cause I see Quinn and Beth and they are so alike, even without Quinn raising Beth. And I've just started to take note that it's the same with Shelby and I."

"Genetics are a scary, crazy thing" he smiled.

"Well, Genetics aside, you are my Dad and I love you." she kissed his cheek.

"I know, and I love you too, baby girl. I'm so glad you are here. Where is that gorgeous girlfriend of yours."

"In the living room with Dad." She said.

"How is that going?" he asked.

"Great" She smiled. "Things are going great."

"I am glad to hear it." he said. "And the show?"

"Haven't done much besides dance numbers, we'll get into the actually show part when we start up again on the third."

"Well, we can't wait to see it. How is Quinn gunna handle your work schedule. I mean, once you actually start, you are pretty much MIA."

"I know, and we've talked about it a little, and it'll be strange. But we're going to just make sure we stay at one or the other's apartments and always spend our day off together."

"And she can do that, adjust to your schedule?"

"Yep, that's the beauty of having my own business." Quinn said, walking in the kitchen with Hiram.

"Well that must be nice" Leroy said, "Hello Quinn, nice to see you."

"You are well Leroy." she hugged him.

"So, lets sit, all is almost ready." he said. They all sat at the table. Hiram poured everyone a drink. "So tell us more about your gallery, Quinn." Leroy said.

"It's called Beth. I opened it almost five years ago now."

"What made you want to do that?" Hiram asked.

"I was an art-history major, and it just sorda came about one day. I used to go to this library where they house people's artwork a lot, and I just thought it needed to be more. Like it needed to be seen. It was never about the selling of it at first..."

"But that is what you do?"

"Essentially." she nodded.

"What is a normal day like for you? How does an art gallery owner spend a work day?" Leroy asked.

I spend at least part of most days creating and maintaining the facility's exhibitions. Which involves choosing particular works and creating insightful presentations of these items. I try to stay abreast of what's happening in the world of art, in order to build a vision for the local community. What people want essentially."

"How many people do you show at your gallery?"

"I currently have five featured artists I show on a regular basis. One of them being Sam Evans. I am not sure if you remember him? We went to highschool with him" she said.

"You know, blonde longer hair. Quinn dated him. They sang "Time of Our Life" at Regionals." Rachel said.

"Oh yes, of course" Leroy said.

"How did that come about?" Hiram asked.

"I ran into him at Santana Lopez's birthday party, and we started talking about art, and history. And to my surprise, I found out that he was a genius as far as art went. And I've been featuring him since."

"Sam's show is the one I told you about Daddy, that I went to with Quinn that first weekend."

"Oh yes" Leroy said remembering.

"Yep" Quinn said, smiling at Rachel.

"She really is brilliant at what she does." Rachel said.

"Well, we can't wait to see your gallery next time we are in New York" Hiram said.

"I can't wait to show you" Quinn smiled.

"So" Leroy said. "You are okay with Rachel's work schedule, and all the hours she'll be away?"

"Daddy" Rachel said.

"What, I am just asking..." he looked to his daughter.

"I am" Quinn nodded, "I support Rachel in whatever it is she does one hundred and fifty percent. I love that she's so in love with what she does. When she talks to me about her day and the show, there's such passion there. I know how talented she is, and I am so happy that she gets to share it with the world."

"Good answer" Hiram smiled.

"I love your daughter. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that we don't have the best past. But we're both such different people. Rachel had Bali and that changed her, and I've had the experience of getting to know my daughter and see though her that life is worth living, and being happy. I'm sorry for the past and the pain I caused her. I've made sure to tell her that. But all I can do now is ensure that she's nothing but happy and loved in the future."

"I'm sorry I was so skeptical of you before" Leroy said. "I believe that you truly love her. It was just... a bit of a shock considering your guys' past."

"But that was the past Daddy. You can't hold that over her forever."

"It's okay Rachel. I totally get where your hesitance about our relationship came from, and I respect it. You only want what's best for Rachel, and so do I. Believe me."

"I do" Leroy nodded. "And I totally give my blessing to this relationship."

"Thank you" Quinn smiled.

"Okay, who's hungry?" Hiram asked.

"Starved" Rachel said. "I will help plate" she stood up.

"Can I do anything?" Quinn asked.

"Nope, just sit." Hiram said.

"Do you want something else to drink with dinner, or is wine okay?" Leroy asked.

"Wine is good" Quinn said.

Rachel kissed her before she stood up, "I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled.

* * *

7:24PM

They had finished dinner and were all just sitting around the table talking now. Surprisingly to Quinn, Leroy had completely relaxed and they were even laughing together now.

"Well, I think we better be heading out." Rachel said.

"What, already?" Hiram asked.

"Yeah we are going to try and get some Christmas shopping done." Rachel said. "Since we are staying in Lima, we need to be sure we have everything ready."

"Alright" Leroy said. "Can we do lunch tomorrow?"

Rachel looked to Quinn, "I was going to do lunch with my mom tomorrow, but you are both more than welcome to join us. It may be nice to sit down all together and have a meal before the holiday anyhow."

"Sounds great" Leroy said.

"Are you sure? We don't wanna intrude on Judy's time." Hiram said.

"Of course, we're all family now anyhow." Quinn said. "I insist."

"Well, okay then" Hiram said.

"I'm not sure of what time or when, but we'll call you in the morning. Beth will be with us, so it all just depends on how she feels."

"Sounds good" Leroy said. "Just call us."

"We will" Rachel said standing up taking Quinn's hand. "I'll drive?"

"Sounds good to me." Quinn nodded.

Leroy and Hiram walked them to the door. "Thank you for dinner, it was lovely." Quinn said.

"Of course, we'll see you tomorrow. It was very nice having you here." Leroy hugged her, and then Rachel.

"Bye Daddy, bye Dad, love you." Rachel smiled.

"We love you too, both of you." Hiram said.

Quinn smiled, "Love you guys." She waved and then they headed to the car.

"Well that was successful" Rachel said as they got in.

"Very" Quinn smiled. "I feel very comfortable with them."

"That makes me very happy." Rachel smiled.

"So you wanna head to the mall?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go get some shopping done, and then head back to the hotel... I have some other things in mind for the night." Rachel smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn asked with an arched brow.

"Mm hmm" Rach nodded.

"Sounds wonderful" she kissed Rachel's hand.

/

They arrived at the mall, which was pretty packed. They found a parking spot and headed in hand in hand.

"So, what are you thinking you wanna get for Beth?" Rachel asked.

"Everything" Quinn smiled.

"Of course you are" she smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, you are such a good mom." Rachel said simply.

"I am not her Mom."

"You are... maybe you aren't her Mom mom, but you are."

"Have you heard her say that the last few days? She called me mom when she was sick."

"I noticed, and I also noticed your face when she'd say it. It almost read fear." Rachel said as they walked through the mall.

"Terror is more like it." Quinn said.

"Why is that?"

"I guess I've always wanted to hear her say those words, but at the same time I know that I'm not her mom. And it just... freaked me out. I love her so much, and I want her around always... but I don't want her to ever lose what she has with Shelby." Quinn said.

"She won't. She is her Mom and Beth loves her so much. I think that things with us are just still.. new. I mean yes, you've been in her life for a while, but like you said yourself, this is a little more than normal. And then there is me now too and it's all so new... and she's very into hanging out with us."

Quinn nodded, "You're right." She stopped in front of Barns and Noble, "Let's go in here."

"Okay" Rachel nodded.

"So" Rachel said as they browsed. "Do you think part of the reason the Mom thing gets you so much is because you want someone to actually call you Mom one day?"

Quinn nodded, "How do you know me so well?"

Rachel shrugged, "I can see it on your face."

"I never ever want to replace Beth... she'll always be mine, my perfect thing. My first born. But yes, I would like to get to do it again and then actually get to be the one doing the raising." she nodded.

"Not now okay, so don't freak out by this question... but... do you want to do that with me?" Rachel smiled.

"So much so" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked.

"Yes... I want to have babies with you. I see you with Beth, and I know you're going to be the best Mom ever."

"I can't wait." Rachel said, "I mean I can, don't get me wrong. I know it's been like two months, so I'm not trying to rush us. But I can't wait to see you with our children."

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Really, you are already the best Mom to Beth. I can't wait to see you with a baby, our baby."

Quinn already had a pile of things in her arms for Beth, including notebooks, and a few books and movies. "You need a cart" Rachel said.

"Please" Quinn smiled.

Rachel kissed her and then went off to grab one.

"You know what?" Quinn said as Rachel came back.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I think that by this time next year, we should try."

"Try what?" Rachel asked.

"To get pregnant." Quinn said, like it was no big thing.

"In a year from now?" Rachel asked, a little taken a back.

"Too soon?"

Rachel thought about it for a moment, "I'm opened to it."

"That's all I can ask for." Quinn smiled, continuing to shop.

Rachel was shocked that Quinn could talk about it like it was no big deal, and so inevitable. It made her smile, but also a little freaked out, if she was honest. But she decided not to dwell on it and just let it play out as it would.

* * *

Nearly three hours of Christmas shopping later, it was nearing eleven and they had just arrived back at their hotel. They barely got into their room before Rachel's lips were all over Quinn's lips and neck.

"I will be right back" Quinn said, breathing heavy pulling away.

"Where are you going?" Rachel said.

"I'll be right back love, patience." she smirked heading into the bathroom with a bag, which Rachel had no clue of the contents inside.

A few moments later Quinn came out of the bathroom dressed in a stunning red, body-hugging, sheer nightie that left nothing to imagination. She had managed to slip into Victoria Secret while Rachel ran to the bathroom. It showed off her breasts perfectly and was sheer enough so Rach could see everything.

"You look... amazing" Rachel said, her voice instantly thick with desire. "Wow."

"Yeah?" Quinn said, in the sexiest voice she could muster.

Rachel walked over with a huge smile on her face. "What's the occasion?"

Quinn smiled back. "No occasion. I just wanted to do something special for my baby." She pulled Rachel in close their bodies pressing together. "And sweetheart, I think you're a little over dressed for what I have in mind." Quinn stated and started to undress Rachel slowly as she kissed her.

Rachel moaned into her kiss, as Quinn worked quickly getting her out of her dress, then lead her over to the bed pushing her onto it gently before joining her.

"God, I want you so much" Rachel moaned.

Quinn kissed her again, a slow, long burning kiss as their lips melted together. Their bodies were pressed together and Rachel could feel Quinn's hard nipples press against her. They moaned softly through the kiss as their hands explored each other's body. Having been together many times now, they knew just where to touch to make each other shiver with desire.

After what seemed like hours Quinn broke the kiss. "Lay back, baby." She whispered and Rachel quickly obeyed.

"I love you Rachel." she said quietly as she kissed and licked down to her breasts, making Rachel moan softly.

"I love you too." Rachel replied.

Rachel pulled her head harder into her chest, moaning and thrusting her hips into Quinn's. Quinn's hips were now dancing with hers, both of them moaning as the blondes mouth worked at her breasts, flicking her nipple with her tongue, her hand kneading the other.

"Fuuuck Yes!" Rachel said as she savored the attention Quinn gave her breasts, until she feels her fingers slide to her hips. Quinn's hand now sits between her legs, rubbing her other hand across the brunette's stomach, up to her breasts, and back down towards her core, but not quite touching it.

"You have a perfect body. I love it." Quinn said, letting her lips trail up and down from her breasts to her navel.

"Yes" Rachel breathed, licking her lips and slowly nodding her head.

Quinn gave a soft moan as she slid two fingers down to Rachel's core, entering her folds, soaking her fingers. "You're so wet, love." She looked up to Rachel who's eyes were shut now, her bottom lip bit back.

"Your fingers feel... in-crredible." Rachel moaned.

"Yeah, you like that?" Quinn coaxed, knowing darn well that she did.

Rachel just nodded. "So so good." She moaned as Quinn quickened her fingers, in and out of her, curling each one as she pulled it almost all the way out. "God Quinn, yes!"

Quinn smirked, loving that she knew what she was doing to Rachel. Kissing from her bellybutton down to her core, until her mouth sat eye level with her sex.

"Please" Rachel nearly begged.

"Please what?" Quinn asked, wanting to hear the words.

"Put your mouth on me!" Rachel said nearly breathless.

Quinn smirked and let only her tongue lick from the bottom to the top of her slit, finding her clit, sucking on the sensitive nub. Rachel's breath hitched as her hips bucked. "Yes baby."

As Quinn's tongue continued to dance at Rachel's clit, she re-entered her two fingers, and began to work them in and out at a rapid pace. Rachel's breath quickened and Quinn could feel her begin to tighten around her fingers.

"Already?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, yes!" Rachel moaned. "I'm so close."

Quinn continued to work until Rachel hit her high, crawling back up to the top of her as she rode it out. Her mouth returned to her breasts, sucking and licking her nipple while her other hand continued at her core, letting her come down gradually.

"You are amazing" Rachel breathed.

"I feel like I should be the one saying that" Quinn smirked.

"Two minutes to breath, and then it's your turn" Rachel smiled.

"Mmm I can't wait" Quinn said kissing her. "I love you, Rach."

"I love you, Quinn."

* * *

6:30AM

Rachel awoke the next morning to the sound of a cell phone buzzing on the night stand. She looked over to see it was Quinn's. She checked the number unsure, it was a 419 number which met Lima. She had missed it, but a voicemail came through. She decided to check it, it case it was important. She dialed Quinn's voicemail and then listened.

_"Hi Quinn, It's Dad. Please call me back. I would really like to meet up with you and talk. Just at least think about it...I am going to be at my office today. Maybe you could swing by? Let me know. _click.

As soon as she heard it, she wanted to hit that man. Where in the hell did he get off thinking he had any right to call her at all, after she told him she wanted nothing to do with him. She deleted the message and texted Santana from her own phone.

**Rachel: Hey... Russell called Quinn, left a voicemail saying her wanted to meet her at his office later. I deleted it. She is still sleeping... I am thinking I am going to go... what do you think? **

She waited a moment and then her phone beeped.

**San: YES, and tell that JACKASS TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM OUR GIRL. HE FUCKED HER UP ENOUGH ONCE ALREADY, SHE IS DOING GREAT. HE NEEDS TO STAY AWAY FROM HER OR SO HELP ME GOD! **

**Rachel: I agree completely, I just needed to know someone was behind me... okay. I will handle it.**

**San: thank you. I am behind you 100 percent. How is she? **

**Rachel: Sleeping. But good, we are heading back to Beth soon. You guys are flying in tomorrow night right?**

**San: Yes, we will be there. can't wait... I miss you guys. And if you repeat that I will hurt you Berry. **

Rachel smiled at her text.

**Rachel: I read you LOUD AND CLEAR San. And for what it's worth we miss you guys. Can't wait for you to get here. See you tomorrow. **

**San: Yes you will. Text me or call me later and let me know what happens with douche-monkey okay? **

**Rachel: For sure. Talk later!**

* * *

8:05AM

"Hello" Quinn said as she opened the door to Shelby's house.

"Hey, we are in here" Shelby said.

Quinn and Rachel headed into the living room where Beth and Shelby were snuggled up on the couch. Shelby's bags were by the door ready to go.

"Hey" Beth said when she saw them.

"You sound a little better today" Rachel smiled. Beth wasn't as raspy.

"Feel a little better too." she smiled.

"Yes, she slept great last night, and we slept in this morning" Shelby said. "No fever either so that is a very good thing."

"Yay" Quinn smiled.

"Hey, Shelby do you mind if I take you to the airport?" Rachel asked.

"No that would be lovely, I was going to drive, but we could take my car and that way I could leave it with you guys as an extra and not have to park it." Shelby said.

"Perfect" Rachel smiled.

"I am going to put my bags in the car baby, then we have to say goodbye okay." Shelby said to Beth.

"Okay" Beth said, "Your only going to be gone three days right?"

"Just two whole days. I'll be back on the third morning." Shelby told her.

"Alright" Beth nodded. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too baby, but you are going to have such a good time with your Mama and Rachel."

Beth nodded, "I know."

They got Shelby all ready, all said their goodbyes and then Rachel and Shelby were off. Beth and Quinn waved from the driveway.

"Mama?" Beth asked.

"Yes Beth?"

"What are we going to do today?"

"Well if you feel good enough, we are going to go out to lunch with Grammie Judy and Rachel's Dads."

"I feel good enough" she nodded.

"Well we are going to wait just a few hours before we make plans for sure, okay?" Quinn said.

"Okay" Beth said. "Can we get our tree today?"

"Of course, and decorate the house tonight." Quinn smiled.

"Oh we should watch the movie Elf tonight. That is my FAVORITRE Christmas movie." Beth smiled.

"Oh mine too!" Quinn high-fived her. "We can totally do that, and I believe Rachel would like to watch White Christmas."

"Oh my gosh, she is SO my mom." Beth giggled.

Quinn squatted down, "Jump on my back and let's get you inside. It's cold out here."

Beth jumped on her back and she headed towards the front door, "I love you Mama."

"I love you Beth." Quinn smiled, she was really looking forward to these next few days with Beth.

/

"Thanks for offering to take me" Shelby smiled.

"Of course. Are you excited about your interview?" Rachel asked.

"I am" Shelby said, "If I get this, it'll put us near my Mom and with her health lately, I just feel it's necessary."

Rachel nodded.

"And closer to you guys, which will make Beth very happy."

"Quinn too" Rachel smiled.

"And I'd really like it, so I can continue to spend time with you." Shelby said.

"I agree. I know the last few days have been very Beth-centered with the surgery and such, but I'm really enjoying being around you." Rachel said.

"I love having you here." Shelby said. "I'm really looking forward to our night out in New York, and going to Connecticut with you guys."

"Me too" Rachel said, as she pulled up to the airport drop off. "Well be safe, call when you get there."

"Of course" Shelby nodded, "Thanks again, for everything. Call if you need anything."

"We will. Beth is in good hands, I promise" she smiled.

"Oh don't I know it. I'm not worried for one second. I'll see you in a few days."

"Yes you will, I'll be here to pick you up."

"Perfect, thank you. Have a nice few days."

Rachel leaned over and hugged her. Shelby smiled, surprised by the embrace. Then got out and grabbed her bag out of the backseat. "See you Rachel, kiss Beth for me."

"I will, bye Shelby. Good luck and have fun."

"Thanks" she said before she shut the door.

Rachel watched as she disappeared into the airport, and then drove off. She entered the address into the GPS and dialed Quinn.

_"Hey"_ Quinn answered.

"Hey I just dropped Shelby off, I am going to swing by my Dad's work and say hi since I am in the area, okay?" She lied. She hated that she was lying.

_"Okay, have fun. Tell him hi. I love you." _

"I love you too." Rachel said, "See you soon." She hung up the phone and headed for her destination.

* * *

"Where is Rachel?" Beth asked.

"She went to see her Dad" Quinn told her. They were sitting on the floor in front of the TV in the living room. Beth had just gotten out of the shower and Quinn was brushing her hair.

"Which one?"

"I think Leroy, but I don't know. She didn't say." Quinn shrugged. "How do you want your hair?"

"Two french braids?"

"Sure" Quinn smiled.

"Hey Mama, are you gunna marry Rachel?"

"One day maybe, I think so... yes." Quinn nodded.

"Rachel said she would like that one day." Beth told her.

"Yeah? You talked to Rachel about it?"

"Uh huh. She said one day. And that, that would be nice." Beth told her simply.

"It would be, huh?"

"Uh huh" Beth nodded, "I would like that."

"Me too" Quinn smiled.

"Could I come stay with you guys in the summers and stuff?" Beth asked.

"Of course, as long as Mom said that was okay."

"Cool" Beth smiled.

* * *

Rachel pulled up to the big office building and headed inside. She got to the receptionist on the first floor. "Who are you here to see?" the young woman greeted her with a smile.

"Russell Fabray" Rachel said.

"And whom may I tell him is here?" She asked.

"Rachel Berry" She said.

"Okay, one moment please." The girl picked up the phone, "Mr. Fabray, I have Rachel Berry here to see you." Pause. "Okay" Pause. "Alright" she said and then hung up the phone.

Rachel was half expecting the girl to tell her to leave, but instead she told her to head up the elevator to the third floor and turn left, "Second door on your right" she smiled.

"Thank you" Rachel smiled and headed towards the elevator.

She pressed the three once inside and hoped to God that this wasn't going to jeopardize anything with Quinn. She was only doing this to protect her. The elevator doors opened and she took a deep breath as she stepped out and rounded the corner. The door was closed and she knocked, and then opened it.

The man she recognized the few times she had seen him in Highschool was sitting behind the desk. He was a little older looking now, and hair thinner, but that was definitely Russell Fabray.

"Hello" he said when he saw her. "You must be Rachel."

"I am" she nodded.

"And what can I do for you?" he asked.

"You can stay the hell away from Quinn." she said firmly.

"I was only trying to-" he stated.

"Look I don't care what you were trying to do. What I do care about is Quinn, very much actually. I'm in love with her and she's the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. And so help me god, if you even come near her again, I swear to God that you will not be a happy man. She is happy, and she has become an extraordinary woman and that's with no thanks to you. You sir, are a sick, mean, cold hearted man who kicked his fifteen year old daughter out on the curb when she needed you the most and NEVER looked back. So why now? Now that she is happy, and moved on and become something of herself. I don't think so Russell Fabray!" She felt herself begin to get heated, and Russell tried to speak but she didn't let him, she raised her voice "I'M NOT KIDDING. YOU STAY THE HELL OUTTA MY QUINN'S LIFE. SHE DONES' T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HER NOR DO YOU DESERVE TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR HER. YOU DON'T GET A SECOND CHANCE WITH HER. I WON'T ALLOW IT. SHE PROBABLY WOULD, CAUSE SHE IS KIND AND HAS A HUGE HEART, BUT NOT ON MY WATCH. YOU WILL NOT WALTZ BACK IN AND SCREW WITH HER LIFE. YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT. YOU THREW HER OUT LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GOING TO SIT BACK AND LET YOU COME BACK AND ACT LIKE THAT NEVER HAPPENED. HELL NO. IF YOU LOVE HER, EVEN AT ALL, YOU'LL LEAVE HER ALONE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? YOU WILL NOT CALL HER, NOT CONTACT HER, NOT SEND HER ANY EMAILS OR MAIL. JUST. STAY. AWAY! OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY." She turned around and stormed out before he could even say anything.

She got out to the car and took a deep breath. _Damn that felt good_ she thought to herself. As she headed back to the house, she dialed Santana.

"Hey" San answered, "Did you see him?"

"Yep!" she said, her heart still pounding.

"And?"

"And I told him to stay the hell out of her life."

"Did he listen?"

"He did. I didn't let him say anything, I just said my peace and turned around and walked away. He didn't even get a work in edge-wise" she said.

"Good job, Berry." Santana said proud.

"Thanks San!" Rachel smile. "I gotta go, almost back."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." San said.

"You will, call before you board okay?" Rachel asked.

"You got it." San said, "Bye for now."

"Bye" Rachel said hanging up, pulling into the driveway.

She got outta the car and headed inside.

"Hello" She said walking inside.

"Mama, Rachel's back" Beth said. "Hi Rach."

"Hey Beth" Rachel hugged her.

"Hey" Quinn said walking in the living room "How was your Dad?"

"Um, he was busy, so I just ducked into the mall and did some secret shopping." she said.

"Oh okay" Quinn smirked. "Well Beth here seems to be feeling better, so are you up for lunch with the parental's later?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Rachel nodded.

"Great, and then Christmas tree shopping?" Quinn asked.

"Works for me" Rachel smiled.

Quinn leaned into to kiss her, "I love you, Rach."

"I love you too, Quinn!"

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**Favorite parts? **

**Comments?**

**Love you all!**

**Until next time... **


End file.
